


How They Met.

by SkywritesDaydreams



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Chaptered, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Romance, slow burn?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-06-09 03:16:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 97,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15258225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkywritesDaydreams/pseuds/SkywritesDaydreams
Summary: Been working on this story for well over a Year now. Finally started to post it. Figured I would add it here as well. It is My oc with a canon character. Don't like don't read. It's close to canon but I did take some liberties in later chapters.





	1. Chapter One

This was supposed to be a one time thing. It was seriously supposed to be a one time thing. I sighed as I tied on the apron and grabbed the tray and notebook off the counter. My friend was in the door smiling. About two months ago, she asked me to help her out at her job. A simple cafe close to the heart of the city. A lot of big names frequented it so they needed good service. I only meant to stay on for as long as they hired a new girl. Now here I was, being the new girl. I walked out and she got my shoulder.

“Relax. You can go back to your death and sand after today.”

“What are you talking about hon?” I looked at her and she pointed. Her boss was training a new girl on the register. I stopped then and my friend smiled.

“Last day hon. Boss even said so. Plus the hunters called. They want you back.”

“Damn straight they do.. Alright.” I smiled then and we got to work. The breakfast crowd had left so now it was the lunch people. A lot of the glavie came in here for a quick pick me up. A few we had memorized their orders. They were all real sweet people. Even the marshall. He didn’t talk much but he always was super kind and left a tip in the jar. I was waiting on a table out front when a new man walked up. He was dressed rather oddly in a long coat with sleeves and a fedora but he did seem kind. I smiled at him as he came up and turned as I got the empty plate off the table.

“Take a seat sir. I’ll be right out.” he smiled then and with a nod sat at the far end. I got a glimpse of a dressier outfit under the coat then. He really was odd and yet I was intrigued. I quickly went back out and put on the charm as I walked up.

“Hello sir. What can we do for you today?” 

“An espresso and directions. I’m afraid I’ve gotten a bit turned around.”

“Not a local huh? Well where do you need to go?” I relaxed then. He smiled then completely relaxed. He didn’t strike me as someone who was out of town but there really was no telling.

“The Citadel if you please. I have an audience with the king today.” my heart jumped a bit then. Holy hell this guy had to be a hot shot then…. And yet he was alone?

“Oh… Wow. Ok.” he chuckled then and I smiled.

“You’re on one of the main roads so if you just keep heading up, there are signs to guide you but it’s a basic straight shot. Just gotta get through security… They’ve tightened it up with the war going on.”

“I understand. Thank you.”

“Not at all. So just an espresso, sir?”

“Um…. Anything sweet?”

“Always. Best cinnamon rolls in the city, if I say so myself.” he seemed intrigued by that.

“Alright. One of those to go please. I do hate trying to eat and work…” his expression made me want to giggle. I didn’t know who he was but I liked him.

“Totally. I’ll be right back ok?” he nodded and I went back in. My friend was curious but I didn’t tell her anything. This man was way too interesting to share. I got everything ready and skipped out smiling. He was checking a phone with an odd expression but slid it into his pocket. I went over and his smile returned. By the six, it was a cute smile.

“Fresh espresso and a roll to go sir.” I gently put the to go bag on the table and he beamed.

“Thank you my dear. Um… Can you tell me why a car would have to go in a loop to get here?” I stopped to process before giggling.

“It’s the odd location that’s all. Sounds like they got a bit lost too.”

“Indeed it does. Oh well. More time to enjoy the calm…. Oh. What’s the damage miss?” I had to refocus then. I just saw a glimpse a sweet car.

“Oh.” I got the ticket out of my pocket then and smiled.

“No rush on paying either Sir.”

“Understood. Thank you.” I nodded once before going back into help. I kept my eye on him though. An older maroon car pulled up near him and someone got out handing him the keys. I did see him pay so when he drove off I wasn’t too worried. I collected the ticket and a rather nice tip honestly once he was gone and cleaned up. I had just gotten back in with the small cup when my boss ran in. He seemed panicked. He had a paper and came over.

“Girls! Check this out!” we all went around it and froze. The headline was “ Nifelheim envoy sent to discuss peace with lucis.” it took up the whole page but what really got us was the photo. The caption said it was the chancellor. A man of the people over there. Only…. He looked a hell of a lot like the guy who just left. My boss was going on about a nif being in town but I was too in shock. That kind interesting stranger… There was no way he was the chancellor. Was he? 

Needless to say the rest of the day passed in a daze. We heard the terms for peace and no one was really happy with it. It was bullshit for sure but to be honest…. An expected move. It’s exactly what they did to tenebrae. Only the home of the oracle was left under its own rule to a point. Finally after the lunch rush, I got my pay and was allowed to leave. They were going to miss me but I had to get back out there. I didn’t do well inside walls. I took off and got through the exit before calling my main contact out here.

“Cid!!! Hey man. It’s me…. I’m back.” I smiled then and listened to his response before hanging up and gunning it. Hard to worry about politics when you had to keep a pack of daemons off yourself.


	2. Chapter Two.

I had two days of good luck. Two days of good luck before something literally blew up. Thank god It was close to sunrise or I might have been fucked. Only that left me a single option. I now had to push my jeep to hammerhead alone. After all, A daemon trying to escape the light fucking hit me and possibly blew my engine. I got about halfway before I had to give up. I didn’t have the energy to go any further. I took a break before just giving up and starting the walk there. I would find another hunter to help me get it back to cid. It still took me until noon to get there. I had wrapped my top shirt around my head then as a mask to help me not choke on the dust and to keep my head from burning. I almost couldn’t believe it until I heard cindy. I took off running then and laughed.

“Cindy!!!” She looked up and I saw how shocked she was.

“Skylar!?” I saw four men turn then and I pulled off the shirt then.

“Where the hell is your old man!?”

“Um…” Cid walked out then and stopped.

“Hell, child. What happened!?”

“What do you think!? Was trying to get back here for that grill upgrade and I hit a daemon…. The claws went in and…” He groaned then.

“Damn it… where is it?”

“Halfway between here and my camp… I couldn’t push it all the way.”

“You….” He sighed then.

“Go into Takka’s. Get a drink and cool off. Otherwise you’ll pass out. I’ll go tow it here.”

“Yeah yeah….” I turned then and stopped. I knew these boys. It was the prince and his gang. I just waved to them before listening to cid. I turned too fast and got light headed.

About five minutes later and two glasses of water, The four boys walked in. I was sitting at the bar and trying to cool off still. I had part of my top shirt soaked and on my neck. It was helping. They sat around me, with noctis being on my left. His blonde friend was behind him and the bulky one was on my right with glasses behind him. Takka came over and smiled.

“Anything for you boys?”

“Just a drink.” He nodded then and smiled.

“Must be a day for breakdowns huh?”

“No joke….” I sighed then and looked over.

“What brings a prince out here?”

“Heading to the quay. Getting married in Altissa.” I nodded then and smiled.

“Nice…. I heard about it before I left. Didn’t think it was legit… Congrats.”

“Thanks…. You are?”

“Skylar. I’m a hunter around here. I lived in duscae but….” I sighed then.

“Damn Nifs…. They’ve got a blockade up at the border.” He nodded then and smiled.

“Sounds like you might need some help.”

“Yeah maybe…. Hoping to just jump a ferry and get out of this area…. I need a break. Plus the hunters over there need backup. Demons are getting close to accordo.” I heard the one behind me chuckle then.

“You’ve got to be pretty good then huh?”

“Better than you crownguard people….” I looked over then and he was dead silent. The one behind him was smiling though.

“So who’s the other three?”

“Prompto, ignis and Gladio. Friend, Chef and bodyguard.” The blonde one waved then and I smiled.

“Nice to meet you all. If you hang around, I can show you where some packs are. Let you get some bloodshed as a last party before the wedding.” They all chuckled then and it was pretty relaxed. They were a talkative bunch about the area. I was about to leave when cindy came in. I had just covered the drinks when she whistled. I turned and instantly relaxed. She had my sword.

“He just got your jeep here. I figured you might need this.” 

“Damn straight I do….” I walked over and got it back on me. It was too heavy to walk with. A risky move to be honest.

“Thanks…”

“Oh you aren’t done yet. He’s doing a rush job on your jeep putting the prince behind. So he said he’s going to teach you all a lesson.” I stopped then and the boys turned worried. They didn’t know cid like I did.

“What is it this time?”

“Dave. He’s gone out of contact. No one’s heard from him in awhile.”

“It’s been a few days since I saw him… I know where he was headed.”

“Good. Take the city boys with you.” I gave her my look then of are you kidding and she just smiled.

“Said he wanted to help them out. Since the repairs is going to take all their cash.” I sighed then and looked back.

“Then let’s roll. There’s too many daemons out there for him to be safe.” They nodded and I walked out past her. Cid was hopping out of his tow truck so I ran over.

“How bad is it?”

“Bad enough. Another reason you’re finding dave. You’ve got a hunt to turn in.”

“And Gil to pay you?”

“Not as much as usual. So get going.” I just smiled then and nodded.

“Got it old man…” I turned then and quickly joined with the boys. They all had weapons thankfully. Maybe this would be easier than I thought.

It totally was. The prince could freaking wrap. Scared the hell out of me the first time he did it and killed the demon in front of me. It made all of them laugh but I was shocked. I had known the royal line had interesting magic but I didn’t think it was something like that. We had just taken out some baby demons when the one with glasses, Ignis he called him, came close.

“So who are you really?”

“What do you mean?” I glanced over. He was curious.

“Surely you haven’t always been a hunter.”

“Um….No pretty much this was my thing.” I smiled then.

“I’ve been hunting since I turned eighteen honestly. So about three years ago. Before that I worked where I could. Helped cid for a bit…. Takka. Anywhere. But Dave saw me fight and asked me to help out. Started doing it as a career until my friend kidnapped me to a cafe in the wall.” I heard the blond one laugh then and Ignis smiled.

“Just got back out here then huh?”

“Yeah like two days ago. I know about the so called peace that’s supposed to be coming…”

“You don’t believe it?” The bulky one… Gladio. He was looking back at me.

“Rule one of being out here, boys. Don’t believe what you can’t see. Peace will only come when one of the empires falls… Or we all get killed by demons.” I laughed a bit then and sped up. I could see a barn. I knew it was a hideout for hunters at times. I had even hidden in the house close by before. They followed but these demonic bastards were smart. We got ambushed once we were inside. It was close honestly. I ended up against the strongest one and it got some good strikes. I got some back on it though and soon it was fading into black smoke. I wiped off a bit of sweat and huffed. I hated these things so much. I sheathed my sword then and looked back.

“You all ok?” They nodded a bit before prompto looked up.

“You’re bleeding.” I looked and smiled. It had broken skin on my arm.

“Cool.” I got into my pants pocket and soon smashed a potion easily. It even cooled me off.

“Ohh….” I smiled then and shivered a bit.

“Nice! Let’s go!” They laughed then and followed me out. I ran towards the house and instantly regretted it. A whole pack of sabretusks were outside of it.

“Shit…” It was too late for me to run though. They had already seen me. So I went right into the fight. The boys were smarter than me and were able to use the warp ability to seriously kick some ass. Soon we heard someone moving inside the shack. I had just kicked the last one.

“Hey, Who’s out there?”

“Dave! It’s sky!” The door opened then as I walked over smiling.

“Got the others worried about you.”

“Didn’t mean to cause any trouble… Got laid up due to a sprained ankle. Something funny about those varmints. Gave them hell but still couldn’t finish the job. There’s still one mean mutt about.” I nodded then and smiled. 

“Sounds like a job for some city boys.”

“Excuse me?” I looked over. Noctis was confused.

“What do you say?” Dave smiled then.

“I’d pay you part of the reward too. You boys don’t look like hunters but…” Noct got it then and smiled.

“We’d do it for free if we didn’t need the cash honestly…” Dave chuckled then.

“Car trouble?”

“You know it.” The boys nodded until my phone went off. It honestly screamed making us all jump before I pulled it out and checked.

“Oh. Fill them in. I’ve got to take this.”

“Go on girl.” I smiled and went behind the shack before answering.

“Skylar.”

“Hey hon. You got lucky.” It was Cid.

“Is my girl all fixed up?”

“Fixed up and ready to roll. Had my girl installed those new headlights too.”

“Cid!”

“Shush. You need them. How’s the boys?”

“Good fighters. We found dave. They’re taking a hunt off him. I’m going to show them the haven so they can rest up.”

“Smart idea. Well you come on back by the garage. She’ll be waiting.”

“Thanks man. Maybe I can catch the last ferry before they close tonight…”

“Leaving lucis?”

“For a bit. Waiting for things to cool back down if you get my drift.”

“That I do hon. Alright… Come on back.”

“No problem. Be there soon.” I hung up then and walked back around front. Gladio smiled then.

“Jeep fixed?”

“Yeah. So you know what you’re up against right?” They nodded then. The younger boys seemed nervous. I couldn’t say I blamed them.

“Yeah. There’s a camp close by. You all should rest up before going after it.”

“Our gear is back with regalia….” I smiled then.

“Then I’ll give you a lift back. Come on.” They all smiled then and I left a few potions with dave before we took off after getting paid for the hunt I took from him.

I got them to the campsite easily with all their gear. Gladio promised they could get it back on their own tomorrow. I just nodded and had to go. I was going to be cutting it close. I pulled out of there like a boss before hitting the road. I waved to cid and them as I passed the garage on my way. He was the best mechanic out here honestly. I owed him a lot. I passed a hotel on my way but I didn’t stop. I could always afford a caravan out on the beach. I turned the radio on at one point and got my favorite jams playing again. With an open top jeep, blaring music was a must. I turned it down once I turned on the road to the Quay. This place was seriously famous for good food and relaxing by the sea. It was a gorgeous location. I pulled into a parking spot easily and leaned forward on the wheel looking out. The sun was shining off the water and it almost looked like an ocean of diamonds. It was stunning for sure. I hopped out after a minute and took a deep breathe. This was going to be it. I started the walk up there silently listening to the people around me and everyone else. Only some of what I heard wasn’t good. There was only one last ferry coming in. Then it was going to be closed down. I kept calm even if I was upset inside until I got to the main part. A boy greeted me and I waved but I kept going past the kitchen and the bar to find the port. They were editing the sign as I walked up. I groaned then and sighed.

“There goes that idea…” Those boys were going to be pissed tomorrow when they made it here. I didn’t have their numbers so I couldn’t warn them. I went back into the restaurant area and soon sat at the bar. The lady there smiled.

“Be right with you hon.”

“No worries. Just needed to think.” She nodded then and smiled.

“Ferry shut down mess up your plans?”

“Yep…” She just smiled then and I watched her cook. Another person came in the little circle and started making drinks for a table. I was lost in my thoughts when I felt someone sit next to me. Wasn’t unusual in a place like this.

“Espresso and a cinnamon roll please.” I looked up quickly. I knew that voice. It was the guy from the cafe! He was smiling right at me.

“Thought it was you… Forgive me for being so forward.” I laughed a bit then smiling.

“Not at all. It’s fine.. It’s great to see you again.”

“And you as well. Come to enjoy the sights or the food?”

“Um technically neither. I was going to go to Accordo. Get out of here for a bit on a vacation.” He nodded then smiling.

“I’ve been there a few times… It’s rather nice honestly. Sadly the ferry….” I nodded then.

“How did you get here?”

“Last one that came in. Dropped a few people off but had to go back. Imperial orders…. Which I must say have put me in a situation.” I tilted my head curious then. He was just so relaxed and calm.

“Had a reservation for two here tonight…. But My date sadly is…” I understood then.

“Oh…. And no one likes dining alone huh?”

“Not in a place like this…. Plus it would be an honor to dine with such a gorgeous lady.” I felt my face get flushed then. I couldn’t tell if it was false praise or not. I looked away a bit then.

“Sorry but I have to know my date’s name first before I do anything with them.” He chuckled then.

“Ardyn. You?” 

“Skylar.”

“No last names or does that take a second date?” I laughed then and smiled.

“More like it just takes some trust…. You’re a sweet man but a woman has to be careful.” He nodded then and slid off his stool before offering me a hand.

“I appreciate that… But I promise. No harm will come to you tonight. So how about before dinner, We go for a small stroll along the water?” It was in his eyes. He really just wanted someone to talk to and make a new friend. It was insane. I only knew him by his name and an order at the cafe. I knew nothing else about this strange guy and yet… I wanted to. The voice inside was begging me to accept. To learn more about him. So I did. I took his hand gently then, ready to just have fun. 

He was nothing like what I thought he would be. Yes, he was older by a few years and from nifelheim but he wasn’t a bad person. He was really intelligent too. At first it was tense and full of nerves when we talked but slowly as we got more comfortable around each other, It got easier. It was a little weird getting along with well with a stranger but the more we talked… the less he felt like a stranger. A small part of me felt like I already knew him. It was completely relaxing honestly. He didn’t judge at all and when I had to take on a giant crab harassing some people, He stood by and warned me when one got too close to my back. Soon it was dead and I started walking back over smiling. He had this look.

“I had a feeling that sword wasn’t for show… You hunt?”

“It’s my job.” I smiled then sheathing it on my back.

“I was at the cafe as a favor to my friend honestly. They needed help for a bit.”

“And you helped…. You’re a rather good friend Skylar.”

“I try…. What about you though?”

“What about me?” I turned to walk backwards then so I could see his face.

“What is it that you do? The day we met… You were heading to the citadel to see the king.” He chuckled then.

“I’m just an advisor to the government back home is all. I personally was not the one seeing the king. I was meeting the chancellor there.” I felt my heart skip a beat then. This guy was around some seriously powerful people.

“Is… Is that why you two look alike in photos? Kind of like a body dummy?”

“At times… No worries though. I’m here on a pleasure trip. Anything you say or do is safe.” I laughed a bit then.

“Yeah Thanks for that… And they just let you?” He nodded a bit then until we heard some weird beeping. We stopped in the middle of the beach and he started a pat down. I was trying not to laugh until he found the pocket.

“Ah. Ten minute Warning.”

“Warning?”

“The Reservation.” I stopped then and had to laugh a bit.

“I totally forgot….” He chuckled then.

“It’s alright. That’s why I set it. I almost had as well.” I just smiled then. He was seriously getting to me. He was too damn cute for sure.

“Alright… Um… Let me drop off my sword at the rv ok?”

“You’re going to stay in there?”

“Yeah. It’s just for one night. If it was any longer, I’d be in the hotel trust me.” He chuckled then and nodded.

“Alright. Meet you on the walkway?”

“Sure.” I smiled back before taking off running. I heard him laughing and I was so glad he couldn’t see my face. I couldn’t stop myself from blushing.

Thankfully it took cards and I Quickly got inside with my few bags. I went into the room and left my sword on the bed before going into the bathroom. I could see how red I was and I just growled a bit. It was insane.

“Sky, come on! He’s still a total stranger…. Don’t go falling for this dick…” I muttered before looking at my clothes. It was what I left the camp in. Wasn’t totally dinner attire. I went back to my bag and smiled. I did pack my good clothes and my better boots. I quickly got changed and switched out shoes. I gave my hair a quick brushing before tying it back in a low pony tail and adding a spray of perfume. Dress pants with a flowy red top with black rose lace sleeves. I checked myself out in the mirror and smiled. I looked damn good. After all… This technically was a date. I left after that and quickly found him. He was leaning on the railing looking out towards the horizon. The sunset was beautiful against the water. I walked up and leaned next to him. He just glanced over and I saw a slight smile in those eyes. Oh Gods, they were perfectly amber. I felt myself blush then before glancing away. I had to keep my head. This was just a friendly date.

“You didn’t have to get dressed up.”

“Felt like it. I don’t get a chance to look this cute often… and it’s not like you can talk.”

“What can I say? I’ve worked for so long that casual dress clothes are the comfiest.” I just smiled then.

“They do look good on you…. But they hide the important parts.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well… Most chicks look for muscles. Hard to tell if you have any.”

“Oh? Well maybe one day, I’ll let you find out.”

“Maybe.” I got off the rail then and smiled.

“Depends on how tonight goes I suppose.” He leaned off the rail then and nodded.

“Yes it does… Come on.” He offered a hand and I easily took it smiling. It was nice honestly. I really did like how natural this felt between us. We got up the stairs and The host smiled and quickly showed us to an amazing table. It was above the water and we could see the sunset perfectly. Ardyn was a doll though. He pulled out my chair for me. I was shocked but I didn’t argue honestly.

“My… Breaking out manners on me?”

“I see no reason not to.” He sat down then and I just tried to keep calm. It had been so long since any guy wasn’t scared of me or just a total waste of time… I felt like I was going to end up screaming from how flustered I was.

Thankfully I didn’t scream during dinner. In fact there was very little time to. The food was amazing. I wasn’t even a fan of fish or anything but their shrimp scampi was to die for. I could barely eat though from how much I was laughing. After we ordered, I asked ardyn to tell me more about himself and he had done some insane things. He had even crashed a ball as the chancellor all because the real one didn’t want to go. We both could barely stop laughing together. I’m sure the glass of wine wasn’t helping anything either. It was a good relaxing evening honestly. By the time we had finished off one glass of wine each, The moon was rising and dinner was long over. We were just sitting there talking. I was currently trying to relearn how to breathe honestly. He had me in stitches. He chuckled then.

“It’s like it’s been awhile since you’ve laughed this much.”

“More like I haven’t been around someone this charming in forever… Or this insane.” He shrugged a bit then smiling.

“Sounds like you’ve been hanging out with the wrong people.” I shrugged then and he got a more serious look.

“Seriously... I would think an attractive young lady like you would have someone at her side.”

“Get real… boys my age look for girls to play with. I don’t play games anymore. Therefore I’m not worth their time.”

“Anymore?” I nodded then as I scooted in a bit more. I had pushed my chair back a bit.

“When I was in school, I used to play right back with the boys. It never came to anything serious. I was just someone to flirt with. I was always second choice… So I told myself to stop. I was worth more than that. Needless to say… They didn’t appreciate that.” He nodded then and smiled.

“Honestly… Good on you.” I stopped then. 

“If they couldn’t see the truth inside and would rather toy around then those men aren’t worth your time. Just from tonight… I already know that whoever you end up with is going to be lucky. A headstrong able woman like yourself deserves the best… And I do hope you find it.” I just looked at him then. He meant it. I could see it in those damn eyes. I felt myself get scarlet then. I couldn’t even speak. He chuckled then.

“Can’t handle the truth huh?”

“I’m not sure if it is truth or not… But I appreciate it…. I’m not the only one that’s going to be lucky…. If you ever get with someone…” I shook my head then smiling.

“I don’t see you two ever breaking up.”

After the relationship talk, We had to split. He didn’t mind. He had to get up early for something in the morning. He did walk me back to the caravan though just in case of any demons. I didn’t mind. I got back there and stopped right at the steps.

“Thanks Ardyn… For tonight…. I haven’t had this much fun in a long time.” He smiled then.

“Maybe we can do it again some time?”

“Maybe… If you’re ever in my area again. Next time I’ll buy.”

“I’ll look forward to it… Sleep well hon. Maybe I’ll catch you before I leave.”

“Maybe… if you head towards duscae.” I smiled then as he let go of my hand. He started walking back and I strangely felt.. Sad. I didn’t want tonight to end. I sighed then and headed into the rv then and got ready for bed. At least I didn’t go to sleep dreading tomorrow.


	3. Chapter Three

All I heard was knocking. I was slowly waking up but then I heard it. I sighed then and slowly got up. I had crashed hard last night after my date. I walked over in my pjs sliding on an overshirt over my tank just in case. I opened the door and stopped. It was one of the boys from the hotel.

“Hello miss, Sorry to wake you.”

“No it’s ok… What’s up?”

“I was told to give this to you by a mister Ardyn.” He held out a thick folded letter. I stopped then and he smiled.

“He said you might have need of them. I didn’t ask what that meant.”

“No it’s alright…” I took them carefully then and smiled.

“Thanks hon..”

“It’s nothing. Anything else?”

“Yeah… Does that store here sell ebony?”

“Yes miss.”

“Sweet. Thanks.” He nodded and headed back then. I closed the door and sat at the table unfolding them. The first page was a note.

Dear Skylar, 

Last night was amazing. I didn’t say so but it had been a long time for myself as well. I couldn’t have found a better date though.

Now the important part. I don’t know when they will get these to you. The papers behind here are what you will need to get back into duscae. I have no use for them being who I am. That being said, Sometime in the upcoming week, I will be in lestallum for some time. If you make it that far and so wish, Please find me. I’d love to talk with you again.

From the espresso and the best cinnamon roll in lucis.

I quickly dropped the letter on the table and looked. These were papers needed to get through any imperial barricade! Papers like this weren’t easy to get ahold of right now. So how…? I quickly put them down and ran to get dressed. I stayed in the tank top and over shirt and put on jeans with my boots before running out. I had to find him. Only I didn’t realize what time it was. I had slept past noon.

Stepping outside almost blinded me. I hissed at the light and quickly looked around. Only Then I saw some people I recognized walking away from the hotel. I gasped and ran over.

“Boys!” They looked up and I saw their shock. The blonde one came running though and hugged me. I jumped a bit but hugged him back.

“Prompto, hey.”

“Hey! We thought we missed you!”

“No. The ferry’s shut down…. I didn’t have a way of telling you all before now.”

“Quite alright.” Ignis said smiling.

“Looks like you slept well.”

“Huh? Oh yeah. Um… look I can chat in a second but I have to know. Have you seen a man in a long coat? He’s got red hair.”

“Yeah…. Why?”

“I need to kick his ass over something. Is he still here?”

“No. He left about an hour ago.” I growled a bit then.

“Damn it….” Gladio smiled then.

“Date and run?”

“Something like that…” They chuckled then and Noctis smiled.

“Come chill with us then. We’ve got someone who might be able to get us a ride.”

“Nice… Yeah. let me pack up and then I’ll join you for a bit. I’ve got to get home today though…. I’ve been gone too long.” They nodded and honestly helped me get my bags back into my jeep. I had my sword on again and while noct fished for a cat, we just talked about what all they had been up to. They were really good hunters now and had made some serious gil. They already had enough to afford a room at the hotel. I was seriously impressed honestly. Then they invited me to go hunting with them. I figured it couldn’t hurt. Some of the hunts around here had some higher level beasts on them. A little backup never hurt anything.

Only by the time we finished, It was too late for me to be trying to go home. I might have the new headlights but I didn’t want to risk it. Thankfully I had more than enough saved up, between selling a few things and the hunts to afford a room at the hotel. I easily paid and got one next to the boys. It had been a good day honestly.

That got ruined by sunrise. I had gotten up early, hoping to get a headstart on the road. I was packing up what I had gotten out last night when someone knocked. I finished before going to the door. It was Ignis. Only the look on his face instantly worried me.

“Ignis…?”

“Come to our room. Quickly.” I nodded and followed him. He had a paper in his hand. We went in and Noct stood up.

“What’s with the look…?” He handed it to gladio and I saw it on his face as well. Prompto read it outloud though.

“Insomnia…. Falls.” I froze then. There was no way. There was supposed to be peace.

“This your idea of a joke?” Noct was pissed.

“Noct. I need you to calm down so I can explain.”

“I’m as calm as I’m gonna get!” He came close and I went closer to prompto. Noctis was kind of scary right now. I started reading the paper while gladio held it.

“There was an attack. The imperial army has taken the crown city.”

“As treaty room tempers flared, Blasts lit the night sky. When the smoke cleared from the Citadel, The king was found… Dead.” Gladio read aloud. You could hear it. They were crushed. This was insane.

“No…” 

“We had no way of knowing….”

“Knowing what!?”

“That the signing was last night. That insomnia…”

“But the wedding! Altissia!”

“That was the plan. Yet Every headline says the same thing. How could they all be wrong?” I couldn’t even believe it. This was….

“We can’t believe this without seeing it for ourselves.”

“It might not be safe for us there!”

“It might not be safe for us here.” I nodded then.

“I’m going to ask Cid…. If anyone knows the truth, it’s that old man.” Noct nodded then.

“Go and ask him… Gladio, Give her our numbers. Call us when you find out.” I nodded then and we quickly exchanged numbers while ignis and prompto packed. I put my phone up then and looked to noct.

“Look…. If you guys make it to duscae for any reason… Call me. I’ve got a place there. You can hide with me ok?” He nodded then.

“Thanks… Be careful yourself ok?” I nodded then.

“I’m sorry…” He just nodded and I had to go. This had to be a lie. There was no way the peace would have failed so quickly.

There were imperial Dreadnoughts flying all over the area. I had put my top on before the rain hit this morning and now, I was driving as carefully as I could. I was still gunning it. I had to find out the truth. Only I knew the car parked outside the garage. I quickly drifted over by takkas and parked it before running. Cid was inside with the marshall. I ran in and the look on Cid’s face told me everything.

“No….” He looked up then.

“Hey kid… Thought you were hitting the city on the water.”

“They shut down the ferry… No ships in or out….”

“Did you see the prince?”

“He got there yesterday…. We…. It’s true!?” Cid nodded then.

“Afraid so….” I looked to the Marshall then and he nodded.

“Have you seen Noctis?”

“They’re heading back to insomnia… He’s pissed… Lunafreya…”

“We don’t honestly know. We think some of the glavie members who didn’t turn got her out.” I nodded then.

“The boys… They won’t be able to get back in, will they?”

“No. There’s an imperial checkpoint right outside the city. Liede is locked off.” I nodded then.

“I’ve got to call them…”

“Let me.” The marshall was serious.

“They all have my number. They’ll call me soon.”

“Ok….” I had to process this. It was insane honestly.

“What do I need to do?” He stopped then.

“Excuse me?”

“I’m not from the city…. I’m not even part of the guard. Just a hunter…. But I can still fight.” Cid nodded then. The marshall sighed then.

“Call me Leonis then. Get to lestallum. If you’ve got room in your jeep, offer refugees rides if you can. Get them to the city. It’s the safest spot. I’ve got to stay around here to help the prince out with something.” I nodded then.

“Alright. Cid… You gonna be ok old man?”

“I can hope.” I nodded then.

“Call me if you need me.”

“Will do hon.” I gave his shoulder a tight squeeze then before taking off. There was no time to lose.

It was about an hour from sunset when fate had some fun with me. I got to the barricade quickly after leaving cid’s and let a few different people hop in the jeep with me. A lot of others were doing the same thing. I had the papers ardyn left me on the dash and I was glad of it. They took one look and I was let through. The people riding with me were so relieved. I was in total shock but still got them to the city safely. A lot of people were coming in right now. I was heading back to see if anyone else needed a ride through when I saw it. The maroon car Ardyn drove off in. I quickly pulled over in front of him and jumped out running over.

“Ardyn!” He peeked around the trunk and smiled.

“Skylar. Fancy seeing you like this. Glad to see the papers worked.”

“Yeah… What happened?”

“Oh… I hit something. Gave me a flat tire… Which I apparently have no way of changing.” I laughed then and looked in the trunk. There was an umbrella and a spare tire but that was it.

“Wow….” He nodded then and I smiled.

“Then be glad I found you. I’ve got what you need.” He looked over but I was already headed back to the jeep. I opened the back hatch and got the jack and my lug wrench and a big rock I kept in case.

“A tip if you’re going to be in this country for long… get a jack and a lug wrench… and a first aid kit.”

“Is it that bad?”

“Pretty much.” I went over by the flat front tire and had the rock secure it before I started loosening the lug nuts. It was hard though. They had been put on with a drill.

“You know how to do this?”

“Used to help at a friend’s shop. I know how to change a tire, Change the oil in most cars, and check fluids… oh and replace headlights to a point.”

“Wow… So you can do basic car care, You hunt, You can be a cute waitress…. What can’t you do?”

“Um… Dance.” He laughed then as he came close. I got up then and stomped on the wrench. I felt it pop then and I smiled.

“There we go.”

“Did you just…?”

“You gotta break the resistance!” He sighed then but I got it to work every time. I was making quick work of it.

“So…. Did you hear?”

“About what?” I looked up as I got the last one loose enough.

“Insomnia.” I stopped then. I had been ignoring it.

“Yeah… I heard.” I got the jack under the frame then and started raising the car up quickly.

“Skylar…” I shook my head then and focused. I got it up high enough and quickly got the nuts off then.

“Talk to me.”

“Why? You already know what happened….” I put the nuts down then and looked down at the ground.

“I haven’t heard from any of my friends inside… I know of two kids who have lost parents… No three cus he has a sister…. The oracle could be dead for all any of us know…. Or captured…. Your country just destroyed a nation from the inside…. And I bet that damn chancellor doesn’t give a damn.”

“That’s a bit harsh.”

“Like killing our king wasn’t!? I’m friends now with his son! He’s crushed… His dad was all he had left…. He honestly believed in the peace and now…. Because of your damn bosses, no one is ever going to trust that word again.” I got the tire free then and dropped it by the car. I was honestly pissed. I wasn’t even part of the city but I had respect for the king. He had always done right by these areas.

“I’m not one of the spoiled city people… but he was a fair king. He offered chances to all of us.. Not just those in the city…. His son does the same the best he can but he’s got a long way to go… a way he’s now having to run down so he can hopefully keep himself alive.” I got up then and looked at him.

“I don’t hate you ardyn…. But I’ll be damned if I don’t hate nifelheim…” He nodded then.

“I understand hon…” I nodded back and soon got his spare tire out. It was a real tire so It would be fine to drive on for a while. I got it back on in silence then. I was still so ticked off and honestly… I was scared. What was going to happen now? I got the tire back on easily and soon lowered the car carefully.

“There… That should get you back on the road…”

“Thank you. I would have helped if you let me.”

“You can put the flat up.” He laughed then but did it. I put everything up then and just sat in the trunk. He put it up and closed his before coming over.

“Skylar…”

“What?”

“I’m sorry….” I looked up. His expression… He was sad as well.

“I wasn’t there when it started… I had to leave the quay to catch a ship to take me there. Only by then… it was in full swing. It was horrible to see honestly. I don’t understand why they wasted so many lives..” I nodded then looking down.

“They don’t care about us…. We’re just the enemy Ardyn… Lucis and niflheim… We weren’t ever going to get along.”

“Well some of us can try.” I laughed a bit then and he came closer.

“Come here.”

“Huh?”

“You look like you need a hug.” I laughed a bit then smiling and nodded. I jumped down and hugged him. At first it was light but slowly I tightened it up. Just something about him screamed safety and security. I didn’t want to let go.

“It’ll be ok. There is no thing I’ve learned about your people hon… You guys don’t ever quit. This is just a setback. I know it’ll work out in the end.” I nodded then taking a deep breathe.

“Thanks Ardyn…”

“Anytime.” I laughed then and relaxed. He smelled really good too. It wasn’t a scent I’d forget anytime soon. I let go first, very slowly and just smiled.

“You’re a Strange man Ardyn…”

“Oh like you’re totally normal.” He made me look up gently then.

“I like it though.” I felt myself blush then.

“Glad to know…. Um…”

“Yes?”

“It’s close to night…. I’m pretty sure you don’t have the repelling headlights so.. You need to go soon. It’ll be dangerous after dark.” He let me go then and I smiled.

“It’ll be the smartest move.”

“I know…” He sighed then. I remembered then.

“Oh yeah.”

“What?”

“How did you know I needed those papers?”

“You mentioned this region. I figured it meant you lived around here. Plus the bags in your jeep?” He motioned towards them and I smiled.

“Nice… Yeah. I’m like a few miles away right now….”

“Then you better get going too huh?” I nodded then and smiled.

“Well… If you hang around the city close by, I’ll probably see you. I help out around there a lot.”

“Good to know hon. See you next time?”

“Yeah. Maybe next time It’ll be where I can buy a drink or two.” He chuckled then as he got into his car.

“I doubt you could afford my tastes.”

“Try me next time then…. Just be careful.”

“You too.” I nodded and quickly got into my jeep and started her up. I waited for him to leave before I turned around and found my road. A few of us hunters lived out here in a community honestly. I pulled in and waved to the ones outside before heading in. We just had to have hope. We could make it through this. We’d make those nifs pay for taking down insomnia.


	4. Chapter Four

I didn’t expect it to happen as quickly as it did. I was on the road towards the city when I got a call on my phone. I had it plugged into my radio so I had to pull over and answer it. I didn’t have this number in my phone after all.

“Hello?”

“Skylar? I’m one of dave’s friends. He told me to call this number.” I relaxed a bit then.

“Oh. Cool. What up?”

“Have you been to the region border recently?”

“No… Why?”

“We heard a rumor that the barricade fell. Something about an immortal and some kid hunters.” I stopped then and soon smiled.

“That insane man…. Hang on!” I quickly got my bluetooth earpiece on and connected it. I turned around then gunning it.

“I know who they might be talking about! If it’s true then we seriously owe those city boys.”

“They were city boys!?”

“Yep.” I kept going and soon drove straight through it laughing.

“It’s legit!!”

“No way!”

“Yes way! I just drove through the damn thing!” I pulled over then before pulling a u turn and hitting the road again. The suspension on my jeep made it a lot less bumpy for sure. I drove right back through smiling.

“Tell dave and the others the way is clear.”

“Got it hon. Where you going to be?”

“I’m hitting the city. I’ve got some city boys to catch.”

“Got it hon. See you around.”

“You know it.” I hung up then and soon just took off for lestallum. I couldn’t wait to talk to them again about this.

Sadly they weren’t in lestallum. I found some friends of theirs who knew where the boys went. I took off after thanking them and just smiled. I had a feeling those boys would have found out about Wiz’s chocobo post at some point. I set off for there happily. I loved the place growing up. Chocobos were awesome creatures and fun to ride honestly. I knew exactly where it was and soon pulled in. I could see regalia but the boys weren’t inside. I hopped out then despite the rain and ran up to Wiz. He smiled when he saw me.

“You’re a few minutes too late hon. Some new hunters just took the deadeye hunt.”

“Let me guess, some cute boys and one wanted to ride them?”

“How did you know?”

“They’re friends. I’m going to back them up.”

“Let them keep the bounty?”

“You know it.” He chuckled then.

“Go on then. Damien’s missed you hon. Been a month since you’ve come by.” I smiled then.

“I got trapped inside the wall for a bit…. How big is he now?”

“Go see before helping your friends hon.” I nodded and ran over. He was inside the stables with the others. Damien was originally almost ivory but after feeding him some interesting berries, he was now a dark blue. He had grown a good foot since I last saw him. I could easily ride him now. He even had the saddle on. He came to the door when he saw me and I petted him.

“Hey… Been a while. I missed you.” He made a noise then and nuzzled my hand. I just smiled and moved closer and gave him a kiss on the head.

“I’ll be back. Mama’s gonna help some boys kill deadeye so you can play outside ok? Then we’ll go for a ride. I’m sure he’s got some hunts.” He chirped then and nudged me to get going. I laughed then and gave him a slight ruffle before running. I had to catch up to those boys.

The good news is that even if I wasn’t a hunter, I could have followed. Deadeye left one hell of a mess to mark his path. I quickly set down it and listened. I could hear someone further ahead plus Deadeye getting pissy. The Behemoth was such a jerk. He almost got me killed one night by chasing me through the forest. Good news is I know hiding spots. I stopped by one and smiled. I could see the boys ahead of me. Deadeye was by the old metal tunnel leading to the next part of the forest and they were going to use it to sneak by. They let Prompto go last and I got an evil Idea. I adjusted my gear and once I knew it was clear, I slid into the tunnel. Prompto was making just enough noise to cover me as well.

They had no clue until I grabbed his ankles making him fall. The others looked back ready to fight but quickly froze.

“Skylar!?” Ignis was sure as hell shocked I was here. I waved and Prompto looked back. He was panicked.

“Did you really have to do that!?”

“Um… No. But it was fun! Now let’s go! I’m your backup in case this goes south!” We crawled out and I quickly gave him a one armed hug.

“You’re not hurt are you?’

“Nah. Just scared me.” Noctis smiled then.

“What brings you here?”

“Dude… This is home territory. I don’t need a reason. Plus wanted to talk to you.”

“About?”

“The checkpoint into the region.” They all shared a grin then and I grinned back.

“You did a lot of hunters a huge favor by taking it down. Got a call about it and the word’s being spread about the city slickers kicking niff ass.” We started walking then, me staying close to the back smiling.

“Nice…. So why help us?”

“Um… Cus I want to? It’s not like I need the hunt. Plus… Last time I took it, I ended up getting chased till past dawn out here. Not really wanting to do that again.” Prompto cringed then.

“Yikes…”

“Yeah. He’s a nasty bugger for sure.”

“Nothing we can handle.” Noctis sounded so confident. It was kind of cute honestly.

“Well listen to that. The king’s confident in taking down an asshole Behemoth.” Gladio chuckled then and I knew Ignis smiled. Noct looked back but he was smiling.

“And it seems once you’re in home Territory, you really don’t hold your tongue.” I shrugged then and pushed ahead to get even with him.

“Home is home. I don’t fake around here. I grew up in these parts so most everyone knows me.” he nodded then.

“Wanna tell more?” I smiled then.

“Left around here for middle school. Went to a public school inside the wall…. Um… been solo since like… 14. Lived in liede until about a year ago…. Rank seven hunter.” I could see the shock in his eyes then. I just smiled.

“What? This weapon isn’t for show after all.”

“I figured but… you’re that good?” I shrugged then.

“It’s been rough. Had my share of close calls. One most recently with this jerk.” Gladio looked back then.

“You came after him? Alone?”

“Wasn’t supposed to be alone. I was trying to find his lair with another hunter. We got separated and Deadeye snuck up on me. Ran till dawn when I found the road and got back to Wiz’s. Other hunter couldn’t help. He got lost. Come daylight he showed back up.” I jumped up onto a rock then and smiled. They were shocked for sure but I didn’t care. I could hear him. It was faint for sure but he was around. The fog coming down didn’t make using eyes a good idea after all. 

“He’s away from us, I assume?” Ignis said. He was keeping his voice low. I slid down and nodded.

“He's going to the old ruins. We’ll have to play hide and seek for a bit but we can get there and catch him. Once in there it's not easy to leave.” They nodded then but let me take the lead. Before the gate, I ran. I knew these woods. It was usually so calm around here and decent hunts. Finally we reached it and I quickly dropped down. The boys followed easily but then I had to pin noctis to the rock close by. Deadeye was in front of us. 

“Shit….” I nodded feeling my smile come back. This was going to be fun.

“Leapfrog. Rock to rock. He's blind on the left. Use it. No noise.” Gladio gave me a look but I quickly took off. He was moving. It would cover for me.

She was fast. Even if she was a bit odd, skylar knew her job. The others weren't sure so I followed her. She was quick but always stayed in sight. The fog was only getting worse for sure the further we went in. It got sketchy at few times. She tripped over a small rock and quickly scrambled to hide while we did the same. The behemoth knew he was being followed. After that, it got more tense. We couldn't always keep an eye on him so skylar had to be our lead. Finally though, we broke through into ruins. She had her sword ready and let Gladio take the lead. I went to follow but she got my arm and stopped me. I looked over and she smiled.

“I know you punks have elemental abilities. Who’s got the fire?” 

“Why?”

“What do you think blinded him? There's old oil drums around here. If he gets over one, explode it. It'll be our best chance to get him weak enough to land some serious blows.”

“How do you know this?”

“Cus I saw others trying it. Just trust me….. Gods you four are paranoid…”I shrugged then. Better to be paranoid than be dead in my mind. She just sighed and followed Ignis quickly. I got the flask ready and followed.

He knew. He was up on a ledge above us and jumped down. We all backed away and quickly Gladio went into action. Prompto was giving cover fire while skylar backed up gladio. She wasn't as strong but she was doing some damage. She made openings that Ignis took advantage of and slowly got him over a barrel. I figured I would try her advice. 

“Move!!!” The guys jumped back but she couldn’t. I had to throw it. It landed on the barrel and the explosion was big. It knocked over the guys but then we rushed him. At least I tried until Prompto came flying into me. We both were off our feet but I felt someone catch us and the relief of a potion.

“Stand up you idiots!” I looked and Skylar was still on fire. She dropped me and jumped going right for Deadeyes face! Prompto got up and helped me up stunned. It didn’t last though. He was on his last leg and soon it gave. Deadeye fell dead. We all stopped then before we celebrated. That was insane! 

“Um…. Help!?” I froze then. That was skylar. Gladio moved with Ignis then by his head and prompto and I followed. She has gotten a leg stuck under his head and couldnt get free.

“Big bully!!!!” Gladio chuckled then and quickly pulled her free. She yelped but soon got on her feet huffing before giving him a solid kick. I laughed then.

“Was that needed?”

“Yes! He landed on me! I was trying to shoot his other eye! Blind the jerk….” I stopped then. She didn’t have a gun. She walked away then and came back with a crossbow. She was checking it out before folding it backup and putting it on her back. Ignis smiled then.

“A lady of many weapons…. We do owe you some thanks. Your fire tip did help.” She shrugged then getting into her bag. She crushed something and we all got healed. He gave her a look and she smiled.

“Can’t help it…. Mega elixir.” She flashed a new one making Gladio chuckle.

“Sure you wanna be solo? We might need the backup later.”

“Get real muscles…. I’m happier alone…. Now…” She smiled then sheathing her sword.

“Let's go ride chocobos!!!” Prompto cheered with her and I laughed. Soon we found the way out and headed back to the post. She had someone she wanted Prompto to meet.

We got back to wiz’s about sunset. He was shocked for sure but quickly paid the boys while I washed off my arms in a barrel. The healed burns were still tender but it was barely anything. Soon Wiz came over and held out a key. 

“Wanna let him out?” I nodded then taking it. 

“I’ve missed riding him. Mind if…?”

“You know the rules. Havens near by. Feel free to leave bella here. She’ll be safe.” I nodded and ran to the stable. Damien was so happy to see me but nothing beat it when I got the door open. He ran into me and quickly let me on. I led him out and Prompto almost dropped his camera. Noctis was shocked. 

“They come in dark blue!?” I laughed then petting his neck. 

“Nah. Won these berries in a race. Changed my baby to this color….. Boys. Meet damien!” He crowed then making them laugh. Prompto came over and petted him gently.

“How….?” 

“Rescued him as a baby. Mom had been killed so I brought him here. Wiz helped me raise him and well… Now he’s my baby!” I hugged him then happy. I’ve missed him. I heard a click then and I looked. Prompto got a photo of us. He turned so I could see it.

“Oh nice angle…. Mind…?” 

“I’ll have a print the next time I see you.” I cheered then. He laughed and Noctis came close. Damien sniffed him and he just smiled. 

“You leaving?”

“Yeah. There's other hunts close by. I’ll be hanging out between here and lestallum for a while.” I saw gladio nod then as he came up behind the prince.

“Call if you need backup. We won’t mind. You helped us out against that behemoth.” I shrugged then.

“I prefer solo…. But if I get kicked, I’ll call…. Or if I find some cool ingredients.” Ignis perked up then and I smiled.

“I know of a ginger. It's hard to get to… but if I head that way, I’ll get you some.” He nodded then smiling. 

“It would be appreciated. Our spices currently are rather lacking.” Wiz laughed then smiling. 

“I’ll point some spots out to you boys.” They all smiled then and while they went to talk to wiz, I loaded my pack up and made a saddle pack for damien out of bella. Right as the sun died, I took off while they camped in the caravan. I was ready to be home again.


	5. Chapter Five

For about two weeks, I went hard. This area had been hit hard and really needed the help. I did what I could from finding a lost injured chocobo to fetching supplies from trucks surrounded by killer bees. I crossed paths with the boys sometimes. We traded tips and supplies at times occasionally camped together at havens. It was fun honestly. They were a lively bunch for sure and were learning quickly. They were even helping taka and cindy back in Hammerhead. 

I had just followed them back to lestallum when it happened. Bella had been fine but all the extra driving I had been doing, she started acting rough. The gears were slipping and rode way too rough on paved roads. I had just parked when I caught a whiff of something burning. I quickly killed the engine then groaning.

“Seriously!? Bella come on!!!” I hit the wheel and quickly got my stool out and opened the hood. I checked everything and found cloudy fluid for the transmission. I groaned knowing exactly what it meant. Cid had told me one day while I helped him on a truck. 

“Fuck….” I wiped the stick off and put it back in before slamming the hood close. I sat on it then and called Cindy. Maybe she could get me there. Only it seemed she knew judging by how fast she answered.

“What’s wrong?” I smiled then.

“Bellas been riding rough. Checked fluids. Transmission isn't like it should be.”

“Oh dear…. Where are you?” 

“Lestallum. I’ll pay if you can tow me. “

“Might take a while to get out there…. Is she drivable at all?”

“I think so… She’s riding rough and gears slip so it’s not the easiest ride.”

“I bet…” I slipped down then and got back in and tried the key. One loud click and I knew.

“I heard that. Just one?”

“Yep…” I pulled the keys out then and threw them in the passenger's seat.

“I’ll talk to pawpaw. We’ll pick you up tonight.”

“Yep…. See you then.” I hung up then groaning before my head met the steering wheel. 

“Bella…. I love you…. But fuck you!” I slammed my fist into the wheel then before jumping out. There was no telling how long I’d be stuck here now. It wasn’t exactly the shortest trip to get here from hammerhead.

Good news was that it gave me time to restock my supplies and get something to eat for a while. I had checked my cash while calming down and I had enough to cover repairs I hoped and get a few things. Selling a few of the treasures I had picked up helped as well. I was just sitting on the wall near the lookout munching on some died fruit when I heard a chuckle. I had already been waiting for two hours by now.

“My my…. Look who I seemed to have found.” I froze instantly, my heart skipping and slowly speeding up. There is no way. I heard him move closer and soon I could see him. Ardyn was here with a slight smile.

“My dear hunter friend… Skylar.”

“Ardyn.” holy fuck why was my mouth so damn dry all of a sudden!? I quickly swallowed quietly but I saw him notice.

“What brings you here?”

“Had to turn in hunts. The tipsters here were closer. Bella decided to break down though or I’d already be on the road again.”

“Ah… your poor little jeep.” I stopped then. His tone didn’t sit right with me.

“What about her? We’ve been going for well over three months straight with no major issues!”

“Impressive Record. Be longer if you’d stop taking her off road.”

“She’s made of that unlike your fancy ass car!” I got off the wall then giving him a look. What the hell was he playing at? 

“Care to prove that? Oh wait…” I growled then and soon started walking. I was not going to let that bastard piss me off like this. Only he followed.

“What’s wrong? Too scared to say I’m right? If you would exercise caution her Transmission would be in better shape.” I turned on my heel then glaring.

“Oh so what, Now you’re following me!? How the hell are you even driving around here!? You couldn’t even find your way to the citadel and that’s the easiest road I’ve ever taken!”

“Don’t have to be a local to know the countryside. Plus they installed an infernal gps in my car.”

“Oh but they couldn't put a jack and such in the trunk? Yeah you niffs are real fucking bright.” I rolled my eyes then turning back around before heading up the stairs to my jeep. I was going to see if she’d start now.

“It’s not like all you lucians are any better!”

“It takes one to know one!” I bit back. He flinched then and I looked back.

“You wanted to pick a damn fight? You’ve succeeded. Now forgive me but I’m leaving. I have no time to be wasting on your sorry excuse of a human mind.”

“Your jeep won’t even start!”

“Watch me make her!” I kept heading up and got a great surprise. Cid was here. He was already pulling her onto the flat bed. He looked over and didn’t question when I jumped into the truck without saying a thing. I saw Ardyn stop on the top step but I couldn’t read his face. I didn’t honestly care. He had pissed me off. Cid soon got inside once Bella was secure and looked over.

“Who was that?”

“Just some asshole…. If he shows up around hammerhead, Feel free to sic Cindy on him with her wrench.”

“What he do to you girl?” He started leaving then and I looked out the window.

“He pissed me off…. Taka got any hunts?”

“Always…. Needing to blow off steam?”

“Yeah… you got my number?”

“Aye. Want me to drop you off at a haven?”

“Nah… Not tonight.” He nodded and the rest of the ride went by in silence. We got to hammerhead and I helped him get her into the garage before crashing in the caravan. The next day, I disappeared after taking all the hunts leaving them my number and a down payment on the repairs. I didn’t want to think about anyone for a while and throwing myself into my work was the best way to do that. I didn’t even answer the next morning when I saw that he had called me twice or the next day when the prince called.

 

I’ll be honest, For the next week, I didn’t answer my phone unless it was Cid or Dave. I was too busy hunting to deal with anyone else. I took the hardest ones I could. Finally though, I had to head back to lestallum. The only hunts left to me were there in that area. I just didn’t expect to run into the prince and them.

I had just pulled into a parking spot when I saw their car. I was about to jump out when an earthquake hit. I honestly fell out of my car and had to stay on the ground till it stopped.

“That’s not normal…” I muttered to myself before getting up and running for the hotel. I got there right as Noctis and them left. Noctis noticed me first and I saw the smile in his eyes.

“Skylar!” Ignis looked up then and I saw relief. Prompto came out of the hotel then and smiled.

“Skylar!” I waved then but quickly had to hug the blond.

“The hell!?”

“We’ve been trying to get in touch with you!”

“We found a royal arm again and we thought you’d like the place we found it.”

“Plus we could have used your help on some hunts.”

“Oh… Sorry guys.” I let prompto go then with a slight smile.

“Had to get away… Got into a fight with someone and needed to calm down and forget about it.” Ignis nodded then with an almost smirk.

“They would have had to be stupid to pick a fight with you…” Gladio nodded then smiling.

“We heard from one of the tipsters here. You’ve been kicking ass, Rank eight.” I laughed then.

“Jealous Gladio?”

“You know it!” He went to headlock me then right as a quake hit again. He honestly is the only reason I didn't hit the ground. Only noctis almost did. Prompto got him but Noct was holding his head tightly. It stopped quickly but Noct looked sick. I was stunned.

“Noct?”

“I’m cool….”

“What happened?”

“I… I don’t know… It happened after I got the weapon… The quakes hit and it kills my head.” The other nodded then.

“We think Titan is trying to get in touch with him.” I gasped then.

“Like… As in the god!?” They nodded.

“Whoa…. Um…. The outlook is the best place to see if something's going on in the disc.”

“Heading there now.” I nodded and quickly tagged along.

I had to stop by my jeep though. They knew I knew this area so they wanted me to tag along. I had no issues with it. I just had to lock up some of my stuff. I guess that’s how I missed seeing him until He stopped near my jeep.


	6. Chapter Six

“I see the old girl is fixed.” I quickly looked up almost hitting my head on a bar for the roof.

“Oh six not you!” I jumped down then sword in my hand ready to strike. If he wanted to pick a fight, I was more than ready to win.

“The hell are you doing back here!?”

“Helping a friend.” Ardyn gestured behind him and I saw Noctis. He had stopped on the steps staring stunned. I looked back at ardyn and glared.

“How so? Going to pick a fight with him too?”

“What? No. I can get them in to see titan. After all… The archeon calls the chosen king. What are you doing here? I’ve been trying to contact you.”

“Yeah and I’ve ignored everyone for the past weeks…..” I was totally confused. Noctis finally came close.

“Skylar… Do you know him?”

“Sort of… We’ve met a few times… He’s the one that got me the imperial papers to get me back home though….” I saw the fear in Noct’s eyes then and I moved closer and whispered.

“He’s a standin. He’s safe. I promise. If that changes though… I don’t mind being hunted by the military. They don’t know the woods like I do.” He nodded then and got my hand.

“I trust you…. You’re still gonna come with us right?”

“Duh.” He nodded once and let me go. Ardyn was smiling gently.

“Seems you boys don’t have room for her though if the young lady is to join us.”

“We can fit her.” I smiled then and moved a bit closer sheathing my sword.

“Unless you’re offering a ride? After what happened last time, I think we might need to talk after all.”

“Good point… Plus if you truly know this area, perhaps you can direct us to the best stopping point before the disc?” I nodded then smiling.

“You know it. Fair enough boys?” I looked back. They didn’t like it.

“Are you sure skylar?” Prompto’s worry was obvious in his voice. I nodded then smiling.

“He tries anything, I’ll take care of it. You know me.” I moved my shirt a bit and showed the pommel of my knife. They relaxed then. We walked over to the cars and Ardyn let me in. I got into the passenger seat and just relaxed. These seats were comfy.

“Allow me the honor of assigning your Driver… I choose.. You.” He motioned to Noctis and he nodded.

“Works for us. You sure about letting her ride with you?”

“Completely.” I looked over and smiled. Ignis relaxed slightly but I knew noctis wasn’t ok with it.

“Alright…” I waved then as they headed to Regalia and I saw prompto looking back. They really didn't trust Ardyn. I couldn’t exactly blame them.

Once the rules were set for our little carpool, we took off. For the age of the car, His was one hell of a smooth ride. With the roof down and it being a great summer day here in the area, It felt great. I kept a hand outside of the door just to play in the wind. He had the radio on low and I could swear I heard him humming along at one point. It took everything for me not to giggle when I heard it. It was on a commercial when he finally spoke.

“It is good to see that you’re ok.” I looked over then. He was completely relaxed even with both hands on the wheel.

“Oh? After our little fight, I’d figure you’d be mad at me still.”

“Considering who started that, I have no right.” I felt my heart do a little flip then and I looked away to try and hide the blush.

“It almost sounds like you’re trying to apologize…”

“And if I am? Will you accept?” I gently pull my bottom lip into my teeth then as I feel my face going red.

“Well… It’s not like you’re the only one at fault. I was a bitch… It was just a bad day and I hadn’t slept really…”

“Oh I noticed.” I gasped looking over. He was smirking. I punched his arm then gently and he laughed. The blush only got worse then as my head went insane. It was such a cute laugh!

“Oh shut it…. You’re forgiven… Just don’t do it again.”

“I have no plans on it. I don’t even know why I did that….”

“We all have stupid days… Let’s just leave it to that.” He nodded then and looked over as we stopped for a stop sign.

“Once we stop for the night… Care to go for a bit of a walk? If the guard dogs will let you that is.” I started laughing then.

“Guard dogs?” He nudged his head towards Regalia and I smiled.

“Honey, those boys don’t have anything on me. I’ll do what I want…. But sure. I wouldn’t mind a walk.” he smiled gently then and soon we continued on until we hit the one outpost on this side of the disc. We pulled in to park and I knew the boys wouldn't be happy.

“What’s going on?” noct pulled up beside us and I smiled.

“It’s the safest spot to stop. The niffs lock the main gate close to sunset.”

“Seriously?” I nodded then and pointed towards Ardyn. He was gassing up the car.

“We were discussing it on the way. Tomorrow morning we can get started again.” Noct sighed then but nodded and quickly parked. I got out then and walked over to join Ardyn. He was smiling as he put the pump back.

“Lying is second nature?”

“Try more third. It’ll keep them calm tonight.” He nodded and soon looked over.

“I’ll cover the bill… So how about we stay in the Caravan Tonight?” The boys looked to me and I smiled.

“If it gets too crowded, You have a backseat for a reason.” That got a slight smile then and soon gladio came over and ruffled my hair.

“Nah. I’ll sleep out here if it comes down to it.” I whined then ducking out from under his hand and fixed my hair.

“Yeah alright. That works. Too bad I don’t sleep anyway. Now get going.” He nodded then and soon rejoined the others. Ardyn smiled a bit then and I got my bag out before he parked his car near regalia.

I had just gotten back outside from hiding my gear when Noctis ran up.

“Skylar!” I looked up as I jumped the steps and he was smiling.

“A bit further away, There’s rumors of some weird structure out in the woods! It could be a tomb. You want to come with us to check it out?”

“Nah. I’m just going to chill here with Ardyn if that’s ok. I’m kind of worn out man.” I saw his shoulders drop a bit then.

“You sure?” I nodded then and smiled.

“I’ll be fine noct. You guys go check it out. It’s more of a royal mission than a hunt anyway. I don’t think I’d be much use.”

“If you say so hon… Just be careful. And if we’re not back by Nine, go ahead and get some sleep ok?”

“I’ll do my best.” He smiled then and gave me a quick fist bump before running off and joining the others in the Car. I waved to them and they waved back before Noctis pulled out. Ardyn came out of the store then and smiled.

“Tomb rumor?”

“How’d you know?”

“Hunters aren’t the only ones looking. The empire has been too.” I stopped then.

“They aren’t walking into an ambush are they?”

“What? No.” He came closer then smiling.

“There’s protection spells around the tombs. The magitek soldiers can’t get anywhere near the tombs.” I relaxed then as he kept walking towards the small table outside.

“Not to say the demons won’t kill them. That would be a small shame.” I gasped then turning to follow him. He sat down smiling then.

“Ardyn!” He shrugged then making me laugh as I got the seat across from him.

“That’s a jerk move.”

“Oh? I didn’t know.” I gave him a look then before chuckling.

“You’re so weird man…” I leaned back then relaxing.

“Aren’t we all? Normal is a matter of perspective.” I heard a bottle open then before a small glass was near me. I looked over and he had a bottle of whiskey hidden in his pocket. He was pouring himself a glass now. 

“Oh? You drink? This is a shock.”

“On occasion. I find it helps one relax.”

“Can’t argue there.” I got a sip then and it didn’t burn. It was warm and went through me slowly. The flavor was amazing too and I could feel it already calming me down.

“I see you’re no stranger to alcohol.” I shrug then getting another drink. It felt nice to have that warm rush.

“I go for drinks every now and then…. I tend to go a bit far though so I only go to this one spot in lestallum. They’re used to me and make sure I can get to the hotel safe.” I put down my glass then so I could stretch. My joints weren’t used to me sitting still anymore. Only right then it’s like everything popped. Ardyn almost choked then and I felt myself go scarlet.

“Wasn’t expecting that…” I mumbled as I slowly relaxed. He looked over then. 

“What was that?”

“Um… Shoulders. Knees… Ankles… Elbows? Maybe.”

“... Are you falling apart or do you need some oil? I’m sure they sell it here.”

“Hey!” He started laughing then as I stared at him stunned.

“I’m not that old damn it!”

“You sure? I think your joints say otherwise.”

“Listen here bum!” He wouldn’t stop laughing. I downed the rest of my whiskey before getting up and going after him. He quickly got up and ended up having to dodge me so I wouldn’t pummel him laughing.

After the small chase, We walked along the side of the road in the lights and just talked. He wanted to know things about the area so I told him what I could. Legends and facts, myths and rumors, They came to mind easily. He listened with an open ear and asked questions at times about different things. I didn’t mind. It was honestly fun to just talk like this to someone. We were about a half mile away when we turned back. We didn’t want to stay out too long in case the guys beat us back. I had just buttoned up my short jacket when he looked over.

“Why did you come with us?”

“Hm?”

“To see titan.” I smiled then and looked up. He was on the side closest to the road but I could see the disc still.

“I want to see him too…. I know I’m a human and not anything special… But I’ve always wanted to see what was inside the disc… I’ve lived kind of close my whole life and yet we’ve never gone close to it.”

“You know he could kill you right?”

“So could a knife wielding duck. Doesn’t make titan special.” Ardyn gave me this weird look then and I laughed.

“A knife… I’m not asking.” He held up a hand then and started walking faster. I completely lost it. I had to stop walking because I couldn’t stop laughing. He looked back then and smiled.

“I think the alcohol kicked in hon…”

“I know it has! Oh gods….” I wiped away a tear then and ran to catch up. Only I didn’t see a rock and tripped. I yelped but I didn’t hit the ground. Ardyn caught me and I gripped his coat gently as I got my feet back.

“Easy!”

“Sorry…” I chuckled then before looking up. Instantly my mind blanked. Those gorgeous amber eyes filled with laughter and just kindness.

“You ok?” I nodded then. It’s all I could do. I was spellbound by those eyes.

“Skylar?”

“Huh?” I refocused feeling the blush.

“You back?”

“I think so… Sorry.” I let go then standing up straight. He watched and smiled.

“I think we might need to get you back…”

“Yeah… Might not be a bad idea…” He nodded and soon had an arm around me in case I tripped again. I didn’t mind. I couldn’t get the thought of how soft those lips might be out of my head suddenly.

We got back to the outpost about ten minutes later and the boys were just getting out of the car. They were dirty but I knew by the smile that they had been successful. Ardyn let go then and I bit my lip then. He was being so careful as to not give the guys anything to get defensive about. I started across the lot then to see them but of course, I had to trip again. I saw the boys ready to run but they didn’t get a chance. Even though he was three steps away, Ardyn caught me again.

“Easy…”

“I’m fine… Just a loose boot.” I looked down and sighed. One of them was almost completely untied. I heard him chuckle then before whispering.

“Pretty sure they think something else.” I looked up quickly and Ignis was in front with his dagger ready. I couldn’t stop myself from laughing then.

“Oh my god…. Dudes!!!” The boys stopped then and I got ardyn’s arm and kicked off my boots then. He didn’t argue, only smiled. I soon picked them up and walked over in my socks with Ardyn behind me.

“You guys really don’t trust me?”

“We do! Just….” Ignis came close then.

“You’re flushed… What happened?” The worry was obvious in his voice and those gorgeous eyes.

“A bit to drink hit me too hard is all plus I’m a clutz. My damn boot came undone!” I held it up then and Ignis stopped then.

“Oh…” I nod then and sigh.

“Look you guys can chill. He’s not going to hurt us. He’s weird for sure but not harmful.” I smiled a bit then. That nagging thought of his lips was back. I had to refocus though.

“He’s a good guy.”

“And how do you know?” Gladio was keeping quiet but I could hear the worry. I smiled then.

“Because I do. Now if you boys really trust me.. You’ll calm down. Ok?” I smiled gently at Ignis then.

“Please?” He nodded slightly then and I saw the others follow his lead. We headed back for the caravan then with them talking about their trip away along with what to make for dinner. Things had calmed down though. Ardyn joined in with a suggestion and none of them really jumped or anything.

The rest of the night was calm for the most part. Daemons got close but I talked the guys into letting me deal with them. They were exhausted plus after noct got hit with another headache, It was the best option. They went to bed after that. I stayed outside though, Checking on my weapons and supplies. Ardyn had gone for a walk again. He didn’t sleep it seems. He came back around midnight and I heard his chuckle first.

“You know it’s safe here right?” I looked up from the small medical cabinet I had laid out on the table and smiled.

“I know. But not everywhere is so I need to make sure I’m prepared.” he shrugged then taking a seat across from me. I just smiled and went back to keeping everything straight. Everything felt so calm right now. The only odd sound was one of the boys snoring every now and then. It seemed like time slowed down as well as I got my things back into my satchel in an organized fashion. I never realized that I was starting to fall asleep until I felt someone catch my hand. I jumped and looked. Ardyn caught my hand with a mega phoenix in it.

“Be a shame to waste this…” I nodded and looked around.

“Shit…. It’s got to be…”

“Around 12:30 going off my watch. You’ve been fighting it for the past five minutes.” I got my hand back and got the phoenix in there. Everything else was already in my bag somehow.

“Huh?”

“I helped. Did I get it right?” I nodded. I was so confused now.

“How did I not…?”

“I get the feeling you haven’t been sleeping lately.” I laughed a bit then.

“Not really. Too many hunts and even when I try… It just never works out.” He nodded slightly then.

“I can understand that…. How about you give it another try though? The boys are here so maybe It’ll help.”

“Yeah… Maybe.” I smile a bit then moving a strand of loose hair.

“Thanks Ardyn…” He just nodded with a small smile. I resisted the urge to reach out and touch him before going into the caravan.

 

By Two AM the truth was obvious. What little sleep I got outside was all I was going to get. The second my head hit the pillow on the bunk the boys left me, I passed out. Only the nightmares came back. Seeing them lying there, The courel with Lighting flashing around it. Daemons everywhere. I woke up right as I should have died. The boys were still dead asleep. I checked my phone and it was only one forty five. I sat there curled up for fifteen minutes just trying to calm down before I heard it. It was a deep voice humming from outside. So finally I got up and went to investigate with my blanket around my shoulders.

I closed the door quietly and looked out. Sitting in the back of his car, reading by streetlamp light, ardyn was humming. I didn’t know the song but it was helping. I stood in the shadows listening until he turned a page.

“You don’t have to hide.” I jumped then and he looked over.

“I heard you whimpering from inside… Everything ok?” I walked over carefully then.

“Nightmares…. What are you doing?”

“I don’t sleep often so I thought I’d read a bit.” He flashed the book then and I laughed. It was the cosmogony.

“Is it good?”

“Depends on which part you read.” He patted the spot next to him then and smiled.

“Care to join me?” I shrugged then and quickly slid over the side of the car into the back seat. He let me get comfy next to him and I kept my blanket close. He was warm though and god, that cologne. I was worried I would get high from it. He lowered the book a bit before getting his arm around my shoulders. I knew the photo shown.

“Ifrit… The infernian. He gave the people of the world fire to help deal with Shiva’s cold…. And in return the humans worshipped him as a life bringer… and slowly shiva wanted to see what the deal was and ifrit showed her the goodness of humans… At least until they turned their backs on him…” Ardyn nodded then.

“It’s a sad tale for sure… one that keeps repeating.”

“What do you mean?” I was leaning on him. I didn’t mean to but he was so warm and comfy. Going off the fact that he didn’t move, I guess he didn’t mind it.

“Well there’s many stories out there…. One is in an old song. The one I was humming. A man with a heart as cold as ice meets a woman of fire and light and slowly she melts his ice until she is taken from him by death. He then takes the light she gave him and uses it in rage and grief… turning on the world that she once convinced him was good until he himself is put to death.” I made a noise then.

“Dude that’s so sad….”

“Exactly.” I laughed a bit then.

“Well… There is a small hope.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah… The one neutral party in everything. Death…. Maybe if there’s an afterlife… Maybe he will let the lovers see each other again….” I look up to the stars a bit and smile.

“We always say until death do us part… but I think if it’s real.. It’ll go beyond death.” I look back to the book and gently touch Ifrit.

“Like him and Shiva…. Maybe one day they can be together again… and maybe she can calm his fiery ass down.” Ardyn laughed then and I smiled. It was such a good sound to hear. I liked it.

“You’re an interesting woman, skylar… Not many would be so kind to a stranger.”

“Hm… They must not meet comfy warm strangers.” He choked then making me laugh.

“Really?” I nodded then and hugged him with my arms.

“Plus you’re not a stranger anymore. You’ve already picked one fight with me and given me a ride. Plus that date?”

“Oh how could I forget that night? Best way to spend that night for sure.” I felt myself go scarlet then and he laughed.

“You really can’t hold your alcohol hon.”

“Shut up.”

“Or what?” I smirked then and purposely dug a finger into his other side. He jumped and I started laughing buried against his side.

“Not fair little miss!”

“Neither is you being this cute. Seems we’re at an impasse now.” He was quiet for a second then before making me look up.

“You think I’m cute?”

“Hm… more handsome but yeah.” I didn’t know why I was being so honest. Maybe I had really gotten high off his cologne. Either way… I really didn’t care. Everything felt stable. He let me lean back onto him then. I didn’t catch what he said next. My brain kind of shut down on me.

 

I didn’t get it. She barely knew anything about me let alone the truth. Yet here she was, passed out on my side, one hand holding onto my coat and the other keeping her blanket around her. This proud hunter, reduced to a sleeping child right now. She trust me in a way I hadn’t felt in many long years. It was almost frightening. How would she react to the truth? That I’m the last man in all of eos she should trust like this? I sighed gently before looking over. She was beautiful. Dark long hair framing that soft face. Intelligent brown eyes… much like a curious child at times. Her body spoke of being a warrior and yet currently that strength was gone. She was vulnerable right now and yet, she felt safe enough to sleep soundly on my side. I looked up to the stars and smile gently.

“If this is your way of trying to make up part of the pain you’ve caused me, it won’t work…. After tomorrow, she will never speak to me again….” I felt my shoulders drop then.

“Which would be for the best…” Even now I could feel it. That nagging darkness, begging for the light of all the stars to be plunged out. It wanted to take her light. I couldn’t do it yet. Things had to be done in order after all. If the so called chosen one was not strong enough… there would be no end to this pain I felt. So for tonight… I could enjoy this quiet peace.


	7. Chapter Seven

“Rise and shine, princess!” I jumped awake hearing the shield and instantly hissed. Sunlight was pouring onto me. I felt someone hand me sunglasses and I quickly got them open before opening my eyes again. Then I screamed. Gladio and prompto were leaning on Ardyn’s car smiling. I looked next to me and accidentally screamed again. Ardyn was there with a little smile on his face.

“Sleep well?”

“I fell asleep on you!?” He nodded smiling.

“I saw no reason to wake you.”

“Besides the guys!?”

“Oh he explained it. You two were just talking and then you kind of just….” Prompto flopped onto gladio then and I covered my face.

“I swear to shiva if you got photos…” He chuckled then and I moved. Prompto took off running but I was faster. I tackled him and quickly had him pinned looking for the camera.

“Skylar.” I looked up then and Ardyn had it.

“He let me hold it.” I quickly got up then and ran for it. Only he was taller than me. I could jump all day and never reach it.

“Damn it Ardyn!”

“What? You looked adorable. They deserve to see it!” I growled then as the door opened behind us. I looked and it was ignis. He had Ebony. He looked over and smiled.

“Sleep well skylar?” Ardyn tossed the camera to gladio then who ran over to him. I groaned then and looked back at him.

“I swear to the six….”

“There, there. You look better for some sleep. It’s worth it.”

“I suppose.” I huffed then before moving some of my hair back. The boys were all checking out the photo and I quickly ducked into the caravan to get ready. I didn’t mean to fall asleep on him like that. Noctis woke up while I was in there and just waved. I waved back as he ducked into the bathroom. He never was a morning person.

Not like I was. I came out with an ebony in hand and Ignis smiled.

“You did look rather adorable.” I groaned a bit then.

“Don’t make me shoot you all!” They all laughed and Ardyn smiled. He went into the shop and I quickly followed. He was getting a few ebonys as well as potions.

“To think you drink these.”

“On occasion. We’ll make it to titan today…” I nodded then.

“Yeah… I know.” I won’t lie and say I didn’t feel nervous. I quickly bought another Ebony and he smiled.

“Nervous, are we?”

“He is a god Ardyn.”

“A not so special god if I recall our talks last night.” I laughed then as I cracked my second one open then.

“Damn straight.” We both started laughing a bit then as we got woke up. He didn’t say a thing about last night and me sleeping on him. Right as I finished my second one, Noctis came in. He was awake.

“Good morning.” Ardyn said cheerily. Noctis waved and looked over at me.

“You look like a kid when you sleep.” I stopped then and Prompto put the printed photo on the glass. He wasn’t lying. I squeaked and ran out and quickly got it off him.

“What the hell you guys!?” I heard them laughing as I hid it but then Ardyn walked out smiling. Noctis was beside him and soon came over.

“You ok to ride with Ardyn again? I mean…”

“It’s cool… Why though?”

“He won’t be going in.” I stopped then.

“So…. I won’t get to see titan?” Noctis stopped then.

“Skylar… It’s not even safe for us. I don’t have a choice. I’d rather only gladio came with but…”

“He’d have to tie us to a concrete pole to stop us.” Prompto says happily. Ignis nodded then and smiled.

“It’s not that you can’t handle yourself… It’s just… Not the best place.”

“Right. I get it guys… Well… Can't argue with my king.” Noctis flinched then and I turned.

“Let’s go.”

I won’t lie. I was pouting on the way there. I wanted to see Titan. Ardyn knew it too. Once we hit the road and started on our way, he turned down the radio and smiled.

“You know… I technically lied.”

“About?”

“Not going close to titan.” I stopped then and looked over.

“All I said was I wasn’t stepping foot past the barricade. I am not…. But I said nothing about flying past it.”

“Flying…. But…?” I was confused. He smiled then.

“You trust me?”

“Yes…. you haven’t given me a reason not to yet.” he nodded then.

“You might have one after today.” My heart jumped then. He was serious.

It wasn’t long after that, we got to the barricade. Ardyn parked just past the door and looked up.

“Hello! It’s me! Be so kind as to open up!” He was loud. I laughed a bit then but it freaking worked! The gate to the barricade opened up. I knew the guys were shocked and I was too. Ardyn smiled then.

“I may not look like much but I do have some influence. Aren’t you glad we came together? Your audience with divinity lies ahead.” Prompto looked up then.

“You’re leaving with skylar?” I smiled then.

“Just to a safe spot! I promise! I’ll find you after!” THey nodded and ardyn smiled.

“I drop you at the archean’s door and with that, I bid you farewell. She’ll be safe with me until after.” They nodded and drove forward. I was worried for them but I knew the guys would be ok. Once they were through, the gates closed and Ardyn started backing up.

“Relax… They’ll be alright.”

“I can hope… now what about us?”

“You’ll see.” He pulled out of there and I watched. We started heading towards an imperial base close by. Dreadnoughts were already on the move… towards titan. He pulled in to the gate and instantly it opened. He kept driving but I was getting nervous.

“Ardyn… What the hell?” He smiled then as he kept going.

“You once asked me what is was that I did. I told you I stood in for the chancellor at times and that you were safe with me.”

“Yeah…”

“I did not lie about the second part. You are safe with me. I have made sure of it.” My heart froze then and I felt sick.

“Oh gods…. You….?” I could feel my eyes wanting to tear up. He looked over and I saw the pain.

“I didn’t want you to know….. But yes.” He parked then and a man dressed in a uniform stopped nearby and saluted.

“The dreadnought you requested is ready for takeoff chancellor.”

“Thank you sir. And the requirements for my guest?”

“Her jeep is in our custody and being taken care of. Regalia will also join it.”

“YOU’RE TAKING BELLA!?” Ardyn and the guy jumped then and I quickly got out. Ardyn followed and held up his hands. I couldn’t stop the explosion. First the lie and now they had my jeep!?

“I won’t be able to get you back to lestallum after this! She’s at a base close by! I’ve got a friend giving her a tune up and making sure no harm comes to her or your gear! I’ll make sure you can get back to her and home safely!” I just looked at him and quickly flipped out a knife then and held it up.

“She has one scratch on her…. No amount of guards are going to be able to keep me from giving you a matching one.” I took one step closer then.

“Those boys better be alive…. Or Nifelheim will be down a chancellor.” He looked into my eyes then and gently got my hand holding the knife.

“I didn’t mean to hurt you…. I didn’t know how to tell you… If you knew the truth…”

“I never would have trusted you…. I never would have told the boys to trust you either… Now you might have led them to their death.” I jerked away then and started walking on my own. My only way out was in a dreadnought now. Only an Mt came at me. It didn’t stay standing long once my knife was buried in it’s head. I’m pretty sure that got the message across seeing how I was left alone after that.

We took off once he was on board. I stayed away in a corner checking my phone when he finally spoke. We had barely been off the ground for five minutes.

“Skylar.”

“What?”

“.... I never wanted you to find out. Not like this. I was going to tell you but… I liked it when you acted like I was no one. Just a weird man that you could consider your friend…. Harmless.” I sighed then and looked over at him. He was watching me. There was something in those eyes. I didn’t get it. 

“Why the hell do you care what I think?” He stopped then. I leaned forward in the seat then staring at him from across the ship. I had put as much space as I could between us once we were on board. 

“I’m not one of the people that vote for you or anything. So why the hell would you give a damn what I think about you?”

“Because you’re the first one that honestly saw me as a human. Not as someone they'd want to… use. You just wanted to talk. You looked for a friend and safety…. Things were stable…. Now it’s not…. And that annoys me. I haven't changed. It's a stupid title….” He leaned back then in his seat and I sighed. He was right. He hasn’t changed. He was still the man I walked the beach with, the one I fell asleep on. I covered my face then trying to think when I heard a weird beep. I looked up and he was checking a phone. He smiled then and slowly got up. 

“Come on.” 

“Huh?” 

“You wanted to see titan right?” I stopped then and slowly followed him to the other end. It locked off the side we were on but then the end opened. I had to grab his arm quickly then cus we were looking down. 

“Skylar?” I felt him get a grip on my shoulder then. I could barely feel how badly I was starting to shake now.

“High…” It was the only word I could get out.

“You…. Oh my six…. You’re scared of heights!?”

“I didn’t think It would be an issue! Oh my gods….. The boys!!!” He nodded and soon hit a mic as I pointed down. I could just barely see them. 

“Take us down! Its over.” 

“Yes sir!” I felt us drop suddenly and he kept a grip on me when I almost fell. I quickly got free and headed towards the back hanging onto a rope. 

I could still see the ground from here but I knew if I slipped ardyn could catch me. He was on the edge smiling and soon spoke.

“It occured to me I never fully introduced myself! Izunia! Ardyn Izunia!” 

“Imperial chancellor Izunia!?” 

“At your service but more importantly! Your aid!” I laughed then and got brave. I ran forward and stood on my own. They were safe.

“Noct! Iggy! Prompto! Gladdy!!” 

“Skylar!!” I waved but then screamed. The ship shifted and my foot slipped. I started down but something caught my wrist. I quickly looked up and Ardyn had me by my wrist but it was slipping.

“Skylar!” He looked at me then and I saw it. This was no chancellor. A chancellor wouldn’t be that scared in his eyes. I quickly got my other hand around his wrist and he pulled as a ladder came down. I saw the guys running to get on but that was it as I was enveloped in his coat. I was shaking.

“Are you ok?” I nodded then.

“Thank you….”

“Can’t let my friend die…” I laughed a bit then and didn’t step away till the door was closed. He let me step away but I instantly fell. Ignis rushed over and he got my face gently.

“Are you ok?” I nodded and checked him over.

“You’re smoking…” He stopped then but I heard ardyn choke back a laugh. Gladio smiled then and patted out the smoldering patch on his shoulder.

“Easy there hon. Keep this up and he’ll think you’re flirting.”

“Ok… you guys are ok right?” I looked over to them and Noctis nodded. Prompto smiled then and held up a thumb.

“Your… Friend came in the nick of time.” I nodded then finally calming down. I slowly got up then.

“I didn’t know… but noct…” He held up a hand then and I stopped. Noctis smiled then.

“It’s cool…. I know you didn’t…” I smiled then and they went to sit off by themselves. I stayed on the wall just trying to calm down. Ardyn came over then.

“You ok?”

“Yeah… Thanks.” He shrugged then.

“You’re the one that chose to trust me. Seems your other friends aren’t of the same mindset.” I looked over and nodded. I could barely hear what they were talking about but they didn’t want to be on this for much longer.

“It’s fine… Um… Can I see your phone?” He got it out and I quickly found the contacts and added myself.

“Skylar?”

“You’re the chancellor by title… but to me you’re still a lost idiot in insomnia….” I handed it back then.

“Cus I know for a fact that the damn chancellor doesn’t give a fuck about us lucians…. But ardyn does… So let’s keep it that way. Otherwise….” He smiled then.

“You’ll kill me?”

“Or I’ll let Noctis. Depends on which one of us is more tired.” He started laughing then and the boys looked over confused. I just smiled and waved before slugging his arm. Ardyn jerked then and I smiled.

“That’s for lying to me.”

“Ouch… Damn…. Had that coming I guess.” Gladio waved for me to join them then so I walked over and knelt. Ardyn was still smiling though.

“Sup?”

“What the hell was that?”

“I told him if he ratted on us, I’ll kill him or let Noctis. Depends on which one of us needs a nap more. Plus revenge for lying to me.” They laughed then and I smiled.

“We’ll probably land soon… So just hang on guys.” They nodded and Noctis looked at me.

“You still going to talk to him after this?”

“He’s still human Noctis… I won’t talk politics. I stay out of them for a reason.” He chuckled then.

“Aka you’re going to treat him like you treat me. As a nobody.”

“Unless you’re wearing that nice little lucian crown, you are nobody to me but a friend. You’re just a kid that’s trying to find his girl with his friends.” He nodded then smiling.

“I’m ok with that.” I nodded then until the ship shuddered. I grabbed gladio then and quickly looked over. Ardyn was checking his phone and smiled.

“We’re landing close to the chocobo post. It’s the best place to drop you all off. THat was us dropping in altitude.” We nodded and I just stayed there praying for us to drop a bit quicker. About three minutes later, we landed. I let go of gladio’s arm and he smiled.

“You’re not a fan of flying huh?”

“First time flying…” He nodded then and slowly they got up. I let them help me. The boot opened and Mts were outside. I saw the boys were hesitant to go so I looked back. Ardyn smiled and walked forever and took my hand. I let him and we walked forward. The whole area was covered in ash so we had low visibility. The mts didn’t move though.

“Just extra guard against daemons.” I nodded and looked back. They had followed. We got away and noctis called their birds. He looked at me then and I smiled.

“I’ll be there soon. I need to talk to him about something.” He nodded then and I looked at ardyn. He was relaxed.

“Yes?”

“Um…. If you want… you can text me by that number. About anything. There’s still a lot of hunts that need to get done so I’ll be all over the place…”

“Same here… We've got backup to help with protection at a few of the bases so I’ve got to assess and see which ones need her…. Maybe we could meet up for drinks finally? At that place in lestallum?” I nodded then smiling.

“After I get bella back.” He chuckled then.

“Very well.. I’ll send someone for you to get her when it’s safe.” I nodded then and smiled.

“Be nice to regalia.” He groaned then.

“Alright…” I giggled then smiling.

“It’s a special car. I like it.”

“Oh? Might keep her for you then.”

“Ardyn!”

“What? I thought that’s how flirting worked.” I sighed then and looked at him.

“No. It’s not… Now I better go… I can hear the boys getting anxious.”

“Same here… Alright. Be careful skylar.” I nodded then. I wasn’t expecting the kiss on the cheek. I froze then and he smiled.

“Consider it some good luck. See you soon.” and with that he was gone taking the mts with him. I watched the whole time completely stunned still feeling his lips on my cheek. They really were soft.


	8. Chapter 8

I headed to wiz’s once I couldn’t see the ship anymore and found the boys setting up at the caravan for the night. I joined them for that first night but after that, I had to go solo again. I took off on foot and took a few hunts and stayed at a haven or two. I was going on day four when it happened. I haven't heard from Ardyn since he dropped us off. It was around eleven that night, when I heard my ringtone. I had just finished a hunt when it happened so I checked it quickly.

To: Skylar  
from:Cinnabum loser

Sending a ride to help you get bella tonight. Hope it’s not too late. I checked on her earlier today and she’s in perfect shape. Even had a bath it seems. Men must have gotten bored. Hope you’re ok. A source told me you’ve been solo for a bit. Make sure you’re taking care of yourself.

A.I. 

I smiled seeing the text and saved it. He was so damn formal even over text. About midnight, I was walking along a road to get back to my campsite when I saw it. A car a lot like Ardyn’s parked near the trail to the haven. I stopped and quickly hopped the guard rail and took a more covered way. I stopped by a rock and listened.

“Lady highwind, Are we sure it’s this haven?”

“Going off the recent fire traces, Yes Biggs…. Wedge! Any luck locating her bird?”

“No ma’am!” I stopped then. They knew my chocobo?

“Hm… Maybe that old chancellor was wrong… What’s the next closest?”

“Wiz’s has a caravan but the boys are there. She’s solo….”

“Damn… must be one hell of a hunt.” I came out then with my sword still at the ready.

“It was.” Standing in the haven was a lady covered in armor. She turned then and I almost died. Gods, she was gorgeous. Silver blond hair and striking green eyes. She had a helmet under her arm.

“Ah. I’m guessing you’re skylar?” I nodded and walked forward. I could see both of the men as well.

“Yeah that’s my name… Who are you?”

“Aranea Highwind. Commodore. These are my men.”

“Who sent you?”

“He said he texted you…” She sighed then.

“Men…” I smiled then as I got into the haven. I was slightly taller than her.

“Ardyn?” She nodded then.

“Said we were to escort you to your jeep. The high commander has been in charge of keeping it safe with Regalia.” I nodded then.

“Alright.” I put away my sword then and she smiled.

“Smart move… though you look like a fun fight for sure.”

“You too. Not used to see armor like that around here. Lancer?”

“Of sorts.” She came close then.

“How long have you been walking?” 

“About an hour. Had to. Hunt moved on me.” She nodded and got my shoulder.

“Come on. Will your bird be ok?”

“Yeah. I sent damien to the post earlier. He’ll be safe.” She nodded and I had to let her lead the way. Her men stayed behind us and soon got in front of the car to drive and navigate. I sat in the back with her and just relaxed.

“How long of a drive?”

“About a half hour. I’ll wake you.” I smiled then. She was smart for sure.

That was kind of my last thought. I passed out for the whole ride. After the hunts and not being able to sleep for a few days, it felt nice to shut down. I didn’t wake up until someone knocked on the window I was leaning on. I jumped awake then and looked. It was Aranea. I opened the door then and she smiled.

“Tried shaking you but you were out.”

“Sorry.” She shrugged and I got out and looked around. It was a base for sure completely lit up by spotlights with mts roaming around. She started walking and I had to follow. I didn’t trust those robots. One of her men was on my right and completely silent so that really wasn't helping. We walked into a wide open space and I saw her. 

“Bella!” These three jumped but I took off. I ran right to her and hugged the hood.

“Gods I’ve missed you! Did they hurt you!?” I let go and started looking all over for any dents or scratches. Aranea came over then smiling.

“You really take care of this. Took her for a test drive and it was a dream.” I smiled then.

“Thank my mechanic. Cindy does one hell of a job on her every time.” I crawled into her then and quickly got into the driver seat. Only her keys were missing. I stopped then.

“Where are my keys?” 

“Huh? We left them…. Commander!” She turned yelling at someone. I looked up and had to do a double take. A tall young man with almost white blonde hair was walking towards us. He had a prosthetic arm on his right but it looked amazing on him. I climbed out then as he came close.

“I take it you are the owner of this vehicle?” I nodded then starstruck. He had heterochromia. Blue and purple. It was beautiful for sure. He gave me an odd look then.

“Something the matter?” I slightly jumped then. I had been staring.

“Um no… Just…. Your eyes. It's amazing. That’s all. Sorry.” He smiled then. It was small but the corners of his mouths went up slightly.

“He said you might say that. It seems the chancellor has a soft spot for you.” He reached into his coat then and pulled out a note. He held it out to me and I took it gently from his right arm. The fingertips were almost like claws in silver and purple metals. 

“I don’t know if he does… but thank you for watching over my car. She’s my main transportation around here.” He nodded and that little smile was still there.

“No scratches or dents? I did hear of your little threat to him.” I stopped then and tried my damndest not to giggle.

“You almost sound like you want me to try to hurt him… but sadly you’re out of luck. She’s perfect.” Aranea smiled then.

“Good to hear it. My boys had a hell of a time giving her a bath.” They nodded then and I smiled going a bit red. 

“She was a bit of a mess…. Sorry. But thank you all.” They nodded and I heard something garbled over the Intercom. I saw a slight eye roll from the commander before he bowed and ran off. I giggled then and aranea smiled. 

“He’s a character for sure. A former prince… and all this with his sister…” I looked over then.

“His sister?”

“You don’t know? He’s the oracle’s brother.” I felt my heart stop then and looked over where he disappeared.

“Oh gods…” she nodded then before getting my shoulder.

“Focus on it later hon. Check what that weird chancellor left you.” 

“Oh right!” I looked back to the note. It was on nice paper for sure and my name was in flawless cursive. I slowly unfolded it and smiled. He had such neat handwriting. 

Skylar, I’ve decided to see if you want those drinks tonight. I’ve left the car key in the glove box but that’s the only key you have. Meet me at the pub in lestallum and I’ll give you the rest. Don’t keep me waiting.   
Ardyn. 

I laughed reading it and quickly went back to Bella and got into the glove box. He didn’t lie.

“Where’s the fifteen others?”

“He’s got them. Thanks Highwind but I think I’ve got a date with Ardyn.” She raised an eyebrow then.

“You sure you’re awake enough to drive?” I nodded then and quickly got her started. My radio kicked on with a rock song and she practically beamed.

“My kind of girl. Alright…. Card’s in the visor. Call if you need backup. I’ll give you a few freebies.” I nodded then. 

“Thanks. Same to you hon. Tell Ardyn to give you my number.” She nodded as they backed up. She pointed towards the exit and I easily found it. I hit the road flying with a smile on my face. This had to be the weirdest way I’ve been asked out for sure.


	9. Chapter 9

I walked into my favorite haunt and saw him sitting at the bar. I smiled and tried to fix my hair a bit before walking over.

“You could have just asked you know.” He looked over as I sat down next to him.

“And where is the fun in that?” I shrugged then smiling.

“She’s in top condition so you’re safe from getting a matching wound… Much to the commander’s disappointment it seems.”

“Ah… he always did seem to have it out for me.”

I laughed then as the bartender left my favorite drink in front of me. I got a drink then as he pulled out the rest of my keys.

“As promised.” I nodded then and smiled.

“Thanks… what about regalia?”

“Oh the boys get the fun of breaking in.” I looked over stunned and he smiled.

“I’ll make sure ravus doesn’t kill them.”

“Please! Oh my gods…” I shook my head then.

“He’s a cutie for sure…. A bit of a stick in the mud but…” I shrugged then.

“He’s got a sense of humor.”

“Considering all he’s been through… that’s barely intact. The stress of the conquest and the loss of his family have weighed heavily on the former prince…” Ardyn said looking forward swirling his drink.

“He’s been trying to protect his sister… keeps it below the radar of the others but I know…. I don’t care. I would do the same.” I smiled then before poking him. He looked over confused.

“What?”

“I think your human is showing. Saying you’d protect your family like that?”

“Well am I not human?” I shrugged then before giggling. He sighed before chuckling.

“You haven’t slept.”

“Barely. It’s been hard to lately.” I finished off my drink then and he sighed.

“Ebony and stubbornness?”

“How’d you know? Are you spying on me?” I look over playfully glaring and he smiled. Gods, that smile. I dont think I’ll ever get over it.

“I’ve figured it out is all. After you downed two after sleeping on me, it’s obvious that it’s common practice.” I nod then smiling. I drank that too fast for sure. It was hitting and my head was getting fuzzy.

“Yep. Hunter’s help. Ebony and Willpower. Keeps us all going till we hit a place like this and drink ourselves stupid.” I giggled then.

“Or just till we can’t stop laughing and can’t drink anymore.”

“Oh like you are right now?”

“Noooo….” I smiled then but it was a lie. The bartender came over then and stopped.

“…. Made it too strong?” I looked down then and soon nodded.

“Yeah…. Double shot whiskey?”

“Yep.” Ardyn smiled then.

“You’re drunk.”

“Buzzed and fuzzy. Don’t even. I don’t get drunk.”

“Can you walk a straight line?” I nodded and easily hopped off the stool. It really hit then but I stayed up and started walking. At least for a few but then I hit the bar. I heard someone chuckle but then he was holding me.

“Come on, dizzy drinker… let’s get you to a bed. It’s past midnight.”

“But I’m fine! The bar moved!” I felt him dragging me a bit which set off more giggles. The bartender was smiling and waved.

“I’ll add it to your tab.”

“His too! Anything he got add it!”

“Already done.” I cheered then and got free before running outside.

Even in the middle of the night, lestallum was a party. I saw so many people and said hi to them all. A few said hi back even. Ardyn stayed close and made sure I didn’t hit a wall or anything. Things kind of faded out a bit after a while but I do remember seeing the fountain in front of the hotel. It was a completely dead area and I just started spinning. It felt great for sure. I barely realized that I tripped until I hit his arms. I had to refocus before looking up. Ardyn was there smiling.

“You back?”

“Yep.” I got my feet back but I didn’t let go. I could feel. He was hiding muscles under that coat. I could feel them.

“No wonder you could pull me up….” I didn’t realize I said it aloud. He chuckled then and I looked up stunned.

“I’m surprised. You’re braver like this skylar.” I huffed then.

“Like hell. I just normally admire from afar. A lot safer for everyone.” It hit me then. This was going too far. This wasn’t what I needed to happen right now. Not while I was drunk. I couldn’t make that mistake. Mistakes like that had higher costs that I couldn’t pay.

“Since when?”

“Forever.” I went to let go but he stopped me. I didn’t want to remember that shit. I had to get away. This was getting in too deep and the panic was hitting.

“Skylar?” The worry was there. He was truly worried. Gods be damned. I got away then trying to distance myself.

“Stop…. Please. Just….” I couldn’t bring it to words. The majority of me was panicking. I couldn’t do this. I had my job. I was a hunter. There wasn’t time for this shit. There wasn’t time for feelings like love or wanting.

“Ok…. Look…. There’s a room reserved for you in your name here for a week. Take some time off and relax. I’ll be in and out… call me if you need me, Skylar.” Ardyn walked up slowly and gave me a gentle hug. I was honestly shaking. I just couldn’t tell him the truth. I hugged back slightly and let him walk me in. They weren’t shocked and handed me the key. He left then and I went to my room alone.

Once there, I fell apart. I was honestly so scared and I didn’t understand. I barely knew the real him let alone the chancellor side of it all. He texted me but I didn’t check it. I couldn’t. I had to figure this out. Why he made my heart race, why I felt so safe when he caught me before I fell. Why, why, why, why!?


	10. Chapter 10

I passed out that night on the bed still crying. I woke up that morning and went right for a shower. In such a humid town like lestallum, I always soaked my shirts at night. Only as I pulled it off, another scent got my attention. Even just the brief time he held me, Ardyn’s cologne had rubbed off onto my shirt. I quickly threw it into my bag and buried it away from me. Just smelling him again and remembering set it off all over again to the point I was almost sick in the shower.

I stayed in that room for a week. I didn’t leave except to get some food. I needed to think about some stuff and calm down. I ignored my phone as well for the whole week. I knew ardyn texted and even called at least one. I just couldn’t bring myself to answer. I had just decided to leave and get back to hunting when someone else called. I looked before answering with a small smile.

“Hi Iggy.”

“Skylar. Thank the gods. Are you ok?”

“Yeah…. I guess I am.” I got into my jeep then and sighed. It felt good to be back in Bella.

“You don’t sound it… Where are you?”

“Lestallum. Been here for the past week. I got an escort into a base to get my Jeep out. I didn’t see your car.”

“Oh no worries. We’ve got Regalia. We’ve just been worried about you. Things between you and the Chancellor seemed…” I felt it then. The slight pang at the mention of him.

“It’s over… I… I sent him away.” My voice dropped. I tried to keep it from doing that but It honestly hurt. I pushed away a good friend all because of my own insecurities. Ignis picked up on it as well.

“I hope it wasn’t on our behalf…”

“It wasn’t. Look Can we talk about something else? How did you get Regalia back?”

“We broke in. He made an appearance but only to save us from Ravus.”

“So he kept that promise… Good. She ok?”

“Perfect condition. Cindy just checked her over in case and there’s not even a tracker.” I smiled then.

“Smart move… you boys hitting the road again?”

“Yes. You as well?” 

“Yeah…” I looked up then and sighed. This part of Cleigne was suffocating me.

“I’m going to hit some of my older stomping grounds.”

“Will you stay in signal?”

“I’m not sure honestly…. I’ll text if I find any tombs at least.” I smiled then.

“I think I know where one is anyway…”

“What? Where?”

“On a volcano…. I’ll send you a photo of the building. If it is one, I’ll tell you the location.”

“Very well. Skylar…. If you need anything, Call. Ok?” I smiled a bit then. He was worried still. I wasn’t hiding it as well as I thought I was. 

“You got it Ignis. Same to you guys. I’ll see you around.”

“Of course. See you soon.” He hung up then and I smiled. They were such dorks. I quickly put my phone in the middle console and started Bella up. I didn’t need Directions for where I was going. I pulled out of lestallum and quickly headed north east on the highway. It was the fastest way up to the Rock of Ravatogh. I heard a while back that they were having demon issues again so where better to clear my head? Didn’t help that it was an active Volcano. No one would or could bug me up there.

I wish I had been right about that. It was only my second night up there. I had climbed up at least twice during the day and my body was sore. I had just gotten a shower and laid out on the bed in the back of the RV turning on the tv just to have some background noise while I slept. It was a pretty comfy bed for an rv honestly. That part always shocked me. I finally pulled out my phone after being super busy and checked. At least one new message from him. I didn’t dare check them. I didn’t trust myself not to text him back. I quickly turned it off and curled up under the light blanket and sighed. It was going to be better this way. I could go to altissia and just hunt and not worry about politics or anything this way. I wish I could convince my brain of that.

That night I honestly dreamed. It was rare for me to have dreams that I could remember or truly see. I was running through the desert. I couldn’t see what was chasing me but I knew it was bad. I was scared. Only there was someone in front of me and I had to get to them. If I could get to them, I’d be safe. That was all I knew. Get to them and be safe. They’d protect me. Only when I was about five feet away, they turned. Those wine colored locks, that stupid smile and coat. His arms opened and right as I took another step the ground under me gave. I jolted awake terrified of falling and instantly wanting to choke. I could smell his cologne. I quickly checked my shirt and the blanket but it wasn’t from that. Then I heard it. That god forsaken chuckle. I checked the tv and there was a character that had the same laugh. I quickly turned it off and packed back up. It was only two so I’d be fine. I got my stuff and quickly ran across the road and hit the trail. The smell was in the RV so I couldn’t stay there. Not without having all of that come back up. I didn’t want to deal with that. Not now and not ever again.

I kept my promise that day. As soon as the sun rose I climbed the rest of the Volcano and I got a photo of the odd building on the side of the mountain. It has been there all my life so when the next day, the boys showed up, I wasn’t shocked. I had gone back to the caravan for the simple fact it had a shower and just walked out for the day’s journey up to get some wyvern wings for someone when they pulled up. I had been staying up at the haven ever since that dream. I stayed close by and the second Ignis killed the car, Noctis jumped out and came over.

“Where?” I tilted my head and he smiled.

“The tomb. Where is it?”

“Near the top… End of the trail.” He stopped then and I sighed.

“What?”

“You hiked up there?”

“Um… Yeah. Like… three times now? It’s not that hard.” I scratched the back of my head then and waved as Prompto came over. He smiled then and held out an ebony. I guess they could tell I had barely slept.

“Thought you might need this.” I stopped then and Ignis came close smiling.

“Go ahead. I gave permission.” I nodded then and got it.

“Thanks…” I cracked it open easily and took a drink. Gladio came close and smiled.

“You’ve been busy. All the hunts are done except one that none of us are ranked for.” I smiled then.

“I just slept about four hours… So yeah. And I’ve got a favor to do up there so if we’re going…. Make sure you’ve got potions and stuff.” They nodded and the younger ones ducked into the store. I made sure my gear was on correct now that I was waking up. Ignis came over as I was tying my left boot though.

“Sup specs?”

“What’s going on?”

“Hm?”

“You’ve barely slept… Pretty sure you lost what little weight you had… you’ve been out of contact for over a week now Skylar…” I sighed then as I got it tied and lowered my pants over it. He was seriously worried. I looked up then.

“I’m barely sleeping because I can’t. I try to sleep but my mind won’t shut down. So I hunt and I work until I drop. I lost weight because yes… I stopped eating for a bit. I’m fine though… I appreciate the worry but calm down… you’ve got a wanna be king to look out for.” I got his shoulder then.

“I’ve survived this long… I’m not ending my streak just yet.” He nodded once then.

“Understood.” I nodded and smiled.

“Now come on. Remember that Ginger I told you about?” He looked at me then and I smiled.

“This is where I get it from.” I pointed up to the mountain then and watched his eyes widen slightly.

“The mountain?!” I nodded then.

“I know where all the patches are. So… Besides to make sure you all don’t die, I’m coming with to share.” He nodded then and made sure we took off shortly after.

 

“God you guys are pussies…. Crownsguard must not do a lot of training if I can outhike you.” I knelt down near the haven at the edge of a cliff. Noctis was below me trying to climb up with gladio under him. He looked up then.

“You’re insane and been up here before. We haven’t. Shush.” I laughed then and offered him a hand to pull him up. He took it and I got him up. Gladio was next and he was even breaking a sweat. Prompto was after him and honestly fell in the haven. Ignis was last and seemed the less winded. I offered him a hand and easily got him up. He smiled then as he adjusted his glasses.

“They are right… Your experience shows.” I shrugged then smiling.

“It’s just fun to see how fast I can make it up here…. It’s one of the last places I have good memories with my dad at.” He stopped then and I smiled.

“They were hunters too… got their tags when I was fourteen.”

“Oh… I’m sorry.” I shrugged then.

“Shit happens. Now, Ready for part two?”

“There’s a part two?!” I looked back and the boys were staring at me stunned. I nodded and pointed across the huge gap below us.

“On the other side of this, is the tomb.” They groaned then but got up off the rocks. Gladio had stripped off his shirt and smiled.

“You ok?” I nodded. I had taken off the light coat I was wearing halfway up and now used it to dab away sweat. Left in nothing but a tank and my cargo pants with my satchel, I was a sight for sure.

“Used to this. So come on… Before that thunder head of a zu comes back.” I took off then missing whatever look they were giving me.

Second part of the hike was the easy part. We found the tomb easily and Noctis got the royal arm he needed. I stayed outside at the overlook while they got it. It wasn’t my place to go into a royal tomb after all. I was sitting there with my legs dangling off when they came back. The view was amazing for sure. I heard prompto take a photo before he sat down next to me. The others did as well and I saw Noctis smile.

“Awesome View.” I nodded then and smiled.

“Not as good as one from the arches in Duscae…. But it is nice.” They laughed then and I smiled.

“You guys didn’t come just for the arm did you?”

“Nope.” I nodded then and Noctis looked over.

“You’re a friend…. You go awol for over a week and people will worry. Especially when you’re spotted leaving an Imperial base.” I nodded then and smiled.

“I get it guys…. Just… things have happened. I need to work them out on my own…. And make a choice I guess.” I sighed then looking down.

“I got too close to a fire… and while it didn’t burn me… I got scared. So I ran…. I hid and now… I’m running….” I gripped the edge then.

“It felt good… I was safe…. I wasn’t scared of the future or anything…. But if things went wrong, It could have hurt me and a lot of others including you all…. And I can’t stand that. I can’t risk everyone for my own sake.”

“Says who?” I bit my lip then. Noctis was looking right at me.

“Skylar… you’re our friend. As you’ve pointed out, I’m a nobody to you. Just a friend. You don’t have anything to do with my stuff… It affects you yeah because you live here…. But considering how I’m ready to throw everything away if it means seeing Luna again safe and sound… I’m the last one you need to be saying that selfless stuff to.” I laughed then but it didn’t stop the tears.

“I’m scared…. Because if you throw everything away for that one thing… into this one fire to keep it alive… and it still goes out….”

“If it’s real… it’ll never go out…. I haven’t seen luna in over 12 years… Yet I know I want to see her… To see that smile again and hear her laugh… So much so I’ve dragged these three all over lucis in search of my royal legacy so I’m strong enough to protect her and our people.”

“Yeah, it’s been a real pain!” I looked just in time to see gladio headlock him and I laughed. Ignis smiled then.

“He is right…. Taking a risk of getting burnt can sometimes be worth it…. After all.. I did just get some Ginger out of it.” He held up the small pouch of ginger he collected and that only made it worse. I fell back laughing then and Prompto joined me.

“Nice to hear you laughing hon. You must not have laughed a lot lately.”

“It’s been hard…” He nodded then and smiled.

“You know what helps?” I looked over and soon yelped as he hugged me. Only then we got picked up by gladio who hugged us both. Quickly I was in the middle of a group hug and even if I couldn’t breathe, I felt better. For those few seconds… I felt ok enough to smile through the tears.


	11. Chapter 11

After the group hug and I stopped crying, We decided to spend the night up here at the haven. It was getting late and they were tired after the hike up. We got camp set up after Gladio and I hiked down for what we could carry, and Ignis cooked a nice stew with the ginger added in. They were a fun bunch for sure and I laughed often watching them. Even after dinner, we were still laughing and just relaxing. It all went to hell that morning. 

I was the one they woke up. My phone was going nuts next to my head and I answered it to just shut it up.

“This better be good…”

“Skylar! It’s Dave.” I stopped then. He was frantic.

“What’s wrong?”

“Imperials in lestallum…. They hit the hotel.”

“What!?” I sat up quickly then in my tent and scrambled out. None of the boys were up yet.

“I’m up on Ravatogh with the prince and his gang. Any reports on the girl and kid there?”

“None yet…. But the older man… He’s….”

“Jared!?”

“You knew him?”

“We all did…. Fuck. Alright. I’ll get the boys there soon. Keep your people safe. The prince and them will take care of the rest.”

“Understood. I had to let you know hon…”

“Thanks dave.” I hung up then and kicked Gladio in the foot. He jumped up and Ignis followed.

“What?”

“Imperials went to the leville.” It took them a second but soon they were all up and running. I was packing up with them and helped them get everything down as fast as we could. The sun was barely up by the time we made it to the cars. I stopped Noctis then and he looked back.

“Let me know what happened once you’re all safe. Got it?” He nodded then.

“Got it. Be careful.”

“Oh trust me… I will be. I know of another base I can fuck up.” He nodded then.

“Give them hell.”

“Damn straight.” He got into the car then and they quickly took off. I followed suit afterward smirking just a bit. They just pissed off the wrong people for sure. I headed back to duscae once I could. I wanted to be where I could hear the news of when the imperials got a taste of their own medicine.

It didn’t take long. By that night, I heard they had a run in with the commodore after breaking into the fort. The coward that ordered Jared’s death though got away and took off for the hills. Still they dealt a pretty serious blow to the empire and I was happy with it. I had gone home finally and was trying to clean the place up a bit. I got a call around noon the next day though. It was from Gladio’s phone this time. I stopped sweeping for a second to answer.

“Sup?”

“Oh good you’re awake.”

“Been up. Why?”

“Oh… Well… I need to go on my own for a bit.”

“Ok? You’re telling me why?”

“Because. We’ve talked about it and…. Want you to fill my gap.” I stopped then.

“Wait.. You want me to babysit with Ignis?”

“In a way. It’ll just be for a few days. We had to take my little sister to Cape Caem. It’s the safest spot for her right now and Talcott.”

“Well yeah… Isn’t that like an old Vacation home for the king?”

“Sort of. But come on… You can stay here too and help garden. There’s even a cat.”

“But I’ve got a house and I’m allergic to cats.” He groaned then and I heard the phone switch over.

“It’s noct.”

“Oh great. Nice. Sup?”

“Skylar… We need your backup. Even monica recommended bringing you to the Vesperpool with us.” I stopped then.

“Vesper? Dude that’s under imperial command right now!”

“Exactly. Don’t you want the chance to kick some imperial ass too?” I sighed then.

“Well when you put it that way…”

“I knew it. Come on to the cape. You can stay here with us till we’re ready to leave.”

“Yeah Alright…. I just got this place clean too.”

“Skylar… You help us get this metal and before we leave for altissia, we’ll clean your house for you.”

“Oh? Now that’s tempting. I’ll be there later tonight then.” I heard cheers then and I smiled.

“You know you guys don’t have to keep this up right?”

“I know… Speaking of which… he’s got a habit of showing up…”

“If he does, I’ll Ignore him. I’m there to help my friends.” I was trying to clean up a bit so I could pack up for this trip. 

“If he gets too close, let us know.”

“Noct…. I might be a girl but I can handle a creep. Trust me…. He gets too close and he’ll have a bloody nose.” They laughed then and I smiled.

“I’ll be there later tonight. Ok? Give me a bit. It’s a long drive.”

“Even for a speeder like you?” I stopped then as I heard that perfect accent. Ignis did not just go there. I heard prompto choking back laughter and Noctis I knew had to be smiling.

“You did not…. Oh that’s it. Soon. Me and you. We’re racing! Lets see whos more a speeder!”

“Sounds good to me. Coffee afterwards?” 

“Why not?” I giggled then smiling. These boys were idiots.

“I’ll be there soon. Behave.”

“Maybe…. Noct get off the roof!” I laughed then as he hung up. I never knew if they were serious or not. 

It was close to midnight by the time I got there. The boys were still up and met me by the trail back to the house. It was a nice area for sure and the house was bigger than I thought it would be. Monica had left what was left of the soup for dinner out for me. They let me stay downstairs to eat and clean up what mess there was before I snuck up. Gladio was already gone so I jumped on his bed and sighed.

“So when we going?”

“We’re going to try tomorrow around sunset. The spot the metal is located apparently only opened at night.”

“Gotta be ruins then…. There's some in cliene. Costlemark…. Only opens at night… but there's bad shit in there.” They nodded and Prompto looked over.

“You ever been to the vesperpool?”

“Once. I’m not a fan of deep water tho so I tend to stay away.”

“Yet… you live in a region known for wetlands?” I nodded then smiling.

“And I'm terrified of heights. Yet my calming spot is on the side of a volcanic mountain. I’m human. Fight me.” They laughed then and I smiled. Slowly they started talking about supplies and weapons. I just zoned them out and tried to get some sleep. I was worn out.

I didn’t wake up till past noon. The only reason I did was because someone opened a coffee can near me and I smelled it. I opened my eyes and smiled. It was Iris. 

“Sup cutie?”

“Nothing much. Making sure you’re alive.”

“Hm…. Debatable. You kids ok?” She nodded. She was sitting on Iggy’s bed.

“It shook us up for sure…. I’m taking it better than talcott…. He’s buried in his grandfather’s notebooks every night.” I nodded then rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

“He’s trying to keep his memory alive…. It’ll be ok. Hes smart as hell.”

“I know. It’s insane how much he’s been able to remember just from listening to jarrod.” She chuckled then and I smiled. I barely knew them but I knew these kids would be kickass one day. Finally she touched my arm with a winning smile.

“Come on. The boys have lunch made.” I stopped then. 

“Lunch?” She nodded and I quickly ran. 

“Noctis!”

“Oh shit run!!” I jumped the rail then and landed before throwing a knife into the door. He froze by the door and I walked over.

“You idiots let me sleep till noon!?” I pulled out the knife then.

“You didn’t sleep yesterday! Plus there wasn't anything to do.” I glared at him then.

“I need potions damn it.”

“Shops still open. I swear.” I sighed and looked back. Ignis was smiling.

“What specs?” 

“I tried waking you at eleven. You didn’t budge. I send Iris with coffee and you’re down in a flash and back to normal you.” I stopped then and noct nodded.

“We all did. You didn’t move. Only rolled over and kicked me.”

“Good…. But by the six guys, Next time try harder. Please. I don’t need that much sleep.” They shrugged and I had to drop it. Soon everyone was in for a nice lunch and got to laugh at the new scratch in the door before we started on our way to the vesperpool and hopefully.. To the last step in leaving lucis.


	12. Chapter 12

The ride over was quiet. I got permission to sit up front with Ignis while the boys sat in the back. We had to leave the roof up because of the rain so I just relaxed and looked outside. It had been a while since I’d come out here. The humidity always made me grumpy. We had just gotten towards meldacio before someone spoke.

“Skylar?”

“Hm?” I refocused to inside the car and looked over. It was Ignis. He was rather relaxed right now.

“You ok?”

“Yeah. Just… Thinking.” He nodded a bit then.

“About him?” I stopped then and smiled a bit.

“Why the hell would I do that? I’m trying to avoid that jerk…. “ He shrugged then and I squinted just a bit.

“Ignis what?”

“It’s nothing. Just… While you were sleeping, your phone went off. It was him.”

“What!?” I quickly checked it. The messages were still unread thank the six.

“He wanted to know if you were ok. That’s all it said.”

“And you looked?”

“I did it on accident. We all did. It lit up and we thought it might have been gladio.” I sighed then leaning back into the seat.

“Look…. I’m avoiding him because the last time I saw him… Something happened. That’s all. I don’t want it to go any further… I’m leaving Lucis the second I can. I don’t want nor need someone to hold me back from that. I’m going to go hide in Altissia and hunt in Accordo…. Wait out this war.” I closed my eyes then. It was safer to be alone anymore. I had to keep believing that. I could leave lucis and leave this nagging feeling behind with it.

Soon after that, We went through a gate that opened for us. That instantly told me. He was going to be here. I didn’t get much time to worry though. Magitek was in the road. With their help though, we quickly took them down and got back on the road. It switched from pavement to gravel shortly and it was a fun ride for sure. I was trying to keep calm though. Everything was screaming he was here. Finally we had to park and Ignis killed the car. I got his hand before he got out though.

“Skylar?”

“Can…. Anyway you can leave me the keys? Just in case…” He nodded then.

“Of course.” I smiled a bit then and we got out. Prompto came up then and smiled.

“Relax. We’ve got your back hon.”

“I know… Oh hey! Look! Great photo spot!” He looked over and I saw that smile. I held out my hand for the camera and he smiled.

“You want in?”

“Next time. Let’s make gladio Jealous first.”

“Alright!” They went and posed and I easily got a photo of them together. He did a selfie of all four of us next before we headed on our way. Noctis had the map and quickly took the lead. I was glad I had worn my older taller boots once we took off. We ended up in the water. I kept slipping into mud as well and it was just a mess. Noctis looked back after the third time and smiled.

“Think. You make it to the spot with us and we clean your house. Plus you can slug gladio for talking you into coming with us.”

“I’m holding you to that.” The others laughed then but it did make me smile and made this a bit more bearable. Finally though we hit some more solid ground and kept going. Only slowly, I saw tire tracks. I slowed down then and quickly looked. I saw the car before I saw him.

“Oh fuck….” Prompto heard me and looked back.

“Skylar?” I pointed and they all looked. The same look was on all of their faces.

“Shit…” I nodded then and took off running to catch up with Noctis. He waited for me and quickly got my hand. I had to make sure.

“You can turn back… I’ll hold my word.” I shook my head then and we kept going. I soon saw his figure and a part of me wanted to run and call out to him. Another wanted to turn back and run back to the cape and hide.

“Gentlemen, What a lovely surprise.” He hadn’t seen me. There was time. I could still run but just hearing his voice. I locked up. Noctis went ahead.

“Should have known you would have been here.”

“And with my imperial friends no less. But fear not, I’ll put in a good word.” I laughed then. I couldn’t help it. The boys looked back and I walked closer. The look in those eyes. He was shocked I was here.

“Skylar…” Just hearing my name, I had to bite my lip and grip my weapon tighter. I couldn’t speak. I didn’t trust my voice.

“How did you boys come to gain the company of such a lady?”

“We offered her a chance to kick some imperial ass.”

“She’s with us. No splitting up this time.” I nodded then and he nodded as well.

“I see. Well we best get along. Don’t stray too far lest you be left behind.” He started walking and The boys went ahead. Ignis walked with me. I was shaking. I didn’t understand. Just hearing and seeing him again, I felt like I was fourteen talking with my father about becoming a hunter like him, Terrified but not of what he might do, More of what I might do to him.

It got better once I saw her. The commodore that escorted me to Bella. I waved to her men once we got close and they smiled. She smiled as well until Ardyn came up. She listened and nodded before he turned to us.

“Everything’s set. Sadly the military won’t allow anyone through without an escort. Thankfully I’ve arranged everything so I prevail to you to accept her company.” Noctis looked back and I nodded.

“I know her… She’s safe.”

“Not a word I’d use for either of you ladies… but Very well.” Noctis went closer to her and I saw them talking. Ignis followed so I was alone. Sun was just about to go down. Demons would be out soon. I got my little light out then and soon had it clipped on and turned it on so I could see. I was trying so hard to keep calm though. I almost dropped it twice but caught it easily. Soon I heard my name and I looked up. Aranea was there.

“You coming?” I nodded and ran forward. Only I glanced towards him and almost tripped.

“Easy! Geez…”

“Sorry.” I quickly got with the group then and she was by me.

“We let the boys lead ok?” I nodded then. I was focused on something else though. Ardyn almost seemed sad I was going in.

We quickly got into the ruins now that the sun was down. We were heading really deep down though. I was getting more nervous with every step. The only help was a few fights with some skeletons and a reaper. Then we got into the main room.

I swear to the gods I’m not being dramatic when I say I almost puked. It was a beautiful room once Noctis and them killed the slimes but how it was made, set me into overdrive for a meltdown. We were on a balcony with a stone roof above us but in the middle, there wasn’t a roof! Magic was holding the water of the lake in place above us. There were tree roots breaking through as well. I went out just a bit but made the mistake of looking down. I quickly backed up then and Aranea looked back.

“Oh… Scared?” I nodded then and she made a face.

“You might not be able to go on then…”

“Why?” She pointed and my fate was sealed. The only way across was a thin ledge of what was left of the walkway. Prompto looked over and smiled a bit.

“Going to sneak back out?” I nodded then. Between my nerves from seeing ardyn and now this, I was on the verge of breaking down. Ignis nodded as well.

“You trust the commodore?”

“Yep. She’s an ex merc. She works for gil. No gil in turning you in.” She nodded then and smiled.

“Only fun of seeing how you boys fight. We might be a while… they park close?” I nodded and flashed the keys. Noctis nodded then and smiled.

“We’ll call once we’re out. We’ll keep our promise.”

“You’re good. I’ll take care of it once I’m home… I need to calm down.”

“Alright….” Ignis gave me a sad smile but I couldn’t muster one. I just took off then.

I honestly ran. I passed her men quickly and just kept going once I was outside. I thought I heard someone call for me but I didn’t stop. Not Until I honestly hit a tree at the edge of the shallow end. I could see the shelf leading to the deep end and had to stop then. I didn’t want to try and swim again. Only that got messed up when I heard a stick break behind me. I just reacted. I swung out and made contact with someone! I gasped then turning and they got blinded by my light.

“Ardyn!? Shit!” He was doubled over holding his ribs on the left.

“You’ve got a mean left huh…?” I leaned on the tree then trying to breathe. I was calmer for hitting him for sure but now… Had I honestly hurt him? He slowly straightened up then holding the spot.

“Nice to see you’re alive still…”

“You would have known if I died…” I mumbled. I couldn’t talk normally. Every word was being forced. That damn feeling was back again and on top of the panic, I was ready to cry. Why did this have to happen?

“Not really… All sources are being used for other things right now. The oracle is taking priority.” He was having trouble breathing.

“Gods… What is that? A metal Elbow?” I laughed a bit then and he smiled gently.

“I’ve been worried about you… You haven’t…” I nodded then.

“I can’t…. I have to go…” I took off then following the edge of the water. I couldn’t do this. I had to go. Only my foot slipped and started going too deep. I would have sunk if he didn’t catch my arm. He pulled me out and held my wrist.

“Skylar, what in shiva’s name is going on?” I looked back and I could see it. He was real. The worry and the pain were real. It was killing me to see it. I bit my lip then and looked away holding back the tears. I had almost had myself convinced that what I felt that night before Titan was fake. That the stability was the result of the alcohol and sleep deprivation.

“You wouldn’t understand…. Just… know…. I’m fine… I’m leaving lucis and you’ll never see me ever again.”

“And what if I don’t want that?”

“Get over it.” I jerked away then and started walking. I wouldn’t let them see me like this. I was in charge, Not this damn heart. I pulled up what was clean on my sleeve and wiped away any lingering tears as I kept going. I needed to be able to see.

“Skylar!” I kept going. I wasn’t going to listen. I had to be on guard. He couldn’t distract me. Not now. Not ever again. I almost tripped over a rock then. I wasn’t focusing because of him.

“Skylar please!” He was serious. A slight undertone of desperation was there. It made it hurt all the more and I finally couldn’t hide the tears. I had to stop then as they blurred my vision. I looked down and tired to hold back the sobs. This was too damn much and I hated it. I felt him behind me and I turned and just hit him in the chest as hard as I could muster.

“Why?! Hm!? Why the hell did it have to be you!? Why now!?” He caught my hand and made me look up.

“Skylar….?” I just looked at him and it broke. I couldn’t do it anymore. All the anger I wanted to feel, the hate I was supposed to have… It wasn’t there. He was never the chancellor to me. He acted it but I knew better. This was a man that had been damaged. A man that might honestly know what I was scared of. He was probably the only one that would understand why I was trying to run away from this. He wiped away the tears as they fell.

“Talk to me… please…. I’ve been worried… We were fine and then….” I nodded then and gently got his hand. They were so rough and yet soft in places. They were so much bigger than mine too and warm. Just holding it gently, I felt safer.

“I’m scared…. Because after everything I’ve told myself… Everything I’ve begged for…. Fate thought it would be funny to throw you my way….” I laughed a bit then.

“We were never supposed to meet… I was going to leave…. And you would have been there without a date… never knowing that the nice girl at the cafe was a hunter… I would have been a fading memory… but no….!” I shook my head then trying to smile through the tears.

“I met you and I told myself that night… don’t go falling for him…. And I didn’t… you were just a crazy older man…. You were a friend…. Someone I’d always wonder if I’d meet again just to see what odd tales you’d have…. But then…. That night by the disc….” I couldn’t stop the new tears from falling then. He sighed then.

“You felt it too….” I nodded then.

“I was safe…. Stable for once! I wasn’t scared of anything…. But then you fucking went and ruined it!!!” I looked up glaring then before trying to push him away. Too bad he was a lot stronger than me. It was pretty much an epic fail.

“You’re the goddamn chancellor! You’re the enemy damn it! So why can’t I hate you like the others!? Why do I keep trusting that if I fall, you’re going to catch me!? Just like that day… I didn’t see that dumbass on the tv smiling and being a man of the idiot people…” I broke the glare then as I looked down.

“I saw that idiot that made me laugh so hard with his tales of crashing parties alone…. The one I walked the beach with and introduced himself by his freaking coffee order.” He laughed a bit then as he made me look up gently.

“Because All I can see… even now… is that lovely young lady… who is stronger than she realizes and deserves the world… the one that made me smile and feel human for the first time in a long time… I saw my friend… and I saw a possible future where you stood next to me… and made this life easier to deal with.” I tired to look away then.

“No…. Because I can see it… You’re scared to fall… Aren’t you? Because it’s never gone well…” I nodded then feeling that pain again and again.

“My own parents…. They fell apart because of me…. And I watched how much it hurt my mother and my father and swore… I would never feel that pain in my life…. I didn’t want to ever have a broken heart…. Because sometimes you can’t fix them….” He softened then.

“A heart’s a delicate thing….. But sometimes it’s worth opening it up and letting someone else hold it for a bit…. I’ve dealt with heartaches as well… and I never wish that pain on anyone…..”

“Then let’s be smart….. Let’s stop this before….” I whispered that and he smiled.

“Before we go any further?” I nodded then. He chuckled then.

“Too late Skylar… Because I can see it. I could see it even when you walked up…. I’ve missed you too much. It took everything not to touch you before now…. But I knew those boys would have had my head.” I laughed a bit then and he smiled.

“So It’s too late…” I nodded then and sighed.

“I want a promise though…”

“Yes?”

“No more secrets…. I’ll come clean… about everything…. But I want the same from you.”

“Oh?” I nodded then and he smiled.

“It seems like such a small thing to ask… but I do not take this lightly. I will tell you everything… but for that, we have to go somewhere else special.”

“When?”

“Later. There is no rush. It’ll take them a while to get that boat running.” I nodded then and soon wiped off my face before looking up. His eyes were almost glowing in this light but I could see only him in them and pure love. He opened his arms then and I smiled.

“You sure about that?”

“A hug?” I nodded then.

“Another hug and I might be hooked forever…” He laughed then and honestly hugged me. I melted into his warmth and quickly hugged him back burying my face into his coat inhaling the scent that had plagued my dreams for weeks now. It settled everything in me and things felt right again. I was where I needed to belong. At least till the thunder hit again. I jumped and he laughed right before the rain hit soaking us. I yelped but he laughed.

“Come on!”

“Where?!”

“My Car!” I nodded and got his hand as we ran towards his Car. We quickly got into the back of it and he was laughing. I moved my hair a bit then.

“What?”

“Seems Ramuh thought we were being too sappy.” I stopped then before laughing. He laughed with me and I leaned back covering my face.

“You’re such an idiot!”

“But it made you laugh. I like that more than seeing you cry.”

“Well I wouldn’t have cried if you weren’t such an insufferable jerk!” It was muffled by my hands but I knew he’d understand.

“What do you mean?”

“You and your warm hugs and that damn cologne!”

“Wait… What’s wrong with my cologne?” I looked over and he was confused. I sighed then and soon leaned over on his shoulder. It was kind of muggy in here with us both being soaked now but I didn’t care.

“Nothing… That’s the issue…. I’ve been smelling it in my dreams since that one night…”

“Oh…” He looked over then.

“You haven’t been sleeping then have you?” 

“Not really… It’s been hard to….” He was so comfy still. Even when wet, he was radiating heat and his arm was really comfy. I could feel the stable feeling hitting again and it was making me relax too much.

“What am I going to do with you?”

“Not move so I can nap?” He chuckled then and moved me off. I whined a bit but then I saw. He was taking off his coat. I stopped then and instantly was amazed. 

“That coat hides a hell of a lot.” He stopped then and smiled.

“You’re drooling.” I quickly checked without thinking but then stopped. He laughed and I play hit him but it was the truth. Ruffled sleeves that poked out lead to arms that even through the baggy sleeve, I could tell were nothing but muscle. The nice vest underneath was fitting if even a bit loose. Everything spoke of lean and muscles. I had jumped into a car right into heaven’s lap. I moved closer then and he got his arm around me. I was right on his shoulder near his chest and I gently reached out and felt.

“Damn….”

“What?” I smiled then.

“No wonder it hurt when I elbowed you… You’ve got no extra cushion to take the blow.”

“Oh come on… It hurt because you were panicking and reacted on instinct…. I don’t need cushioning.”

“Got that right…” I wiggled just a bit to make the point and he smiled.

“Well.. nice to know it wasn’t for my body… you did once say women loved seeing muscles.”

“Oh gods yes… but not these… these… I’m going to claim them ok?” I looked up then and he seemed to be thinking.

“Hm… It’ll cost you.” I stopped then and he looked down.

“One kiss. Then I’m yours.” I felt my heart stop then and a flicker of fear hit. Only when his hand got my other one, It faded.

“You gonna catch me then?”

“Always… My clumsy little hunting princess.” I felt myself blush but that quickly was hidden by the feeling of those gorgeous lips. I kissed back on instinct holding his free hand back as I practically did flips in my head. This was real. He was there and willing to be there. He was mine and I honestly couldn’t have been happier.


	13. Chapter 13

Even before the rain stopped, we were talking. He wanted to know everything and I was willing to share. As the rain ended, we started walking back towards the ruins and he asked about them.

“Your parents…. I mean you said you lost them.” I smiled a bit then keeping my balance on a weird rock.

“They were hunters. Usually stayed in duscae and cliene regions for their jobs…. At least till I came into the photo.” I jumped down then and kept going.

“After me, they had to stop hunting together. Mom stayed with me to make sure I got to school and ate… Just mom stuff right? Well dad… He kept hunting. Said someone had to provide for this family… as I got older and we moved closer to Insomnia, mom hunted again but she wasn’t the same…. Then dad comes home one week and packed his stuff.”

“Wait…. What?” I nodded then.

“He moved back to the house in duscae. The only thing he was able to leave me after everything is that house…. And considering how we parted I was shocked it was put into my name.”

“How you parted?” I looked over. Ardyn was confused. I smiled then.

“I still saw him after he left. Weekends spent helping him hunt all over. Kind of how I found out about a few tombs. I’d wander off on my own during the day while he slept… well we had been camping on the mountain and I asked him how old you have to be to hunt… he went off. Said no daughter of his was ever going to be a hunter… especially one so in love with books as me.”

“Excuse me?” I stopped then. Ardyn was completely stunned.

“He…?” I nodded then.

“I wasn’t an active kid. I loved my books and mom didn’t push… it wasn’t until I was on my own I slimmed up and got into this shape. So he said a lot of things… things that left scars. And I left. I walked down the mountain on my own at night and slept in the caravan till morning…. Mom came for me and I didn’t see him till…” I took one more step then before having to stop. My last words to him were I hope you fall off a cliff, angry words said by an idiot child. I felt an arm around me then and I couldn’t help but smile.

“What happened?”

“He came to liede for a hunt…. Called mom for backup and it was too much for them. They weakened it but it still took three hunters to kill the courel… I wasn’t supposed to be there. Cid told cindy to hold me back but I was gone the second I heard dave over the phone. Stole a bike someone left at the station and took off cross country… Cid caught me so I didn’t see them before the sheet was down.” I felt for my keys then and found the worn tags.

“I keep their tags on my keys so I don’t forget them…. But watching them during the split… they changed…. There was so much pain and anger…” His arm tightened then and I calmed down. I got my arm around him then.

“I understand… it’s ok…. That won’t be you…” He kissed my head then and I felt myself blush. Such a small gesture and yet it helped.

“Is that why you played around in school?” I nodded then sighing.

“I wanted to see if maybe it was just them… but it wasn’t. Every time I rejected someone or got rejected… it hurt. Things were never the same and I lost some good friends from it all because I couldn’t be around their friends. So I said fuck Love…” I leaned into him slightly then and just breathed. Saying all of this aloud, I could feel myself relax more. There was nothing I had to hide anymore.

“And then you met me?”

“And then I met you… and you fucked that up.” He chuckled then and kissed my head gently.

“I can’t say I’m sorry about that…. But no worries… I get it… I’ve felt that sting…. So let’s make sure we don’t again ok?” I nodded then looking up a bit.

“I’m holding you to that.” He just smiled back and gave me a small hug as we walked on towards the entrance to relax and wait.

 

We got back to the entrance and sat down on some boxes just to talk about the area. I barely noticed time was passing until I heard rocks moving. I stopped mid sentence and Ardyn smiled.

“Its dawn…. It’s sealed now.”

“What!?” I got up but he got my hand.

“Calm down… they had technology much like your prince’s wrap ability. They can still get out.” I looked back and relaxed.

“Promise?”

“Promise. I’ve done it myself a good many times…” I gave him a look then and he smiled.

“Who do you think told the empire of the metal’s existence here? I came back to check a few times and yet it was still here…. Seems many still avoid this tomb.” I yelped then and he stopped.

“What?”

“It’s a tomb!?”

“Of sorts…. I’ll tell you how I know later… but for the old empire… Solheim. Fire was life. Ifrit brought it to the people and with it renewed life and knowledge. Your volcanic mountain retreat has often been a spot of pilgrimage for followers of ifrit.” I raised a hand then and he stopped giving me an odd look. I smiled then.

“Is it true that ifrit’s body is in the mountain which is why the lava never stops?” He smiled then chuckling.

“Look whose brains are showing?” he ruffled my hair then before I swatted his hand away laughing.

“Come on! Tell me.”

“I’m not sure honestly but I have heard the same story. But if fire is life…”

“Water would be death. Damn…” he nodded then.

“The darkness would have raised the dead I suppose….”

“Oh it did… before we hit the main room, we fought skeletons and reapers…. Then slimes.” I made a face then and he laughed.

“Not a fan?”

“No way. Its gross! And then that sploosh attack they do?” I did the action of a ball going flat in my hand and he laughed.

“Oh dear…. And yet you’re a hunter?”

“Hey. I never said I hated killing them. I just do distance attacks. I don’t like touching them.” He shook his head then and I just smiled. This was how it needed to be. It was relaxed and dare I say… stable.

About an hour later, the boys came out. I was almost dozing on a tree nearby when I heard someone walking.

“Lady A! Glad to see you’re ok.”

“Perfect. Things ok out here?”

“Yes ma’am!” I smiled then and slowly sat up. Ardyn was awake still and smiled.

“You awake?” I shrugged then. I saw the boys and smiled before waving. They were stunned and I got up. I almost fell but Ardyn got my hand and I got my balance. I walked over then and waved.

“Hey. How did it go?”

“Well. We got the metal… what..?” Noctis gestured towards Ardyn and I stopped. Ignis was looking over and I knew.

“I…. I didn’t know…. He…” Noctis smiled then and got my shoulder.

“It’s cool…. Highwind and him got pretty close down there anyway… he got her number…. You risked getting burned tho?” I nodded feeling the blush come back.

“It was worth it….” He nodded then. Prompto came over then.

“Guys. We might need to bolt…. Those mts are getting antsy.” I looked and he was right. I nodded handing the keys to noct and they started on their way. Ignis was already heading to the car so I couldn’t talk to him. I felt bad now tho. That look of sadness in his eyes. I had always just seen him as friend but… I guess he saw it differently. I felt Ardyn get my hand then and I looked over.

“A thing about young hearts… they heal quicker than ours.”

“I can hope… I’ll text once we’re home safe ok?”

“Please. I’ll call when we can meet up.” I nodded and without thinking kissed him gently. He kissed back and slowly let me go. I knew I was blushing but I was happy. I waved before taking off running after the boys. They had waited and I quickly slipped in the back. Ignis looked back then.

“Everything ok?” I nodded then.

“I think so…” I checked my phone and he had already sent a text. I couldn’t help but smile. Things were going to be ok.

We got back in signal and the boys quickly got called to lestallum. I didn’t mind the side trip. Apparently demons had gotten into the power plant and holly wanted their help. It was a quick drive and soon they were running back there. I went to the outlook and finally checked the text. I didn’t want to rub salt in the wound I had accidently left on Ignis.

 

_To: Skylar  
From: cinnabum loser_

__

__

_Wish that kiss had been a bit longer. It’s been too long since I’ve had such a kind kiss. At least I was right in believing in how soft they would be._

 

I felt myself blush then reading that. He had that thought about mine!? I quickly hit reply and started typing.

 

_To: cinnabum loser  
From: skylar._

_Look who’s talking? Yours are softer than mine Ardyn. I wish it could have been a bit longer but I didn’t want to upset my ride. Maybe next time it can be._

 

I quickly sent it and pocketed my phone then. It was getting hot out here again. I headed into the town then for some shade and maybe a cold drink. I still had to find a way back to bella after all.


	14. Chapter 14

Turns out I didn’t have to worry. I was sitting on the shaded steps outside of the power plant when I heard a whistle. I looked back and beamed.

“Cindy!”

“Hey girl. What’s up?”

“Waiting on the boys. Holly called for backup.” she nodded as she came closer.

“I heard. Kind of why I came running.” She sat down next to me and smiled.

“Hope you don’t mind. Pawpaw needed the truck so I had to take Bella.” I stopped then.

“Wait….” She smiled and flashed my spare key. I forgot I gave that to her. I laughed then and she smiled.

“Gave her a look over while you were gone. She should be good for a long while. Those empire techs knew what they were doing.” I stopped then.

“Who told you…?”

“The boys. Ignis was the quietest. I don’t think he likes you hanging around them too much.”

“I know he doesn’t…. Noctis just told me why…. He had a crush on me.” Cindy cringed then and I nodded.

“Kind of just crushed it…. Cus the guy that the boys keep running into…” I could feel the blush then.

“We’re dating….” She looked over stunned and I covered my face.

“You…. You’re dating!? Finally!”

“Oh shut it!!! You know damn well why I haven’t before now!” She started laughing then and I groaned covering my face. At least till I heard the gate open. We both straightened up and I soon ran.

“Gladio!!” He looked up and smiled.

“Hey! Sup?”

“Nothing much. Where the hell you’ve been?” He chuckled then.

“Long story. It was worth it tho.” I nodded and soon the boys started talking. I snuck away and headed for my jeep. They had it together now that gladio was home.

I got home about an hour later and just crashed on the couch. I was worn out and I didn’t feel like walking back to my bedroom. My boots were waiting by the door drying out and I just hit the couch. My phone was still dead silent but I didn’t mind. I got up long enough to scrub off some of the swampy mess on my legs and wash out my hair before I went back to the couch and turned on my small tv. I turned on some old movie and just settled down. I lost track of time while my eyes were closed. I only opened them when it started going nuts vibrating. I slid it over to answer without looking at the name.

“Hello?”

“Oh six…. I woke you.” I stopped then.

“Wait…. Ardyn?” I rubbed my eye a bit then as he chuckled.

“Yes. you ok?”

“I guess… Fuck what time is it?”

“Around seven at night. I’ve been trying to text but you never answered… Should have known you were asleep.” I laughed a bit then.

“Yeah maybe…. I’m lousy at keeping in contact though. I could have just been ignoring my phone as I clean. I’ve done that… Or reading. I do love my books.”

“Oh? Interesting…. At least you can sleep now though.”

“Yeah… I’m kind of shocked. Been a while since I’ve passed out like this…” I smiled then stretching slightly.

“Maybe getting that weight off me made it easier… I’m a lot more relaxed now…” I got up then turning on a lamp close by. It was already dark out. My tv was still on as well but I didn’t even check it.

“You too? Well I suppose that’s a good side effect…. I wonder how well you’d sleep if I was there though.” I laughed then getting into my kitchen. I kept this part of my house sparkling. I hated a dirty kitchen.

“My, That’s a jump…. But probably pretty fucking well. Wouldn’t need a thick blanket either cus you’re a heater.” I opened my fridge then and got a water out. I heard him laugh then and then pull away from the phone. I couldn’t hear what he said.

“Good to know. I’ll remember that for next time hon. Sadly I’ve got to go. A quick meeting before I’m set free. Plans are in motion and apparently need my approval.” He sounded so bored. I laughed then leaning on the fridge then.

“My oh my, is the man of the people bored with his duties?”

“Very funny. I’m tired as well believe it or not. I would like an early day off.” I cackled then and he huffed.

“Go back to sleep Skylar. I’ll see you soon.”

“Alright. Hope it goes by quick for you, Ardyn… Love you.” It felt a bit odd to say it but It wasn’t a lie. I knew he stopped then before smiling.

“Love you too Dear…. See you soon?”

“Always.” He kissed the phone then making me go red before he hung up. I let my hand fall then as I sighed. I kind of wished he was here with me suddenly.

I didn’t get long to dwell on that. Come sunrise, I was getting leads over text for hunts all over the area. I was the highest ranked hunter they could find for some of these. I organized them all on my gps the best I could before taking off. The only good news is I got to text Ardyn. In between hunts, I’d send him little photos or texts just letting him know how they went or where I was. I even changed his name from cinnabum loser to Ardyn My Love. It made the huge job load a lot easier to deal with honestly and the nightly calls while I camped at havens close by helped even more. I was honestly lying on my back next to the fire looking up at the stars with the phone beside me on speaker when he mentioned it. I hadn’t seen him in over a week now and I was a rank nine hunter now. My friend Dino from Galdin had just asked me today about this new job he had for me which is what I was telling ardyn when he chirped up.

“Wait… you said the emerald was where?”

“Costlemark. It’s old ruins from the first empire. I’ve camped near there to take out some necromancers close by but never went in. It’s labeled as highly dangerous and dave is careful about which hunters go in. He won’t even do it anymore because the last time, he almost didn’t make it out.” I laughed then smiling.

“I’ve always wanted to go!!! The loot in that place is out of this world!” He laughed then.

“I can believe that… I’ve been in there…. Well…. As of…” I heard him pull the phone away as I looked over.

“Five minutes ago.”

“You went alone!?” I rolled over grabbing my phone quickly.

“How are you alive!?”

“Easy. It’s part of my secret.” I stopped then. He hadn’t mentioned his secrets since that night at the vesperpool.

“Ardyn…” I was worried. He had been so closed off about telling me before now.

“I went to make sure we could do it together…. This is where I want to tell you everything…. It’s the closest we can get to….” He trailed off then.

“Ok… Um… when?”

“Can you be here tomorrow night? It only opens at night.” I got up then and scrambled to my map. I looked over it and smiled.

“Easily. I’m only in the next district. I can get there during the day and we can hang out until nightfall if you want.”

“Sounds good to me. Be nice to see the local hangouts.” I laughed then smiling.

“Yeah I can toss you in the lakes and see if you can catch a rare fish or leave you stranded on the arches.” I folded the map then easily. This was going to be fun for sure.

“Oh get real…. You’re scared of heights. You wouldn’t get up there even if I offered you all the gil in lucis.” I gasped then as he started laughing. I just smiled then.

“Yeah ok you got me…. Well good news is that I live about an hour away so if I’m still talking to you after this, we can go chill at my house.”

“Oh? Am I finally going to get to see where you live?”

“Maybe. It’s not much but it’s mine for sure.”

“I’m alright with that. So…. is it a date?” I stopped putting away my things then and looked over at the phone going red.

“Um…. Yeah. I guess so…. Just don’t get me drunk this time ok?”

“I won’t. Not safe to go into costlemark drunk…. Unless you’re me I guess.” I laughed a bit then smiling.

“You promise we’ll be ok?”

“I swear hon. No harm will come to you while you’re with me.”

“I trust you…. Um…. Meet up at the chocobo post?”

“Is that the central location there?”

“Pretty much to me.”

“Alright…. Mind if I see if damien will let me pet him?” I smiled then.

“Oh? Do you have a soft spot for chocobos?”

“Well…. Maybe. It’s been a while. That’s all and he seems friendly enough.” I shook my head then smiling.

“Alright. I’ll text you permission in case wiz asks ok?”

“Thanks hon. See you there around noon?”

“Probably sooner…. Depends on how soon I can get some sleep.”

“I didn’t make you too excited did I?” I stopped then. Was he…?

“No…?” He started laughing then and I growled looking away.

“You jerk! I’m hanging up now!”

“Sleep well love.” He kissed the phone then and I just smiled. I kissed back before hanging up and went to bed smiling. Tomorrow was going to be a lot of fun.


	15. Chapter 15

I woke up around nine and quickly packed camp and took off. I wanted to get there early and see my baby boy. Only I had been beaten. I pulled up and all I could hear was laughter. It was echoing and I quickly hopped out. I had my sunglasses on but took them off as I saw Damien loose.

“Damien!” He looked up and quickly ran over. I laughed and soon rubbed his face gently.

“Baby, what are you doing out?” He nodded his head to the side and I got his reins and followed him. In the spot where Wiz usually kept eggs, there was a small Black chocobo! Only… It wasn’t in it’s nest. He was nestled in ardyn’s lap. He was sitting cross legged and was the source of the laughter. Wiz was close by smiling.

“Hey hon.”

“Hey… Ardyn?” He looked back and I saw a real smile again. I smile back and kneel down with damien following.

“Made a friend?”

“Seems so. Damien and I were bonding when I heard this little one. He was hungry so he let me feed him. Next thing I know…” He gestured and I laughed. The little bird was asleep.

“Geez hon… Charmed him didn’t you?”

“I didn’t mean to.” I smiled and gently petted the little bird. He woke up a bit and he chirped at me.

“Hey… mind if I steal him? I need Ardyn.” He shook then and I picked him up gently and gave him a hug before I put him back in his nest. Damien helped me up and went over to Ardyn. He smiled as he got up on his own but still petted Damien.

“He’s a lovely bird Skylar….”

“Thanks…. He’s always been that way….. I guess that’s what happens when you save them.” Wiz nodded then and smiled.

“You two hanging out today?”

“Yeah. It’s not safe to take Damien though…” I pouted then and petted him gently. Damien nudged me then and I looked at him.

“Excuse me?” He made a sound then like he was laughing. I stared at him stunned before giving him a hug.

“Smartass bird… Go play with the others ok babe? I’ll be back later this week. We’ve got races to win!” He cheered then making the men laugh. Damien took off then and Wiz smiled.

“You two be careful now.”

“You too Wiz.” he nodded and we headed for the cars. Ardyn smiled then.

“Where do you want to leave mine?”

“My house. It’s safe…. You sure about my driving though?” He smiled then.

“I trust you.” I chuckled then as I got my shades back on.

“Might be a mistake there love… But come on. Hope it can do off road.”

“Wait… what?” I laughed then and started bella up. Ardyn got into his car and followed me out of there.

His car did pretty well getting to my house. If it had been muddy, he would have gotten stuck but since it was dry, he was safe. I let him drop it off before he got into the passenger seat. I kept the roof up but the windows down as we drove around. I had music on low because we were mostly talking about the different sights. I even got him to agree to a few photos with me at different places and I was saving every one of them. It was a lot of fun and after finding an outpost with some decent food, we had a laughing lunch. Finally around sunset, we parked just outside of The Fallgrove. I killed Bella and looked over past the Guard rail.

“This place is major freaky….”

“Gets worse inside…. You scared?” I laughed a bit then.

“Nervous… not scared.” I got out then and he followed. I had left my sword in the trunk and quickly got her back on and grabbed my knives and my satchel.

“You’re prepared.”

“Have to be. Where’s your weapon?”

“I have it. But we won’t need them till the end.” I looked over then as I dropped my bag over my shoulder.

“What!? That place is crawling with Demons!”

“I know. But you won’t need your weapon until the end.” I looked into his eyes and he was serious. I sighed then as I closed the trunk door.

“Fine… I’ll trust you. No weapon will be drawn.” He nodded then and we took off past the guard rail towards the towering ruins.

Costlemark Tower. Every step we took closer to it made it look even taller. I couldn’t even see the tip by the time we hit the trail without falling on my ass. Ardyn kept a hand on me as we walked and I noticed… there were no demons around for once. That did not set me at ease. I let my hand go to my weapon but he stopped it. I looked up to him and he smiled.

“Relax…” I let it go and he chuckled.

“You’re such a hunter… Can’t stand to be without a weapon.”

“After all the shit I’ve been through… I have a right.” He shrugged then and stopped right under the entry arch. The tower was lit up from the inside. It was so weird to see.

“This is one of the last structure left standing from Solheim…. It was once at the center of the empire till the pride of the people led to their downfall…” Ardyn said quietly. I looked over then stunned and he smiled.

“I can still see this in its prime… A lot of information came in and out of this place…. The first records of magitek were once kept here before the war of the astrals.”

“Wait… you… Remember this when it wasn’t ruins?” He smiled then and nodded.

“I’m older than I look Skylar.” I laughed a bit then.

“I guess so….” I didn’t know if he was joking or not. Part of me thought he was but….

“Swear to me…. You’re not going to lie about a thing tonight.”

“Skylar….”

“Look you just…. Are you serious?”

“Very. I swear…. I’m not lying… you’ll find out as we go… ok?” I nodded and took a deep breathe trying to calm down. He didn’t say a word, Only got my hand and led on into the ruins.

The stairs down were nothing. I saw a weird plate that wasn’t glowing as we walked down but I didn’t ask. I was ready to fight in case demons showed up. We got into the ruins finally and demons did show. I jumped when one was close and Ardyn got his arm around me.

“Relax…. They won’t touch you.” It was a gelatin. I felt his grip get tighter and something odd happened. It backed off. They all did. I gasped then and looked up. He was perfectly normal smiling.

“Told you. No weapons needed.”

“How did you…?”

“Later….” He steered me away then and I looked back. They weren’t coming anywhere near us. The same thing happened in the next room as well. It was amazing. He even let me go to just holding hands so I could grab a treasure. We walked into the next room and I walked over to what was left of the railing. I had my little flashlight on and I could see barely see a thing.

“It’s so dark….”

“Part of that is the demons… It’s so packed with them that it makes the darkness seem… well darker.” I laughed a bit and looked back. He was calm as could be. He came over with me.

“This place has withstood the test of time surprisingly well… but we always did know how to build things….” I looked over and he was solem for once.

“I am from Solheim…. My whole family started in Solheim…. We were blessed by Ifrit who gave us fire and helped up spread knowledge and taught us things… We thrived under him… but the people grew too proud and forgot that they were gifts from him.”

“The war….” Ardyn nodded then.

“It was a mess… but it led to the world you’ve known…. Fire was life…. Water…. Ice. It’s death… I hated going back to that grove in the swamp.” He chuckled then shaking his head.

“I’ve spent far too much time in places like that… Between my first stint there and then Angelguard…” I felt my heart skip a beat then.

“The island….? The Fulgurian…. It was said once that people were sent there…”

“To be judged? Exactly.” I covered my mouth then and he looked over. He was smiling but I could see so much sadness.

“I was judged… and I was not supposed to survive.”

“How did you?” He smiled then.

“I’m saving that for the end… but this is your only chance…. If this is too much…. If you no longer trust me to keep you safe…. You can turn back.” I looked back down then. This was my last chance. This was a lot to take in for sure. I wasn’t sure how to take this at all…. But I had made my choice.

“Give me your scarf.”

“Huh?”

“You heard me. Give me your scarf.” He shrugged then and slipped it off. I took it gently and folded it and soon had it across my eyes and tied it behind my ponytail.

“Skylar?”

“This is your chance….. I’m trusting you. I can see over there that there’s a gap that you can only cross using a fallen pillar… I’m an idiot. I always look down and end up freaking out….. So I want you to lead me across. I can’t see a damn thing. I only have your hands and voice to let me know….” I got his hand then tightly. I was shaking slightly.

“Because it is a lot to take in…. But I made my choice. If I get burnt then I get burnt…. I’d rather try to keep this fire alive than let it drown.” I heard him chuckle then before he pulled me into a hug.

“You insane woman…. Very well… I will let no harm come to you… you will not fall.” He kissed me gently then and I felt my face go red. His chuckle then didn’t help.

“I could almost see just from how red your face is…”

“Shut it!!!” Gods be damned, my voice went squeaky. He only chuckled more and got both of my hands. It was easy to follow him like this.

“Easy…. Going down steps… just let your foot slide a bit…” I followed his instructions and it was easy. I heard a few pebbles fall but I wasn’t scared. I trusted him.

“You know… We’ve got one hell of an age gap… You’re over…. What like two thousand years old?”

“Give or take…. You’re… twenty two?” I nodded and he chuckled.

“Damn… That is an age gap.” I laughed then. He was impressed it seemed.

“Foot up…. Yep.”

“On the pillar?”

“Yep.” I gripped tighter then and he chuckled.

“Relax…. It’s strong. I jumped on it yesterday.”

“You did what!? That doesn’t help you idiot!” He laughed then and I felt him pull me down. I stepped down and right into his arms. He held me close and kissed my head.

“You sure about that? Considering how you just crossed it, I’d say it helped.” I relaxed then sighing.

“Thanks…”

“Anything for you.” I felt him pull me away a bit and slide the scarf down. It went to my neck and I looked up. He was smiling.

“You ok?” I nodded then and smiled. He gave me a small kiss then and I felt my heart do a little flip. He backed off then before I could kiss back though.

“I’ll let you keep my scarf on… It looks good on you.” I pouted then and he got my chin.

“When we get to your house… As many kisses as you want.”

“I’m holding you to that.” I got his hand then and led on. I wasn’t scared anymore. This was a fun adventure with him.

“You guys were amazing builders… and yet you couldn’t make a slidable rail?” I turned then and Ardyn was stunned.

“Seriously!?”

“Yes! Come on! Think about it! All the way from up there to here!” I did the sliding motion with my hand and he sighed.

“You don’t know much about architecture huh? These are supports. We have to have them there or the railing you want to slide down wouldn’t exist.”

“Oh…. Well yeah but still!” He groaned then and I laughed. I spun into the middle of the room and avoided the fire and ice elements exposed.

“So what’s out there?” He smiled then and got my hand.

“A tunnel then more of the ruins. Demons… An emerald somewhere.” I laughed then and led the way out. He didn’t mind. I jumped down and soon looked up at him before looking back.

“You’ve got to find another way.”

“Huh?”

“You’re going to get stuck. Those big shoulders not to mention the ego. Plus… you’re older. Will you even be able to get back up?” I said jokingly as I slid right through.

“You… Skylar! Get back here!” I laughed then and came out the other side and popped my head up.

“Yes?” He sighed then and disappeared. Then I was picked up. I yelped and soon looked up. He had me.

“Hi.”

“Hi.” He got me up on the stable ground and got up out of the hole himself. I just smiled and he shook his head.

“Calling me old… Never thought that would happen.” I laughed then and he smiled.Gods, that smile.

We kept going without incident. He made sure we didn’t get lost despite my adventuring and treasure seeking habits which did land me the emeralds that Dino wanted. The few demons we ran into, took off once they saw him. I didn’t understand why but it did make this more fun for sure. I got to explore a lot more this way and soon we were on this walkway. Both side had windows and you couldn’t see through the darkness outside of it. It was freaking huge. I stopped in the middle of it at one point and screamed. It echoed for a long time. I felt a hand on my shoulder then.

“Yeah…. It’s a long way down…. You’re surrounded by pure open space on either side of this.”

“Whoa….”

“It gets better.” He got my hand then and led the way. I didn’t mind. I got to his side and soon we entered a room. All I could see was about twenty feet in front of me on a bridge. There were little support walls but nothing else. It was dead silent in here except our steps across the bridge. We stopped in the middle and he smiled.

“Turn out your light.”

“What?”

“Do it.” I bit my lip then but did it.

Talk about instant regret. Without the light, the silence felt like it was suffocating me in the darkness. The only grounder I had was Ardyn’s hand. He let go though. I gasped then and quickly felt for him again.

“Ardyn!?” I couldn’t even tell how loud I was. I had to find something to feel. I took a step forward reaching out but there was nothing on either side. I was honestly about to freak the fuck out. I felt something brush me and I know I screamed. I turned towards the source going for where I knew my knife was but then I felt hands.

“Don’t! That’s what I was testing….” He was whispering to me. I quickly grabbed his hand and got my light back on before almost jumping into his arms. A yojimbo was right by me. He quickly jumped back then and I stuck to ardyn like glue. He turned then and I honestly ran out of there. I hit the railing and he got me from behind.

“You’re ok…. He didn’t hurt you.”

“No…. but that was a bitch move!” I turned then.

“You seriously scared me!”

“Sorry…. I had to see what was following you. Seemed that one took a liking to you for some reason…. He won’t be making that mistake again.” I stopped then. I was not dreaming that possessive hint.

“Alright…. Fine…. Just never again! Got it?”

“Understood. I am sorry.” I huffed then and hugged him. It was helping me calm down. We started further down then and I just kept a grip on him. I wasn’t letting him go this time.

We went further down the ramp with only a few demons getting in the way before we hit what seemed to be the bottom.

“And this is the part I hate….” I heard him say. I looked up and He had this look like he just stepped in a puddle barefoot. We exited the middle cylinder into a huge ass room! I couldn’t even see the back wall fully from where we were.

“Don’t move…. The last people here were cruel and laid three trapdoors…. Only one of these can take us to the end we need…. The other three lead to fights I’d rather not be involved in.” I nodded then and smiled.

“Red giants?”

“And Nagagiri.” I groaned then and he nodded.

“They don’t like running like the weaker ones do….” He walked out then and went to a platform close by.

“Hm…. seems my adventure yesterday had an advantage.”

“What?”

“This is the direct route…. Normally it’s not unlocked unless you do the other three.”

“It’s unlocked?” He nodded.

“Come here.” I walked over then and he held me close.

I let him choose the platforms to activate. I trusted him. We did have to fight a few demons that showed up because they had nowhere else to go. They were easy to deal with though. Well at least until the Gelatins. He had hit a block and it started moving and I jumped down before screaming. He jumped down instantly and I finally saw his weapon. A sword pulled out of an… Armiger!? He killed them quickly before looking.

“You ok!?” I looked up then.

“I just…. They’re so gross feeling!!!!! And I landed in the middle!!!” He sighed then and smiled.

“Next time let me jump first…. No more gross landing pads.”

“Please!!!” I shivered then and quickly shook to get any residue off. He laughed but I was not getting over that quickly. Well… At least till he hugged me. That helped.

Finally after one last fight, we hit a new room. I landed carefully and looked around.

“This is new….”

“Thank god… I was worried we took a wrong turn.” He smiled back at me then and gestured.

“That elevator in the center takes us down to the boss.”

“Whoa!!!” He nodded at least till I heard it roar. The floor shook and I had to keep my arms out to keep my balance. He chuckled then.

“He’s awake…”

“The jabberwock!?” He nodded and I ran.

“Let’s go!” He followed quickly and soon we hit the button in the middle to head down.

The tech this elevator was built around was astounding. I couldn’t stop watching it on the way down.

“Whoa….”

“It’s been ages since I’ve seen this…. We’ve got similar stuff in Nifelheim but… Nothing beats the original.” I smiled then at least until I saw it. I stopped breathing then. This thing was huge. We hit the floor and instantly it was a fight. He came right at me.

I was quick on my feet once I got over the shock of fighting a dragon and dodged before going for a strike. Ardyn was backup and easily knew when to compliment my strikes to land the most damage. His weapon system still confused me though. It really looked like he was using an armiger like noctis! I didn’t realize how similar it was until the jabberwock got a lucky strike with his tail. It connected with my chest and sent me flying. All I saw was a red flash before I hit Ardyn. I looked behind me stunned and he smiled.

“One final push?” I smiled then and nodded.

“Go ranged and take out his eyes! I’ll go close!” He nodded and I took off running and it worked. While Ardyn distracted, I got the finishing blow in and he hit the ground. I jumped back and waited to see if it was breathing before I celebrated.

“Whooooo!!!!!!” I jumped up then punching the air and laughing.

“We just did that!!!! We just took that thing down!!!” I heard him laughing and I quickly turned. He was behind me smiling.

“You’re a strong fighter skylar. I barely did a thing.” I blushed then laughing.

“Come on Ardyn, you got us here….” He nodded then and smiled.

“Want to know how?” I nodded then and he motioned for me to go to the elevator. I did and he followed. I let him turn it on. He kept his back to me though. I didn’t ask why.

“You know I am from Solheim…. You know I am not supposed to be alive…..” He sighed then.

“This is not the first time the scourge has infected the world…. A long time ago…. A healer of the people was found… and he healed the people infected… or so he thought…. In healing the people his body came to host a myriad of demons… and when it came time for him to take his rightful place… the gods turned him away, declaring him unclean…. A jealous man…. A soon to be king not yet chosen by the stone… declared the healer a monster and Demonized him… making a true monster out of the healer.” He was speaking so softly but I could hear the pain and the anger. His shoulders were tense and I was a bit scared.

“Left to be judged for his so called crimes… the healer found out… that he was immortal…. And darkness incarnate. A walking plague upon the earth…. Weaker demons cowarded… before he joined with them gaining more power.” It stopped on the level then and he turned.

I couldn’t help but scream a bit. That kind face was now twisted. Pale skin with glowing gold eyes and… scourge coming from his eyes and mouth. I fell back on the wall before it sunk in. I hit the ground then.

“Oh my six….. You’re!?” He nodded then. I looked at him stunned.

“You…. no…..” I slowly got up then and took a step. He stepped back.

“Don’t!” I shook my head then and took another step. I had to see. I got close to him and slowly reached out. He couldn’t back away. Finally my hand made contact and I hissed. The black burnt. It was hotter than I expected.

“Skylar….” his voice was even twisted, like many were talking at once but I could hear him in it all. He was there but corrupted. This was insane.

“Ardyn….” I laughed a bit then as I tired to wipe some of it away from his eyes. It barely moved almost like it was tar.

“Well… you’ve got me beat for halloween…. I’ll never be able to top this…” He laughed a bit then and I saw it fading. Soon I had his face and I smiled.

“Hey… What’s up gorgeous?” He chuckled then holding my hand to his face as I saw tears welling up.

“Nothing…. Just…. Thank you.” I stopped then. A tear fell and I was freaking out.

“Ardyn! What…?” He chuckled then.

“No one but one… a long time ago…. Has ever touched me in kindness when the demons take over…. It has been so long….” He turned his face into my hand as more tears fell as he kissed the light burn.

“What did I do to deserve you, my goddess…?”

“I have no bloody clue…. Ask them how I deserve you….” I gently made him look at me.

“The healer…. It was you…. But the king…?”

“My Brother…. Somnus….” He sighed then.

“My proper name Is Ardyn Lucis Caelum Izunia….” I gasped lightly then as he opened his eyes.

“I was once thought to be the king of light…. But then…. Somnus took my throne…. He is the Mystic… and the Founder King.”

I couldn’t breathe. There was no way. It was a lot to take in. Way more than I ever thought. He let my hand go and I held it close trying to remember how to breathe.

“Skylar…” I held up a hand and he stopped. I had to process all of this. I soon looked over and He was serious. It was in those gorgeous eyes. I took a deep breathe slowly calming down.

“You…. you’re Noct’s…. Super great uncle?”

“Once removed… but yes.”

“So… The Darkness in the cosmogony…. It’s….?!”

“Me… Yes….” I slowly breathed out then calming down. I could honestly see it. They had the same jawline and eye shape. I remembered though. What Noctis was supposed to do. Almost everyone knew the story after all.

“Ok….” I turned then facing him.

“The demon shit, I can deal with. I don’t give a damn about that….. I don’t even really care that you’re freaking related to Noctis and therefore royalty….” I stepped forward then and got him by the coat.

“What I do give a damn about is losing you.” He was shocked. I got him by his shirt then and pulled him down a bit more to my level. He was just a bit taller than me.

“Easy!”

“No!” He stopped then as I gave him a stern look.

“I just met you and currently you’re one of the best damn things to have happened to me in my whole life…. But now…. You tell me that at some point because the gods are huge dicks, I’m going to lose you because one of my friend’s destiny is to kill you!?” He nodded then slowly like he was scared. I let him go then holding up my hands.

“Nope. Fuck that shit. No way in hell. Fuck destiny. Fuck the gods…. Ok Except Shiva. She’s okish….” I took off for the shining red circle before I felt his hand in mine.

“Wait, what are you saying? That you’re going to fight Noctis over this?”

“Damn straight.”

“But…. He’s a pawn too! The gods are the ones pulling the string!”

“Did you not just hear me? Fuck them! All of them but Shiva! Mostly that Damned Dragonian!” He was shocked.

“You….!?”

“He’s no different than Titan. A knife wielding duck or a brick could fucking kill me. So if they want to try, let them! But they are not taking you from me!” I slammed my foot into the pad then and we teleported to the entrance. We instantly both hissed and I quickly got my glasses out. He put on his hat and I started walking.

“Fucking sun…..”

“Skylar! Wait!”

“What!? I’m blind!” I heard him laughing before I felt those arms around me.

“I love you….” I stopped mid step then and sighed.

“Love you too….” I turned in his arms then and gave him a kiss. He kissed me back easily before we heard a demon. I heard him summon a weapon then and I looked.

“Whoa….” It was the bow of the clever. He smiled then and shot the demon away.

“Being alive for so long has it’s advantages…. I’ve got more royal arms than he ever will.”

“Seriously!? So you…?”

“Family abilities.”

“Whoa.” He shrugged then. I just smiled and we headed back to my jeep. It was already late in the morning but I was ready to go home and get some sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

It took less than an hour. I’ll be honest, I didn’t obey speed laws at all. Ardyn didn’t seem to care. He was a lot calmer now and openly talked to me. He could remember spots in this area that no longer existed. He even told me about the taelpar crag and the legend of how it was made. I loved listening to him like this. Soon we pulled into my little area and I parked next to his car. He looked over then and smiled.

“You sure you want me to see inside?”

“Um… Yeah. I just cleaned up last week. No dust or mice…. It’s company ready. Chancellor ready? Not so much.” He laughed then and I smiled getting out. I took my gear in with me after unlocking the door.

“Holy six…. Is this a house or a library?” I looked back and Ardyn was standing in the door stunned. I had over five bookcases in my living room filled with books all neatly organized and freshly dusted. My tv was in the middle of two of them on it’s stand with all my movies near my couch and coffee table.

“Both.” I got my boots off then and he came in and did the same. We left them by the door and I left my stuff by the kitchen.

“Help yourself. Cold drinks in the fridge plus food.” He nodded then. He was checking one of the bookcases out. I smiled then.

“You read?”

“Not as much as I used to… I’m still a lover of books though. This is quite a collection.”

“It was my dad’s.” He stopped then and I saw the worry. I smiled then.

“When they died… Dave found his will. Dad left this place for me so when I was old enough, I could move back home. Dave lived here for a bit and fixed a few things but once I could, I moved in. Found all of these in the second bedroom in like… five trunks. So I brought them out…. Seems the old man loved books too.” He nodded then and smiled. I just smiled and we relaxed.

I got into the shower once I knew he was settled with a book and came out to a shocking sight. He was just in his white shirt and dress pants. His other clothes were on the back of the couch and he was stretched out reading. I laughed a bit and he looked up. I was in a baggy shirt with my sleep pants on and my wet hair on a towel around my neck.

“Dressed to impress are we sky?”

“Only if you want to match.”

“I’m thinking about it.” I leaned on the couch above him then and smiled.

“You got clothes?”

“In my car, Yes.” He closed the book gently then and smiled.

“Mind if I try to sleep here today?”

“Gods no. want breakfast first?” He shook his head then and I smiled.

“Too tired?”

“Pretty much.” I laughed then and he got up. I could see how well built he was like this. He stretched too and I almost started drooling. He Noticed then and smiled.

“Like what you see?”

“You better sleep without a shirt on…” He crooked an eyebrow then and I smiled.

“I wanna feel. Nothing more.”

“Fair enough.” He walked out then and came back quickly with a small duffel. I was blow drying my hair in the bathroom when he came in. He went to the second room and I glanced over. The door was cracked. I saw him stripping off the shirt and I almost dropped the hairdryer. Scars. They were all over his back and chest but by all the gods, those muscles! I quickly refocused once he went to change pants. I was beet red too. I could see it in the mirror. The door opened then and he came into the doorway.

“You got that up too high or something?” I turned it off then.

“Just a bit…. Um….” I looked over and I was freaking out. This man was nothing but six foot two of pure gorgeousness. He noticed I was staring and smiled. Even with the slight amount of hair on his chest, Those muscles were defined and perfect.

“Skylar.”

“What?”

“Did you get a back view?”

“I saw the scars….”

“Further down.” I yelped then going red.

“No!!! You jerk! You left the door cracked on purpose!” He laughed then and I grabbed my towel to snap him with it. He dodged and I chased him into my room before tackling him and making him hit the queen size bed. I was on top and just play hitting him.

“Ego flirt!”

“Pervy Child!”

“I’m not a child!”

“Compared to me you are!”

“Compared to you, ifrit’s a kid!” He gasped then and I faked gasped.

“You did not just call me older than a god!”

“Oh my gods I think I just did!” I got a pillow then and slammed him with it. He laughed then before rolling and pinning me to the bed. I had to stop then. He looked down at me with those perfect eyes and smiled.

“Feel better?”

“Um….” I reached then and with a small wiggle got a handful of his ass. He jumped then and I smiled. I was right. Pure glorious muscle perfect for anything.

“Now I do.” He sighed then and let me up. I quickly closed the curtains and made sure the front door was locked before climbing into bed next to him. He was on his back and easily made room so I could curl up on his chest. I did so willingly and just relaxed.

“So… Any other secrets you have?”

“Um…. no I think we’re ok.” I nodded closing my eyes.

“So…. Does that mean I need to call you your majesty?”

“No….. Just… Call me whatever you normally do.”

“Crazy? Old? Drop Dead Gorgeous? Cinnabum?” He jumped at the last one and I tired to hide the giggles.

“Cinna… bum?”

“You like cinnamon rolls…. And have a really nice ass.”

“Six….” I died laughing then because he face palmed. It was just the ticket it seems. I got comfy again and went to sleep laying on him. I was the happiest I had been in a long time.

I woke up in a panic again. I couldn’t even remember why but the panic was there. I quickly looked around and I was home. The sun was going down outside from what I could see from the crack in the curtains on the side. I looked back where I was laying and the spot next to me was empty. I could tell where someone had been sleeping there so I knew it wasn’t a dream. I got up then and quickly threw on one of my flannels over my sleep shirt. Once outside of my room, I could hear someone in the kitchen humming before talking.

“I do understand that commander, but seeing how I am currently occupied, It’s not happening.”

“And what is it that you’re doing that is so important?”

“That’s for me to know and you to find out later. Now please…. I’m hanging up.”

“Very well… I’ll inform them of your current occupation.”

“Thank you.” I heard a beep then as I walked in and smiled.

“Pissed off ravus again?” He looked up then and smiled.

“Yes Afraid so. He wanted me to leave tonight for Altissia.” I stopped then.

“I’m not leaving for another few weeks…. His dear sister hasn’t even made it over there yet.” I walked over slowly then.

“So you think he’s going now to help her?”

“I know he is.” The timer on my Oven went off then and he beamed.

“Finally!” I laughed then leaning over the counter.

“What?” He got a glove on and soon pulled out a pan.

“Brownies!? Where did you even find the mix!?”

“I didn’t. You had everything here for homemade ones.” I looked up at him then and he stopped.

“What?”

“You bake?”

“And Cook. I’ve been alive this long, I’ve had to take care of myself. I learned quite a bit.” I laughed then and soon ran across and hugged him from behind. He had put on more cologne when he changed clothes. I inhaled it and instantly everything was ok. The residual panic had faded with that inhale.

“Easy…. You ok?”

“Better now….”

“Bad dream?”

“I guess… woke up panicked… you were gone so I came looking….” I laughed a bit then.

“Never expected brownies…”

“Hm… Well sounds like they’re needed. Plus… Real food.” I heard him make a weird ass sound and I cracked up. He turned in my arms then and gently picked me up in a hug. I didn’t even argue. I just wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled.

“You sleep ok?” I whispered close to his ear.

“Better than ever…. Woke up because of the call and had to call him back once I switched my chest out for a pillow. You barely moved…” I smiled then.

“Hard to want to move when I had the best pillow in eos.” He laughed then and I felt him put me on the counter. I didn’t want to let go but he made me. I pouted a bit before he gave me a kiss. I perked up then and kissed back getting a hold on his shirt. Only I realized why he did it. I let go then as it hit me and he smiled.

“What?”

“You’re…. Damn it you’re not that much taller than me!!!” Cue gut busting laughter. He honestly stumbled back laughing as I jumped off the counter pouting.

“I’m getting into real clothes!!! You big bully!!!” He couldn’t stop laughing. I walked out then trying to fight the smile that was coming to my face. At least he had a real sense of humor.

Dinner that night was brownies with ice cream followed by shit movies. He stayed well into the night. Anytime I sat close, he wanted me close to his side so more often than not, I ended up curled up against him just talking about stuff and asking him questions about things. He answered as many of them as he could from what he remembered. He did miss a bit due to his stint on the island. It was so relaxed that when it came time for him to leave… I didn’t want him to. I walked out to his car with him. He was still dressed more casual than normal. He leaned on the hood then and smiled.

“I had fun… Best Date I’ve been on in a while.”

“Better than Galdin quay?”

“Oh that counts? Hm… Yes.” I chuckled then and he smiled.

“I’ll be back by…. I’ll call before dropping in though. I swear.”

“I don’t care if you do…. There’s a spare key in one of the garden blocks. It has the snail on it. Come in and relax…. Even if I’m not here. Maybe I’ll be home more often if you were here.”

“Oh instead of your week long hunting trips? That would be an improvement.”

“Hey!” I went to kick his shin but he laughed and dodged. I smiled then.

“Seriously though….”

“I’ll remember that hon. I promise… With them pushing the trip to Altissia….” He groaned then and I smiled.

“Empire isn’t anywhere around here. As long as they can’t track your phone, it’s safe.” He nodded then.

“Good point…. So… See you tomorrow?” I laughed then and he smiled.

“It’ll be soon…. Otherwise I’ll call ok?” I nodded then and got a hug from him. It was nice and tight. I didn’t want to let go at all though and he knew it.

“Come on…. It’s not for forever….”

“I know…. I’m just clingy. That’s all.”

“Noticing… but that’s ok. I like it.” I smiled then before he made me let go.

“I’ll call you tomorrow…. Stay safe.” I nodded then and gave him a quick kiss.

“Don’t piss anyone else off…. Ok?”

“Damn it… Take away all my fun.” I laughed then and he smiled.

“I’ll behave for you… My sweet little huntress.” He gently caressed my face and I could have almost cried from how it made me feel. We were moving so fast and yet… it was just right for us.

“Loving king….” He faltered then but I saw the truth.

“I like that…. Will that make you my sweet queen…?”

“Ask me that again when we see each other again…” He nodded then and we both heard it. His phone was going off. He sighed then and I smiled.

“You better get that…”

“Yeah… Be good Skylar.”

“You first Ardyn.” He smiled as he got into his car and started it up before answering.

“Ah. General Tummelt, lovely to hear from you.” He had that Chancellor voice going on. I had to hide my smile behind my hand. He rolled his eyes a bit as he backed out.

“Yes I’m still in lucis…. Well I will tell you why. I’m following that idiot prince seeing how you decided to abandon your post in favor of following that commodore around.” I snorted then and he looked up. I tried to stop but it was impossible. He groaned then and I died laughing. He soon hit a button and yelled out.

“Damn it hon!!! I’m trying to be serious here!”

“I know! I’m sorry! Just…” I got it to stop and soon faked it.

“Ah General Tummelt, you blonde twit!” I mimicked him and he choked. I lost it then.

“You’re such a fake!!!”

“Oh…. Just go inside!” I saluted then as he pulled out. I just smiled shaking my head before heading in. I wanted another brownie before I binged watched some more movies.


	17. Chapter 17

He kept his promise. Hunts were running scarce now that I was this high of a level. The boys were going hard and heavy as well trying to get more gil for Altissia. The boat was slowly working on getting ready as well so I didn’t mind. They had more of a reason to go than me after all. I did what few hunts I could but mostly I was at home. He stopped by for lunch or dinner as often as he could for the next two weeks. I did a few longer hunts where he was there and I wasn’t but we called afterwards when we could. I did end up out of signal once or twice thanks to going closer to the sea than needed and hunting a tag in Malmalam Thicket. I had just exited there in a storm when he called. I answered as I crossed the bridge back into signal.

“Skylar.”

“Oh thank the gods… you’re ok?”

‘Um… Beyond soaked but yeah. We’ll go with ok…. Ow. blister…” I groaned a bit then and stopped on a rock to get my boots off. I soon had them over a shoulder as I grabbed the phone.

“Still there?”

“Yes… Are you alright?”

“Blisters on my toes from wet leather. Nothing I haven’t dealt with before.” I kept walking back to the Jeep then.

“What’s shaking babe?”

“Oh. I’ve been trying to call for a while now. I forgot you said you were going on a hunt.”

“Hm? Yeah. last minute. They were going to steal the prince but they’re out of signal too by the vesperpool.” I jumped into bella and Finally relaxed.

“Fucking Bandersnatch….” He chuckled then.

“Well… What if you didn’t have to worry about it anymore?”

“Huh?”

“…. I’ve been asked to leave lucis by the end of the week.” I stopped then.

“For…?”

“Altissia…. I won’t be allowed to come back.” My heart sank like a rock at those words. If he wasn’t allowed back…. It was over.

“Right…. Have to go back to your day job huh?” I tired to sound like I was joking but I knew I couldn’t hide the pain.

“Afraid so…. But…. I don’t want to. Not alone at least.”

“Who you kidnapping?”

“Well.. I was hoping you.” things froze then. Was he serious!?

“Skylar? Don’t drive and talk to me if you’re not going to be careful.”

“I’m not driving yet…. Um…. I’m sorry…. Did you just ask me to go to altissia with you!?”

“And Nifelheim. Yes…. I know it’s a big choice, which is why…. I confessed.”

“What?”

“I told the commander and the commodore and those who mattered about us…. And my request for you to join me in Altissia…. Because if it’s too much for you, The commodore has agreed to take a transport back to lucis to take you home.” I laughed a bit then as I covered my mouth trying not to freak out.

“What…. ? Oh my gods…..”

“There’s only two things I have to do for business there… I swear to the gods though skylar, You will be safe. You can even hunt here! I found out there are a few hunts that need someone stronger to do them. Isn’t that what you wanted anyway? To come here and hunt…?” I nodded then forgetting he couldn’t see me.

“Skylar? Come on. Talk to me…” I laughed then.

“Are you at the house?”

“Yes. Hope that’s ok. I brought dinner.”

“Aww….. Ok. Keep it warm. I’ll be there in less than an hour.”

“Skylar…. Be safe. I won’t tell you to take it slow.”

“You better not. Screw the rules…. I’ve got a boyfriend to kiss.” I hung up then and quickly threw gravel getting out of there. I stopped to drop off the tags for dave but then I was speeding home on empty roads even going off road for a bit just to get there faster. Soon I pulled into my drive and quickly parked making sure not to hit his car. I jumped out, forgetting about my boots and gear and just run inside. He stands up and quickly has to catch me as I jump. Our lips meet in an instant and I’m clinging on for dear life. It takes me a minute before my head resurfaces and I back off. He’s stunned for sure holding me close.

“Skylar?”

“Yes.” He stopped then.

“You mean?” I nodded then before laughing getting his face in my hands gently.

“Yes!!! I want to go with you!!! I want to go to altissia and be with you!!!” I could see the shock in his eyes before his laughter boomed as he spun me around the living room. I laughed with him as the tears fell before he kissed me desperately. His own tears of joy were mixing with mine before I had to let go.

“What are we going to do with my stuff?”

“I know a safe spot to send it…. We’re taking the books though.” I laughed then and nodded.

“And my blankets!!!”

“Of course!” He swung me around one last time.

“Anything you want! I’ll make the arrangements!” I squealed then from the pure rush before he let me down. I could barely stay standing but I was laughing. He was so excited. He started walking then.

“You said yes…. I can’t believe it! I never…. You seriously want to come with me! Oh there’s so much I can show you! The chapel there is gorgeous! You’ll love it. They have a rose Garden.” He headed to the kitchen still raving about Altissia. I just smiled and soon jumped onto the couch to listen.

“And the food there is heavenly. I love this one spot. I think it’s run by one of the king’s old friends but I don’t know… It’s just amazing. His desserts are… Hm!” I laughed then watching. He came back in with our current dinner and soon sat down next to me. I turned around to face him and he was almost shaking.

“We’ve got until friday…. Loqi is taking care of transportation. We’ve just got to be at the meeting spot at noon.” I nodded then.

“Better start packing tonight then huh?”

“Correct. But we can work on that in a second. You need to eat and get warmed up! You’re soaked! Did you forget your coat again? Gods, I hope you don’t get sick… not that it’s that much of an issue, just not how one should spend a trip to Altissia.” I laughed then and soon made him take a bite. He stopped then.

“Listen… we can talk while we pack. Eat. Calm down.” He nodded then and I smiled.

“Cus I’m excited too.” he beamed then and I just smiled back as we started eating.

We had three days to pack before we had to meet up with the general. Ardyn stayed the whole time and helped me pack what I needed to take and find a safe place for the things I didn’t. He had a contact taking them somewhere and I didn’t have time to ask where. Dave had agreed to take over care of my house. He understood why I was leaving. Altissia really needed a hunter’s help after all. Well on thursday during a break from cleaning and packing, I got a call. I checked my phone and quickly answered.

“What’s wrong?”

“Relax. Nothing.” I laughed then sitting down on the couch. Noctis had called.

“Sorry…. What’s up?”

“Nothing. Just…. We were talking to dave about a hunt and he mentioned that you’re leaving lucis before us.” I froze then. I never thought he would tell the prince and them.

“Um yeah…. Dino had a contact over there. They’re getting hit hard by demons. I’m freelancing for his friend so he’s paying extra to get me over there by ship…. I leave tomorrow….”

“Oh…. Um…” I suddenly felt guilty leaving them.

“It’s not forever. I’ll be back.”

“I know that…. It’s just…. It’s going to be a few more days till we make it… Think you’ll still be in the city when we come? We’ve been wanting to hang out.” I smiled then.

“I think I will be hon… I’ll make time to see you four.”

“Awesome… oh um… Don’t worry about Ignis… We’ve talked…. He knew it was a long shot anyway… Plus him and Araena have been seriously talking.” I giggled then.

“Let me guess…. They’re on the same wave?”

“You have no idea…. But um…. Have fun ok? I’ll let you go so you can pack.”

“Alright. You boys stay out of trouble. Ok?”

“Doing our best hon. See you soon.”

“See ya Noct.” He hung up then and I slowly lowered the phone. Ardyn walked in then.

“Everything ok?” I nodded then. He sighed then and came closer.

“Skylar….”

“Dave told them…. He asked if we could hang out when they make it… I had to lie. If they knew….” He nodded then and hugged me gently around my shoulders.

“I understand… it’s ok. They are still your dear friends… If you want to see them, go see them. I won’t stop you. I’ll be in meetings a lot so you can roam the city during the day.” I nodded then and smiled.

“I’m not changing my mind…. I want to go be with you….”

“And we will be.” I nodded then and soon got back to cleaning. We still needed time to sleep before meeting up with our ride to Altissia.


	18. Chapter 18

Friday morning, we drove my jeep out to a field so an imperial dreadnought could take her someplace safe for me. I wasn’t going to leave Bella here unguarded and he understood. The last few boxes of things that I didn’t need to take with us went with her. It was a scary thing for sure. I watched it fly off as we drove towards Galdin. I won’t lie and say I wasn’t scared. I was but when I felt his hand in mine and his gentle squeeze to remind me he was there for me, it faded. Finally we started down to the Quay and I smiled. It was a perfect summer day here and the sea breeze felt amazing. He was in his usual outfit while I went a bit more… Daring. He parked the car where it would be safe under the orders that someone would come back for her and I slipped out. A long flowing light coat covered my arms with the collar laid down, under it a tight low cut white shirt that went down to cover the top of my black shorts and black thigh highs leading down to my favorite ankle boots. I had my hair up in a messy tail but I knew it would turn heads. That became obvious when his arm snaked around me as we walked down the pathway. I smiled then and soon whispered.

“Making sure those boys knew I was taken?” He smiled then.

“Of course. I won’t let someone flirt with you… you’re mine.” I smiled then and leaned over.

“I haven’t been back here since our date….”

“Same here…. We didn’t get a photo then did we?” I shook my head.

“That’s not good… Come on.” We got into the restaurant and he walked over towards our corner. It was empty and soon pulled out the camera. I leaned in to him then and smiled happily. I had no problem with this. It only got better when the second photo was him kissing my cheek. I went red once I saw the photo. He looked so happy. That’s when we heard someone clear their throat. He looked up and I saw him turn on the charm.

“Brigadier general Tummelt!”

“Chancellor Izunia…. Um…” Ardyn smiled then and gestured to me.

“Lady Skylar Annaliese. She is my significant other I mentioned.” He nodded his head then and bowed to me.

“Of course. An honor, My lady.” I knew I blushed then.

“Sir. Thank you for these arrangements.”

“Not at all. Shall we?” Ardyn looked at me and I nodded.

“Please.” He led the way down as I got Ardyn’s arm.

“Lady?”

“You’re my lover… but you are a lady nonetheless. So I will have you address as such. Is that an issue?”

“No. Just… Caught me off guard.” I smiled then.

“I’m not used to being seen with such a powerful man is all…. Lover to a Chancellor wasn’t exactly what I expected from my future.” He chuckled then.

“I can tell. But that’s alright. What matters is now.” I nodded and soon turned down to the dock. A rather nice ship was waiting there with the general on board already. Loqi was close to the edge and held out a hand when I came close. I took his hand gently and he helped me aboard. I really wasn’t used to boats or the such but this one stayed steady even when Ardyn stepped aboard. I was standing by the other side when he came up behind me. I had been staring out at Angelguard.

“Might want to sit down till we’re at sea… Takeoffs can be rough.”

“Right. Gotcha.” I turned then and he smiled.

“We can’t… They don’t let anyone go there anymore.”

“I understand… I don’t really want to go anyway…” I headed towards the seats near the back and soon sat down.

“It’s time to let the past fall in the past….” I smiled then.

“It’s ok to be selfish sometimes huh?” He chuckled then sitting next to me.

“I do believe so, My dear.” I nodded then and quickly had to get him as we took off. It was rough and I would have fallen if I was standing. Soon though, we hit open waters and it was easier. Loqi knew how to navigate pretty well so I wasn’t worried. We just stayed towards the back relaxing and talking. He had meetings to attend on a few different days but during those days, I could go around the city on my own and see the sights or go shopping if I wanted. That alone almost sent me spinning. Shopping in Altissia!? He must have noticed because he chuckled.

“Relax….”

“You just…. That place is a fashion capital and you just…. How could I even afford it? I’m not that well off.”

“Your boyfriend is though.” I stopped then and he smiled.

“I’ve been set for a long while hon… some smart investments and my job…. I choose to wear this. Reminds me of the good days. So… I’ve got a second Debit card for you in your wallet. Use it how you see fit. Food and lodgings are taken care of by me of course and the empire.” I laughed a bit then leaning back.

“Oh gods….. You….” He chuckled then.

“Ravus even asked if you fell for me because of the money…. But I told him that you had no clue.”

“I didn’t! Hell I didn’t even know who you were till you kidnapped me and Bella during the whole titan issue!”

“Wait what?” I looked up then and Loqi was close by. He was stunned.

“You…? Who did you think he was?”

“A crazy old man! The only reason I know you is because you got your ass kicked by the marshall and a friend took a photo.”

“What!?” Ardyn laughed then and Loqi glared.

“Calm yourself general. I knew of this defeat. It happens…. That marshall is rather strong for his age.” He nodded then and sighed.

“I will bear witness if Ravus should ask again…. But in all truth… You did not know?”

“No. Not until he took me to the fort to catch a ride to save the prince and his friends… I stopped talking to him afterwards over it.” Ardyn nodded then.

“That was a rough time…. But it’s in the past. You’re with me now… and I am so very glad of it.” I felt myself go red then and Loqi smiled gently. He nodded and soon headed back up. We were about to enter Accordo’s waters.

Ardyn couldn’t stop me from running to the front of the boat when we saw the gates. I took off up there and stood next to loqi. The stone gate was huge, covered in Cherubs and depictions of leviathan. She was the patron goddess of the city I guessed. He had to reduce speed so I got to see the glory of Altissia as it appeared perfectly. Waterfalls everywhere. Boats coming in and out of port for fishing and such. Gondolas closer to the city for transportation. It was beautiful for sure. I could see fresh flowers being sold along with jewelry and other things along the side of the walkways. It was truly the city on the water. It was multileveled and just amazing. We turned in to make port and I felt Ardyn come up behind me.

“Come along…”

“Hm?”

“ We disembark here. Loqi goes further to our secure port to lower anchor.” I nodded then and soon we stopped. A guard was there.

“What business brings you to Altissia, Sir?”

“Imperial. I am Chancellor Izunia and my guest.” The guard stopped then and quickly bowed at the waist.

“Forgive me sir. I did not Recognize you. Please…” He moved and Ardyn got out first. I took his hand once he was on dock and let him help me up. I looked back and waved at the General.

“Thank you!” He nodded once before going further in. I just smiled then and The guard came forward.

“Please follow me past the gate. Then you are free to conduct your business.”

“Of course.” We followed him past security and soon, we were free. He bowed once more and then we was gone. I couldn’t believe it. I was really here. Ardyn could tell and gently squeezed my hand.

“Welcome to Altissia, Skylar.” I laughed then and he smiled.

“Come on… Someone should have brought your things to the hotel by now. We’ll be staying in the Leville. Just ahead.” I nodded and we took off. I was trying so hard not to just run forward and see everything. We soon got in there and someone had a cart of all of our bags. I quickly grabbed my satchel with my wallet and my smaller sword. They didn’t say a thing as we took an elevator up to the top floor. There were only four suites but we got the best one. We walked in and I had to wait till the bellhop left before I lost it. I screamed a bit and Ardyn laughed.

“You ok?”

“Ok!? I’m perfect!!!! This is….!” I got my head then and soon took off through the suite. It had a huge bed with pillows and all sorts of soft blankets and the bathroom was to die for with a jacuzzi tub and a huge glass shower. The small kitchen area was already stocked with snacks and drinks and fruit. The living room had fresh flowers and an amazing tv. I just couldn’t stop checking everything out. At least till I hit the bed. Ardyn walked in with my suitcase then and smiled.

“You’re dead already?”

“Nope… Just breathing.”

“Smart idea. I figured today, we can just walk around and get a feel for the paths and such. Get Room service for dinner. Tomorrow we can go sightseeing. I’m free for the next few days before the party.” I sat up then.

“Party?” He nodded as he hung up my few cute clothes I had left next to his in the closet.

“Yes. All imperial officers will be there. Dancing, Boozing, small talk. Like the parties you see on the tv.” I stared at him stunned and he finally turned.

“What?”

“Um… I don’t know how to dance!!! Nor do I have a dress! I’ve never….” He stopped then.

“Not even a prom?”

“I skipped out. Money went towards my jeep.” He looked at me stunned then.

“But…. Wait.. you’re also the clutz…” I nodded then and he sighed.

“Alright… Well we’ve got a few days like I said.” He walked over and smiled.

“And since I don’t want to see anyone else dancing with you…. I can teach you.” I smiled then and held out a hand. He took it gently and pulled me to my feet.

“Being possessive much?”

“Does it bug you?”

“I’m not used to it… but I’m ok with it.” He smiled then.

“I take it you want to try to learn now?”

“If you want….”

“I’ll never pass up a chance to dance with a lovely woman.” I laughed then and let him lead me out into the open space at the end of the bed.

“The man in any proper case will always lead… So it’s more knowing how to follow his cues than really learning the steps. A good lead can help a beginner look amazing.” I nodded then and slowly we got into the proper stance and without music, he showed me step by step what to do and how to do it. It would be different in a dress for sure but he was sure I could do it. I had to believe that. It was honestly really hard to concentrate though. I kept looking up right into those eyes and I’d lose everything. In those eyes…. I could only see how much that man loved me. Even when I messed up a turn or something… It was still there in his eyes and I couldn’t help but smile because I knew he was seeing the same thing in my eyes.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is NSWF In this Chapter!!! this is the only warning!!!

The first night in Altissia passed without anyone’s foot being broken. A true goal honestly. He slept next to me and we stayed up just talking about anything and everything. The morning came so slowly that way. I woke up well rested and glanced over. He was gone again. I sighed a bit and slowly got up. The sun was out completely and gave the whole room a cheerful glow. I soon walked into the living room and he was dressed in his normal outfit reading on the sofa by the window. He looked up when I walked in and smiled.

“Good morning.”

“Morning…. You know you can read in bed right?” He chuckled then.

“I had to get up. Room service brought Breakfast.” I stopped then and headed towards the kitchen. Fresh toast with all kinds of fruit with eggs and Bacon were on trays on the island. I got a little bit of everything but mostly fruit and some Orange juice before joining him. He chuckled as I sat down on the other end from him.

“Need some Champagne in that Orange juice?” I gave him an odd look and he shrugged.

“Mimosas are good any time.” I sighed then getting a bite and he smiled.

“So…. Seeing how most of your wardrobe is made for hunting and less for looking cute…. I thought maybe while we were sightseeing… We could update your wardrobe a bit if you wanted.” I shrugged then.

“Can’t hurt… This place is known for amazing shops after all.” I got a bite of a strawberry then and almost melted. These were so good right now.

“Exactly. Plus gives me an idea about something.” I tilted my head and he smiled.

“Who to take you to before the party. To help you get a gown.” I nodded then trying not to speak with my mouth full. He chuckled then and I play stabbed him with my fork.

“Shush…. But that works for me…. I was thinking having a sundress would be kind of cute… plus It might make dance practice easier.” He nodded then but then stopped.

“Wait… you?” I shrugged then.

“If I can find one I like.”

“Fair enough.” I smiled then and just relaxed. This was going to be a fun day for sure honestly.

I was right about that. One: We kept getting lost and had to ask some of the shopkeepers for directions. Two: I did find a sundress. It was a halter top with a lace top half going into an ombre blue bottom that was loose below my waist. Three: we got photos of us being silly at almost all the sights in the city including in front of the first secretary’s house. We had just walked by going to an amazing shoe store when he stopped and we took a few photos. The guards didn’t even give us an odd look so I’m pretty sure they recognized him. I know some of the shops did. The shoe store we went into called him by name and were more than willing to help me find some heels and a new pair of sandals to wear with my new dress. It was a lot of fun and Ardyn was a lot of help honestly. He’s the one that found the heels. They were silver and would go with any dress. A strong backing for the ankle plus a few extra straps and not too tall. If I wore them, I was one inch shorter than him. Easy as hell to balance in as well. By the time we left, I was running in them. Even going up and down stairs they weren’t an issue. That was when I heard the rumor. The memorial for Lady lunafreya was close by. I stopped when I heard it and he came up behind me.

“Skylar?”

“The dress….” I looked back and he smiled.

“Lady Lunafreya’s dress?” I nodded.

“Can we?” He thought on it for a second and smiled.

“Yes. I need to see something anyway.” I smiled then and took a few of the bags from him. He had done a bit of shopping as well mostly for new boots and a couple of new scarves I talked him into buying. We followed the rumors and soon he pointed at a small crowd. I walked over quietly and stood towards the back. It was a beautiful dress. Luna’s photo was next to it with all sorts of bouquets of sylleblossoms around it on the outside. The ladies in front of me left which left me open to walk closer and really see it. The work on this dress was amazing for sure. It would have suited her very well. I left then. I had this feeling she was never going to get to wear that lovely gown.

When I found Ardyn, he was talking with a younger man and they both were smiling. Soon Ardyn shook his hand and the boy left. He looked over at me then and smiled.

“Gorgeous?”

“Of course. It was made for the oracle. It would have suited her figure well.”

“Would have? The wedding could still happen.” I shook my head then.

“No…. I don’t think it will.” He gave me this odd look as we started walking back to the hotel.

“Why is that?”

“Just a gut feeling…. With those two… duty comes first…. And the duty has changed. Peace will never happen…. Now it’s survival.” He chuckled then and I felt one of his hands brush my face. I looked up then and his eyes… he knew it too.

“Why do you have to be so damn smart about people…? You know them far too well and have only met one of them.”

“Actions speak louder than words Ardyn…. She’s risking everything to help him… He’s doing the same…. If them being married could help save their nations, I know they would do it in a heartbeat…. But right now… it won’t do anything but draw attention to them. With your men tracking them…” He nodded then.

“It’s a danger. I understand… Well… Maybe she can alter it for another…” I laughed then and smiled.

“I hope you’re not thinking that far ahead for us.”

“Oh? Why is that?”

“Because a promise is one thing…. A promise to stand by each other… to be there to calm nightmares… that can let love thrive…. Marriage though…. It tends to dampen the fire…. Especially if you want to add a third.” I looked down then as we hit a bridge. Was it truly just them? Most marriages seem that way. The fairy tale ends the second you say I do and it’s back to harsh reality. I stopped as I looked to the water before I felt him. His hand under my chin making me look up.

“Skylar…. When you’re with the right person…. Marriage is just a piece of paper… A way to let others know that you’re theirs without a physical mark… that’s all.” I nodded then and smiled.

“Still gonna be able to burn me years from now then?”

“You know it.” He gave me a kiss then and I relaxed into it kissing him back. If it ever did happen to me… I guess it wouldn’t be so bad if it was to this man here.

The next few days passed without issues. At night we practiced dancing in my heels and I was really improving. Once in bed, we would sometimes talk about the future and where we were going. They were very hesitant conversations because some things… we didn’t know how to put it into words. Even with all of that though, I still slept like the dead. I always did as long as he was by my side.

It was about two days before the party when I got the call. I was just out walking around when my phone went off. I quickly answered once I set my bag down on a bench.

“Skylar!”

“Whoa… Sounds like being in Altissia is good for you.” I gasped then and quickly looked around before speaking.

“Noctis!?”

“The one and only. You still in town?”

“Hell yes! I just went shopping.”

“Whoa, what?”

“I’ll explain later. Where are you boys?”

“Heading to the leville.” I squealed then.

“Stay outside! I’ll meet you there!”

“Oh? Alright. See you then.”

“You know it!” I hung up and quickly started running. My sandals were on with tights on my legs under my navy blue dress. The sleeves were longer with embroidery on them at the pointed ends. I soon got to the bridge close by and whistled. The boys looked up and I saw how shocked they were. I laughed then and waved before running down. Prompto came up first and quickly hugged me tightly.

“Skylar!?”

“Yes!!!”

“You look amazing!”

“Thanks!” He let me go laughing and Ignis smiled before hugging me.

“That dress does suit you hon….. Getting into the vibe of the place I see.”

“At times. They’re just so much breezy and I’m not burning up all the time.” He nodded then smiling. Gladio smiled then and hugged me tightly.

“Missed you hon. Iris asked about you.”

“Oh… She’s ok right?’

“Right as rain. Cor even started helping her train in case of anything.” I giggled then and punched him in the arm playing.

“Looks like you’re going to have competition.”

“What!?” Noctis laughed then and I turned smiling.

“Noct.”

“Hey Hon…. Looking good.” I shrugged then and he smiled.

“So… can I ask something?”

“Sure.”

“Paper in lucis. Had a photo of the Chancellor.” I stopped then. Prompto got his camera out and I froze. It was me and him on the balcony one night talking. They got my face.

“Shit….” They laughed then.

“You could have told us the truth….”

“I didn’t know how you would take it…. I’m sorry…. I didn’t want to lie but…” He nodded then and Noctis got my shoulder.

“I get it… We all do.” I stopped then and he smiled.

“Let’s go to our room. Ok?” I nodded and followed them in. They got the suite right below us and soon we were sitting in the living area.

“So He brought you with him?” I nodded then.

“He offered and… I couldn’t say no. I honestly love him guys…. I know he’s your enemy and sometimes a huge dick…. But there is a really good guy buried down there! I see him all the time… plus I did need to go hunting. I was going to do that tonight while he’s away at a meeting again.” They nodded and I saw Ignis smiling.

“It is good to see you this happy… And tan.” I laughed then and looked. I had darkened up a bit.

“Yeah… I don’t want to wear sleeves here. It feels so good at most of the time…” I leaned back then sighing.

“In a couple of days… He’s escorting me to a party held at the first Secretary’s house… After that…. I don’t know what’s going on.” They nodded and prompto smiled.

“Sounds like a good time to have a prince roaming the streets.”

“I agree…. You sure about going though skylar?” I nodded then smiling.

“He taught me how to dance! I just don’t have a dress yet… but he said he’s got it under control.” I shrugged then.

“I’m just trying to live in the present guys…. So I have nothing to do with his work. I never have.” They nodded and that was it. We had come to an agreement and soon I was giving them a small tour of the city. Of course prompto took photos and printed a few off then so I could take them back with me. I didn’t mind. I loved those boys like brothers.

I was just organizing the photos on the bed when the door opened.

“Skylar?” I looked up from the one of me and Ignis and quickly ran to meet him. Ardyn was taking off his coat by the door and smiled.

“Hey. Have fun today?” I nodded then. I was back into my hunting clothes and he noticed laughing.

“You didn’t…”

“All of them! One night! Weskham was shocked but I had the time.” Ardyn laughed then.

“I take it that it was worth the gil?”

“Always! I bought one of those printers like what prompto has so I can save physical copies of all of the photos we take and I got scrapbooks!” He chuckled then.

“Can I see?” I nodded and he followed me back to the bedroom. I had ours done already with room for many more photos. He flipped through it smiling and shook his head.

“You’re insane… What’s the rest of them?”

“Oh… People from lucis. If I don’t go back, I don’t want to just forget everyone….” He nodded then and I saw his eyes hit the one with me and Ignis. He picked it up and chuckled.

“He’s the one with the crush on you.”

“He’s over it. He said so himself Ardyn.” He stopped then.

“You saw him?” His tone had changed. I was suddenly nervous.

“They came into town tonight…. They’re in the suite below us… We talked and I showed them around. That’s all.” I walked away then to go put all of this away. I didn’t want him getting upset.

“They’re still my friends Ardyn….”

“I know… but… how do I know he didn’t try to touch you?”

“Easy. I would have snapped his wrist if he had of.” I put the book in my duffel and turned. He was still holding that photo.

“Oh? Are you sure about that?”

“Damn sure… Stop being jealous over a friend. Nothing happened. He didn’t even kiss my cheek.” I crossed my arms then giving him a glare. I didn’t want to deal with this. He was being stupid. I walked forward and tried to get the photo back. He held it out of my reach then.

“Nice try.”

“Ardyn!” He smiled then and soon put it in his vest.

“You’ll have to get it yourself.” I growled a bit then.

“Fine…. Keep it. Stay jealous over what isn’t there. Because he did nothing to me. None of them did. I stay loyal damn it.” I went to walk past him only to get pinned to the wall. It kind of hurt but then I looked up. I hadn’t seen this look in his eyes before.

“It’s not just them…. So many others… I heard people talking about you on the way here. The dark haired huntress…. Even Loqi said I was lucky to have you…” I felt a blush then.

“I’m just me…. I didn’t mean to attract attention.”

“Which is an even bigger issue…. You’re so perfect and yet you never show it…. I can’t stand it… You need to know the truth… to be worshipped like the goddess you are.” My heart was racing almost out of my chest by now.

What happened next is a bit of a blur. All I felt was his hands and then I was being held between his body and the wall with my hands around his neck and his lips on mine. My legs wrapped tightly around him holding me there as we kissed. I got my fingers into his hair and pulled slightly when he bit my lip. I let him in and our tongues twisted around letting me get a taste of the real him. His hands left their hold on my sides and quickly went up getting handfuls of my chest. I groaned in the kiss and he broke it off going right for my neck. I could barely breathe. My head was to the side as he kissed and nipped at my neck, every little move making me groan and whimper. His hands were rough on my breasts squeezing and pulling at the flesh and fabric covering them. I got so distracted by that, that when he bit down on my neck, I ended up yelping and squeezing my legs around him tighter.

“Ardyn! Fuck!” He pulled away then with a smirk.

“Now they know…”

“Shit… the party…”

“We can cover it…. But until then…. Show it off. Let them know… you’re mine.” I nodded then and quickly kissed him again. I could feel something going on in me but I didn’t fully get it. Not until he grabbed my ass with one hand. I groaned a bit then in the kiss and he moved away from the wall. We kept kissing even as he laid me out on the bed. His hand stayed on my ass as the other messed with the front of my pants. I lifted my hips gently when I felt them loosen and soon they were off. His fingers instantly went between my legs and I could feel it then. He broke the kiss and I couldn’t even hide the blush.

“Shit…”

“You’re an easy turn on…. Aren’t you? Get a bit rough and these panties of yours get soaked…” I bit my lip then. It wasn’t a lie. He turned my head then.

“One chance…. Say it now and we go no further… I’ll let you deal with this…. otherwise…. I’ll make you see stars.” I could see it in those eyes. He wanted me. It had taken this long for him to make this move. Now it was in my court.

“How long….?”

“What?”

“How long have you wanted me like this…?”

“Ages… Since that night in costlemark… Something about seeing a woman not scared to fight the gods does turn a man on.” I chuckled then and slowly sat up and cupped the front of his pants feeling his member through the dress pants.

“You’re just as bad as I am…. Get a bit rough and your member gets twitchy…” He chuckled then and I slid off my shirt. I wasn’t going to say no. I had no reason to. I wanted him. He understood that and slowly took off his vest and shirt then. I saw the photo fall but I didn’t go for it. I just got onto the bed and he followed crawling over me before kissing me again. I let my hands go into his hair as we kissed and I slid down into the pillow. His hands were at my chest and slowly he made me sit up and I felt them unhook my bra. I broke the kiss long enough to pull that off before his mouth took them over. I didn’t keep quiet. I let him hear every whimper, every little moan he made me make. His devilish tongue teasing my nipples, those teeth leaving little blooming marks all over my breasts while his hands stayed busy. One held the one his mouth teased while the other teased the other breast. I could feel it’s effects and I slowly bucked against his thigh between my legs. He felt it and soon detached and went down.

“My… Has my lover gotten all wet?” I nodded then slowly grinding myself on his clothed thigh. It wasn’t enough. I needed more. He soon went for the waistband and I let him remove my panties. They were sticking to me from how wet they were already. I was so glad I had remembered to shave before we left. A slight amount of stubble was there but it didn’t seem to bug him. He pulled me further down the bed before he slid backwards. Then his head was buried between my legs. I gasped feeling him lick the outer lips first my hands going right for his hair and he purred before looking up.

“This is your time…. Use me. I won’t move on till you cum at least once from this. Understood?” I nodded then and he went right back to it. Tongue and fingers explored down there, making me moan and call for him at every other turn. I could feel him fingering me as he sucked on my clit before it was only his tongue in me. I pulled his hair then trying to get him to go deeper and further.It seemed like he couldn’t so he let his thumb rub my clit in little circles and I almost couldn’t take it. My hands left his hair to grip the bed as I felt the dam inside me break and I came gasping.

“Ardyn! Ah!! Holy six…!” I couldn’t even keep my eyes open when it hit, the pleasure was surging through me and it wasn’t stopping. He kept lapping at my opening and sucking up all of my cum. I wouldn’t be able to take much more and he found out. He came up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before licking it clean. I moaned then at the obscene gesture and he smirked.

“You…. taste wonderful.” I whined then and he offered me three shining fingers. I took them into my mouth without question and sucked them clean. It was a rather sweet taste mixed with his skin so I knew it had to be my own cum. I had never tasted it before now. Soon he slid them out and smiled.

“Such an eager girl… aren’t you?” I nodded then closing my legs. My pussy wouldn’t stop throbbing now. I needed something to help it. He got off the bed then and He took off his pants and boxers. I had never seen him fully in the buff like this. It truly was a sight to behold. This man was fit from head to toe with only a little chub on his stomach from good cooking recently. His cock was standing proud and leaking something. I slowly crawled towards him then and he chuckled.

“What’s this? You like what you see?” I nodded then.

“I’m so glad I didn’t peek before now…” He chuckled then.

“So am I. Nothing could beat that hungry look you’re giving me right now…” I smiled then and he came closer. I slowly touched it and he sighed in pleasure.

“Such soft hands….” I smiled then and slowly started stroking him with one hand. The tip was glistening with pre and I slowly licked it clean. He jumped then and I looked up.

“Did you not like that?”

“I wasn’t expecting it…. You’re not as innocent as I thought.” I smirked then.

“I said I didn’t play around anymore… I’ve had practice for handjobs and such.” He raised an eyebrow but it quickly fell as I took what I could into my mouth. He had to grab the bedpost then as I hollowed out my cheek and let my tongue swirl around. He was thicker than I have ever had before but I wasn’t scared. What I couldn’t take into my mouth, I let my hand stroke as the other was used as support to keep me up on the bed. He was looking down watching me.

“Gods skylar…. You look absolutely sinful….” I glanced up through my lashes and his cheek were dusted pink as he bit his bottom lip. I gave a hard suck then and he groaned and I saw those eyes flutter shut. I smiled then and tried even harder. He finally got a hand in my hair then and used it to keep himself stable. He slowly started bucking into my mouth gently and I adjusted the best I could. He made me gag once and that was all it took. Hot salty and thick cum shot into my mouth as he gasped and I groaned. That was a first and gods… it was good. I 0slowly licked him clean and I pulled my mouth away before swallowing.

“Six….. you didn’t…” I smiled then.

“I liked the taste…” It had gotten a little less stiff but with that statement I saw his dick twitch again.

“Fuck….”

“I thought we were getting to that.”

“Gods yes.” He pulled me up then making me yelp but soon I was back on my back with my legs going around him. His hands were on my lower thigh. I stopped him then.

“Um….” He smiled then.

“Not into being a mom?”

“Not yet…” He nodded and slowly let my legs down. He came prepared and quickly slipped one on. I smiled then and he smiled back.

“I shoot blanks anyway…. But just this one time…” I nodded and slowly I felt his tip at my entrance. I had only gotten hornier during the blowjob so this was pure agony. Then it was sliding into me. I had to close my eyes as I adjusted to his size. He was bigger than any toy I had ever had.

“Shit… you’re tight…” I nodded then and he gently leaned down to kiss me. I kissed him back trying to get used to it.

“You’re not…?”

“It wasn’t from a guy before you get jealous…” I felt him tense up then as all of his went in and I couldn’t help but smile.

“I had a girlfriend… in highschool…. We got frisky and I let her… Better her than some boy… I knew her better. It’s just been…” He shifted then on accident and I couldn’t help but moan and tighten my legs around him.

“A while! Fuck!!!” He chuckled then and gave me a kiss.

“Such a dirty mouth…” I smiled but slowly we started moving. He was gentle at first, long slow strokes almost worshipping me, whispering to me about how good I was and how it felt. I loved it but slowly he sped up and I let my hands go to his back as my legs locked him in. My nails dug in and slowly I slid them down his back causing him to get rougher. Grunts and moans echoed in our room with the bed shifting under us. Thank gods, it didn’t hit the wall. I could feel the coil getting constantly tighter and it only got worse when one of his hands went down to rub at my clit. I gasped feeling it and moved even more into his thrusts. It was rushing at me head on now.

“Babe… Fuck….. I’m….” Ardyn nodded then and barely lifted my hips then and suddenly I hit another level of orgasm control.

“Fuck!!! There!” He smiled then and started kissing me as he practically drilled into me. He had found my sweet spot at this angle and I was going to see stars when I came. Finally it happened and I yelped clawing at his back as it felt like all my wind was knocked out of me and I saw stars. I could feel the condom getting filled inside of me but he wasn’t stopping. Not until I almost felt it come out in a spurt before he pulled out. His thighs were wet and he was smiling.

“You’ve made one hell of a mess…” I just nodded trying to figure out how to breathe. He slid off the condom and tied it before dropping it in the trash next to the bed. Then I was against his chest. I closed my eyes then slowly coming down.

“Fuck….”

“Amen there. You back…?” I nodded and slowly looked up. He was smiling and gave me a gentle kiss.

“Told ya I’d make you see stars.” I laughed then.

“I seriously did…. How…?”

“With age comes experience…. Doesn’t help how horny you were.”

“Your fault.” He shrugged then and slowly made me sit up. THe bed was soaked as well.

“Fuck.. We got spare blankets?”

“Of course. But that’s for after a shower if you want.” I chuckled then.

“Can’t hurt I guess…” I felt my neck then and sighed.

“I don’t know how to cover this…”

“I can show you…” He slid off the bed and offered me a hand. I took it and gingerly got off the bed. I was already feeling the soreness. He turned then and I couldn’t help but smile. That ass was perfection. I soon let him go and walked next to him and gave it a squeeze.

“Whoa.” I giggled then and he looked over.

“What?”

“That’s one hell of a cinnabum you’ve got.” He stopped then.

“Oh? You like it?” I nodded then.

“If I knew you had that hiding under those layers, I’d smacked it weeks ago.”

“Excuse me!?” I laughed then as I stepped into the shower and he sighed.

“You’re seriously not as innocent as you look.”

“Gods no. There’s not much fun in that. But look innocent and hide the dirty… now that’s fun.” He stepped in behind me as I cranked up the heat and gave me a small kiss on my shoulder.

“I’ll say…. Just be glad I only had one round in me tonight….” I smiled then.

“So that means later….”

“I can keep you up all damn night with this.” I felt a shiver go up my spine at those words and my pussy slightly ached at the idea of it.

“Don’t make it tonight babe… i’m already going to be sore tomorrow.” I muttered feeling him gently rubbing my back.

“Hm… No… I need you to be able to dance the next night…. But later…. We’ll go all night… No condoms…” I whimpered then and he chuckled.

“Do you need something more babe? Sounds like you’re already recovered….” I bit my lip then scared to answer. Only I didn’t have to. A hand slid down between my legs and he found out for himself. I came again in that shower just from his fingers and his dirty talk. By the time, We stepped out, I was ready to collapse on the bed. The last prgasm had taken all of my remaining strength out of me. I still helped him strip off the soaked covers and we replaced them with the blankets I bought. I slept in one of his shirts that night and nothing else while he was just in boxers. No point in modesty after what just happened. I still curled up to him though and kept a hand on his chest as I went to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

The next day I saw the mark fully. It wasn’t as big as I thought and easily covered by some concealer he had for apparently the same reason. We spent it mostly in our room. I was too sore to go out walking and wanted to finish the scrapbooks. He had paperwork to do and wanted to do it with me close. I didn’t mind. It was a rainy day here anyway so being outside wouldn’t have been much fun. The next day was the one I had been waiting for. That night was the party. I was really nervous honestly. I had no idea how to act at things like this. I didn’t really get a lot of time to worry about that though. Around noon, Ardyn got a call. We were in the middle of talking about who all was going to be there over lunch when his phone went insane. He glance at it and quickly answered.

“Chancellor….. Yes.” He beamed then.

“Perfect!!! And everything…? Yes we have shoes…. Perfect! Oh I do owe you my dear.” He chuckled then.

“I’ve got a fitting at three. The party starts at five. I’d like to pick her up here at the hotel if that is… oh good. Yes I will make sure of it. Thank you.” He hung up then and I gave him an odd look. He smiled then.

“I know you were worried about tonight… So I made arrangements. Thanks to my habit of buying suits, I’ve made friends with some of the dress shops here. One has a full salon and such with it. I’ve made arrangements for them to help you find a dress from any of the shops in a color to match mine… and for them to help you with hair and such.” I almost choked then and he froze. I got the bite down then and looked at him.

“Ardyn… how…. ? Oh my gods…. “ He smiled then.

“Skylar… You’re my lover… I want you to look like a princess tonight. If this is the only dance you come to in your life…. I want to make sure it’s the best one.” I sighed then letting my shoulders drop then.

“You’re insane…. But I’m grateful… Thank you Ardyn….” He smiled then and gently kissed my hand.

“Anything for my princess.” I felt myself blush then and we finished lunch. He had me grab my new silver heels then and we took off. He had a suit fitting to get to and I was going to get pampered like a princess.

“Guys…. I’m not sure….”

“Oh shush! Come on!” I sighed then and slowly stepped out from the bathroom. This was the last dress they had for me to try on. I had only been here for about thirty minutes and I had already tired on over ten dresses. Going off their faces on this one though, I think we were done with dresses.

“Oh my….”

“Honey… Yes.” I laughed a bit then looking down. Slightly puffy with a slit on the left side where you could see the silver heels underneath and my freshly shaven legs. It was held up by one strap on my right side with the clasp hidden underneath a fabric rose. It was glitter and silks and a dress fit for a princess with deep reds and blacks. One of the fitters came up and finished zipping it up on me. It was honestly still loose.

“And the perfect size… No Alterations needed….” I nodded and looked in the mirrors at the end. I couldn’t believe it. This was really me in this dress and we hadn’t even done my hair or makeup yet. I saw him peek around me and he was smiling.

“You’re going to wow them….”

“Hell she’s going to wow anyone who sees her….” I laughed then and the other came up.

“I’m thinking…. Lace gloves up to your elbows… A silver Bracelet with matching Ruby earrings….” I nodded then and smiled.

“Check my bag… A friend gave me some.”

“Oh?” She rushed over and soon laughed.

“Dino!” I turned then.

“You know him?”

“Of course! I’m one of his buyers for the jewelry.” I laughed then and soon I got to sit down while they helped with the rest. We were in my hotel room now. We had only gone to the store long enough to pick up all the dresses once ardyn confirmed the color with them. I could feel them playing with my hair while we talked about everything going on. They had worked with vivian when she was making Luna’s dress. They were worried about her like everyone but they trusted in the oracle. It was amazing to hear honestly. Finally though They told me to open my eyes and stand up. I stood up and let them lead me to the mirror.

“Honey…. You’re going to kill him.”

“I can only hope so.” I muttered before I opened my eyes.

It was twenty minutes till five. Ravus had come back to the hotel with me to escort Skylar. He was worried about us being attacked on the way to the party it seemed. I saw the stylish coming down as we walked in and he smiled.

“She’s coming. Just having to calm her down. She’s nervous.”

“I can understand… Thank you again for this.”

“Oh hon, once you told me… I couldn’t say no.” He beamed then like a child receiving a gift..

“She was well worth it. Oh and she can keep the dress…. I don’t think anyone else can wear it like her after this.” I stopped then but he took off. His partner was next and just waved smiling. I was completely confused until I heard someone on the steps. I looked up and instantly froze. Dark red gown moved with her perfectly, black lace gloves covering those perfect hands, nails a deep red to match the dress and my own color. Those gorgeous brown eyes brought out by expert makeup. Her silky hair done in a loose braided crown leading to a curled tail on one side being held by a ruby butterfly clip. I could barely breathe. I knew those lips though and those eyes. She looked up once she hit the bottom step and I couldn’t help but smile as the blush hit me.

“Skylar…”

“Ardyn… Um….” she walked forward and you could just barely see her heels under the dress.

“I hope it’s the right color….” I nodded then and gently reached out to touch her. She let me and I could feel us shaking.

“You look divine…. Fire made flesh….” She blushed then.

“Like you don’t….” I smiled then. A black suit with embroidered roses at the end of the jacket and vest. Done in a deep red color to match her. Crisp dress pants with shined black boots underneath. We were truly a match. Ravus was even star struck and gently walked forward. She saw him and I saw a bit of surprise in those loving eyes.

“Commander… I wasn’t aware you were going to be here.” skylar smiled then and bowed to him gently.

“It’s good to see you.”

“The same to you, My lady.” He stole her hand then and kissed it gently.

“I almost could not believe it was you descending those stairs…. This is a far jump from the huntress ready to threaten him.” We laughed then and she smiled.

“It’s me… I can threaten him if you wish though.” Ravus chuckled then and shook his head.

“No… this is your night, My lady.” I nodded then and offered her my arm. She took it gently and we left the hotel.

I wasn’t prepared. That starstruck look on his face… I can never forget it. Then we left the Hotel and everyone we passed stared at the three of us. I stuck close to ardyn, trying not to focus on the lingering eyes. I wasn’t used to such attention and he knew it. Ravus being on my other side was helping. I could trick myself into thinking they were looking at him. It wasn’t a hard one. He did look absolutely sinful in a white suit with dark purple accents to blend in his arm. Gods help me when it comes to ardyn. Hair had been trimmed and pulled back into a small tail. He looked absolutely regal and here I was on his arm. I had to remind myself to keep breathing as we walked to the first secretary’s house. It was all lit up and I could see many dancing figures inside. The guards let us pass with no questions and Ravus went ahead. Ardyn spoke then.

“He doesn’t have a date…. But everyone is used to that….” I nodded then.

“I’m kind of shocked… He is rather good looking… Must be the attitude.”

“I think so as well.” I laughed then and he looked over.

“Are you ok?”

“I’m scared…. But yes.” He smiled then and I felt him get my hand tightly then.

“Skylar…. You look amazing…. If people are staring it is because they are envious…. They wish they could look as good as you and be as lucky as you and I….” I nodded then looking forward.

“Promise to catch me…?”

“Always…. Just follow my lead… I’m here for you.” We walked forward then into the doors of the party.

As we entered, young Men and women were waiting to greet and take bags and coats. Ardyn gave his coat to a young man waiting and another came forward with a smile. They were all wearing black and white suits with a sylleblossom pinned to the front.

“Would you like to be announced, Sir?”

“Yes please.”

“Names?”

“Lady Skylar Annaliese and Chancellor Izunia. In that order please.” The young man nodded and Ardyn got my hand again gently. I shifted closer then trying to smile and not show how nervous I was.

“Really?”

“I’m a familiar Face… I want to let them see you.. But I’ll be damned if they’re going to touch.” I laughed then as we walked forward. The main door opened and those not dancing looked up.

“Lady Skylar Annalise and her Escort, Chancellor Izunia!” He led me down then and I saw people whispering to each other. I was so close to panicking. We reached the bottom and an older woman came forward giving him a small smile. Ardyn turned on the charm then.

“Secretary Claustra! A pleasure to see you, My lady.”

“Chancellor. A pleasure as always sir… Might I ask who you’re escorting here tonight?” I smiled then and bowed.

“Skylar Annaliese Ma’am.” She seemed shocked then.

“You’re…”

“A huntress from Lucis…. I was lucky enough to fall for this man at my side back home… he asked me to accompany him this evening.” She nodded slightly then.

“Interesting…. You do look the part well my dear… I hope your stay here in our city is comfortable… Maybe you could help with our demon issues.” I smiled then.

“Ma’am I already have.” She stopped then.

“No… You’re…? One night?” I nodded then.

“I’m efficient when I wish to be.” She was impressed. Ardyn smiled then.

“You see now why I fell for this rose…”

“Indeed… you’re a lucky Man Chancellor. Please… Enjoy the party.” I nodded and she walked on. I breathed then and he smiled.

“You’re a natural…”

“I just copied you.” He laughed then and I let him lead me around and tell me names of certain people. I tired to keep up but it was rather hard. I stole a drink on the way and was sipping on it when the next dance came up. He smiled then and soon got in front of me and stole my glass. I knew then and soon he bowed to me offering me a hand.

“Care to join me for a dance my dear?” I took his hand then.

“I would be delighted to.” He led me forward then and I saw everyone clear a space in the middle. I could feel my heart pounding as we stopped.

“Skylar…”

“Yes?”

“Just watch me…. Ok?” I nodded then as I took his hand. As his arm slipped around me, It felt like we were the only ones out of the floor. I let him lead on instinct following his moves with my own. I trusted him. I trusted he wouldn’t let me fall or hurt him or me. I couldn’t look away from those gorgeous eyes either. The suit only brought them out more to me. It came to the spin and I did it perfectly. I could see it in those eyes of him. He was beaming through them. I smiled back at him and slowly we fell back into our natural stance and he kept us dancing around the room. At one point he even lifted me with one arm around me and I couldn’t help but laugh gently. We hadn’t practiced this. I came back down and our lips just barely met before we went back to normal and kept going around. I was so dizzy but it wasn’t from the dancing. I was so in love with this man it was insane. I knew so much about him now. His fears and weaknesses, his troubled past and his nightmares for the future. All these people in this room though… All they saw was the chancellor, a self absorbed egotistical man ruling the empire under the emperor. He was the enemy… but not to me. I saw someone I’m pretty sure even ardyn forgot existed inside… I saw the healer in those eyes. I saw the true Ardyn…. And I loved him.

I hardly realized I was about to cry until he reached up.

“Skylar…?” I smiled then.

“I love you…” He smiled then and I felt him wipe a tear away.

“I love you too…. So damn much skylar…” I laughed a bit as I came back to reality. The song was over. He smiled then and slowly walked with me out of there. We went down the hall to a balcony and I heard him close the door. I just tired to breathe and not let any tears fall. I didn’t want to mess up the makeup.

“It’s waterproof you know.” I laughed then and looked back. He was smiling. He walked forward then and I went right into his arms. I couldn’t help it. He hugged me tightly then.

“Skylar… What’s wrong…?”

“Nothing… I’m just…..” I choked then and He sank down with me onto a bench. I couldn’t do it. This was too much at once and I was scared to follow where this would lead me.

“I’m just a hunter…. And now…. I look like a freaking queen! And I love you so damn much but…. I’m terrified….! I want this….. But….”

“You’re scared…. You’re scared of heartbreak… of losing everything.” I nodded then and he hugged me tighter.

“I promised you…. I would never let that happen to you. I will always protect my queen…. Now and forever….. After everything you’ve done for me thus far….” he made me look up then and I saw.

“You’ve made me more human than I’ve felt in years skylar….. My past is slowly slipping behind me when you’re around…. I don’t want all these titles or the job… I just want you! The empire can fall like the one before it and I wouldn’t care… so long as you stood by my side safe and sound.” I gazed at him then as the tears fell.

“Ardyn…. You’re such a fool….. Falling for someone like me….” He chuckled then.

“I’ve been told that before…. A long time ago by a woman…. And yet I did not ever stop loving her… Even when she turned her back on me… My last words were ones of love…. So what in Ifrit’s name makes you think I will do anything less for you?” I shrugged then and he smiled.

“You’re the only woman I have ever loved since my downfall…. And you will be the only one I want to share the future with, whatever it may be…. So if there is anything I can do… to help you realize that it’s ok…. That you can be with me… to come home with me….” I looked up then and he smiled.

“I’ve got a wing in the palace…. It’s lonely…. And needs your touch…. You can even still hunt… I had it all worked out…” I smiled then and gently touched his face.

“You truly love me don’t you….? All of me….? Even the messed up parts? The depressed terrified parts?”

“Especially those… Because that is the real you…. This is Lady skylar…. But she is not the one I met in lucis…. I met that smiling kind Cafe girl that really knows how to brew a shot of espresso.” I laughed then as he made a face.

“I was flying off that for well over twelve hours…. Damn.” I couldn’t help it. I laughed as the tears fell into my lap. He smiled then.

“So no matter what version of you there is… I will love it… Because I know the real one… and by the gods I am blessed to.” I looked up then and smiled.

“I want to say goodbye to Noctis and them….” He nodded then.

“Seeking the king’s blessing…?”

“Sort of…. More like a family blessing… They’re my brothers…” he smiled then.

“Hopefully yours will take it better than mine.” I gasped then and he smiled.

“Mess up once and whoops. There went my life.”

“Ardyn!”

“What?” He smirked then.

“Got you to stop crying.” I sighed then and he smiled.

“Go on…. I will await out front for you.” I nodded then and hugged him tightly.

“I love you…. I’ll be back.” He nodded then and I soon left. I ran down the halls bypassing the ballroom and soon I got outside and out into the streets. I had a secret in this dress as well. On my right side there was a pocket. I got into it and pulled out my phone and quickly called Noctis. He answered on the second ring.

“Skylar?”

“Noct…” I was looking around trying to think. Finally I saw and smiled a bit.

“Do you know the cafe near Weskham’s?”

“Yeah. We’re close by. Why?”

“I need all of you to meet me there… Something’s happened.”

“Ok. do you want to stay on the phone with me?”

“Can’t. I’m running in heels.” I hung up then and took off holding my dress up off the cobbled street. I got down the stairs and past the way to the haunted painting and soon took another flight down. They were right in front of me.

“Noctis!” He turned then and I saw the shock. I didn’t give him time to register at all before I hugged him tightly.

“S-Skylar!?” I nodded then trying to hold the tears back.

“You… wow. I know who they were talking about now. We heard about a fire lady with some imperials…. It was you?”

“Yes…” I mumbled. He hugged me back then.

“What’s wrong…?”

“I’m scared…. I don’t know what to do….” I couldn’t stop them then. I heard prompto gasp then and soon Noctis made me let go. I tried to hide them but it was hard.

“Ok… We need to sit… Come on… don’t mess up that makeup hon… you look too good for that.”

“It’s waterproof…” They nodded and soon I sat with them at a table. Gladio was next to me and gently hugged me.

“What’s going you so scared hon?”

“Did Ardyn hurt you?” Prompto asked and I looked up.

“No! Gods No….. He….. He can’t…..” I looked back down then. I had been too quick to defend him.

“….. He’s not a bad man…. There’s someone in there that I get to see and I love him…. I know a lot about him…. He’s damaged…. He’s scarred and Damaged and careful… but I got past those walls and he got past mine…. Now we’re at the last one and…. I want to let him in. He asked me to go to Niflheim with him… to live with him…. Possibly even marry him….!” I choked then crumpling in half as I sobbed. I could see it now. We would say I do and things wouldn’t change…. It would still be like it is now and I’d see that smile every morning when I woke up without fearing he’ll leave me. He’d be mine.

I couldn’t take that. I couldn’t take how scared I was of happiness that I was ready to run again. That was until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked and Noctis was there next to me in an extra chair.. He was gently smiling and soon hugged me tightly.

“Skylar…. I’m risking everything for what you’ve got… so if one of us can have it… It’ll make all of this worth it.” I gasped then and he made me look him in the eyes.

“I’m not ever going to get to marry luna… let alone see her again…. But you’ve got love right here staring you in the face and I’ll be damned if I’m going to let you run from it again.” He pulled me up then and the other nodded. Ignis came up then and smiled.

“I know at some point I thought I could be the one you’d be saying yes to…. But fate is odd. So keep our numbers…. Stay in contact if you can… If you ever come home… Find us.” I nodded then and prompto smiled.

“He better have gotten a photo before you started crying.” I shook my head then and he shrugged before getting one.

“This works too…. Don’t forget us sis ok? I’ll have lots of photos for you to see next time.”

“Promise?” He nodded then and hugged me tightly.

“I’ll send you this one tonight…. Ok?” I nodded then before gladio came up. He hugged me tightly and soon made me look at him.

“You keep training. Never stop… He tries to hurt you… Use it. Stay safe skylar…. I’m not going to be there to pull you out from under dead monsters….” I nodded and it reminded me.

“Prom!” he looked up and I smiled.

“Take care of damien for me ok…?” He beamed then.

“No problem!!!” I smiled then.

“You guys are the best friends I could have ever been stranded with….” They laughed then and Noctis got my shoulder.

“Come on Fire queen…. We’ll walk you back.” I nodded then and gently got his hand.

“I won’t forget you boys….”

“Don’t…. And this isn’t goodbye… you’ll see us again.” I nodded then and slowly we headed back.

As Promised, Ardyn was waiting outside. He stopped when he saw all of us and I knew he was worried. Noctis walked forward with Gladio at his side and my hand in his. Slowly though I let him go and got Ardyn’s. Noctis nodded and looked at him.

“Hurt her and you better pray we don’t find out…. She’s someone special to us all…. So treat her right Ardyn….” Gladio nodded then.

“Makes the smackdown we gave titan seem like child’s play for sure.” Ardyn smiled then and nodded.

“Understood, your majesty…. I will treat her with all the respect a queen deserves…. Thank you.” The boys nodded then and I smiled.

“See you…”

“See you Skylar. And don’t worry about home. We’ve got it. You take care of you.” I nodded then and smiled.

“I trust you idiots… now you better go! Ravus is here!”

“Whoa what!?” They seemed a bit panicked and quickly ran. Ardyn laughed then and soon got both of my hands.

“So I take it….”

“I’m coming home with you…. I’m still scared to leave home behind but…. I’ve got you… and home is where your heart is…. So I guess I’m not really leaving it… Maybe I just found a new… more permanent home.” He smiled then and nodded.

“I promise…. I will be by your side Forevermore skylar.” I smiled back then and gripped his hands tightly.

“I like the sound of that Ardyn…” He gave me such a gentle look then as he got into his pocket.

“Then let’s make it official…. I was going to ask you later tonight but… Now seems like the right time.” He pulled out a box then and I felt my heart do a flip. He opened it carefully and pulled out a silver chain. In the middle was a ring. Silver with a black opal in the center surrounded by small diamonds. I gently examined it as he got a wistful smile.

“I’ve had this ring for a long time… it was to be given to my original queen…. But she wasn’t the one it was truly meant for.” He opened the chain then and I felt him slide it around my neck.

“As you wear this, remember this promise. I will be there for you always… you are the one I love and I will never leave you….” I felt him lock it on me and I gently kissed him.

“I trust you…. I love you too ardyn…. More than you will ever know.” He looked into my eyes then and it was all there. He didn’t have to say a word more. He kissed me back and I felt everything fall into place at last. We had a lot of road bumps ahead for sure but I knew we could deal with them together. After all… isn’t that what a king and queen did?


	21. Chapter 21

Radiant. There was no other word to describe her. Even after the fear and the tears leaving their marks on her face, Skylar was radiant. Confidence was in her stance and her smile dazzled anyone who saw it. The engagement ring on the necklace gracing that gorgeous neck of hers shone brightly in the lights of the ballroom. She stayed by my side, hand in mine and just smiled. It was truly like we were king and queen watching the others dance for us. We joined at times easily, eyes rarely leaving each other’s faces, only closing in laughter or when a spin came. Midnight was approaching and with it the grand firework show outside to finish the evening off. I had escorted her off the floor for a drink when Ravus came over. He had gotten to dance with a few ladies but mostly stuck to talking with the older men. He gave Skylar a small bow then before speaking.

“Glad to see you joined us once again. May I ask what happened?” She didn’t miss a beat. A small smile as she lowered her glass from those luscious lips.

“I got overwhelmed was all Ravus. Nothing to worry about. It’s been sorted.” I nodded then and smiled.

“Almost sounded like you were worried Commander.”

“I was. For the lady alone sir… Now… might I ask for her hand?” Skylar chuckled then smiling.

“I’m not the best dancer…. I’m not sure how smart that would be.” I smiled then.

“Go on… he’s very skilled…. Plus I trust he will not… harm you.” Ravus almost got this scary look before she got his hand.

“Oh alright… I’d be a fool to turn down a dance with the lady killer.”

“Lady killer?” She laughed then and they kept talking as he led her out. I just smiled watching. I knew why he asked her. Ravus had seen the ring.

Dancing with Ravus. It was any girls dream. He was very kind and gentle and so graceful it was insane! I felt like a clown compared to him. It was a basic waltz so I knew the steps. I was making sure I wasn’t holding him too tightly when he spoke.

“It would seem congratulations are in order.”

“Hm?” I looked up into those gorgeous eyes and almost swooned. Six, he was pretty.

“Your engagement to our chancellor.” I felt my heart jump then and he gently squeezed my hand.

“Relax…”

“How…? No one was outside.”

“I’ve seen that ring. He carried it with him for the longest time. An heirloom of a forgotten past.” I nodded then.

“He said so himself… please do not tell anyone. It needs to be kept quiet for now.”

“It will be… but you must know. He is not all he he says he is.” I gave him an odd look then.

“Wait…. How do you know…?”

“My sister. She met him once and told me. Now I warn you. Think hard about this in the upcoming days…. Are you willing to let the darkness snuff out your flame? If you are not… run.” I got it then. I smiled gently then looking down trying not to laugh.

“Ravus….. The only reason I ever have a flame… is because next to his darkness he can see my light. I know everything. He confided in me back in lucis.” I saw the shock and surprise then. I smiled gently and looked over as we did a turn. He was speaking with some other guests all smiles but I saw the matching ring on his finger.

“You don’t see the truth like I can Ravus…. You see the chancellor. You see the darkness…. But there’s more…. And I will never run from any of it.” I looked up into those heterochromatic eyes and smiled.

“I made a promise when I accepted this ring… that I would stay by his side always. I will keep this promise Ravus… even if it does get me killed, I want to stand by him. No matter what.”

Ravus stared back before sighing gently, brushing a stray hair away from my face.

“What is with women pledged to lucian kings… that you both are so stubborn?” I laughed lightly then and gently touch his real hand.

“Maybe it’s because we have brothers that stand behind us, making sure we’re strong enough to stand by our kings…. You have helped Luna more than you will ever understand Ravus… just as Noctis and them have done for me. You helped make her strong now keep it up. She’ll need it soon.” He nodded then right as the music ended and smiled with a bow.

“Thank you, lady skylar.” I smiled back and cruisted the best I could.

“Anytime Lord Ravus.” He nodded and slowly walked away. I joined ardyn and his hand got mine instinctually. I held his back happily just watching as Ravus was asked to dance by another older lady. He was an odd one for sure… but he was still one hell of a brother.

About ten minutes before midnight, Ardyn got my hand and led me out into the hall. I was getting tipsy so I didn’t argue. I leaned on the wall once I could and smiled.

“Yes?”

“Want to see the best view of this place?” I stopped then and he smiled.

“We have to be quick if you want to see the fireworks.”

“Let’s go then! I can run barefoot!” I reached down and quickly got my heels off and he took them and stowed them in his jacket before we ran. It was a lot of fun. Felt like we were runaway royals from the ball. We got outside and he stopped.

“Closest gondola?” I tugged him then and led the way down to the cafe I met the boys. I got on board and Ardyn smiled.

“The dock in the harbor. As soon as you can.” The driver nodded then and Ardyn joined me. I just smiled and we took off. It was fun to ride on.

“What are we doing?”

“I want you to see these fireworks. The best spot is at this dock in the middle of the harbor. This is the only way to get out there.”

“Won’t we get wet?”

“I doubt it.” He smiled then and I laughed smiling back.

“Look at you being all impulsive….. Maybe I’m a bad influence on ya.” I nudged him then and he laughed.

“Try good influence. I never smile this much…. Not at those parties at least. Though watching ravus…” We both laughed a bit then. It seemed the older ladies adored the young commander. It was so funny watching him avoid their advances. We got into the harbor then and he quickly pulled into the docking area. Ardyn jumped out and easily helped me up. I had barely hit the deck before he spun me. I couldn’t help but squeal as he then caught me. The boatman smiled.

“Fifteen minutes?”

“Should be enough. Thank you sir.” I nodded then and he nodded back taking off. I just smiled and refocused. Out here it was just us. I could hear the music of the city and the ocean and it was just peace. Things were finally looking up for me. Ardyn smiled and gently cupped my face.

“You look wonderful…. I don’t think I ever told you…. But you look amazing tonight.” I smiled then trying to look away blushing. The alcohol was making me far too easy to fluster.

“Ardyn come on…. It’s still same old messy me…”

“I know. Which is why I can’t tear my eyes away… Everyone can finally see what I see. The hidden queen…. Not so hidden anymore is she?”

“Only cus her king is by her….” He chuckled then and I smiled. Right then though there was a muted boom. I jumped and looked right as the sky exploded into color. I gasped then and he smiled. It was over the entire city. Different spots went off filling the sky with bright colors. It was amazing.

“Whoa….”

“I told you. This is the best spot. You can see almost everything.” I nodded then totally entranced. At least till he let go. I looked over instantly and he was going into a bow.

“So my lady…. Care to dance with me under the fireworks?” I felt my inner voice scream then. This was beyond anything any guy had ever done for me. I cursited back and held out my hand.

“I would love to, my lord.” He smiled and got my hand. I let him lead and even without any music we were perfectly in sync. At least until he decided to pick me up. I yelped then but quickly laughed as he just spun around on the small deck.

“Oh!!! I still can’t believe it…. You…. Of all people it was you who would wear that ring!!!” I laughed then and got his face gently.

“It’s not like I planned this….. Fate must just like happy lovers.” He just shrugged then and I couldn’t help but laugh. He was so damn insane but I couldn’t help but love him.

We stayed out there far longer than fifteen minutes. Dancing and laughing, just enjoying being with each other like this, celebrating our happy news. The gondola came back right as the fireworks ended and we headed back holding hands. We stopped further away this time so we could walk back together. Once off the water, a slight chill hit me but I didn’t even get the chance to ask. His coat was on my shoulders. I glanced over and he smiled.

“I saw the goosebumps.”

“Oh? Well look at you… being all cute.” I pulled it further up then smiling. It even smelled like him so I was in heaven. He chuckled then getting his arm around my shoulder.

“Look who’s talking? That coat is eating you.” I nodded then happily.

“I love it! You’re never getting this back!” I got my arms in the sleeves then. He raised an eyebrow then.

“Oh?” I saw that look and froze.

“No. No. Ardyn…” He smiled then and I get a handful of my skirt and started running. He follows laughing but I was faster. At least till I run right into Ravus. I go to fall but he catches my hand.

“Easy!” I look up then going red.

“Shit…. Sorry Commander.”

“It’s fine. Was wondering where you two ran off to.”

“Firework view on the water! It was beautiful!” I beamed then and he nodded.

“I can believe it. Sadly though, the party is over.”

“Sadly? Nah. Just means we can make our own after party!” Ravus chuckled a bit then as I felt Ardyn’s hand get my shoulder.

“Does that include staying barefoot?” I looked down and smiled. You could see my feet with how I had my dress up.

“Yep! Heels are overrated.” He rolled his eyes then and I smiled. I felt ardyn then and let him pull me back.

“Hon, I think we’ve done enough running for the night. How about we save the rest of the fun for tomorrow?” I looked up then and pouted a bit.

“But why?” Ardyn chuckled then.

“Because there’s a chance of rain tonight and you’re already cold. Let’s not mix the two and you end up ill.” I huffed a bit then and Ravus had this small.. Almost smile.

“The garden up at the church is best seen during the day anyway.” I nodded then and shrugged.

“Alright. Lets go crash. Plus I’d really hate to mess up this dress.” They both groaned a bit but I just smiled. I walked back with Ardyn’s arm over my shoulders as Ravus was in front of us. It was very calm and yet the city was still alive and thriving around us. I loved it here. I almost felt at home here with it all.

We let ravus go with a wave good night before heading up to our suite in the hotel. I was calming down and the tiredness was hitting. I think Ardyn knew as well. He didn’t let go of me until we were inside. I turned on a light close by before sitting down still wearing his coat and just curled up a bit. He chuckled then by the door and soon padded over.

“Skylar…”

“Hm?”

“Need to get that makeup off… its not good to sleep in it.”

“But I’m comfy….” He chuckled then and pulled me up slowly. I didn’t argue. I just hugged him smiling.

“Gods Ardyn….” He nodded then and gently kissed my head.

“It’s been an amazing night… Only made better by your acceptance… I couldn’t believe it when you came back…. I thought for sure I scared you off.” I laughed then smiling.

“Takes more than you to scare me…. But I had to….. I would have missed you too much.” It was the truth. I hated not having him around. Those weeks where I refused to talk to him still bugged me and I couldn’t stand to go through that again. Not now when I’ve finally found the happiness I’ve been looking for.

Ardyn was there for me now. He finally got me into the bedroom and helped me get free of the dress. I changed into pjs and went to wash off my face. Barely any of the makeup had come off before now but a few of the wipes they left for me fixed that. By now, I had taken the ring off the chain and had tried it on my finger where it was a perfect fit. I could see it in the light as I got my hair down and was trying to brush it out when the thunder echoed. I jumped a mile high dropping the brush before the lights flickered with the lighting. I ran out of the bathroom then to find him getting into bed. I jumped with the next roll of thunder and got him in a hug. It was super loud and I could feel it shake the room. Ardyn jumped when I got him from behind but didn’t argue.

“Easy…. Just the rain hitting hon with a bit of energy.” I nodded then and he glanced back.

“Scared?”

“It shook the mirror… plus I’m not a fan of the dark in a bathroom. Too easy to get hurt.” he chuckled then and turned.

“You know it’s fine if you’re scared. This place is safe though. The water gets a bit rough but the building is solid. The thunder just echoes around here.”

“I can tell….” It happened right then and it was so loud. It shook the window panes and I clung a bit tighter. I really didn’t like storms away from home. It seemed he understood tho. He got me to let him go long enough to take off his shirt before he got into bed. I crawled in next to him and quickly got into my favorite spot by his side. He smiled then as he pulled up the blanket and made sure I was tucked in.

“Taking this as a chance to cuddle more, I see.”

“It works. Keeps me calm and warm. Lets you keep me close…. Unless you’d rather not.” I went to move but he wouldn’t let me. I smiled then.

“Thought so.” The next roll of thunder was closer but it isn’t as loud. It blended in with his heartbeat. I didn’t last long after that.

This silly woman. I could perfectly see her right now. Even with no lights on, I could see that peaceful look on her face. She hadn’t moved even as the storm raged outside of our room. The hand on my chest showed off the ring that matched the one I wore. I held it close to hers and I couldn’t help but smile. This was my future now. This crazy stubborn brave woman was my future now and I couldn’t help but smile.

“Please… don’t let this be a cruel joke…. Let me keep her for as long as I can….” I whispered and gently kissed her head. She mumbled something and just snuggled closer smiling. I couldn’t help but laugh quietly. She was so damn cute right now. Going from a fearsome huntress to a fiery lady to this all in one week… there wasn’t anything she couldn’t do it seemed. Well…. As long as I was there it seemed.

I could feel something. It was like fingers in my hair. I was barely conscious so I just moved closer to it. It got better making me smile and nuzzle the source of the amazing feeling. I loved this feeling of someone just barely scratching my head. I had a super nice pillow too. Nice and warm and soft. It felt great right now. I didn’t want to get up. I think they knew that too.

“Skylar….come on. Wake up.” I made a sound then and just hugged the pillow I was lying on. Wait… I was lying on it? I cracked an eye open then and smiled. I had somehow in my sleep gotten most of me on top of Ardyn. He was pinned. I looked up at his face and he was smiling.

“Awake?” I shook my head no then and went back down. He sighed then and gently hugged me.

“Love, come on…. I need you to get up. It’s almost noon.” I shrugged then and he sighed.

“Don’t you want to go see the garden today?”

“Open all day.” He sighed then. I smiled then happily. He wasn’t going to argue too hard with me. I just held him close happily. I didn’t want to get up yet. I was content like this. At least till my stomach had to talk. I groaned a bit then as he laughed. I felt him roll us then and soon I opened my eyes to see him gazing down at me, hands by my head.

“Skylar….”

“Hi…” I mumbled and he smiled.

“Hungry?” I shrugged then and he chuckled then.

“Come on hon…. You need to eat. Then we can go to the garden.” I nodded then and smiled.

“Only if you promise to kiss me.”

“As many times as you want love.” I smiled then and let him kiss me happily. I loved it. I kissed him back slightly before he let me up. I sat up a bit and slowly stretched out. I had died last night when the storm hit. He was already up and I just smiled. He was over by the end of the bed so I crawled over and hugged him from behind.

“Sky….”

“Shush…. I love hugging you.”

“Oh I can tell. You were almost on top of me this morning.” I giggled then.

“Got to hold down my pillow somehow.” He chuckled then leaning back into me. I loved it.

“Well… I don’t mind. As long as you don’t drool on me.” I laughed then and purposely licked his neck. He jumped away quickly then as I fell back laughing. He was holding the spot and looked back at me.

“Feel better?” I nodded then.

“You taste really good!” He groaned then and I just laughed again. Soon he came over and I got worried. The second his hands went for my side, I knew I had messed up.

“Ardyn no!!! No!!!” I squeaked then as he got me with tickles as revenge. I couldn’t get free either. Not until I flipped out of his grip and rolled off the bed. He stopped on the other side and I smiled.

“Nice try.”

“Who said I’m done?” I froze then as he smiled. I took off running then as he followed. He got me again in the living room and it was even worse this time. He blew a huge rasberry on my neck. I honestly screamed then laughing before getting free and running into the kitchen and grabbing the water hose attachment. He stopped then.

“Seriously? Water? I’m not gonna melt.”

“Wanna test that?” I quickly turned it on then and got him square in the face. He stopped mid step and I giggled. His bangs were right in his face so he looked a bit like a wet cat. He moved part of them and sighed.

“You’re hyper for just waking up.”

“Well I’m in a good mood.”

“Oh yeah? Wanna tell me why?” I smiled then.

“Duh. Cus I’m in love, Silly.”


	22. Chapter 22

So after a quick lunch filled with jokes and pokes at each other, we finally headed outside. The sun was shining and there was an amazing vibe among everyone. I walked next to him happily talking and just admiring the sights. The ride up to the church was amazing and I even got a couple more photos of me and him just sitting together on the gondola and of the waterfalls in the area. It was gorgeous out here. It was even better once we stopped. We got access through an iron gate and I thought I walked into the garden of Eden. The scent in the air was so sweet but not too strong. So many colors and types of flowers were in here. There was even a fountain further back I could hear. I felt ardyn get my hand gently and I smiled.

“What did they do? Shoot down a piece of Heaven?”

“I’m not sure… but this is one of the more special gardens in the world. The royal one in tenebrae and Insomnia rival this one only by a little.” I nodded then and smiled before taking off. He followed easily and for the better part of the day we explored the wrap around garden. The fountain was set up to look like the tide mother so I made sure to get a photo of it. Then we found the rose arches. I was in bliss then. The scent was everywhere and they had every color believable. All were thornless as well so I could touch them. I never wanted to leave them but there was still more to see. I made sure to get a photo of it down at the end though so I could remember. I never wanted to forget them. The rest was local flowers they were trying to save from going extinct. There were some rather beautiful ones in there. I could understand why they were protecting them. One smelled just like home honestly and made that slight twinge of homesickness come back. I really did miss lucis but I was happy with my choice. I had found love after all.

We spent close to three hours there just wandering around talking. He loved fauna but more often than not… I think he was just watching me have fun. I didn’t mind. Not even when the rain started. We were leaving when it did. I had only a cute umbrella to protect me when I saw her. Commodore highwind was on the steps of the church talking to ravus. I gasped when I saw her and ran down.

“Highwind!” She looked up then and smiled.

“Hey. The huntress from across the way. What brings you here? Checking out the would be wedding?”

“Nah. The garden!!! Its huge!” She nodded then and smiled.

“I never would have taken you as a flower girl… But alright. Is your lover with you?” I blushed a bit then.

“Um yes. Ardyn’s here.” She gave me this look until she saw my hand.

“Oh….” I nodded then and smiled.

“I’m not sure if he..”

“Gotcha. Well… this is good then. Congrats hon. Hope you stay happy.” I nodded then as I heard him.

“Ah commodore. Here about the message I sent you?”

“Yes sir. I can have one ready before ten and from there we can catch a train in tenebrae.” I felt him get my shoulder then. This didn’t sound right to me.

“That works. I can meet you there in Tenebrae and ride the rails back home with you all. I have a meeting here still.” She nodded and I looked up.

“Wait… It’s time to go already?”

“Sadly, yes. Even with the postponement of the ceremony, First Secretary Claustra is eager to get the imperial presence out of her city. So… I figured if we leave now,,, gives you more time to get used to the attitude in Gralea.” I nod slowly and sigh.

“Damn… I was having fun here.” Aranea smiled then.

“You can always make him bring you back. Altissia isn’t going anywhere for a while.” I nodded then and elbowed him gently.

“You heard the lady.”

“Yes ma’am.” I giggled then and She smiled. Ardyn hugged me gently and kissed my cheek then before whispering.

“How about you head back with her and start packing…? I need to talk to Ravus.” I nodded then and got his hand.

“You better come back or you’ll never see your other coat again except when I wear it.” I muttered. Then something amazing happened. He started laughing. Aranea jumped giving us a weird look but I just smiled and turned. He was smiling.

“My oh my… You’re so vicious skylar.”

“Oh like you aren’t? Trying to tickle me earlier?”

“What? I thought you liked that.” I sighed then and got on my tip toes to give him a kiss.

“Only from you. Behave. Don’t pick a fight. I’m not bailing you out.”

“Diplomatic immunity. Can’t send me to jail.”

“That still doesn’t mean she won’t try.” He shrugged then as I got down. I smiled then.

“Behave.”

“As you wish, My lady.” He bowed gently then making me laugh. We were hopeless. We couldn’t be serious even if we tried anymore. That was ok by me though. He needed to lighten up more.

Walking through Altissia with the Commodore was fun. People kept staring but she wasn’t Fazed. Her men stayed close by and just talked to each other. Finally I got her hand and she looked over.

“Yes?”

“How do you do it?”

“Do what?”

“Be badass. Even Ravus respects you to a point. Ardyn does or he wouldn’t trust you with me. So how did you do it?” She smiled a bit then.

“I was unapologetically me. The Empire is a rough place for a woman. Even for me at first it was hard. So I stopped trying to fit in. I showed them what I was capable of without their boundaries and earned their respect. Anytime they told me I couldn’t do something, I went and I did it. Didn’t matter how many times it took to get it right. I kept going at it until it was done. Had these two knuckleheads backing me up and with their help, we got the standing we have now.” I nodded then and she smiled.

“You’ve already gotten a good start on that… So just stay true to you hon. It’ll work out better in the end.”

“Oh yeah?” She nodded then smiling.

“You’ve got me on your side after all. I’ve never seen that man bow to anyone.” I laughed then almost slipping off a step. I caught myself though and smiled.

“Honey you should see what I can get him to do otherwise.”

I swear to all the gods, I have never seen two grown men go that red in my whole life. Biggs and Wedge were beyond scarlet and wouldn’t even come into the hotel room while Aranea helped me start packing for the trip to Gralea.

Ardyn came back after an hour. He had gotten dinner to go from Maagho’s. Aranea had gotten called back less than five minutes before so I was still packing. I barely heard him before his hand was around my waist pulling me close.

“Hm… Hey.”

“Hey…. You’ve almost finished huh?”

“Might as well.. I’m not easy to wake up after all.” He chuckled then before kissing my neck gently.

“It won’t take long…. I’ll be back with you as soon as I can.” I nodded then and sighed.

“I just don’t like having people I care about out of sight… but I trust you.” I got his hand then feeling our rings press together. It was so odd how comforting I found that.

“I know… I’ll be there though and then we can spend the rest of the ride together… We can see shiva together too from the windows.” I smiled then.

“Don’t you mean her corpse?”

“Sadly, yes. But she was threatening the empire.”

“More likely you.”

“Hey!” I laughed then as he let me go.

“Let’s not even get into that. We… We had history.” I stopped then and glanced over.

“Excuse me?”

“Well with her messenger at least.” I gave him this look then as I folded one of his shirt I loved to steal.

“Do I need to worry?”

“Gods no. She’s too busy helping the prince and the oracle…. Which the poor girl needs. Apparently she’s gotten sick which is why the ceremony is postponed. I’ll have to come back during that to oversee the operations but that will be it.” I nodded then.

“Alright… I’ll have to see if I can go on a hunt then. So I don’t worry myself sick…. It’s not going to be safe here after all.” I tucked the shirt into my suitcase and sighed.

“Are they…. Am I going to have to fake it over there?” I heard him stop before looking over. He was trying to untie his boots.

“Fake it? No. Gods no. I would hate it if you were anything else less than yourself. The people I work around will get used to it. You’re my future wife. You’re there to stay and they will get used to the real you or they can leave.” I laughed a bit then as he came over.

“You are the one I fell for. Nothing more. Nothing less. You are you and it’s perfect. Occasionally we both will have to put on a face for dinners and such… but I won’t restrict you. You can and I hope will, speak your mind to whoever.” I smiled then and hugged him tightly.

“Oh you mean like I do you?”

“Exactly like that. No “The pleasure is mine first secretary!” I gasped then letting him go. He had done an incredibly high pitched voice.

“I do not sound like that!”

“You did that night. It was cute, don’t get me wrong but by the gods, we’ve got to work on your skills.”

“Oh you mean like yours?” I cleared my throat then.

“An honor to be recognized by the masses! Ardyn izunia, chancellor of the stupidest empire in the world, At your hummmmbbble service! How shall I polish your floors good king regis?” I went into a low bow before looking up at him. He was completely stunned.

“You. Did. not.”

“Bitch, yes I did.”

The next five minutes were filled with screams and squeals as I try to out run him. Apparently it was so loud and bad, right as he was about to pick me up and drag me to the bed for worse torture, Ravus almost kicked in our door! Ardyn hadn’t closed it completely. We both froze which was awkward. My shirt was riding up and showing off my stomach. He had his sword drawn and soon relaxed.

“Can you two please… Keep it down?”

“Sorry Ravus.”

“Sorry commander.” I waved a bit as I said that and he waved back.

“I thought you were being attacked.”

“No. I just made fun of Ardyn and he’s torturing me in return!!” I wiggled then trying to get free but it wasn’t happening. Ardyn smiled then.

“I did not realize the door was ajar. Thank you for your concern commander but we’re alright.”

“Right…. Just keep it down.” I nodded then as he walked out. He closed the door and we waited till we couldn’t hear him anymore before dying laughing. Ardyn honestly dropped me while he was laughing and I had to lean on the couch.

“Dear gods, I do believe the boy is worried about you.”

“Oh I know he is. He tired warning me about the whole demon thing at the dance. Apparently luna told him.”

“Not a shock there.” He was still laughing. He finally sat down and I just smiled.

“You’re insane.” He shrugged then. I just sighed then and soon went to get dinner set up before finishing packing. Tomorrow was going to be a stressful day for sure. We needed these laughs while we could still get them.

I woke up Alone. I had set an alarm on my phone for nine so I could finish packing and get ready. I just didn’t expect him to be gone yet. In his place was a note though that I grabbed as I rubbed sleep out of my eyes.

Dear Skylar, Sadly I had to leave you earlier than expected. Complications came up and I was needed sooner. Hopefully this means I can leave sooner but no matter what, I shall meet you in Tenebrae. The commodore is under orders not to let the train leave till I am on board. Hopefully it won’t go that far but just in case, that is there. Dress how you want. No matter what, I will see you accepted into my new home.

Dearest love,

Ardyn.

I smiled a bit reading that and sighed. At least I knew he was coming back. I got up then and had a small breakfast as I tired to pick out something to wear. I wanted to surprise him when he did see me. I found one of my newer outfits I had gotten here in Altissia and after a quick shower, got into it. I was just brushing out my hair to put it up when someone knocked. I had the hair tie in my mouth and most of my hair in my hand so I just walked over and opened the door. Aranea was there and jumped as I got the tie around my free wrist.

“Oh. He told me you might still be asleep. It’s only nine thirty.”

“I had an alarm set. I wanted to see him before I go… That didn’t work so I got ready.” I moved out of the way then.

“Come on in.” She nodded and slipped in closing the door. I headed back to the bathroom and she followed.

“Nice hotel…”

“You’re telling me. We get awesome room service here.” She laughed then and sat on the bed watching.

“What’s with the outfit?” I shrugged then as I pulled the tail through and gave it a look over. I had even put on lipstick and eyeshadows just so I could look even cuter for him.

“I wanted to surprise him… He likes my legs I think.”

“Anyone would… Those things are pure muscle.” I laughed then and turned.

“Like yours aren’t?”

“Oh they are. But I have no one to impress.” She got up then and smiled. I was pulling on the new coat I had gotten here. My older one needed to be repaired again. I checked myself out in the full length mirror then. A low cut tank showed off my coeurl tooth necklace I had found, while purple shorts emphasized what curves I had with knee highs showing off my lower legs with short boots on my feet. It was a very attractive outfit for sure and the white lace underwear set under it all. I made sure you couldn’t see it before smiling and giving the ring on my finger a small twist to make sure it was still there.

“I would have never hunted in this.” Aranea laughed then as I turned grabbing my satchel and putting it on. She had my suitcase and smiled.

“Not demons at least. Chancellors… I can see it.” I laughed then and nodded.

“They’re a lot harder to deal with.”

“Amen there. He’s been a pain for a while. Nice to see someone’s there to chill him out.” I smiled then giving the ring a glance.

“Yeah. Yeah I’m here to stay hon. So no worries.” I followed behind her then before locking up the room as we headed down to check out. Then it was on towards the airship near the altar that would get us to the train station.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only Warning!!!! NSFW AHEAD

Trains are a lot easier to ride than Airships. I could keep my balance on a train as I explored just a bit. I was riding in a car alone except for one of her men. Aranea was making sure the rest of it was secured while the other man watched the other end. It was a nice train by far. The seats were comfy and there was plenty of space for our luggage. I was just lonely. Her men weren’t the most talkative after all. Finally I felt us slowing down as Aranea came back into our car. I was outside of the cabin just watching the desert area past by us. I could see a spot coming up though. She smiled then.

“Got bored?”

“You know it.” She nodded then.

“Come stretch your legs with me then. We’re stopping by these old mines. Really good spot to get some photos.” I smiled then and shrugged.

“Why not?” She smiled then and we both almost fell as the train started stopping. It was a bit rough but we managed to keep our feet. I soon got off the train and enjoyed the fresh air. It was dry for sure but it felt great outside. I saw them come outside as well and hit up the food stall close by. I couldn’t blame them. The train food was ok at best, nothing compared to what we had in altissia. After getting a few pics, I joined them in getting a snack or two before just exploring the nearby area. I didn’t feel like going down into the mine area so I just settled for photos and the such. I made to take at least one selfie where I could edit Ardyn in if I wanted. All too soon though, We had to reboard.

I ended up taking a small nap for most of the next leg of the journey. I curled up by the window and just went to sleep for a while. It was easier than worrying about when we were going to get there. I felt us stop again but I just used that time to dig out his spare coat and use it as a pillow. I only woke up because someone shook my foot. I opened an eye and Aranea smiled.

“We made it.”

“Tenebrae?” She nodded with a smile. I got up slowly then and stretched feeling most of my upper body pop. She laughed then and I smiled.

“Stayed still too long…”

“Come stretch your legs then. I got a message. He’ll be here soon.” I stopped then before running out of the cabin and out onto the platform. Instantly I could smell the sylleblossoms. I had seen them all over altissia in her honor but to be here and smell them myself… it was amazing.

“Whoa…” This place was beautiful. Everything was so green and lush. I could see the manor of luna’s family in the distance and it was like something out of a book. It connected a lot of different spots it looked like. I went towards the steps then and smiled. I could see people boarding and unboarding our train but I didn’t really pay them much attention. I soon got to a retaining wall and just sat down to stare at the beauty of the city and to wait for Ardyn.

It didn’t take long. About fifteen minutes past with me getting different photos of the area and sky before I saw it. A dreadnought coming in to land. I beamed then and looked back.

“Highwind!!!” She looked over and I pointed up. She came running over and soon smiled.

“Yep. That’s his.” I laughed a bit then and turned.

“Am I good?” She gave me a quick look over and nodded.

“Hair is a bit messy but it looks like it was on purpose.” I nodded then and smiled.

“Thanks.”

“Anytime.” We both had to step out of range then as it came in to land. I stayed close though as the back opened. Magiteks were in there but soon moved as he came walking out. His silly fedora was on his head as he walked over and gave them a wave. I waited as it took off before running for him.

“Ardyn!” He barely got to look over before I jumped. Thankfully he already caught me and had to spin a bit so he didn’t fall.

“Oh! What’s this? Did you miss me?”

“Duh!” I smiled then before giving him a kiss. He kissed back gently as he set me back on my feet slightly. I felt him hold me close as he broke it off.

“Missed you too. That was a rather dull meeting after all.” I laughed then and he smiled.

“But what’s going on that you dressed up for?” He held me at arm’s length giving my outfit a lookover. I smiled then.

“I wanted to surprise you. Do you like it?”

“Of course! Hopefully no one else did?” I smiled then going red.

“Not that I saw but I didn’t go around many men.”

“Smart. I would hate to have to kill someone.” I gasped then but he gave me a wink. I sighed then and play punched him a bit.

“Meanie… come on.” He nodded and soon walked back with his arm around my shoulder. I had one of mine around his waist. Aranea was standing at attention but was smiling.

“As you can see, she’s safe sir.”

“Yes. Thank you commodore. Might I ask..?”

“I’ve got jobs to do in Gralea so yes. I’ll still be on board watching you two. Also they loaded your car into the last car.”

“Oh good. I would have hated to lose the old girl.” She nodded and he smiled looking over at me.

“How about we see if they dinged her up?” I nodded then and we headed back on board. I didn’t mind the chance to get some alone time with him.

We headed towards the back of the train, with me leading. He kept my hand the whole time and soon we found it. I opened the last door and soon smiled.

“Found her! I almost forgot what she looked like. It’s been a while you know.”

“I do. Though those gondolas are just as fun.” I nodded as we walked inside. He stayed by the door for a second before following. I was giving her a lookover making sure she wasn’t scratched or anything before opening the backdoor and sliding in. Instantly all I could smell was his cologne. I sighed contently then just relaxing. He soon joined me on the other side and smiled. His coat was on the hood so it was just him.

“You relaxed…”

“Yep… This…. We’ve got some good memories in her after all.” He nodded then and smiled.

“You wanted to cuddle in here after getting caught in the rain by the grove.”

“Hell yes. You made it nice and warm after all.” He chuckled then as he closed his door. I heard the doors lock then and I stopped.

“Ardyn…”

“What?”

“You know there are others on the train right?”

“You know they won’t hear us all the way down here right?” I sighed then rolling my eyes a bit.

“You’re insane.”

“We established that… but what did you expect? You look absolutely sinful.” I felt myself blush then.

“It’s just some shorts hon…”

“Oh I know. Shorts that show off that perfect ass. A pushup bra too I’m assuming?” I looked over then.

“Wait how did you…?” He smiled then before moving a bit closer.

“Am I right?”

“Yes… I got it in Altissia…” I bit my lip gently then. He reached up and gently moved my hair before kissing my neck. I sighed as he did, it feeling oh so good. Ever since that one night, I had been craving his lips on my body again. Seemed I was going to get it.

He kept kissing up my neck towards my ear before gently nipping the lobe and tugging as his hand went under my tank top feeling. I whimpered slightly as it hurt before he whispered.

“When we get to my chambers, you better be ready…. I won’t let you unpack tonight… That can wait till tomorrow…”I smiled then feeling him find the lace bra.

“What are you going to let me do then…?”

“Beg for me…. Because I want everyone to know who you are and what you are.” He gripped my covered breast roughly then and I gasped before biting my fist. This felt really good. I didn’t want to get too loud though. He chuckled then and moved my hand.

“Don’t… I want to hear everything.”

“But if I get too loud…”

“Door’s locked. It’ll take a blowtorch to get through that lock. Plus we’ve got an excuse… getting this spot warm before passing through Ghorovas Rift. I can’t have my queen getting sick now can I?” I nodded then. He smiled then before kissing me and slowly moving me to where my back was against the locked door. His hands moved and soon my light jacket and tank top were in the floor and he could see the full bra.

“I’m going to guess and say it’s a set?” He asked with a smirk. I smiled then.

“Why don’t you find out?” He purred then and with one hand pushed the straps down before pulling it off my breasts and latching his mouth onto one as his hand went between my legs. These shorts were honestly shorter than most I would wear so the minute he did that, I could feel him pressing into my opening. I gasped then and slowly started moving against his hand. Every move made the seam brush against my clit as I got more and more aroused. I could feel my nipples harden even as he teased them with his mouth and hand. A slight tug and twist of them had me yelping from pain and a rush of pleasure as I got my hands onto him and gripped his shirt. He pulled away then before looking into my eyes. I couldn’t hide how turned on I was from him right now. He just smiled then and moved scooting the driver’s seat up before kneeling in the floor and pulling my lower body closer. My back hit the seat but I was too busy focused on how he was taking off my shorts. He got them off one leg before giving up and went for the panties. He was being careful and I laughed a bit.

“Don’t want to ruin my newest pair?”

“They’re too cute on you for me to ruin them so quickly.” He smiled then before going down.

In an instant, my hands found his hair. He had sucked right on my clit before licking around my netherlips, cleaning them of arousal for the second. I moaned as he did it again my hips moving of their own accord against his mouth. Then fingers was added. I whimpered then as I felt them enter my tight pussy and he instantly start moving them as he still teased my clit occasionally leaving to lick or kiss at my inner thighs. It was so hard to stay focused. Everything felt so good even when he bit me leaving a mark, all I could do was moan. His speed wasn’t exactly fast but it wasn’t slow either. It was just enough to bring me to the edge before he slipped them out of me. I whined then before he offered them to me. I quickly took them into my mouth and made a show of cleaning the digits off just for him.

“Such a lewd woman….. And this is all for me.” I nodded then with his finger in my mouth before letting it go.

“Please… Ardyn… You know I’m yours…. Don’t leave me like this…” I couldn’t even close my legs. He was holding them open. He smiled then.

“Why not? Let them all see how wet you are for me. I’m sure they would enjoy that. Then when I fucked you in our bed and they hear you call out for me begging for more… they’ll know.” I whimpered then. His words alone was making it worse on me.

“Babe please….” He chuckled then and gently rubbed with two fingers. I whimpered then biting my fist again as I tired to create more friction. He was purposely doing this and I hated it.

“Damn it Ardyn!!” I was so close to tears it wasn’t funny. He had gotten me all cranked up and was going to leave me like this for everyone to see. It was so embarrassing to me. He chuckled again before I felt him insert them again. I whined then grinding into them. It wasn’t enough.

“You need more?” I nodded then as he kept it up.

“Words skylar.”

“Yes! Gods please, yes…. More…. Let me cum….. Then I’ll do whatever you want when we get there.”

“Oh you’ll do that even now.” I felt a third fingers join the first two and the stretch was a bit painful but then he curled them and I felt the top one hit my gspot. I cummed right then. I just couldn’t hold it back anymore. He smiled then and kissed me as he kept fingering me through my orgasm. I got my hands into his hair and just kissed back desperately trying to hold back the moans. Occasionally one slipped out but he swallowed it. I felt him pull me up as his fingers left me but then I was in his lap. I broke off the kiss then panting and he smiled.

“You ok?”

“I want more…”

“I can tell… your pussy is throbbing against me.” I nodded then.

“You once said you’d keep me up all night…. Seems like I might do it to you as well.” He chuckled then and nodded.

“Be nice if you can keep up with me.” I smiled then before kissing him again. I loved this man so damn much and the pleasure he brought me was almost like a drug right now. I was so stressed out about going to gralea that he was making sure I wouldn’t be anymore. Not sure sex was a good distraction though.

I crawled off his lap gently and soon got his belt loose and opened his pants. His member slid out as the zipper came down and I gave it a quick lick. Ardyn jumped and I took it into my mouth easily. From this angle I could get to it better and I could advantage of it. Well I would have if he had let me. I felt him pull me off and I looked up.

“Yes?”

“Later.” I nodded then slowly moving back to his lap. He helped me get straddled but then I was sinking down onto him. I groaned a bit as I felt him in me and it just kept up until I was fully seated. You couldn’t see any of his dick. I leaned back a bit then and gave my hips an experimental roll. I could have died from how good it felt. I did it again and this time he rose up a bit to meet me. I gasped as his hands got my waist as mine found his knees.

“Fuck… gods this….” He chuckled then. I could hear how he was holding back.

“You like this huh?” I nodded then and soon moved my hips up before sliding back down with a whimper. It just felt so damn good. The stretch of his big dick inside me didn’t hurt this time. It just felt amazing. He pulled me up then by my arms at one point and soon I had my arms around his neck as he thrusts up to meet my own moves. The windows were fogging up but I didn’t care. It felt amazing. I made him grab a breast at one point and just feeling him roughly squeeze it, i honestly moaned louder than ever. I felt some shame but it just felt so good.

“Oh you like that?” I nodded then. He chuckled and kept it up the best he could. I was bouncing from his force and soon I had to reach down and rub my clit. I needed this so badly.

“A-ardyn!!!” It came out almost as a whimper. He nodded then.

“Go on love…. Right behind you…” I smiled then and kissed him right as I pinched my clit sending myself over the edge. He swallowed the scream the best he could but didn’t let me hide the moan as I felt him cum in me. That alone edged me towards another Orgasm. It was an odd feeling but I loved it.

“Oh gods….” I whined leaning on him. My pussy was trying to squeeze every drop out of him. I kept moving then panting lightly.

“Again…. Fuck….” I rubbed furiously at my clit then grinding down on his member and soon it happened. I whimpered this time as I felt my whole body start shaking but it got him to cum again the extra stimulation finishing him off. I loved it. I almost didn’t want to move just so I could feel this still. Ardyn didn’t mind. I was finally sated for now.

“Gods….” I muttered. He chuckled then and gently rubbed my back. I was tense there again.

“Easy…. Keep that up and you might tick off Shiva.”

“She can bite me… that….” I whined as I felt him move and he stopped. I was still so sensitive.

“Easy…. Don’t ruin all the fun yet.” I nodded then.

“Feels too good.” My mouth was suddenly going on me. Was I that tired now? Ardyn chuckled then and slowly helped me off. It hurt not to have anything there. I was still so turned on and I could feel his seed trying to leak out. I got my panties on then to stop that. I didn’t care if it messed them up currently. I got my bra on and my shirt but the shorts… I gave them a look and he smiled.

“Two hours at most. Then they’re off.”

“In your floor?”

“Or wherever they land.” I laughed a bit then and had to step out to get them back on. I stumbled back in then and he was already tucked back in. I curled up against him and he chuckled.

“Tired?” I nodded then.

“Just need a nap…. Brain fog.”

“How about we go back to our carriage then? Its bound to be comfier… plus i’m sure highwind is looking for you. She doesn’t seem to trust me.” I sighed then and soon sat up and took down my hair and tousled it so it looked like something and not a “i just had sex in a car” mess. Ardyn had me turn then and I felt him fixing something.

“You smeared your lipstick… good look but not right now.” I smiled then.

“Wonder if it’ll look good on your dick.” He jumped a bit then and gave me a shocked look.

“You…” I chuckled then getting my coat on.

“Told ya. Not innocent.”

“Obviously….” He smiled then.

“But I guess we’ll find out when we get there, Now won’t we?”


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW AHEAD AGAIN

The rest of the ride was almost torturous. The feel of his cum still in me slowly leaking out and the residual high from the sex had me fidgeting in my seat at times. I did get to see Shiva at one point. She was hauntingly beautiful out there in the snow storm. I almost couldn’t believe that she was a corpse and not a statue of some sort left as a place of worship. It did get so cold that the windows on the train frosted over from the outside in so I ended up curling up next to Ardyn to stay warm.

The snow was still falling as we hit the train platform in the capital. I instantly regretted wearing shorts when we stepped outside. My legs were freezing. I had his scarf around my neck but it didn’t stop the shiver. He chuckled a bit then.

“Shorts might not have been the best idea…”

“No shit…. I wasn’t expecting this….” He stopped then.

“Wait…”

“I lived either in wetlands of perfect summer or a desert…. Never really dealt with snow…” I looked around a bit then and smiled. It was almost like they were falling diamonds. Everything had a sparkle to it like a diamond under light. I felt him get my hand then.

“Well… you can experience it completely while you’re here.” I nodded then. He led me forward then being careful. I really wasn’t dressed for this at all. A car was waiting for us and soon he let me in. I slid over to the other door and soon he was in. He took off his fedora then and brushed off what little snow had gotten on it.

“It never hit me that you haven’t dealt with Snow before.”

“I never thought of it… Does it snow often here?”

“Fairly. Right now it’s a snow storm. Further north closer to the mountains it’ll be worse but we’re getting the tail end of it here. By morning we should have a good… Five feet.”

“Whoa.” He shrugged a bit then and smiled.

“Good reason to stay in bed…” I bit my lip then and scooted closer and gently ran my hand across his thigh.

“Sounds like that was the plan…”

“Only if you want…” He leaned over then and whispered.

“Or if you’re too sore.” I shivered not from the cold then and gripped his thigh tightly.

“Worry more about yourself. You’re the older one.” He chuckled then as his hand snuck down a bit.

“Oh don’t try that… Age only means more time to gain experience.” I giggled a bit then before digging my nails into his inner thigh and dragging them up. I felt him shift slightly and watched as his pants shifted slightly. I smirked a bit as we arrived at a gate. The guard checked something our driver handed him before letting us through. I looked through the front window then and smiled a bit. This impossibly huge building was now my new home.

The niflheim palace was very professional looking from a distance. No decorations only plain colors and a lot of straight lines. It was only as you got closer you could see the designs on the walls and how the windows were more of a diamond shape than perfectly rectangles. It was a beautiful building honestly. We didn’t stop at the front doors. Our car went around to the right side and I saw us drive past a huge library. There was a wrap around window on one side that let us look in. I gasped seeing it and he smiled.

“I thought so…. Open access as well. Books from all over are in there.”

“Whoa…” He nodded then.

“Few go in there as well and it is easy to hide among the books.” I blushed a bit then. That statement had an underlying sexual tone to it. The wink he gave me after didn’t help.

We came to the back of the building and there was a single covered walkway out here. Ardyn smiled then and soon got his door open and stepped out. I saw a man getting bags out of the back and soon I followed him out. Ardyn got my hand then and pulled me close.

“This is my private entrance. I figured it would be easier to come in this way than the main entrance.” I nodded then and just kept in stride with him. A few followed with our bags then and another opened the door for us. I gave him a small smile as we went in and The doorman smiled back. I had a feeling he was used to this.

It was a lot warmer inside. Ardyn got his hat off then and took a deep breathe.

“Finally…. I do hate the cold.” I laughed a bit then and smiled.

“I can’t say I blame you… but it was rather beautiful out there.”

“Oh I can agree there.” He Was relaxed and soon rubbed my shoulder with his thumb.

“Now how about we get you warmed up? I do believe I know the perfect way.” I smiled then and let my arm drop from his waist to a bit lower.

“Sure. Sounds good to me honestly.” I gave his nice ass a good squeeze then and he just smiled before giving me a kiss and returning the favor. I bit back the moan then and he chuckled.

“Ready for round three?”

We kept teasing each other down the hall. The Helpers had long gone ahead of us and hadn’t said a word. We kept stopping to kiss each other and just feel. His coat had ended up in a chair halfway back with his hat and mine was back near the entrance. By now he had pulled out my hair tie letting my hair down and was using it to hold me close while he kissed my jawline. He was about to get my neck when I heard a door close further down. He froze then and glanced over.

“Shit…” I peeked over and instantly went red. Ravus was heading our way. Ardyn let me off the wall then and I stuck close. By now you could see my nips slightly through my shirt and the blush on my face. It wouldn’t have taken much to figure out our intentions from that.

“Chancellor. If I may have a word.” Ravus was striding forward confident but Ardyn held up a hand.

“Not currently you may not Commander.”

“Excuse me?”

“Trying. You see my love isn’t used to the cold and seems to caught a chill…. I’d hate to make her wait to see our chambers just because you wish to bicker about something.” Ravus gave him a look then.

“Seems like you were doing that yourself sir.” I went beet red then. He had seen us. Ardyn chuckled then.

“I have my own ways of warming up a woman…. Perphase you’d care for a lesson in that?” Ravus huffed then and turned.

“Have a good night sir.”

“You as well Commander.” Ravus just huffed and soon left through a door further down. We relaxed then and I looked up.

“You seriously had to annoy him?”

“He interrupted us and then gets upset by it? He knows better. This is my wing so I will do what I wish.” He looked down then with this glint in his eyes.

“And whoever I wish. Now… Let’s get out of the hall shall we?” I nodded then suddenly losing the ability to speak.

The bedroom was huge. Four windows set close together along the wall looking outside to a field of nothing but snow and the small enclosed garden. The bed had to be twice the size of the one I left back home if not more so. There was a small sitting area for reading and work plus the dressers and the standing wardrobe for shoes and such by the main closet. There was a master bath attached from what I could see as we walked in. It was all tile flooring but the lit fireplace in the corner by the seating kept it all warm. It screamed royalty though. Fine fabrics and such covered the walls. A huge rug was under the seats and the bedding was so soft. I had taken my boots off by the door and was walking around in just my knee high socks once the door was closed and locked. I stopped by the bed just feeling the top blanket with my fingertips when I felt him behind me. He had wandered off while I checked out the room. Now I felt why.

“Clothing bugging you?”

“What gave it away?” I smiled then feeling the muscled plane of his torso against my back. He had taken off his vest and shirt. I slowly felt his fingers brushing my tank top straps down then and my bra straps. I just leaned back into him letting him.

“You still want this?” I nodded as my hand went back to feel him behind me as an anchor. He got my tank top off then from the bottom and I turned letting him see the full lace of the bra then. He had an appreciative look in his eyes. He was barefoot and yet he was still taller than me by a few inches. He leaned down for a kiss and I gladly put my arms around him. The kiss broke off though when he pressed in on my opening through my shorts. I groaned a bit feeling it and he chuckled.

“You like that… you like feeling me through your clothes?”

“I do… but I’d rather have them off…”

“Then do it… I want to see how much of my cum came out of you… You were wiggling a lot on the train after all.” I nodded blushing and slowly got the annoying shorts off. I kicked them away easily and slowly went for my panties. They were sticking to me again and I felt as I pulled them away a slight string of cum followed. I let them drop and I could see it. There would be a cumstain on them in the morning. He chuckled then.

“Seems we’ve made a bit of a mess…. That’s what I get for forgetting to bring my little toys…”

“Toys…?” I looked at him then and he nodded.

“All sorts… plugs. Bullets… Most vibrate as well.” I whined a bit then. My thighs clenched slightly then. I didn’t understand how I was still turned on after that long. Ardyn noticed then and smiled.

“I think I might break one out now…. Be a good girl for me and get on the bed, won’t you?”

“Yes Ardyn.” I sounded so hoarse. I could barely talk. My mouth just didn’t want to work. I slowly got onto the bed then as he went to the dresser and opened a drawer.

“Now I know you’re no stranger to these, now are you? Such a perverted woman like you surely has her own collection.” I nodded then biting my lip. I felt so shy right now. He turned around and I saw a small bullet in his hand. He came over then and got on the bed close by.

“I want you to use this…. I’ve got the remote… but until you make yourself cum with this… You will not touch me.” I whined then and he smiled.

“Such a desperate woman…”

“Only for you damn it.”

“I know. So consider this a test. I’ll be watching…” He held it out then and I gently took the toy as he moved further down the bed. I sat up a bit more and slowly spread my legs. I Felt it come to life in my hand and slowly I slid it down. Even the outside of my pussy was soaked. It was a miracle I wasn’t leaving a stain on his bed already. I kept it outside for a few until he increased the speed. I had to go in then and easily found the right spot.

“Hm….” I bit my lip then as I kept it there slowly moving it up and down to make sure I didn’t get too used to it. My legs wanted to close but I was keeping them open. He wanted to watch so I was making sure he could.

“Fuck….” The word slipped out as I felt him increase it again. I almost dropped it then from the pure hit of pleasure. A hand went up to my breasts and groped one roughly squeezing and feeling it through my bra. I could feel it building up quickly and soon I pushed it inside right as I couldn’t keep my legs open anymore. My eyes could barely stay open but slowly I made them. He was sitting at the end of the bed touching himself. Just the sight of that perfect dick made me want to drool and I slowly moved my hips shifting the vibrating bullet inside me.

“Ardyn…… please……” I whined out. He smirked then.

“Oh? What’s this? Can you not get off without me already?”

“No…. I just need it….. Please…. I need your dick….” My hand slipped down without me thinking and I pushed my pussy against it trying to get a bit more stimulation so I could cum. It almost hurt from how much I wanted him inside me though.

“You heard me… Cum first. Then you’ll get me. I want to see how you pleasure yourself with me right here.” I moaned a ibt as my head fell back and my eyes closed. He had increased it up to max. I put two fingers inside myself then and shifted the bullet right against my g spot. I gasped feeling it constantly getting pleasure but it still wasn’t enough. I started pumping my fingers in and out as I teased my breast before finally biting and nipping the soft flesh my whimpers and moans not being blocked. I could barely hear his breathe pick up watching me as finally as I got both my clit and gspot at once, I came. Legs shaking and my fingers still going into my clenching pussy with every contraction. I could hear how wet I was from it all and It almost made me ashamed of how needy I was for him. I finally had to take out my fingers as the bullet died inside me and I slowly held them up. They were covered from tip to third knuckle in my cum. It was such a lewd sight. One Ardyn enjoyed. My hand was stolen then and I felt his tongue around them slowly cleaning them of the cum. I just watched panting lightly and resisted the urge to have my other hand take over pleasuring myself. Ardyn gave me a half lidded look from the side and smiled.

“Such a good girl… You did so well…” I nodded then.

“May I have you now…? Please…?”

“Of course my lady.” He gave the back of my hand a kiss then before he moved. He took out the bullet leaving me empty but I wasn’t for long. A quick thrust and he was buried up to his balls in me making me moan loudly pulling him close with my legs. He chuckled then and got my arms around him as he moved again.

“Such a needy woman… Whatever shall I do to you?”

“Whatever you want…” I moved with him slightly then groaning slightly as the pleasure course through me. It was amazing to feel this again. Even if it had barely been two hours it had felt so much longer.

He made me cum in a matter of minutes just from his thrusts alone. I was still stimulated from the bullet and he was at the right angle for it. I got a bit of a breather as he moved me above him but then it was back on. I rode him like it was my last chance in all of time letting him see every move. He reached up at one point and broke the hooks on my bra taking it off me just so he could see my breasts bouncing as he thrusted into me from below before pulling out and cumming all over them. I licked it off as much as I could before we started again.

His Endurance was amazing. By the fifth round, I was needing a break. I had cum at least seven times now with him cumming in me at least twice. I had kind of lost track thanks to the constant pleasure I was feeling. He was still going at it. Currently we were both on our knees on the bed, A hand around my waist and one on my breasts holding me up as I held onto his hair kissing him desperately as he pounded into me from behind. He broke off the kiss as his hand snaked down to my clit and started rubbing as his thrusts got stronger and the pace varied.

“One more love…. Just one more and we’ll break…. Ok?” I nodded then whining as I could feel it about to hit me again. I quickly pulled his face back down and kissed him roughly as the dam broke and I felt the orgasm hit me like a ton of bricks. He muffled the moans as best as he could before he had to grab my hips getting more erratic and deeper before slamming into me one more time with a groan. I felt his seed inside me spill out onto the bed and I just moaned eyes rolling back slightly. I felt so full of him it was insane. I felt myself lean on him still shaking from the world shaking orgasm and he slowly pulled out finally going limp again and helped me to lay back. I could barely keep my eyes open right now but the smile was unbeatable.

“Six Ardyn…..” I was so sore right now. I slowly got my legs back to normal but that was it. I couldn’t move. I think he knew it. I felt him chuckle as he slowly pulled me up into a hug. I got my arms around his neck then and nuzzled him gently.

“You look so gorgeous like this skylar…. I’m so glad I have you here with me…” I nodded then smiling.

“I have to say…. One hell of a welcome… I’m glad I came too…” He chuckled then.

“In more than one way?” I groaned a bit then before gently pulling his hair.

“You damn perv….” I laughed gently though. He made me look up then and all I saw was pure love in those eyes.

“I’m yours….. So you’ll have to get used to it.”

“If I can build up endurance I’m sure I will… Cus damn…”

“I warned you in altissia. I can keep this up all night.” He moved off the bed then and got my legs so he was carrying me bridal style. I clung tighter then.

“Where…?”

“Well nothing helps sore muscles like a good soak…. And there’s no point going to sleep like this.” I shrugged then. I wasn’t going to argue.

“I wouldn’t mind per say but if you insist…. It’s your home.”

“Nope.” I looked up then confused.

“Huh?”

“It’s not mine skylar… It’s ours.” I stopped then feeling my heart do a little flip then before smiling and hugging him tighter.

“Yeah it is huh…?”

The soak did help. I sat on the edge of the tub while he filled it with hot water. It was a huge tub and very easily I was able to stretch out once under the boiling water. It felt amazing and the bubble cover helped as well. I sat up to stretch my back a bit when I felt it. Someone slipped in behind me. I looked back and laughed. Ardyn was behind me.

“What? You really think I was going to let you enjoy this alone?”

“I wasn’t sure. I’m not fussing.” I scooted up to him then once he was settled and smiled.

“It’ll be nice to have someone to scrub my back for once.” He sighed then like it was a hassle but I knew better. Only before then I felt him messing with my hair. I stopped scrubbing my chest then to focus on it. He had it up in a bun perfectly.

“Wait how the hell?”

“I chose this length for my hair skylar. It does get longer at times. I’m no stranger to long hair.”

“Well that I can believe.” I smiled then feeling it. It was near perfect.

“An oracle once taught me… When I was younger all the ladies loved long hair on men.. But in a fight or bathing it was a hassle… so she showed me and my shield how to do this. His hair was longer than mine.” I laughed then.

“Now that had to be a feat…. We talking gladio long or…?”

“Try more your length.” I looked back then and he smiled.

“Gil always was weird.” I stopped then. I knew that name. Cor had talked about him once when I asked him how he got his nickname.

“Wait…. Your shield was Gilgamesh!? The blade master!?”

“The one your friend went off to get power from. Yes.”

“Holy shit.” He shrugged then and I laughed. He was so casual about it right now. I just turned back around and smiled.

“He had to be damn good huh?”

“From what I remember… He was. Better than most men by far.” I felt the loofah on my back then and he gently scrubbed

“He’s cursed though. Because he failed….. Until I’m gone… He can’t rest.”

“Have you seen him since then?” I was focusing on my arms now listening to him.

“Once…. It was painful so I haven’t done so ever again. It’s better to leave that behind me.” I nodded gently then and soon I felt him on my neck.

“Relax… It’s behind me… I’ve got one thing to worry about now.”

“And what’s that?” I switch arms then before feeling him pull me back into his lap.

“Keeping you safe and content.” I laughed a bit then and looked up at his face.

“Oh yeah? How you going to do that?”

“Hm…. I think right now… I might just do it by kissing you.”

“I’d like that.” I leaned up then and kissed him back letting my hand feel the old scars across his chest.

Things didn’t stay innocent after that. Before long I was riding him under water as he groped my chest and left hickies all over my neck and chest. Our moans and pants echoed in the steamy bathroom and soon in the bedroom. As I held onto the headboard as I grinded my crotch into his mouth, I could hear my own moans echoing back at me and I didn’t even care. At least the people around here would know whose woman I really was. Especially when I screamed out his name as I cummed from him sucking on my clit roughly.

Sleep was easy to get that night. Throwing off the top blanket we messed up, we curled up under the next one together and I quickly fell asleep on my favorite pillow. Lately I hadn’t been able to sleep unless my head was close to his chest. Ardyn didn’t seem to mind. I didn’t even know what time it was when we finally stopped. All I knew was that the sun was up and bright when I finally opened my eyes. THe curtains were pulled to but I could see see a few glints of it outside. I smiled gently then and looked up. Ardyn was still asleep. I gave him a small kiss before slipping out of bed and sliding on his shirt he left close by. I went over by the window and peeked outside. Snow covered everything like a thick blanket. I gasped seeing it and instantly wanted to go play in it. I had always seen it on tv, children going outside and making snowmen and having snowball wars but where I lived… We never got snow. It was pretty and I knew cold but it had to be worth it. I was just standing there smiling when I heard him. A slight groan as he stretched, Ardyn was awake. I looked over then.

“Morning sleepy.”

“Morning…” He reached over for the clock and soon stopped.

“More like afternoon… It’s 12:30..” I laughed a bit then and walked over jumping onto the bed. We had both slept nude so I could see every mark I left on him. They weren’t as big as his but they were enough.

“Well considering when we went to bed, I think it’s allowed.” He shrugged then and looked over.

“What were you doing?”

“Checking out the snow! There’s a ton of it out there!”

“That tends to happen with snow storms…” He rubbed at his eyes then as I pouted.

“Ardyn come on… I’ve never gotten to play in it before! I lived in a desert for six’s sake!” He chuckled then and once his eyes were opened he looked over at me.

“I take it that you would want that experience?” I nodded then.

“Please? Please oh please please please…?” I gave him my best begging face then and it was met with laughter. I pouted once he started laughing before his hand got my chin gently.

“Don’t look so sad… I never said no. A few minutes wouldn’t kill us. I do have business near the front to attend to so a walk around in the snow wouldn’t hurt anything. You will have to bundle up. Getting sick is not an option ok?”

“Yes ardyn.” I smiled then before leaning up and kissing him happily. He kissed me back before we got up to get ready.


	25. Chapter 25

I skipped outside happily. Ardyn was behind me getting his hat on and sighed.

“You know after last night, I’m shocked you’re even walking.”

“What can I say? The soak in the tub did me some good.” I looked back and gave him a wink before running ahead laughing. I had on earmuffs with matching gloves and one of his thicker scarves around my neck. The jacket was something he had them get for me on the way here and it fit perfectly and kept me warm. I hit the empty snowy field across the drive and quickly just fell into a pile and started on a snow angel. He followed and chuckled one he saw me.

“You won’t be able to get up without messing it up.”

“Oh well.” I got up then and looked back smiling.

“Still looks cool!” He sighed then shaking his head before just following me. I was having fun. I hit a patch of ice on the way over and ended up skating just a bit before falling into the snow laughing. It didn’t even hurt. I found a clump close by and got an evil idea.

“Hey Ardyn…”

“Yes?”

“You’re like a public official right?”

“Of course. Why?”

“Well in insomnia there were laws protecting people like that from assault and such.”

“Correct. I’m sure we have such rules here as well… Why?”

“Well… Would it count if it came from me?”

“Um… Probably not.”

“Good!” Right as he looked over, I launched the snow clump at him. It hit him square in the chest of his buttoned jacket. I laughed a bit as he looked at the snow stunned before kneeling down.

“Oh no…”

“You started it. Forgive me if I finish it.” He had a good sized one and soon launched it at me. I jumped behind a drift then and laughed as it hit the ground. At least till I got a face full. He started laughing then. For a bit we had our own snow war. It was fun and honestly.. It was worth getting snow in my bra for. I got to hear him laugh. It only stopped when my snowball went past him and hit something metal. We both stopped then worried I had hit a car when we saw it was Ravus. He had caught it with his metal hand. Ardyn smiled then.

“Commander.”

“Chancellor. Forgive me for ruining your fun but you’ve been requested to report in at the council.”

“Damn Already?”

“Yes sir.” I pouted a bit then. Ardyn sighed and brushed off.

“Oh very well… Allow me to show skylar to the study first.” Ravus nodded and I hopped over the snow drift then and got ardyn’s hand. Ardyn smiled a bit and held on as we headed inside.

It was honestly very quiet inside here. I saw a few other officials dressed in nifelheim colors staring as we walked in and I moved closer to his side.

“Relax…” I nodded a bit but didn’t let go. I saw a few whispering as we approached and he gave them that winning smile I had seen on the Tv. I hid my smile behind the scarf until they passed.

“Chancellor mode on huh?”

“Oh don’t even…” I laughed then and Ravus looked over. I just smiled at him before letting go of ardyn and getting next to him.

“So how are you doing Ravus?”

“Fair…. I see you’re getting used to the area?”

“Eh. What I’ve seen so far… Never really dealt with the cold so that’s a hassle…. But I think I can handle it!” He nodded gently then and looked forward.

“Might have to see if you can take any hunts here. It would help you learn the area and the daemons that lurk around.” I perked up then.

“Hunts? Oh I’d love to…”

“Ah. Thanks for the reminder Commander… I need to talk to him about that.” I looked back at Ardyn and he smiled.

“The hunts are usually controlled by Research chief verstael Besithia. He would be the one that would need your help the most.”

“Whoa… That name is a mouthful…. But alright!” Ravus even chuckled then before stopping by a door. We were pretty deep into the building. Ardyn came forward then and got a key out. It slid into the lock easily and turned just as quickly. He opened the door and let me slip in. I was in book heaven. Shelves were filled with books. In the middle was a sofa and a table for meetings. Behind them a nice desk with a comfy looking chair. I could see there was a side room where I could hear a fire going.

“This is my private study…. If you want, you can wait here till the meeting is over and we can have lunch.” I nodded then slowly getting the gloves off and into my pocket.

“What are the books about?”

“Just favorites I’ve collected through the ages. Lucian history and such. A few fantasy Novels are in the next room.” I nodded smiling then.

“I’ll hang out in here.”

“Alright. I’ll send a maid for refreshments ok?”

“If you want… I can always get them myself.” Ravus chuckled then.

“I think it would be smarter to use the staff. This place gets confusing. I’d hate for you to get lost in your first two days here.” I looked back at him and Ravus was completely straight faced. Ardyn was less so.

“I’m not that bad at Directions guys. I could figure it out.”

“Oh we know. But… It seems like you underestimate how big this place is.”

“Well what floor are we on?”

“Fourth.” I gave Ardyn a look and he smiled.

“They started up but then decided down was better after shiva.”

“Oh….” He nodded.

“So It’s best to leave it up to the Maids and such. They learn the whole place before ever being let loose on their own.” I nodded then and sighed.

“Alright. I’ll play along.”

“That’s my girl.” Ardyn stepped closer then and instantly I was in a small kiss. I didn’t want him to let me go but all too soon he backed off. I huffed gently making him chuckle.

“Relax. A short wait and I’ll be back. Promise.”

“Good. Or you’re losing your scarf.” He chuckled then and I smiled before they left.

I got the rest of my snow gear off then wandering around. I even sat behind his desk just to see how comfy the chair was. He had really good taste honestly and the view out the window was amazing. Snow was still falling gently but with the sun out, they looked like little diamonds. I stayed there watching till the snacks came but then I went to the other side. I started checking out the books and soon found a new one I hadn’t read before. I sat down on the couch near the fire getting warm with my cup of tea and a little plate of cookies close before getting lost. It almost felt like home again as I kept reading.

I had changed positions a few times just so I could find a comfy position to read from. When the door opened, I was stretched out over the couch with my socked feet facing the fire as I had my head resting on the pillows as my book was on the arm rest. I only heard them when he spoke.

“She’s around here somewhere sir… skylar?” I lowered the book and sat up a bit.

“Ardyn?” He peeked in and smiled.

“There’s my love. I have someone I want to introduce to you.” I froze then as a man walked in. He was in armor even now. He almost looked like an angry garden gnome with a badly trimmed beard. I quickly got off the couch and straighten out my outfit as he came even with Ardyn in the doorway.

“Skylar, this is Research Chief Verstael Besithia. Sir this is my lover and the huntress I mentioned.”

“Ah Yes… A pleasure, my lady.” He bowed slightly and I tired to do the same back. He had a really gravely voice that honestly… Set me on edge.

“The Chancellor has spoken about your prowess in battle. Said you were a force to be reckoned with.”

“Possibly. I’m just good with a weapon sir and knowing when to run and when to give it my all.” He nodded slightly then.

“Where is your weapon?”

“I’d believe in our chambers sir. I had a friend of mine back home help me build her.” Ardyn nodded then.

“Already eager to test her out?”

“Out of Necessity. One of our research outposts has recently been abandoned due to a pack of coeurl.” I was smiling but it slipped when I heard. Ardyn looked over then.

“Skylar?”

“…. how fast can you get me out there?” The Older man stopped then.

“Young lady do you not understand? It’s a full pack. I’d have to get…”

“No one else.” I moved then getting my boots back on quickly.

“I…. I once went on a hunt of them all over my home area. I’m used to them. Sure they’re a version more used to the cold but a coeurl is a coeurl.” I jerked my right boot on then and quickly tied it off before standing.

“You want to see if what he said was true? Get me out there. You’ll see.” He nodded then.

“I know that look. Very Well. Meet me out front. I’ll have commodore highwind drive your snowmobile. Chancellor?”

“I’m coming as well.” He nodded and left. I followed him into the next room and started gearing up. Ardyn was close.

“Lunch has been pushed back then?”

“Sadly….” I got my scarf on then and took a deep breathe. I still had a hard time not getting flared up.

“You know why…”

“I do. Only reason I’m not arguing… ride with me on the way back.”

“No problem…. Thank you.” I turned then and he was gently smiling. He came close and moved my scarf closer before kissing my forehead.

“You need this…. So let’s take out these daemons…. Then… I’m thinking Gnocchi.” I laughed a bit then.

“Works for me babe. As long as we get dessert first.”

“Well when else are you to eat it?”


	26. Chapter 26

After a quick trip back to our room to get my gear, We met them out front. He had a small squad of Magitek ready to follow us. Verstael himself was on the air ship transporting them. Aranea was on a snowmobile and looked over.

“Was wondering when I’d see you.”

“Hey highwind. What’s up?”

“Teaching you how to drive one of these… and backup. Coeurls?”

“I can handle them. Just keep them from getting too far away.” She nodded then and Handed me snow goggles. I got them on and soon got into the driver seat. I felt Ardyn behind me.

“You sure this is safe?”

“It’s the fastest way. He needs that spot asap.” I nodded then as I got them on. It cleared everything up and the snow didn’t have so much of a glare.

“Ok… so to speed up, Twist the handle. It’s the throttle. If you have to make a jump right as you hit the top let go. As you land hit it again. Never use the brake on ice. You’ll wreck. No tight turns.”

“Gotcha.”

“Otherwise, Follow me. My men are the ones doing border patrol keeping an eye on them.” I nodded then and turned the key. The snowmobile roared to life and I smiled.

“Hang on Ardyn.”

“I’m suddenly wishing I had ridden with the chief.” Aranea took off then and I hit the gas. He got a tight grip on me with one arm as we shot off.

This thing was about as fun as my jeep. She was taking us the fastest way but there were hills and at times I knew we caught air. I was laughing while I knew ardyn was worried. I kept perfect control and soon I could see it. I gave it more gas right as we hit a slick patch before letting go. It slid across before hitting snow and I felt him let go. I practically flew off and rolled before getting up and running drawing my sword off my back. Verstael hadn’t even landed yet. I saw him motioning for some of the soldiers to jump but I didn’t need them. I threw off the goggles right as the first one saw me. That was all it saw.

I got the snowmobile to stop and quickly ran over to the commodore. Her men had backed off when they saw her jump off and go running. Skylar was surrounded by the beasts and fiending off every attack. She wasn’t scared at all. She finally sent one flying into the building and the others were circling. You could see the concentration on her face right before she moved. The snow didn’t even slow her down. In fact I think it sped her up. She was able to use melted and refrozen spots to slide and attack. The Magitek were standing ready as Verstael came out of the ship. I could see the shock on his face. It only got worse as she slammed a coeurl up with a blow and kicked it into the waiting soldiers. It didn’t get up. Slowly more of them didn’t get up as she sent them flying. The only thing was cut close was one snuck up behind her. Something tipped her off and skylar hit the ground letting them tackle each other. Even the Commodore laughed as the cat got tangled with each other. Finally with the last one she pinned it down by its whiskers under her boot and stabbed down. It shuddered as it died but that was it. She stood there panting before getting her sword out and stabbing the ground. I saw Verstael getting ready to move and I held up my hand. He stopped as I walked forward avoiding the dead bodies. I got close and she looked up. She had a cut on her face from one of the whiskers. Her cheek was bleeding. I sighed a bit seeing that.

“You got hit…”

“It happens…” She got into her satchel then and soon crushed a potion. It healed quickly and she stretched the muscles.

“Ah. That felt odd.”

“You ok?” She nodded then.

“Yeah…. Not so pissed off.” I laughed a bit then and brushed some of her hair back. It had gotten in her face. She smiled then and got her sword out. It was clean now.

“I still hate them by the way.” I couldn’t help but laugh as I hugged her. She hugged me back and I could feel it. She was trying to calm down. She had been so tense on the way here. Verstael came forward then and she let me go. She kicked the body over to him and he stopped.

“Told you.”

“As you did…. Forgive me for doubting you.” She shrugged then.

“People do stupid things. It’s fine. I’m used to it…. But this was my life. It got me through my last year of High school and I’ve survived by hunting daemons and such in lucis since… I only recently stopped so I could be with Ardyn.” He nodded then.

“I won’t require your skills that often. Just to help in cases like this and to collect samples from new types of daemons. I will give you notice a week in advance.” She nodded then and I knew smiled.

“Works for me…. Um… Do you happen to have one going on when he’s due in Altissia?”

“I do in fact. Commander Ravus just backed out so It will be a good switch.”

“Works for me!” He chuckled then.

“You shall be interesting to watch my lady….” I glared at him then as he backed off to reload the magitek infantry. Skylar turned and saw my glare.

“Ardyn?”

“If he offers any experiments…”

“I’ll say no. Relax….” She got my arm then and I let it go. She smiled then.

“If you need to kill something too, I’m sure there’s a daemon or two around here.” I gave her a look then and she just laughed. That was all it took. Going from a tense huntress of power and beauty to a laughing beauty by my side, I relaxed and got my arm around her.

“Come on… I’m driving this time.”

“Why? Did I scare ya? Did I go too fast?” She had that teasing look in her eyes then. I pulled her hat over her eyes then making her yelp as I walked forward. Aranea and her men were already inside cleaning house. Skylar quickly followed behind me before jumping. I caught her legs as she latched on behind me laughing.

“Aww I thought I’d make you eat snow!”

“Nice try.” She laughed again before kissing my cheek. I just rolled my eyes a bit letting her. She was a wonder for sure.

 

After the fight and being silly with Ardyn on the way home, We stopped at a restaurant and had a nice relaxing lunch. His work phone was on silent as word spread about what Verstael saw out there. It seemed I had made my statement and earned some respect in the research chief’s eyes. I wasn’t really even aiming for that. I just wanted a chance to take on some coeurls again. Ardyn wasn’t worried about it. He was focused on us. Even as we walked home in the snow, He was still making sure I was ok. I had warmed up with this amazing gnocchi soup with chicken and this amazing warm lava cake before that. Even now, I was flying off the sugar skipping next to him humming.

“So… About what you said before.”

“Hm?” I glanced over and he seemed confused.

“You went on a hunting spree?” I nodded.

“My first jobs when I joined the hunters were dealing with Coeurls…. One of them killed my parents. So I said I was going to wipe them out in revenge. I was going to leave them nowhere to run.” I turned then barely missing a step and smiled.

“It worked. I had their numbers lowered for the longest time. It’s only when the daemons spiked that they spiked up as well again. But then the prince and his friends came so they’re probably back down.” Ardyn nodded then.

“That was impressive out there…. You were completely focused.”

“Have to be. They’re fast little buggers. Like worse than a pissed off tonberry.” I shook my head then making him chuckle. I just smiled then and got his hand.

“Just relax… It’s over. I’m ok… and I’ve got something to do the day you go back to Altissia!!!”

“I heard. I’m glad of that. I’d rather you weren’t here worrying about me.” I shrugged a bit then going a bit red. There was no point in lying. I would have been doing just that back in our room pacing and worrying myself sick. Now I couldn’t. I had to focus on staying alive.

 

For the next days leading up to him going back to Altissia, I got to explore the area with him. Between going on walks in the snow or sneaking down to the kitchen for midnight ice cream, I learned quite a bit about the area. There were still sections he made me avoid. I wasn’t allowed to leave the city type area close by if I went out alone. I didn’t mind. I mostly just went out to enjoy the snow. I wasn’t a fan of the cold but snow made it worth it. I had never gotten to play in this like all the kids on tv. Now I could and I loved it. Maybe too much. The night before he was to leave, I was lying on our bed reading. He had let me move a few books in here for when I couldn’t sleep which had been a lot lately. I was worried about him being there during the rite. The tide mother was no fan of humans after all. I had a sniffle for a few days but slowly it had gotten worse. I had to put down my book right as I sneezed. Ardyn looked up then.

“Bless you.” I laughed a bit then but it was hard. That had rocked my entire skull. I must have looked off because he came close and gently felt my neck. Normally he was a furnace to me. One I loved cuddling. For once, he felt normal.

“Shit.” He nodded then and sighed.

“Cold most likely….” I nodded a bit but had to stop. Now that I had sneezed it had set off a headache. I closed my eyes a bit then and gently massaged the aching spots on my face between my eyes and down.

“I’ll be ok. It’s not the first time after all.”

“I don’t want to risk it… I’ll call Verstael.”

“Like hell you will.” He stopped then as I looked up.

“I’m not going to die from a damn cold. I get them all the time back home when seasons change. I still hunted. I’ll come home and crash really hard and take some medicine.” I got up then and gripped the bedpost to stop myself from getting dizzy.

“Skylar, you can barely stand.”

“Right now. It’ll fade after some sleep and meds. Trust me. I’m not backing out. You’re the one that wanted me to go in the first place anyway. So I wouldn’t worry myself sick here about you not coming home.” I looked over at him and he was worried. I sighed then and headed to the bathroom.

“I’ve got to be up before you… I’m taking some meds and going to bed.”

“Skylar…”

“No. I’m going and that’s final. I know my limits better than you. This is nothing. So Stop worrying about it and focus on keeping yourself alive…. Immortal or not, against a damn goddess of water, I don’t think it’ll make much difference.” I went into the bathroom then and closed the door behind me. I heard him sigh on the other side and I just closed my eyes. This headache was killing me right now. I found my way to the sink and got out the cold meds and took a dose of the nighttime meds before using the cold water to wash off my face and neck. I really was burning up right now. I could even see it now. I had been denying the sniffles and warmth as a hot flash and allergies for the past two days. Now it hit and was here to stay. Too bad I’m stubborn and won’t let it win. I ducked my face into the cold water once more to get rid of the flushed look before heading out. He had gone and left a note. Last minute paperwork. I sighed as I saw that. I shouldn’t have gotten so mad at him. He just wanted me to be ok. He worried just like I did.

Sadly before the hunt, I didn’t get a chance to apologize. He was gone before then. I didn’t like that. I didn’t want to go on this with us having issues between us. By morning, I felt a bit better but had slept like crap. I missed him too much. It seemed like Aranea noticed. I got onto the Airship we were taking as our ride and she smiled.

“What happened?”

“Hm?”

“You look half dead.” I laughed a bit then as I sat next to her and got buckled in.

“We had a fight…”

“Whoa. What?” I nodded then.

“I’m sick… Got a cold from where I was going outside a lot… He freaked. Wanted me to back out.”

“Oh no…”

“Yep…” I sighed then and pulled the scarf closer. It was one out of his closet. I had wanted his scent with me as we headed out.

“Didn’t get to apologize either huh?”

“Nope. He was gone by the time I woke up…. He was worried was all. Just like I am about him… I’m just…”

“Not used to it.”

“Exactly!” I looked over at her then and she smiled.

“It’s not an easy adjustment…. But relax. By the time we get back, He’ll be back. Then you can make it up to him.”

“You think he’ll let me?”

“Yeah. It’s hard to stay mad at someone you really love.”

“Oh? How do you know?”

“I just do.” I nodded a bit then before smiling.

“When did you and iggy have your fight?”

“Oh don’t even…” I busted out laughing then as her men came on board followed by a few mts. Aranea nudged me hard then and looked to them.

“Where’s the old man?”

“He’s not coming. Something about complications in altissia.”

“Damn…. Alright. We can do this.” I nodded then and smiled.

“What are we even hunting?”

“Just some massive behemoths. Maybe some smaller ones. Who knows?”

“Works for me. Can we try to ride the behemoths?”

“What!?” Her men shouted at the same time as the ship’s back closed and we set off.

Two behemoths bigger than deadeye. Two of them. Plus smaller demons that had flocked around to help. We had our work cut out for us for sure. It didn’t help when the meds wore off and the headache came back. I fought through it the best I could. Aranea had to save me a couple of times from sneak attacks when the pressure made my eyes water too much. Her men were a lot of help as well As distractions along with the mts. I could tell they weren’t used to being right in the action. It took a lot longer than it should have to end this fight. Finally Aranea got the last blow on the behemoth and it hit the ground dead. She had jumped off and slowly got up dusting off the snow and looked around.

“Anyone dead?” Her men cheered then and I smiled. I turned then to say something but the sudden change made my head swim. I went to stop myself from falling and barely heard her in time as my foot found a slick patch and twist.

“Skylar Watch out!” Right as I felt something pop in my ankle as I hit the snow and ice.


	27. Chapter 27

It was done. Fates had been sealed and the ring was now in the hands of the young prince. The cost one of his friends paid was high but it had worked in all of our favors in the end. He would get the ring to Noctis where luna had failed. Yes… The young oracle had failed. Fallen in the line of her duty to the gods. I disembarked the dreadnought as soon as I could and started the walk home. I had something a bit more pressing to think about. I had caused a rift between skylar and I. I needed to mend that. I walked into the Palace and Verstael was there.

“Good trip Chancellor?”

“Well enough. The rite is done. Failed to kill the tide mother but a bigger blow was made.” He nodded then.

“The same could be said for your lover. Their hunt went off well. Cleared out a trouble spot for us.”

“I’m glad to hear that. She wasn’t feeling well so almost didn’t let her go.”

“That would have been a smart move seeing what happened.” I stopped mid step then past him.

“The young lady took a terrible fall it seems. Aranea had to carry her in to the medical ward.”

“What!?” I turned then before running. I knew the way easily and quickly got there to find out that she had already left. She had forgotten her prescription which they gave me willingly. Seems the cold was a bit more than she could handle on her own. I had a feeling about that but after that look she gave me, I didn’t want to push it. I headed to our room and stopped dead in the door. She was up on her feet walking around humming. She was hanging up some clothes that had been washed for us. She had a brace on her left ankle and limped as she went from the bed to the closet. I slowly walked in then and she looked up. She smiled then and moved rather quickly. Only she paid for it as the ankle gave. I caught her through as she laughed.

“Ardyn! I wasn’t expecting you back for another hour!”

“Fast ride home…. Are you ok!?” I pulled her away and looked her over. She smiled then.

“Yeah…. Fever spiked as we fought and I got dizzy. My foot hit a slick patch and down I went as I turned. Sprained my ankle. It’ll be healed soon thankfully. A potion did most of it but it’s best to let it finish on its own. Got a shot for the damn cold too so the fever would break…” She was pouting about that. I just gently moved some hair away from her face then before hugging her close. She yelped but her arms went around me.

“Ardyn….?”

“I’m sorry….” She relaxed then and I felt her arms tighten around me.

“No… I’m the one that should be sorry… I was being stubborn…. I’m not used to someone else being there…. So I got hostile… Next time I’ll listen ok?” I nodded slowly just holding her close. Everything that had happened today was sinking in and I felt oh so cold in my soul. The demons inside were laughing. My days were numbered with her. We had kickstarted something today that would only make the dark grow in power. I couldn’t stand that. I didn’t want to ever lose her. Not like this.

Seemed she noticed.

“Hey… Come on. Get your shoes off and come to bed with me…. I can tell something’s bugging you… so how about you tell me about it? Hm? I need to get off this ankle anyway.” I nodded and slowly did as she asked. She helped me get the coat off and slowly rubbed the knots out in my neck and shoulders. It was killing me. How could she be this kind to a murderer? To someone like me?

He was upset. It didn’t take a magician to know this. It was all there in his eyes. He got his boots off and slowly I got him to lay back before I held him close. He was a lot bigger than me but that didn’t stop me from trying to be the big spoon right now. He didn’t argue either. He just held me close and slowly I could feel my shirt getting wet. He was breaking down. I just let my fingers go through his hair gently combing it out. This was his time. If He needed to talk, I’d let him and I’d be there for him.

“How…..? Skylar How? You know everything…. I…. I’ve killed…. I’m a murderer and a liar…. Cursed…. So How….?” It was there in his voice. All of the pain and sadness he was being weighed down with.

“You’re going to lose me….. I can’t keep fighting them…. They’re too strong… I’m barely human anymore….” I felt his fingers dig in then. It hurt but I wasn’t going to argue. I had woken up a few times now due to him having nightmares and the scourge showing on his faces and in those eyes. He thought he was losing the war.

“Hey…. No.” I gave a lock of hair a little tug then pouting. I couldn’t let him believe that.

“You’re more human than you think damn it…. Cus last I checked Demons weren’t selfish… Demons couldn’t love. They hungered for what they wanted and gave no shits about consequences…. That’s not you… So You’ve got time… You’re not dealing with them alone anymore. I’m here and I always will be. Because the past is the past….. We’ve all got skeletons in our closets… We all lie…. That doesn’t make you any less of a being… or any less worthy of my love….” I kissed his head gently then and smiled.

“What happened in the past is in the past…. Right now…. With the threat of the dark over us and everything… We can’t keep looking back. You’ve showed me that…. We need to try to live in the present and enjoy what time we do have…. Forever isn’t a long time when you’ve got someone by your side after all…” He laughed a bit then and I smiled.

“You promised me…. We’d be together forever… remember?” He nodded then and I smiled.

“Then what the hell makes you think that I’m going to let those nasty demons win? Hm? I’m a huntress for a reason ya know.” He laughed again then and I smiled. He looked up gently then and I wiped away a tear. He was so upset right now. I hated it.

“If I could take this away from you… I would. No king deserves to be in such pain inside…. But I can help if you’ll let me… I’m here to listen…” He nodded then and took a deep breath before holding me close. His face was right by my chest but I didn’t mind. I moved just a bit so I could keep playing with his hair and rub his back gently.

“Thank you….” He mumbled and I smiled.

“What else can a queen do for her king?” He nodded then and gently moved so he could kiss me. I kissed back gently smiling before he backed off.

“I love you….”

“Love you too Ardyn… Now and always.”

We stayed like that for the rest of the night. I didn’t argue. Something had happened and he wasn’t ok. After everything he had done for me and being there for me in everything… how could I abandon him? If he needed cuddles and love then I had them to spare. He told me a bit about what happened in Altissia. I knew the boys were ok but So far… No news on the Oracle. That honestly scared me. If she fell, The darkness would speed up and that meant the prophecy would happen sooner. I would lose him sooner. I didn’t want that. I kept quiet though. I didn’t want to add to his pain right now. After an hour, I talked him into a shower so he could get into more comfy clothes and I called for a light dinner to be brought to the room. I didn’t know if he would eat but It couldn’t hurt to try. I had just hung up the phone when he walked out. It was a loose shirt with Baggy sleep pants. He had the towel on his head still and soon sat down on the bed. I walked over smiling and started gently tousling his hair.

“No going to sleep with wet hair… you’ll get sick too.”

“I can’t get sick… I’ve tired.” I laughed a bit then and he looked up. I smiled before gently touching the tip of his nose with my finger.

“Boop.” he smiled a bit then and I smiled back.

“I’ve got them bringing us a light supper… Figured it couldn’t hurt. I only ate something small waiting on you to come home.”

“You’ve done better than me. I forgot.” I made a face then before covering his face.

“Bad Ardyn.” He chuckled then and pulled me close into a hug. I hugged him back then and smiled.

“You were right By the way… Without that shot, the fever never would have broken… It had really set in too deep.”

“Had a feeling. You’re a tough girl so for you to get a fever… It had to be bad.”

“Regretfully. I’m just stubborn though. Can’t let anything keep me down.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah!”

“What about a two hundred pound muscled man?”

“Wait what?” Right then he moved making me yelp. He rolled and I was suddenly on my back on the bed with him lying on top of me as dead weight. I tired to get up but it was not happening. I felt him chuckling as I struggled.

“Jesus you’re heavy!!! Help!”

“Nope. My turn to use you as a pillow.”

“Oh?”

“Yep…. God you’re comfy.” I laughed then as he got comfy. I just sighed a bit and let him.

“Well… There are worse ways to be stuck in bed.”

“Like?”

“Tied down by your big toes.” He sat up then and I got up smiling.

“Should I even ask?”

“Nope.”

“Ok.” I headed to the closet then and easily got into some pjs as well. He finished drying off his hair and closed the blinds so we didn’t have to see the snow. Dinner came as we were dimming the lights a bit. Looked like a nice soup with bread and cheese on the side with a bottle of wine or tea to drink. Dessert was next. Chocolate covered strawberries with whipped cream. I saw him eat one of the berries before helping me move things over to the small coffee table he had set up in here. With the fire going and soon, a light classical record playing in the background, it felt like a calm night in for us. Something that we honestly needed.

 

Over the next week, we had a few more moments like this. I got called out randomly at times for hunts. Seemed for some reason, Daemons were getting braver and trying to hit areas they weren’t needed. Finally one day I realized what happened. I was in the study with Ardyn wandering around looking for a new book to read when I saw how dark it was outside already. I had to do a double check but then I checked my phone. It was closer to four than five.

“Huh…?” I looked back out and it was the truth. The sun was already trying to set. Ardyn looked up from his papers and smiled gently.

“Just noticed it?”

“It’s getting darker…. What…?” He sighed then and leaned back.

“Word finally reached us… Lady LunaFreya… She has not been recovered. Her body is missing… but with the growing darkness… It can be assumed.”

“No….” He looked down then and I sighed.

“It was to be expected…. I saw some footage on the news yesterday… Leviathan wrecked Altissia.”

“Correct. We had issues leaving honestly due to her storm. It was causing a lot of issues.” I cringed a bit then.

“Glad I wasn’t there…” He chuckled then.

“Still not a fan of flying?”

“I’m made for ground and forests. Not the sky and water….. But if she fell….” I looked back at the books then worry for noctis creeping up. What happened to him?

“The prince is safe.” I looked up quickly and Ardyn smiled.

“He escaped us but he survived. The covenant was made as well from what we can find out.” I gave him a look and he smiled.

“I can’t tell them everything you know.” I rolled my eyes then smiling. I put my book down then and sighed.

“I’m going to head back to the room…”

“You want me to come with?”

“No it’s ok. Finish your work.” I smiled then.

“I just need to clear my head… It’s easier to do so when I’m on the move.”

“Alright… I’ve got my cell phone so call me if you need me.” I nodded and walked over giving him a kiss before leaving.

I walked the empty halls on my own just trying to think and calm down. I didn’t want him to see the panic rising up. We had discussed it if this were to happen. When the world fell to the darkness and Noctis’s fate came to light. He wanted me to stay safe no matter what… Even if it meant leaving him. I slowly twisted the ring on my finger as I walked down to our room. It was the only way I had to keep myself from completely running. I didn’t want to leave him. I was happy. Things weren’t perfect. We weren’t perfect but we made it work. We had our fights and our spats but we made up after them. If one of us was scared, the other could calm that fear. This was the only fear he never could help me get over. I didn’t trust fate. I didn’t trust the gods. I had finally found my happiness and now… It could be ripped away from me in a blink of an eye.

I got into our room and instantly went to his closet. I found my favorite sweater of his and quickly got it on over my shirt. I had taken to wearing just long sleeves shirts with jeans around here. No one ever said a thing unless some bigwig was making an appearance. I dressed up then much to ardyn’s enjoyment. He loved seeing me in a dress apparently. I didn’t care today though. I got into his sweater and got into my hunting boots instead of the dressier ones I had on. I loved them but they weren’t the comfiest things. My hunting boots were a lot better. I was in my comfiest outfit and soon curled up by the window just to watch the snow fall. I needed to calm down. It wasn’t like we were in danger straight away.


	28. Chapter 28

I ended up taking a small nap right there by the window. The cold and the early dark make me sleepy easier so I was almost alway taking naps. I woke up around six and fully expected Ardyn to be back by then. He wasn’t. I checked my phone and there wasn’t a call or anything. I was worried but He did have a lot of work. It wasn’t uncommon. I got up and walked around a bit and found my satchel from where I dropped it after my last hunt and refilled everything from a small supply room ardyn kept down here. I even had time to do a bit of repair work on my blade and sharpen her up. That took the longest but I still couldn’t get it out of my head that something was wrong.

That came true around eight thirty. I was about to head out to go back to his study when my phone rang. I quickly answered it before it even rang twice.

“Ardyn!?”

“Whoa. What’s wrong?”

“I mean it’s been like over four hours and I haven’t heard from you.”

“Right. Well I have an explanation.”

“Better be good.” He chuckled a bit then but it sounded a bit forced.

“The empire is falling.”

“Wait….What?!” I couldn’t believe that in the slightest.

“I was called up to the keep. I got a message saying come up here. The emperor is gone and so is the commander. Tenebrae is on fire…. They found out about Ravus’s loyalty to Luna.”

“Oh six….”

“Correct. I cannot get back to you. There are too many daemons even for me but You have to get to Safety. They moved my car to the main parking here under the keep.” I was already across the hall getting my satchel and weapons. I knew I’d need them. I got my small pack as well and opened a side pocket for something easier than holding my phone to my face.

“Ok… Gotcha.”

“I’m going to stay on the line with you and walk you through getting here. We might lose signal when you enter the keep but I’m going to stay with you as long as I can.” I nodded then and quickly got out my bluetooth earpiece and got it hooked up before putting it on.

“Ok… Can you hear me?”

“Perfectly.” I pocketed my phone and shifted my gear.

“Do you have a weapon?”

“Yes. You?”

“Duh.” He chuckled then.

“Always the prepared hunter…”

“Can’t help it.” I left our room then and headed towards the main lobby.

“Where do I need to go?”

“There’s a way into the lower levels from the palace. Head to the main lobby and go down the middle hall.”

“Right…. Um… where are we going to go after this?”

“You’ll see. I’m working on that now. Just… when you get to the elevator at the end of the hall hit the fifth button and ride it.”

“Alright….” I followed his directions easily and soon I was in the elevator. This was honestly a bit scary. I had never been down here so I had no idea what was waiting for me. Finally the door opened silently and it was a darkened hallway. I got my light out and clipped it onto the sweater.

“Ok I can see you on the cameras! Infernal computers…. THey complicated things from what I remember.” I laughed a bit then and waved at the camera I could barely see.

“Alright start going forward. Follow signs talking about the throne or a central elevator. Either location I can find you at.”

“Alright… I’m probably going to stay quiet…”

“That’s ok. Just…. Be careful.”

“You too.” I smiled then and focused. The hall in front of me was empty but I didn’t know how long. I could barely hear ardyn on the other side so It was honestly really quiet in here. I saw a few signs and nothing about the elevator or the throne. I just followed it checking both ways and around boxes to make sure I wouldn’t be sneak attacked. Finally I hit a two way.

“Um… Left or right?” I was peeking down both ends. I could see something down on the right. Just lying in the floor.

“Which way turns at the end?”

“Um…” I checked and frowned.

“Right… But there’s something in the floor.”

“Hopefully just a dead Mt… Just go slowly.”

“Roger that captain.” He chuckled then and I slowly walked forward. It was an Mt. Only one of its eyes was red. I got within two steps of it and it moved. I know for a fact I screamed. I couldn’t help it. It came after me and In my haste and forgetting about my bad ankle, I tripped and fell. It landed on me and I had to throw it off before chopping off its head. I made sure to kick it away before leaning on the wall. My earpiece had gotten skewed so I fixed it back. Ardyn was there.

“Are you ok!?”

“Yep…. Fucking thing jumped me…. I took off it’s head.”

“I saw you fall. Was it your ankle?”

“Sort of. I just tripped more likely….” I took a deep breathe then and looked down.

“It’s clear now…”

“Alright… Just Be careful. Don’t get into a fight you’re not able to handle.”

“I know… Relax. I got this.”

I was lying. I didn’t have this. The rogue mt scared the hell out of me. I was extra careful after that and made sure to rush them before they could get up and attack me after that. I lost track of how many turns I had taken or even what level I was on after the third flight of stairs up. Ardyn had gone quiet but I could still hear something to know he was still there. Finally though, After I scanned in an mt’s arm by a door, it opened to a huge elevator.

“Whoa….”

“What?”

“It looks like the one in Costlemark!” I rushed forward then.

“You found it! The main elevator! Thank gods….” I laughed a bit then and found the console and hit the call button.

“I’ve got my override in so it’ll take you up to my level and you can get to the car.”

“What about you!?”

“I’ll be there soon. I promise…. I’m making sure nothing follows you.” I nodded then and soon it came and the door opened. I could see where one part close by had collapsed. I was glad I wasn’t close to it. It looked like one wrong step and down you’d go. I got into the elevator and it started heading up. About halfway I lost signal though. I heard us disconnect and I quickly checked.

“Fuck….” I sighed then pocketing the device before just looking around. I didn’t trust there not to be demons trying to break in. Thankfully none did. It was a calm ride and I stopped on a higher level with an open door right in front of me. I looked up and instantly froze.

“Ardyn!?” There was a figure in the doorway that quickly took off running as I said his name. I followed them without thinking.

What is it about military bases and confusing layouts with too many turns and locked doors? I forgot how many doors I had to go through to follow what looked like Ardyn through these halls. Demons weren’t even slowing me down. I just kept running as I swung following the sound of his boots on the floor. It wasn’t until I walked out into a huge hanger that I lost him. I had to quickly hide the second I saw them. Red giants were patrolling this area. I couldn’t take them on alone. I knew better. I hid behind some boxes and just looked around. I could see my way up to the next level and what looked like an elevator up there. I just had to time it so I could run up there without being spotted. Finally I risked it and it paid off. At least till I ran straight first into a pack of slimes.

I freaked. I hated those things and after one slammed me into boxes making me lose my weapon, I was panicking. I quickly got it back and just ran trying to find a spot to hide. There was a hanger door that was just barely cracked and I quickly slid under it like a baseball star and ran as far away from the door as I could. One slime was desperate enough to follow me though. He would have dealt me some serious damage when I tripped over a halved rogue Mt if someone hadn’t shot him. I stabbed the mt with my knife before seeing the bolt.

“That’s enough.” I looked to the voice and quickly got to my feet and ran to them. Ardyn dispelled the weapon and instantly I was in his arms.

“Oh gods…..”

“It’s ok…. I thought I took care of them but they must have reformed… This place is crawling with daemons…”

“Trust me I know!!! Gods I yelled for you!” I looked up then.

“You were waiting by the elevator! I tried to follow you!” Ardyn stopped then.

“Skylar…. That wasn’t me.”

“Huh!? It was you! I know that coat and the sound of your footsteps anywhere!”

“Skylar I swear it wasn’t me. I just got here. I’ve got the car waiting by the train tracks. We’ve got to move quickly before Daemons get to the old girl.”

“But….” I looked back then.

“What was it…?”

“I don’t know… but nothing good.” I nodded then and just hugged him tighter. I was freaked out for sure. We headed to the elevator and I let him choose the level. I just kept a grip on him. I didn’t want to be separated from him again.

I was really glad to make it outside. After the elevator ride and more confusing hallways, I was glad to feel the cold air outside. I hadn’t let go of Ardyn’s hand this whole time. I was glad to be back by his side honestly. We got out into the snow and I saw his car waiting and quickly ran over.

“Oh thank gods…” He chuckled then.

“Glad to see something familiar?”

“Pretty much…. God I hate military bases. It’s so confusing.”

“You’re telling me… took me my first two years as chancellor to learn the ways in and out.” I laughed a bit then and soon got into the passenger seat. He had the hood up against the snow. He came over and was about to get in when he stopped.

“Oh dear…”

“What?” I looked out and stopped. Demons had flooded the exit tunnel.

“No….” He nodded then and sighed.

“No help for it… There’s enough space to drive alongside the tracks into town. Get to the station we got off at when you first came here and then park. I’ll be there shortly.” I went to argue but he was already heading forward after summoning his Glaive. I huffed a bit then pouting before sliding over into the Driver’s seat and getting her turned on. I had to move the seat a bit so I could see but I was ready. He was quick at taking care of them and quickly waved. I gunned it. She had a lot more get up and go than I was expected and almost spun tires as I took off. I saw him laugh but soon he was out of my sights again. I just had to trust him. He would find me at the station and we’d find someplace safe.

 

I watched her drive off and I sighed. She had no clue. I had kept her far away from the others in the keep. She didn’t need to see them. I headed back in and made sure he found his precious crystal. I had no pity for the boy. This was always bound to be his fate. He was the only one that could give me what I truly wanted. Noctis was the only one that could give me the rest I had been denied. His friends showed up right as the young boy disappeared and after being shot, I couldn’t hide the scourge any longer. I knew it freaked the two out that could see. I was almost out when I heard.

“Wait!” I stopped then. It was the young gunman. The stolen child.

“Where’s skylar!?”

“Prompto…”

“She’s still a friend! Did you change her too!?” I looked down then seeing the ring on my finger and I gently touched it.

“She is safe. That is all you may know.” I left then and quickly got outside. Sometimes the demonic powers had advantages. I landed at the train station and saw my car parked there. She was in the front seat curled up asleep. The doors were locked but that wasn’t an issue. I could leave them that way until I got her somewhere safe. Her and the Crystal. I would need both of them at some point in the coming times. After all… I had won right now. The darkness was coming. It would take the true king of light to stop me now.


	29. Chapter 29

I wasn’t in the car. That’s all I knew when I woke up. I had fallen asleep waiting for ardyn. After running and the spooks and my own anxiety, I was dead on my feet once I was safe. I quickly sat up once it hit me and I was in even more shock. My jeans and sweater had been replaced by a gorgeous black dress. It was off one shoulder and at the bottom in what little light there was, I could see a lighter color, Probably dark blue. I had on silver heels as well. I quickly got onto my feet and ran to a mirror. Whoever had done this, hadn’t bothered with makeup or my hair. They just put me in a different outfit for some reason. I checked for the ring and it was still there. I relaxed then and looked around. I didn’t recognize anything. The window was covered by a curtain and was barely letting any of the light through. It was so quiet in here as well so every step, I could hear my heels on the solid marble floor. I walked over and soon peeked out.

“No….” I stared outside feeling like my chest had just been slammed into. I was in insomnia. I could see the front circle for the cars from this window and the city beyond that. I stepped back quickly and soon turned and ran for the door. It was unlocked and soon I was running down the hallway panicking. How the hell did I end up here? Where was Ardyn?! I got to a central area and quickly looked around before calling out.

“ARDYN!!!” It only echoed back to me. I rushed down the stairs picking up the dress on instinct and kept heading down. He had to be around here somewhere. I found my way onto the bottom floor and I quickly headed for the main doors. I busted out of them and ran down the stairs to double check. This was no dream. I had woken up into the citadel. I turned around facing the ruined city panicking. I could see demons trying to get through the gates at the end. I wasn’t armed. I couldn’t risk it. I quickly headed back inside and leaned on the doors trying to breathe and think logically. He had to be here. I had heard the others talk. He had that weird thing where he could be in one spot one minute and then somewhere else a second later. So maybe that’s what this was. It had to be.  
Right as I was convincing myself of that, I felt someone tap my head gently. I honestly screamed and almost fell through the door. They caught me and I looked up.

“Ardyn…”

“Hey. Didn’t think you’d wake up so soon…. You ok?” I looked up at him then and just gave up hiding it. I tackled him in a hug then.

“I was scared shitless!!!!! How…?!” I felt him hold me tightly then. I wasn’t letting him go. He wasn’t wearing his normal outfit either. It was a suit of pure black instead. It still smelt like him though.

“I’ll tell you in a minute…. We…. We need to talk hon.”

“Well no shit!” I let him go then.

“What the hell is going on?! How did the empire fall!? How are we even in the citadel!? How did you even get a hold of this dress!?” He chuckled then.

“The dress was one I found here. I was shocked it fit you so well. You look amazing in it…. But as far as the rest… let’s go to the throne room.”

“The what?” He smiled then and got my hand.

“Just come on.” I sighed a bit then and followed him through the citadel. He had lights on down here and the elevator was working still as well. It came quickly and we rode up in silence. I had never been in here before so when I saw the paintings, I was shocked. They looked like they were straight out of the cosmogony.

“Whoa…” Ardyn nodded then.

“They tell of the prophecy…. A constant reminder of the king’s fate given to him by the gods.” I nodded then checking them out from a distance. Ardyn headed for the doors and easily opened them.

“It’s only been a bit since I’ve been in here… Nice to see the bombing didn’t cause too much damage.” I followed him after seeing one that looked too much like him and walked into the throne room.

Instantly I felt like I didn’t belong in here. It just had that air of royalty. I wasn’t royal. I wasn’t anything but a hunter. That wasn’t helped by the fact that the crystal of light was right behind the throne. I froze seeing it. Ardyn was a bit further ahead staring up at it.

“All of this pain….. All of these deaths… Caused by that.” He gestured up to it and I slowly walked forward.

“That’s….”

“The light went out when it took Noctis.” I stopped mid step then. He turned and I could see all of the pain in his eyes again.

“No…..”

“I’ve not been completely honest…. This is the safest spot for us right now…. The glavies will be gathering in the city of lights and getting a force together to try and take back their land. The boys will be helping while training and waiting for their king to rise as the champion of Bahamut….” I nodded then.

“What…?”

“…. I went to altissia to make sure the rite would happen. I know the price of the covenants. I’ve seen it first hand what a toll it can take….. Ravus was trying to stop it. Because if he had of, Luna would still be alive….” He wouldn’t look me in the eyes. I could feel the anger and the sorrow boiling up then.

“You didn’t….”

“She tired to heal me….. They didn’t like it….. I…. I was conscious but they were not my actions you must understand this.”

“Like hell they weren’t you actions! You….. you killed luna!? What about Noctis!? Did you toss him to that damn gem!?”

“No. I just made sure he found his way to it and receive his father’s arm… Even if it did mean the fall of the commander.” I gasped then.

“No….”

“Ravus was already infected. Causing the collapse and his death didn’t help anything. The demon blood took over and infected him… The house of Nox Fleuret has fallen to the Darkness….”

“And you fucking helped it…. Why!?” I refused to keep my voice down.

“So you can end this!? Get revenge on what happened years ago!?” He spun around but I wasn’t even scared. I walked right up and slugged the hell out of him sending him stumbling back.

“You selfish bastard!!!!! All you can think about is ending everything! About letting that stupid overgrown lizard get his fucking way after he dealt you a shit hand! You’re putting an innocent child through agony just so you can gain so called peace!? Well what about when you’re with me!? Was that not enough!?” I felt the tears fall then as I cradled my left hand to my chest.

“You promised me forever damn it…..!!!! I fucking believed you!!! I gave you everything and yet…. You’re throwing it all away just so you can get one up on your stupid brother!!!!” Ardyn looked over at me then. The pain and shock in his eyes as he touched his cheek where I slugged him was killing me. I turned away then trying to hold back the sobs.

“So I guess our definitions of Forever are different huh?”

“Skylar…”

“No!!” I heard him stop then.

“You’ve done enough damage for one day…. Just…. Leave me alone for a while. I….” I just shook my head then and left. I couldn’t even look at him right now. Not even as I sank down in the elevator sobbing. My worst fear was happening right before my eyes and I couldn’t even stop it. I was going to lose everything again and this time, I didn’t know if I could ever recover from it.

I found my way back to my room once I could stop crying and quickly tossed off the heels and dress before changing into my comfiest clothes and curled up on the huge bed. I felt so alone right now. My body wanted to feel him there next to me but my mind and heart weren’t in agreement. He had lied to me. About being there with me forever. About Luna and Ravus. How did I even know if Noctis really was in the crystal and he wasn’t just dead back at the keep? All of these worries and fears were there in front of me and I couldn’t stop myself from breaking down again. I had been in heaven for the longest time. I had jumped off the cliff and he caught me… but now the ground under us was crumbling away and I didn’t know where to go or what to do. Maybe that’s why I ended up back in the throne room. I could barely tell what time it was. Daylight barely lasted for more than four hours now if even that. I had my old hoodie on as I walked up there and soon reached out. I just had to know. Maybe they would let me know.

“Noct….. Please….. Tell me you’re there hon…..” I touched the crystal then and felt the energy humming inside of it.

“I did what you said…. I jumped…. But now the grounds coming out from under me and I’m scared…. I don’t know what to do…. He lied…. He rushed the darkness knowing damn well what that means for us….! It’s like he doesn’t even care how much I care about him Noct….” I hit the crystal then as the tears came back.

“I get it!!! Immortality sucks!!! But you’d think he’d find a reason to stay! A reason to keep fighting!!! We did!” I looked up at the opening then as the tears fell.

“You kept going for luna…. And I did for him….. So why can’t he do the same for me!? Am I not good enough!? Or is it that Damn Dragonian!?” I glared then.

“I hope you can fucking hear me Bahamut!!! You stupid dragon!!! You won’t get them that easily damn it!! Not Noctis and especially not Ardyn!! I don’t care who you are!!! They’re all I have!!!” I lost it then.

“They’re all I’ve got…. So please…. Don’t….. Stop it…. There has to be another way…” I knelt down next to the throne then as the tears fell.

“There has to be another way.”

The next few days were rough. I didn’t leave my room at all except to find the kitchen and find something small to eat. I didn’t know where he was but I didn’t care. I needed to think and calm down. It wasn’t like he was sending me away just yet. We didn’t know when Noctis was coming back. After that night in the throne room, I hadn’t really been sleeping. When I finally did, I had a dream of someone telling me it was going to be ok. I knew the voice but it had been so long I almost didn’t recognize it. It was my mother. She came the next night as well and told me the same thing. That it would be ok. That we had time to be together. Not to waste it arguing like this. I was out in the Garden in a gazebo thinking about that when I heard him. He was back to wearing his normal outfit and boots so I knew his steps. I didn’t look up from playing with a fallen bud on the table in front of me. The garden was self sustaining so everything was still alive for now. My hand was bruised from where I hit him and the crystal so I couldn’t pick up the bloom I was playing with.

“May I join you?” I shrugged a bit then.

“If you’re not going to lie to me anymore….” He sighed then as he sat on the bench opposite from me.

“Skylar…. I didn’t want to lie…. I… I just knew you wouldn’t take the truth well at all. Luna was going to die no matter what…. The price of forming these bonds to the gods is the oracle’s life. To cure the people they end up taking in the darkness…. She did her duty….. She got noctis the ring and the ability to get up and face his destiny…. The same mine tired to do for me…. And the way she did it for my Brother…” I nodded a bit then.

“You still knew it would cause the dark to come faster….. You were already having control issues…. It’s only going to get worse….”

“You’re right… It’s going to…. But I’m still fighting them. I don’t have to give in after all.” I shrugged then.

“Who knows? They might not give you a choice…. Things get too bad….”

“I’ve got ways to deal with it. Glaives to distract…. I won’t let them loose anywhere in this palace…. Anywhere near you.” I looked up then. He looked like crap. My punch had left a bruise too. I could clearly see at least three knuckle points and almost wanted to laugh.

“Skylar…. I know I broke my promise…. I said forever but…. Fate has different plans…. It always has…. But…. Why can’t we try to make what time we have last? You once told me… Forever isn’t as long when you’re with someone you love….” I smiled just a bit then.

“Quoting me back? That’s brave….”

“If It works… I never meant to hurt you…. But things happen…. I’m only asking for a chance… a way to make it right….”

“Before what? You move on to something better…?” He stopped then.

“Better…? No. Not in the slightest.” I huffed then.

“Then why? Hm? Why even do this? Weren’t you ok with it just being me and you…?”

“I am…. But….” He sighed then.

“Skylar… It’s not a matter of you being good enough…. It’s me.” I stopped fiddling with the flower then as he said that.

“Huh?”

“Skylar… You are by far, the most insane, courageous, well read, gorgeous woman I could have ever met… Shiva doesn’t even compare to you when it comes to beauty. Nor does anyone else when it comes to the strength of your heart…. You’ve always had a light Skylar. At times it’s dimmed…. You did it to keep yourself safe… so no one could get close and take it away…. But you stopped that. You let me close and I saw how strong it really could be. I saw how strong you are…. And how you deserve so much better than me.” I looked up then and he was smiling gently.

“I might have been a king at one point…. But that is no longer. I’m nothing like what I seem to be anymore…. It’s only when you are here do I even begin to remember what being human is like. I’ve let go of it for so long….. It’s only when I met you and we laughed that night in Galdin so long ago… That I remembered how much it hurts. I tired to stay away… But Fate kept throwing you in my way and….” I smiled a bit then.

“You got attached….?” He nodded then.

“I’ve always known…. It would never last…. But I couldn’t stop myself from trying… Because to see you happy and by my side…. It’s the greatest blessing those idiot gods ever gave me. I’ve been praying to them… Don’t let this be a trick… Let me keep her for as long as I can…. Because I never wanted to see you like this…” I smiled gently then as he reached out for my hand. He was careful and gently rubbed the back of it.

“So please…. Help me make this last…. I was an idiot… I never should have hidden it from you but I knew you’d be scared… I’ve seen it in your eyes for so long.” I nodded then and gently gripped his hand.

“I am scared… Because this… this is all I have left. I gave up everything when I went home with you Ardyn… Now Noct is gone and I’m scared you’re next…. I never wanted you to see how scared I was of it but… Well I guess that punch showed it huh?” He nodded a bit chuckling.

“A damn good punch.”

“Trust me I didn’t hold back… But…. We don’t know how long we’ve got anymore. He could come back now or in twenty years… We don’t know… But I do know that I made a promise…. One to stay by your side until the end… and I don’t planon breaking it any time soon.” I let him feel the ring on my finger then and he smiled.

“You never took it off…?”

“Never had the heart to…. Last chance Izunia… then i’m kicking you off the tallest point here. Got it?”

“Completely understood my lady.” I smiled then and let him kiss the back of my hand before he pulled me up into a hug. I hugged him back as tight as I could trying to memorize everything. I didn’t know how long we had together but I wasn’t going to waste it. He was going to be committed to my memory the best I could. We just had to live like everyday was the last and make them count.

So that’s what we did. It still took a few days for things to get back to normal. That had been a serious blow and I was scared more so than ever. Ardyn understood and he helped. He earned the trust back anyway he could. We had this whole place to ourselves so almost anything was allowed. We behaved for a while but after six months, We kind of gave up on that. We kept it clean and demon free only letting a few friendly tonberries in sometimes. Ardyn could talk with them and more often than not, I was in stitches laughing as they chased him around trying to stab him for fun. I took videos when I could on my phone. I didn’t want to forget these calm moments. When things changed, I knew these memories would be all I could cling to if I wanted to see that smile or hear him laugh. I barely felt time passing. It was dark all the time now. The only sign of time moving was the one working clock in the library. We went for walks around town just to see a few of the sights of insomnia like the memorial of his brother or the public park that had avoided damage. I had seen a few glaives after a while. They had found a way into the city it seemed finally or were some trapped and had survived against the demons. Even if it was just us two, Ardyn still celebrated my birthday and our anniversary of us meeting. I never really felt like I was aging though. I looked for grey hairs and wrinkles sometimes but they weren’t there. I didn’t mind. I was only hitting my thirties after all. Ardyn said it was where I stayed with him. I must have been aging him instead. It never failed to make me laugh.

They were good years. Sure it was just us but it was all we needed. He was able to cook with what we could find and save from stores close by so dinner was always interesting. We ruled over the abandoned city though like a real king and queen. No work to get in the way, no need to hunt anymore except for fun and to stay in shape. Though he had another idea on how to keep me in shape. We tended to stay in the bedrooms but when the occasion struck, We got a bit more adventurous with our sexcapades. I’m pretty sure also that we weren’t the only one who liked to service the throne in that way. It was more than big enough for such a thing as we found out a few times.

Sadly though, Just as summer dies into Autumn, Our years of peace and home had to end. By now, Ten years had passed. Ten years of it just being me and him. Sure we had hit our rough patches, but no matter what, we stayed together. Even when he lost control on me, I still stayed close and got him back. It was after one of these episodes when we were sleeping, I had the dream. It was a deep voice surrounded by stars. I had never really heard it before but it’s message was clear.

“The chosen one comes.”


	30. Chapter 30

Sadly, I wasn’t the only one that had that dream. I woke up that morning to find ardyn gone. I headed down after getting dressed to find him in the throne room near the Crystal. He was staring at it intently before turning. He gave me a small smile that I returned but we both knew the truth. It was over.

Things came to a head later that night. I had been in the library reading by the fire when he came in. I smiled seeing him as I closed my book getting up. I had felt like wearing a dress for once. It wasn’t anything fancy but it was comfy. It straightened out as I walked over to him for a hug. He gave it willing but the tightness of his arms told me the truth.

“Skylar… I know he sent you the same dream…” I nodded slowly then as I gripped the back of his coat.

“He didn’t give a day…”

“It’s going to be soon… The crystal is dead… There’s nothing in there now. He’s coming back…” I kept a grip on him then even as he tried to let go.

“Sky…. Please….”

“No. No…. I promised…. I’m staying… Until the end…. I promised you I would.” I was trying to hold back the tears. We had talked about this but every time I couldn’t handle it. I couldn’t stand the idea of losing him like this.

“I know…. I’m lucky to have a woman willing to do such a thing…. But I also made you a promise. One that I wouldn’t hurt you ever again… I don’t know what’s going to happen skylar… So it’s safer if you’re not here…”

“Fuck safer!!!” He sighed then and I felt him rubbing the back of my head. I couldn’t stop the tears.

“I’m sorry…. Sky I’m so sorry…. But it’s better this way…. This is the only way you can maybe find happiness once the dawn comes.” I just held on tighter to him even as I felt him knock me out with his magic.

I caught her as she went limp and saw the tears that covered that angel face. I didn’t have a choice. She deserved better than this, Better than having to watch her lover’s life end at the hand of one of her dear friends. I couldn’t put her through that. I held her close like she was a sleeping child in my arms and started walking. In less than a blink we were at the edge of the city. I had my lovely car waiting here ready for her. All of her things were in the trunk plus a few other things. I put her in the front seat and buckled her in carefully. She was trying to wake up but I had this planned. I kept her up for a second just so I could give her one last kiss. I wasn’t even sure if she would remember it but I had to hope. I backed off then and sighed.

“I’m sorry Skylar…. I love you so much…. Which is why I’m doing this…. I can’t do what needed to be done if you’re still here… So go… Find happiness…” I closed the door gently then. The system I had made worked. Until she got past the gates to the city, she wouldn’t be able to wake up and the magic keeping the car going would fade. Then it was up to her on where she would go from there. As long as it wasn’t back into this city.

I woke up to hearing the hum of an engine. It was an engine I knew well though. I sat up quickly and instantly I knew what he had done.

“No!!!!” I looked back and I had just gotten past the crown city checkpoint. I quickly turned back and tired to stop the car or even just turn it around into a uturn. It wouldn’t bug. It was like one of those cars on a track.

“No no no no!!!! Let me go back damn it!!!” I slammed the steering wheel but it did no good. I was stuck. I could unbuckle but the door wouldn’t open from the inside or anything. Ever second took me further away from him. I was freaking out. I had to be there. Someone had to stop them. There had to be another way. They didn’t have to die.

The car didn’t listen. It had to be some sort of magic that faded the further we got away. Soon I was the only thing keeping the car moving. He had gotten antidemon lights installed so I didn’t have to worry about being attacked. Not that it would have been an issue. My sword was in the passenger seat next to me. I was barely keeping it together so I didn’t just fall apart. In what little light I had, I could still see his ring on my finger. It had become such a huge part of me, I couldn’t take it off. Not even now after this. It was my link back to him.

The car was running low on gas. I noticed it after a while and got worried. At least until I saw the lights in the distance. I instantly knew. There was only one safe place between here and galdin.

“Hammerhead…” I smiled then and got the car ready to turn. I signaled for it once I saw someone by a newly built fence and they let me in. I got inside right as the car died. I laughed a bit then until I saw the weapons. I froze then and slowly held up my hands. Someone opened my door then and I stepped out.

“I’m totally unarmed. Don’t touch my sword. She’s a special make and I will kill you with her.” They were hunters and glavies. I could see the tags and the boots. I kept my hands up as they motioned for me to walk towards Taka’s. I didn’t argue. It wasn’t the smart move to make right now. I needed their help to get back after all.

Right as I got close, The door opened and I stopped midstep. There was no mistaking that jawline even if it had aged. His hair was longer than ever and pulled back samurai style. His classic tattoo was covered but then I saw the scars. I couldn’t stop the laugh then as I saw him recognize me.

“No….” I nodded then letting my hands fall and cover my mouth.

“Drop the weapons!!!” Everyone did and he came closer quickly. He even still wore the same cologne. I almost couldn’t hold back the tears.

“Oh my gods…. Gladiolus!?”

“Skylar….” I nodded then.

“Um… Been a while.” He laughed a bit then.

“Been a while?? Geez… That’s all A friend can get after eleven years!?” I laughed a bit then and gave up. I didn’t care if they attacked. I hugged him tightly. He hugged me back then.

“You look like such a dork gladio!!!”

“Oh come on! Like you can talk! You look like a queen!” I nodded then gripping him tighter.

“I was….” He felt me do that.

“Oh hon…. What’s going on? He told us back in gralea you were safe.”

“I was…. It’s a long story… Um….” He nodded then before letting me go.

“Let me call the others. They deserve to know you’re ok as well.”

“Ok… Um… Can I get my sword? And some different shoes?” He laughed then and nodded.

“Yeah.” I smiled then and we walked over to the car. Some of the guys had pushed it in front of the pumps. Gladio got the keys out and helped me open the trunk. Then I saw what he had been doing all day while I read.

“That jerk…” All of my clothes were packed in suitcases back here. I pulled out my boots from next to one and quickly got the heels off and got them on. Gladio just smiled watching.

“Still hate heels huh?”

“They’re the fucking devil.” I saw his scarf and Hat on top of my real clothes then and I quickly looked away and slammed the trunk closed. I couldn’t even think of that right now. Gladio noticed and smiled.

“Come on in to Taka’s. I’m sure he’ll be glad to see you again.”

“Oh gods he’s still kicking?”

“Almost everyone is.” I laughed then and followed him inside happily. I had missed everyone so much.

Turns out once most of them heard my name from Gladio on the phone with Prompto, and Taka freaking out, Most of the hunters remembered me. Apparently Someone had been talking about me since I left. I didn’t mind at all. It gave me a way to be distracted.

I was just getting a drink with Gladio when we saw lights come in through the window. Gladio looked out and smiled.

“Tal brought them.” I gave him an odd look then.

“Talcott?”

“Yeah. He grew up well under all of us and Cor.” I almost snorted the water then.

“Cor is still alive!? He was already old before I left!” Gladio cackled then and Taka even laughed.

“No the marshall is still kicking it. You’ll see him when we get to lestallum.” I nodded then and he headed out. I got off the stool then and straighten out my dress a bit. I was honestly scared to see them all. I heard the door open and I looked over and smiled. Prompto was there in the front and was completely shocked.

“No way…” I waved then.

“Prompto… It’s so good to see you again. You… You look amazing hon.” He laughed then and ran forward and hugged the stuffing out of me. I yelped but soon he let me go.

“You’re ok!! We weren’t sure after all this time.. Rumor was your body was found by the glaives in the city!”

“Huh!? No!! I’ve been safe. I swear… I was living in the citadel.” He stopped then and I looked over. Only I couldn’t stop the gasp. Scarred and blinded, walking with a cane but looking just as regal, was Ignis. Gladio was close by and smiled gently. I felt my eyes water then as I stepped closer. Ignis smiled then and reached out. I took his hand and smiled.

“Hey Iggy… Um… You….” He nodded then and smiled.

“I did it to Save Noctis… It was worth it…” I nodded then and soon hugged him as the tears fell.

“I’m so sorry…. Iggy I’m so sorry….” He hugged me back then.

“Nonsense Skylar… There’s nothing to be sorry about. No matter what he did, It is not your sins.”

“Yeah. Why the hell would we hold Ardyn’s moves against you? You even told us you were staying out of it between him and Noct.” Ignis let me go then and I backed off.

“You guys don’t understand…. I could have stopped him… I’ve been trying…. But….” Gladio smiled a bit then.

“Stubborn?”

“You have no fucking clue..” They all laughed and soon sat down close by. Ignis was the closest and smiled gently.

“How are you here…?”

“His Car…. He did something to it to where I couldn’t stop it or anything. Gas ran out right as I pulled into the parking lot….”

“And your ring?” I smiled then gently twisting it.

“You can see shadows?”

“For the most part.” I nodded then and went to try to take it off. I just couldn’t.

“The night in Altissia… He proposed…. We Never got married…. After everything… It really wasn’t needed. Especially now…” I felt my left hand go into a fist then as my eyes closed to hold back the tears.

“He told me everything…. About luna. Ravus… Noctis… So when we got a dream saying the chosen king was coming…” I heard them sigh as the tears fell. I couldn’t stop them anymore.

“He sent me away….. That selfish bastard sent me away so I couldn’t stop him!!!! So I could keep him safe!!! He wants this over with!!! So he’s letting that stupid Dragonian have his way!!! They’re going to fucking die just to appease a stupid god!!!” I choked then. I couldn’t hold this anger in anymore or this pain. He was giving up and letting the demons win. The Ardyn back in that city wasn’t going to be mine… But I could get mine back. I had to get mine back.

I felt a hand on my leg then and I tired to look over. It was Ignis.

“You Really love him don’t you…?” I nodded then.

“Happiest I’ve been in a long time Iggy… He…. He got me in a way no one else ever has….”

“Seems you did the same to him.” I smiled just thinking back.

“I almost had him whipped.” Prompto laughed then and Gladio smiled.

“Oh yeah?” I nodded then smiling.

“I just had to pout and he’d lay down with me so I could use him as my pillow…. I stole his clothes and even if he acted like he hated it, I knew better.” I laughed a bit then thinking back. It hurt so much right now but I had to smile.

“I can stop him… But I’ve got to get back into the city…. Just… if I talk to him… I can stop him….” I looked over at their faces then and I saw the truth. They weren’t going to let me back in either.

I Finally changed into some of my other clothes. I snuck into the Garage to do it which is how I found them. My keys to Bella were hanging on the wall. I walked out dressed like I used to and looked around. Cid never kept keys in here of vehicles that weren’t close by. I saw tires under a tarp then and headed over. Prompto was close and came with me.

“Sky?”

“There’s no way…. He sent her away.” I grabbed the tarp and pulled as hard as I could. It came off sending a cloud of dust up making us both cough. I quickly recovered and looked.

“Oh my god that bastard.” Prompto looked once he could and smiled.

“Bella!” I nodded then and quickly climbed into her and got in the driver’s seat. She was just how I left her.

“He said she was going to a safe spot….”

“Cindy said A Nifelheim general came here with her in a dreadnought the day you left. Paid them a large amount to just keep that jeep here.” I jumped hearing the voice and turned. A young man was there in a vest and a cap smiling.

“Whoa….”

“Hi skylar. Glad to see you’re safe.”

“Talcott… Holy shit you grew up!” I quickly jumped out then and smiled.

“How do you know this?”

“Oh I talked to her. Cindy and Cid. They’re in lestallum. They help me keep up with all of the stuff you’ve done.”

“Oh?” I gave him a look then and he smiled.

“Iris started it… when the guys came back with News about Noctis, she asked about you again… Soon more people did and I had to tell them something. Huntress just caught on.”

“Yeah well let’s see if girl who fought the gods will catch on better ok?”

“Works for me.” Prompto laughed then and I pocketed the keys. I was going to need them. If worse came to it, I’d drive her to the edge of the city and find my own way in. At least till they threw a monkey wrench in that.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is where the ending paths split. I will post the canon ending as just Chapter 32. The new ending I made will be listed as Episode Skylar. :) but after those, that is all I have. :) It's been a trip and I appreciate any and all support given during this trip. I am so sorry for the bad update schedule. I work way too much lmao

A/n: So this ending of this is where The path will Split off. I’m going with the original ending first. It will be a longer part so be ready for that. Then I will post Episode Skylar. Thank you all for hanging in there with me. it’s been a long ride and I can only hope it was worth it. 

@valkyrieofardyn @shigekihizashi @blackpaladinarchive @lola-mcevil13 @the-altissian-authors @the-wallflower-artist

I got into Talcott’s truck in the middle and Ignis got next to me. They wanted me to go to lestallum where it was safer. The Marshall was there after all. I was a little worried about seeing him again but I was trying to think of a plan. Lestallum was really far from my goal. I guess I must have seemed edgy because after a while I felt a hand on my lower arm. I looked over and smiled.

“Yes iggy?”

“You’re shaking…. It’s ok. Cor won’t be upset with you. I rather think he’d be glad to see you there alive. As prompto said, a body bearing your resemblance was found.” I nodded then and smiled.

“It’s so weird being back…. It was like I was living in Heaven before now Ignis…. And now I’m back on earth…. It feels so different….” I could see that cute little smile he always gave then in the passing streetlights.

“I can believe that…. It’s going to be a rough adjustment… But you have friends willing to help.”

“Like you?”

“Possibly.” I smiled a bit then and felt his hand. It was even scarred.

“What happened…? Ardyn never… He didn’t tell me.” Ignis nodded then.

“He knew it would make you worry so he withheld…. It was back in altissia…. I had to save the ring from Him… And ended up putting it on…. And paid the price to save noctis.” I cringed then.

“The power blinded you as payment?”

“Yes. I’ve adjusted quite well though.”

“He’s only better than before when Aranea is around.” I jumped then as Talcott spoke. He laughed a bit then.

“Relax…”

“Sorry… But what do you mean?” I looked over then and smiled.

“Still got her number?”

“Yes. She called last week. She’s been watching caem for us. Wiz has set up there to save the chocobos.” I laughed a bit then and he smiled.

“Your son damien has been a huge help.”

“Wait…. Damien is still alive!?”

“Quite.”

“Oh you mean the blue one? Yeah. He helps us find other chocobos. He’s leader of the pack now.” I smiled then sighing.

“That idiot….. Gods I’m glad he’s ok…. I worried about him for a while but I trusted prom.” They nodded and I just relaxed while they talked and caught me up. At least till I had to lean over on Ignis and take a nap. I was so tired.

We got to lestallum and easily got past the barricade. Cor was there and chuckled as I slid out of the truck.

“There’s a hunter I never thought I’d see again. Skylar annaliese…. Terror of the desert.” I laughed then slowly walking over.

“Immortal Marshall. It’s been some time.” He nodded then and looked over.

“How?”

“He sent her out…. There’s a chance Noctis is on his way back.”

“Right… Tal have you heard…?”

“Not yet… think I should drive by?”

“Be a good idea. Take ignis back to the others. I’ll get sky a place here.” They nodded and I smiled.

“Behave.”

“Always.”

“Maybe.” Ignis said with a slight wink. I choked back a giggle then and watched them leave. I wanted to go back with them but I knew better. I needed a cover so it would be Harder for Cor to follow me. He got my shoulder then and I let him lead me further in. I saw people staring and whispering as we walked. I felt so self conscious about it. Was it that obvious that I had been with him? We got into the main part then and I saw. They had the city sectioned off. Glavies and hunters were all together here taking jobs or talking weapons. I even saw people I had never seen here before.

“We’re a center for the refugees right now. There are other spots but everything started here.”

“Wow….” Cor nodded and looked back.

“Where have you been? The boys said they saw you in altissa but then…” I smiled then.

“I went home with Ardyn. We were in nifelheim until it fell… Then somehow he got us here.” Cor nodded and sighed.

“How much do you know? About what’s going on?”

“Enough to know that they’re pawns of that damn dragonian….. And that we won’t get a dawn until…” He held up a hand then stopping me. I nodded then. I wasn’t going to be able to say it anyway.

“Come chill with iris then…. Until things are done, you’re best off staying in lestallum. I’ll go see if there’s a room open at the hotel.” I nodded then and let him lead me to iris. She had grown up so much and was a true hunter now. She was glad to see me and happily hugged me. I hugged her back a bit stunned as Cor wandered off. I sat down near her stall and She smiled.

“You’ve barely aged… it’s hard to think of it being ten years now.”

“I know…. The only way I knew time was still moving was a clock in the library.” she laughed then and I smiled.

“Hey…. Um…. Can you tell me why people might..?”

“Stare and whisper? Well besides the fact that most of them are hunters…. You made nifelheim news. So Almost everyone knows you’re engaged to ardyn.”

“Right…. And he’s public enemy number one right now huh?”

“Sort of… those who don’t know the whole truth…. He believe he is the enemy But Talcott, Cindy, monica, and me all believe differently… We know you at the least. There’s no way you would…” I smiled then and leaned back on the wall. I looked down at the ring and sighed.

“He’s not bad… but… when the daemons inside flare up… He changes… He gets angry… Dark…. You can see it then. How the years haven’t been kind to him.” She nodded then and smiled.

“But you have been… I can see it…. You really loved him.” I nodded then holding back everything. Just thinking back to how many times I saw him like that and how a few words from me fixed him… It killed me to think that I would never get to see that grateful smile again.

“I’ve never been happier than I was by his side…. And Now… I can’t be there for him. He shut me out and…” She nodded then and smiled.

“He won’t tell you a thing… And thinks you’re safer away from them like you haven’t proven time and time again that You can handle yourself.”

“Exactly!!!” I looked at her and she had that knowing smile.

“Gladio did the same thing to me when he got back… It took a month before I got through… But seeing how you don’t have that kind of time….” She moved then and got into a box before tossing a jacket at me. I caught it looking at it confused.

“Huh?”

“Just put it on and follow me.” I nodded then and got the jacket on before following her into a tent close by.

In a matter of minutes with the help of some scissors and Makeup, Iris made me look totally different. A fresh haircut and some blush added color to my normally pale face. An outfit change later and she stepped back and nodded.

“It should be enough…” I looked in the mirror here in the tent and smiled. She had made me look almost completely different.

“I can blend in as a new glaive…”

“Exactly. Now… Head towards the entrance. There’s a another truck leaving soon!” I nodded then and hugged her tightly.

“Thank you…”

“You’d do the same for me if it was Gladio…. If you see him tho.. Keep an eye on him.”

“You know it kid.” She laughed a bit as I let go grabbing my satchel and left the tent carefully. Cor was still gone so I just headed down. I saw others walking so I tired to follow them. Then I felt someone get my shoulder. I jumped a mile high and they laughed. He was a cute looking man with braids set in his hair. He smiled then and offered a hand.

“Libertus. Main glavie for newbies here.” I smiled then and took his hand tightly.

“Sarah. Nif.”

“Serious? Damn…. Well come on then. First trip out?”

“Yeah.”

“Well you chose a good one. We’re heading to the crown city.” I nodded then and followed. A few others were in the alley as well and looked back.

“Lib! Did you hear the Rumor!?”

“What’s up now?”

“That dark huntress that kid talks about? The one who fell in love with Ardyn?”

“Yeah! Skylar!” They nodded and smiled.

“She was seen in Hammerhead.” He gave them a look then.

“No way. There’s no way she’d leave.”

“Well rumor is from the kid, She was sent away.” He sighed then shaking his head.

“Damn… She’s gonna be crushed.” They nodded then and I looked over.

“What are they talking about?”

“Oh… Well you saw on the news. The woman the chancellor was engaged to?” I nodded then.

“She’s a hunter from here in lucis. Apparently most of the guard knew her and the king did as well. The other three called her sis at times. The way the kid tells us is there’s a good chance The dawn is on it’s way if we ever see her because he and a few others… They don’t think she’d ever leave his side.”

“Well.. I mean the one time I saw them… They were really in love. I’ve been there for a while and he always seemed so sad… but the last time he was so happy next to her.” LIbertus nodded then and smiled.

“Well hey. Maybe she’ll have us help her get back in…. Not sure how the others would like that tho. She needs to be safe.” I nodded then before letting him into the back of the truck. He helped me up and I sat down across from him. I looked back as the truck started and right as we headed out the gate, I saw Cor coming running down panicked. I just had to hope to all the gods he would forgive me.


	32. Fin

he ride over was calm. We ran into demons a few times but Thanks to Ignis insisting thinking I would behave, I had my sword. I was a bit rusty still but after I knocked one back from chewing on Lib, I was feeling pretty good. We got back on the road then and the rest of the ride was quiet. They were focused on getting there alive and what jobs they had to do. I just had to find a way past the bombed areas and then I could find him. It took a while but soon we were on the bridge into the city.

I jumped out as soon as I could and tired to get my bearings. I didn’t know where we were currently. I felt someone tap me and I followed them. We kept our weapons close and ready in case of a fight. I was also trying to see if Ardyn was walking around again. Sadly that didn’t happen. I sighed noticing this before heading down into the abandoned subway tunnels.

I had three hours of freedom. Three hours where I went out hunting with Libertus and the others, Helping them gain ground and showing them hiding spots in case they get injured. I had fun honestly. We had just gotten back when I heard.

“Hey!!! Marshall’s here!!!” I stopped in the entrance then as I heard others greet Cor. I finally gave up and walked in. He was right there waiting with such a disapproving look on his face. It reminded me so much of my dad it was sickening.

“Don’t you even….”

“Don’t I even what?”

“Don’t give me that fucking look Leonis…” He stopped then. I walked up then trying to keep my voice down.

“I’ve been here three hours trying to help! Sure I’ve got my own damn job but you know what!? I will not have you trying to tell me what to do!!! I am not a glavie and I sure as hell will not answer to you after everything I’ve dealt with recently!” My voice cracked at the end and I saw it. He got it then. He sighed then and hugged me then.

“You’re a fucking idiot… Noct’s going to kill us both…”

“He can try…. I already told Ardyn I’d fight him over this… Noctis and the gods.” Cor laughed then.

“Why can I see that not going well for you?”

“Because you don’t understand….” I leaned on him then as the pain hit again. I could feel my eyes wanting to water then.

“I can’t just give up damn it…. There has to be a another way… They shouldn’t have to fucking die!”

“I know…. I don’t want them to die either…. But Fate is set Skylar… And Bahamut has his plans… We just have to roll with the hand we’re given… Whether it’s outliving a lover… Or our kings.” I nodded then letting the tears fall. He didn’t even argue, Just let me stand there leaning my head against his chest crying from fear and pure helplessness.

Cor didn’t send me back to Lestallum. He wanted me close by and once we discovered how many potions and such my satchel held, He had me on healing duty. I didn’t mind. I kept the glaives in the field where they were needed. I didn’t sleep. I couldn’t. I was this close. I wanted to go and find him but between me and him were three bases that they couldn’t take down yet. We needed Royal backup.

I just didn’t expect it the next day. I had finally taken a nap in a bunk while Cor got people where they needed to be. I just been up and was trying to heal someone of being turned to stone when I heard the commotion. I had just used the needle on them and they started breathing when the entrance opened. I got up slowly then and walked over. Cor was by noctis talking but he saw me. I waved gently and Cor looked over. I went closer and Noctis smiled.

“We should have known you would find a way…. Hello skylar.”

“Hello Sir…” Noctis smiled then.

“Sir? Geez do I look that much like my old man now?” Prompto chuckled then and I smiled.

“No… I….”

“It’s fine… I’m still just Noct hon. Remember?”

“Yes… but you wear the crown now…” I Faltered then and he noticed.

“Skylar….” I smiled then.

“It’s nothing. Um… It’s good to see you again. I was a little worried you know…. One minute I’m told you’re ok and the next a hungry rock eats you.” Gladio chuckled then and He smiled.

“Yeah it was rough… Um…. Can we talk? Just me and you?” I shrugged then.

“If you want.” The others nodded then and I took him up the stairs to an empty meeting room. I sat on the table and he leaned on the wall. He was even dressed in the royal garments. It was insane to see. Only now that he was older, I could see how much he resembled Ardyn. It honestly made it hard to look at him.

“You’re hiding it pretty well.”

“What do you mean?”

“Don’t play stupid…. We all know why you’re here. Word’s gotten out.. Nice cover but…” I nodded then.

“Noct…. I want the dark to end. You know this. I have no love for the dark and demons…. But….” I clenched my hands then as the tears came back. I was crying so fucking much these days it was infuriating.

“Why does it have to be like this…? Why so much death!? Why do you have to die!? Why does he!? Can’t that damn dragon just heal him!?” I looked up then and he had the same sadness in his eyes.

“Why do we have to lose everything…?”

After I asked him, Noctis had to go. The Magitek soldiers were moving against the Glaives. Ardyn was making his move. Only I was stuck. By royal Decree, I was now Bound To cor Leonis as his Charge. Anywhere I went, He had to go. If he didn’t, I couldn’t go. That meant staying sitting on the table as he helped coordinate efforts in the next room. I had my parent’s tags in my hands and I was looking over them. This was the same feeling I had back then. The feeling of pure helplessness. There was nothing I could do then and now. I was trapped by fate and promises. I heard someone walk in but I didn’t look up.

“You need to get some rest…” I shook my head then before looking up. Cor looked so old right now. He sighed then and came closer.

“Ignis left some Ebonys he found in Galdin here. You should go grab a couple then if you won’t rest…. And grab a couple for me.” I laughed a bit as he sat in a chair close by. I slid off the table then and looked over.

“Don’t you want to be out there?”

“I do… But there is a time and a place. Let’s have him bust the bases for us… Then we will go top side.” I nodded then and sighed.

“There really is no stopping them is there?”

“Not this time hon…. Sadly this isn’t a demon you can slay hon. No matter how stubborn you can be.” I laughed hearing his tone. He covered his face then and pulled on it gently.

“Between you and those four idiots…. I’m surprise the stress of worrying didn’t kill me before now.” I smiled then before getting the drinks. We both cracked one open then and I looked down at the tags.

“… This has the same feeling…”

“Hm?”

“Waiting like this…. It’s got the same feeling as that day…. When we got the call. Time didn’t move as I rode across the desert… all I could think was please be wrong….” I laughed a bit then covering them.

“Gods, I want to be wrong so badly….”

 

We just stayed in there talking with glaives coming in and out with reports and such. Finally I had to put my head down. It was killing me. I never met to honestly fall asleep. I just wanted to get rid of my headache.

She was out cold. A strong woman reduced to an anxious child by the man she loves. It was so sad to see. She was so tired but so scared to rest. Maybe she thought it all a dream. I couldn’t blame her. Some days it felt like that. I dropped my spare coat on her to help keep her warm as I heard people entering again. Noctis and them were back all smiles. I couldn’t help but smile back. They were still those idiot kids I helped train. Ignis saw me and seemed to look closer.

“Where is she?”

“Asleep. Gave her an ebony and she conked out.” Prompto smiled then.

“She overloaded. Probably best to leave her be.” Ignis nodded then.

“Thank you Marshall. For watching her.” I got it then.

“He make an appearance?” Noctis nodded then.

“He’s given in…. It’s not good.” I nodded then and looked back. She was still in there.

“Let’s go see what we can do then….” They all smiled then and I gave one of them that was taking a break an order to keep Skylar in here no matter what. I just didn’t want her to get hurt any further by seeing how far Ardyn had fallen without her. Once we saw tho, seemed the opposite was true. That bastard had summoned the wall of kings to hide behind to test Noctis.

Everything shook. I woke up to dull booms and things shaking. The glaives down here with me were scared and we quickly headed up. New fires were everywhere and Daemons. Iron giants were roaming freely and now around the citadel… Was a red wall.

“No….” I stepped out from the ranks. It looked so familiar. It was only when I heard the others saw regis’s wall, I understood. I couldn’t take it. Libertus was back and reached for me right as I took off.

“Skylar!!!” I shook my head and just kept going. An iron giant turned and I just kept going drawing my sword before dodging every attack but still moving forward. I couldn’t stop. I had to get to them. I heard the glaives follow and soon libertus was next to me smiling.

“Don’t think I’m letting you go off alone kid!!” I smirked then.

“Then keep up!” I sped up seeing one of those spider creatures and ran up some rubble before jumping ready to stab down as he went to warp strike her face. She was down in no time and we just kept running. Only then a line of fire kept us seperated from Noctis and the boys. Cor was running from the opposite direction and I pointed.

“Clear him a path!” Libertus nodded and one of them that followed was able to use elemental magic. He froze out the fire in a section for cor before we had our own fight to worry about. I just knew he could help the king end this. Tho I was a bit mad. Ardyn never made mention of his pet dog before…. Probably because it did have three heads and breathe fire.

 

That fire was the most destructive. I saw it happen as I turned to check on them. Swarms of demons were heading for and Libertus had already signaled a retreat. I saw cor take the attack for Noctis. It worked out in the end but I could see the blood fly as he moved trying to kill that thing. It was finally over and I just moved. I jumoed the dying flames and quickly got Cor around the shoulders. He jumped but then sighed.

“You were supposed to be asleep…”

“And I’m supposed to leave your side. Make the choice…. Just be glad I’m here…” He nodded and Noct smiled.

“Will you…?”

“He’s my friend too…. As much as he’d love to die serving his king finally…. I think the immortal nickname is going to stick.” Noct nodded then.

“Thank you.” I shrugged then and slowly turned ready to head back. Then it hit me.

“Hey…. Noct…. If…. If you can…. Tell that selfish Bastard I forgive him. Ok?” I heard a few chuckles as I looked back. Noct just nodded and smiled.

“You know you’re too good for him.” I smiled then as I looked forward.

“He said the same thing once….” I shifted cor gently then before we started walking. I couldn’t look back. I knew if I did, I’d try to run into the citadel after him.

 

I had to move quick after that. Demons were quickly moving in and after a little quick thinking, I hid Cor and I in an empty building close. We could see the gods helping to drop the wall from here. It was an amazing sight for sure. Cor was even impressed through the pain. I had left my satchel back at their headquarters so I had to hope he would hold on. Finally the wall fell and I saw a glowing figure in front of Noct. Judging by how he moved… It was Luna. I smiled then. He would get to see her again soon it seemed. Cor was quiet but I felt him give my hand a squeeze. I just smiled then and held it back. He had made his choice. Soon it was safe and we got out of our spot. Cor was feeling the pain for sure so I stayed close. We opened out into an area away from the citadel just to be safe though. I was on guard all the way till we saw a gate open close by. Libertus was there and smiled.

“Hey immortal! Guess who can lockpick?” Cor chuckled then.

“Pena?”

“Damn straight.” I laughed a bit then and let Cor go first. Libertus closed it behind us and I saw his friend below. She waved before leading the way. I stayed next to Cor just in case. He was powering through amazingly.

“You going to try again?” I shook my head then.

“No point…. He’s keeping a distance for a reason…. Plus…. He’s not the same man I fell for.” I felt for my ring then and tried to smile.

“He’s always been strong… But this…. This is beyond even him.”

“The scourge?” I nodded then.

“It can amplify and distort. All we see around here is the distortion…. But where he’s had so much for so long…” Cor nodded then.

“I’m sorry….” I shrugged then.

“He warned me…. I was just an idiot… I hoped….”

We got back to the safe spot and a lot of people were sitting around nursing wounds and doing what they could. I ran for my satchel while Cor got sat down and soon came down and handed about ten potions to Libertus. He was shocked.

“How…?”

“Nifs were stocked up really well. Ardyn made sure I would be as well…. Seems he knew this might happen.” He nodded then and took off to help those he could. I went to Cor and he was already shirtless. Even as old as he was, that man was still built. Covered in scars and muscles, it really was a sight. He glanced back when I stopped and he smiled.

“Admiring the view?” I felt myself blush then before going forward.

“Shut your mouth leonis before you eat dirt.” He laughed then but jerked as I crushed the elixir over his back. There was a huge angry burn on his back that was weeping blood. It stopped as the magic set in and slowly I saw it trying to Heal. I got out what else I needed as he relaxed.

“It’s nice to hear you picking on someone…. Have to tell Ignis. He was worried.” I shook my head a bit then.

“Noct is his priority. Not me… I…. I’ll survive.” I started getting some aloe on the parts that didn’t fully heal. I didn’t need to think about anything else but healing him and the others. There would be time to mourn later. I could shut down then. First I had to do what I could to make sure these people could see the dawn.

Cor would recover. He’d have a new scar but He would live. Currently lying on a bunk with his back exposed to the air to let it breathe, I started helping those I could. Thankfully no one had died in this last wave. Their ranks were small enough as it was. We got everyone back on their feet but now… It was just waiting. I didn’t do good with that. I was near a spot where I could watch when Libertus came up. He had been one of the original glaives I found out. He still hated what happened back then but he was moving on. He had an ebony in his hand and my pack. I had let him take it to help some of the others he knew about.

“Thanks…. You helped a lot of people today…” I shrugged then.

“It’s the least I can do… Not much use right now with nothing to hunt….” He nodded and let me take my pack. I got it back on and he gave me the ebony.

“You know…. Even if he is the reason for all of this…. I can get it.” I gave him an odd look then. Libertus smiled then and pulled out a paper from his pocket. It was the newspaper clipping of us. It was us in altissia on the balcony looking out. I smiled seeing that. He was beaming and I looked like a child next to him.

“We were looking at the waterfalls…. It was only our second day there…. I had never seen them that big.” Libertus laughed then.

“I can believe it…. But look. There’s a huge difference from then to now…. You two… One light is bright. It can help you see in front to a point… But two… two can open up the path even more.” I nodded then and smiled.

“Never thought much about the future till I met him…. Couldn’t see myself last long enough to have one…. Now…” I looked back out then.

“They’re giving up everything to make sure we have one… To keep hope for you all alive.”

“And you?” I shrugged then.

“Not much to hope for now… I made plans for us… not me….” He nodded then and slid the paper into my pack.

“Well… Sometimes getting a different view on things can Help. We need some sharp eyes up on a tower at the closest base.” I smiled then.

“Oh? Am I not under arrest anymore?” He chuckled then.

“Nah. Come on…. Maybe we can see what’s going on.” I nodded then and we headed out. I knew Cor would find me when He woke up.

Libertus got me to the tower but he got called away. That was fine. They had found a stash of meteor shards they could use back in lestallum. I climbed up and found a few boxes to use as a chair. I could see a lot from up here. It was honestly peaceful even with everyone running around below me. I got comfy and just relaxed. It wouldn’t hurt to just rest my eyes for a few.

 

It was finally over. After battling the kings of Yore, After taking him on over and over again, It was over. One last push and Ardyn fell as the rain started to fall.

“Now it is over, Majesty. What will you do? Banish the Demons and bring peace? Erase me from history once more?” He sounded so broken. I knelt down close by and saw the matching ring to Skylar’s.

“This time… You can rest in peace… Knowing history will not forget you… She forgives you… So close your eyes… Forevermore.” The look in those eyes. Even now, when he’s given up everything, just thinking of her brings back the man she always saw inside. I couldn’t tell if it was a tear or rain that fell down his face as his eyes closed.

“I will await you…. In the Beyond.” His body Started fading away then and I watched as he disappeared. Only the ring and a single photo was left. I looked down at it and just smiled. Kept in a protective sleeve, Was a photo of him hugging Skylar from behind.

“I’ll make sure she gets it Ardyn….” I got up then grabbing them gently. The boys had found their way outside alive and ok. I went to Ignis and pressed them into his hands.

“Make sure she gets these…. Please…” He nodded then.

“Of course.” I nodded then as I hit the stairs. I had to end this. It was time to give Ardyn and everyone peace.

 

The only reason I woke up was because of the cold. I could hear the rain but this was colder than that. I opened my eyes and around my Tower was snow. I sat up quickly drawing my knife until I saw her standing close by. An older woman with beautiful long hair in a kimono. She smiled gently and I saw how the snow barely increased.

“Shiva…?” She nodded once and I got up quickly. She held up a hand then.

“The lady’s words have reached the heavens…. Her pleas were heard and yet unanswered… Know now that he rests in peace… and waits for her company again in the beyond.” Her voice was so soft and had its own little melody to it. I knew what she was saying.

“No…..”

“The chosen has brought peace to this star…. And banished the Darkness.” I took off then. I turned and ran down the stairs. The snow quickly turned to rain but I didn’t stop. I passed Cor walking with Libertus then.

“Whoa!”

“Skylar!?” I heard him following but I was moving faster than him. I had to know. There was no way the gods would lie to me like that. I slid around a corner and honestly fell. I hit the ground gasping before a sob escaped. I felt someone get my arm gently and I let them help me up before I stumbled upright and took off running. I didn’t even care if I was hurting. I felt them close by and I understood why. I kept tripping over my own feet as I ran. I couldn’t see. The rain had increased it seemed. Finally they just got my hand and just kept me up. I didn’t care. I just had to know.

 

It took a while but soon we were at the gates. They were already open. I could see the boys just past them staring up at the Citadel. I let go of Cor who I found out was my support and ran forward.

“Guys!?” Ignis turned first and I stopped across from him. He had a photo in his hand.

“What happened…? Where are they!?” Gladio sighed then and I saw Prompto’s face. I looked to Ignis then and he sighed.

“Noctis gave these to me…. We don’t know what happened…. He knocked us out.” He held out the photo in his hand but I saw the other object. I took them both gently. I knew this photo. I had taken it. We were being idiots and he just hugged me from behind before shaking the hell out of me making me laugh. I felt my knees gave though as I saw the Ring.

“No….. Oh gods no….!” I couldn’t hold it back anymore. I honestly screamed then as the tears fell. He was gone. Ardyn was gone. I was alone again. I couldn’t handle it. I didn’t want to be alone ever again. He promised me I wouldn’t be ever again. I felt someone hug me then as the sobs hit and I clung to the photo and the ring. There was nothing we could say. This was the fate of the line of lucis.

We stayed there sitting on the steps of the citadel in the rain once I could move. Ignis was by my side and kept a hand in my open one. Gladio and Prompto were close by as well and soon shook us. I looked up slowly and Prompto smiled.

“Sky…. Can you see it?” I looked out past him and for once… The streetlights were off. I got up then slowly feeling the pain from my previous fall before running to the gates. Right as I got there, The sun crested over the ruins. The Dawn had finally come.

 

It took everyone a while to get used to the sun again. Everyone knew the cost of it so a lot of us ended up staying up till dawn just so we could see it over and over. I guess we felt like it was still a dream. I just did it with a silly hope that maybe one day, He’d come back. After about six months of this, I gave up. There was no way Ardyn was coming back. I wore his ring around my neck on my tags. I still couldn’t stand the idea of taking mine off. It was hard. In Between helping them rebuild and helping people get businesses set up within the city, I stayed in my apartment close to Ignis’s in the city. I often stayed up watching videos of me and Ardyn I had taken or stuck being haunted by dreams of him. I could barely sleep because of it. It didn’t help that the looks people gave me at times Made me so self conscious. It was like they just knew why I was so upset right now. It was after an outing like that I got the call. I had just sat down on the couch when my phone went off. I checked the name and sighed. Ignis was calling. He had already called me every day at least one for the past three days. I had to answer today or risk Cor breaking in again. He had already done that once to my amusement. He made gladio climb in my window and got stuck. I moved the slider to answer then and put him on speaker.

“Hey Iggy…”

“Oh. Hello Skylar. I wasn’t expecting you to answer today.” I chuckled then.

“Caught me in a good mood I guess…”

“Hm… I heard differently. Prompto saw you out in town.”

“Yeah I saw him…. He’s having fun helping rebuilding again.”

“I figured… What’s up tho?”

“Oh. Well I went by the store and they had fresh seafood from Galdin in. I figured I’d offer and see if you’d join me for dinner tonight.” I smiled then. He was always doing this. He knew I had a hard time eating but I couldn’t say no to his cooking ever.

“You know you don’t have to make dinner if you want me to come over Iggy…”

“Oh I know. I just enjoy cooking though. They had Strawberries in as well and I recently found my Fondue pot.” I laughed then.

“What about wine?”

“None of that currently.”

“Then how about I get a couple of bottles then? A nice white one for dinner and a sweet one for dessert?”

“Sounds good to me. See you in… Thirty?”

“Yeah… Um… What should I wear?”

“Whatever you like. Even if it’s pjs.” I laughed then.

“Not tonight…. Maybe next week.” I got up then and pulled in my headphones then as I headed to my room to change. I still had a suitcase of Ardyn’s clothes in here. I couldn’t make myself get rid of them yet. We kept talking the whole time and he even helped me pick the wine over the phone. I didn’t mind at all. It was nice to have someone to talk to in public lately. I hung up as I entered his building and soon found his apartment. He was the only one with Braille on the door after all. A bit more of his vision in one eye had come back but for the most part, He was blind. I knocked before opening the door.

“Iggy! I’m here.”

“Ah. Welcome back Skylar!” I smiled then as I got my shoes off by his door before walking in in my socks. He wasn’t in his awesome kitchen like normal as I slid the wine into his fridge.

“Iggy?”

“Living room… Oh dear…” I giggled a bit then and easily headed in there. He was at his bookcase and seemed perplexed.

“What’s up?”

“I can’t find my Dessert Cookbook. There was a lovely fondue recipe in there.” I nodded then and started looking it over. He had a lot of books but only his recipe books had braille labels on them.

“No wonder…. Iggy this is a mess.”

“I can believe it. I meant to organize it before everything but it never happened.” I nodded then and soon found it.

“Found it.”

“Thank you. Can you see if…?” I nodded then opening the book. Gladio had been trying to help him find a way to read on his own but it hadn’t been working well yet.

“No I’ll have to read it to you.”

“Would you mind?”

“Nah. Not as long as you let me organize this bookcase after.”

“Of course.” I smiled then and headed to the kitchen with him. At home, he had a map of the whole place so he could move freely. I loved watching him though. He was still so graceful.

 

We talked for most of the night, laughing at times when something funny came up. He had been holed up at the Citadel helping organize the forces and funds to help around town. It was a lot of work but he was handling it well. I was mostly patrol and dealt with any hidden demons we found. It paid decently and kept me busy for the most part. While we waited for the chocolate to melt, He came over to the bookcase with me. I started by pulling off the books and he sat down close by.

“So how are you?”

“Hm?”

“You’ve been busy lately…. And when you aren’t…” I smiled a bit then.

“I’m dealing…. It’s hard… Still feels like everyone’s judging me for it… but I guess I’m always going to have that brand on me…” I was focused on separating them by genre so I could see which one needed the most room. Ignis sighed then.

“Skylar…. Have you talked to anyone about this? Like how you feel and how you deal with it?”

“No…”

“Why?”

“No time… plus who the hell would want to hear about him? So many people still hate him you know… He’s the reason they lost everything in their minds…. They don’t get that he was as much as a victim as they were…” He nodded then and I sighed.

“… I’ve tried to move on… I hid away his hat and coat for two days where I could see them… but I knew… and it hurts… I keep them ready by the door in case….” I smiled then getting a hold of a novel then.

“He always left them there… His boots under it. I used to think it was him by the door but no…” Ignis chuckled then.

“I’m surprised he didn’t use it to scare you more often.” I laughed then and nodded.

“So am I… It would have been perfect…” I sighed then getting the books back on the shelves then without even thinking. It was easier to stay moving than to think about it all.

“You do know I don’t mind…. It is nice to hear that you have happy memories with him. We only saw the chancellor side of him and then…” I nodded then and sighed.

“He learned how to fake it so no one got close….”

“Sounds like someone I know.” I looked up then. He was smiling and soon nudged me gently.

“Can’t deny it. We all know It Skylar. You smile but we know… It’s in your eyes and voice.” I smiled gently then and nudged him back as I got up for my wine. I got his as well and refilled it before kneeling back down.

“I know… Cor’s mentioned it to me…. But I can’t help it…. He did all of this… knowing I planned a future with him… So now he’s gone and.. I have no idea what to do Iggy. Hunting isn’t solid anymore… I’ve been doing it for so long…. It wasn’t what my parents wanted either… but someone had to stop someone else from ending up like them…” He nodded then and I got a sip.

“So now with that gone… What is there?”

“A lot…. Skylar…” He sighed then.

“There is so much more you could do… But before you can do anything… We need to help you heal.”

“How?”

“By Forgiving. By letting go. By trusting someone again.” I nodded then and sighed.

“I’m guessing that you want to be the one I trust?”

“I’d be honored if I was.” I smiled then and finished off my wine then.

“How about we just wait and see ok?” He nodded then and I smiled.

 

Months passed then. I kept going back over to Iggy’s for different reasons and at one point, I even worked with him so I could help him read papers from everyone and we could make the right moves. When it was just us, He often got me talking about the years I spent away from them. It took a lot but once I did, I found out I slept better because I could remember the happier times. I stopped sleeping with his coat tho It stayed by the door. We even talked about some of the stuff with my parents and He gave me an idea.

The anniversary of the bringing of the dawn came. A whole year had passed by now. I had only started recovering in the past three months to get strong enough to do this. I set off around midnight the night before and took off driving. I had Bella back and she was working better than ever. I made a stop in a spot I only knew about and soon dug a few things up. I buckled them into my passenger seat as I kept heading out. I still knew the way. The world had changed a lot during the darkness but now it was more beautiful than ever. Especially the Volcano. I parked down at the bottom of the path then and carefully got the urns into my pack for safe hiking. I headed up around three am and dealt with what demons I ran into. They were weaker now that Dawn had finally come. Finally I made it. The little overlook just a few meters away from the royal tomb. It faced east so I could see the Dawn perfectly. I sat down carefully before pulling out the Urns. Two were covered in dirt and older. One was newer and had a gold heart on the front. I smiled at them.

“Mom… Dad…. This is Ardyn… Or what’s left of him…. I…. I know I shouldn’t have bugged you two… But I had. We needed to talk.” I moved the two closer and sighed.

“You two…. You have missed so damn much… and that’s where he comes in at….” I smiled then feeling for the ring and leaned back.

“It all started when my idiot friend from school asked me to help her out at her job at this cafe in the city…” 

I told them everything. I told my parents what had happened since I lost them and who Ardyn was and what we had gone through together. I held his urn close towards the end as I got to him leaving. Then I got into what I was thinking and feeling now. I had forgiven them a long time ago. I understood why they got divorced and how they fell out of love. I made sure to tell them that as well. I forgave them. All three of them. Fate had it’s cards to play and they dealt them the best way they could. It was out of their hands and mine.

We stayed up there just us four all the way until Five when I saw the first inches of the sun creeping up. I smiled then and slowly got up and held Ardyn’s urn close. I had found his Favorite Scarf and one of his hats in the case of his clothes. I had also written a letter and left it in there ripped up explaining why I forgave him and my hopes for the future because I had one now.

I wasn’t going to give up. I had long thought about just giving up and finding something to do and give up on ever being happy again… But that wasn’t what he wanted. That wasn’t what My parents wanted. I had a job with Ignis as a assistant and we were going to open trade with altissia again. We were going to help them rebuild as well and Get this world back on its feet. I could see the edge of the sun now and I smiled.

“Ardyn… I hope you can see this… It’s the Dawn you wanted me to see…. Isn’t it gorgeous?” I laughed a bit then.

“It still hurts so much… I get blinded almost every morning… and I roll over looking for you still on rough nights… I miss you so damn much Ardyn… I hope you can stay happy though wherever you are… and you’ve made up with your family… I finally have.” I laughed then and opened it before taking out a handful and as the wind came up behind me, I let it go. I watched the ashes go in the wind and I just smiled. I let all of them fly then and soon… My parents were right behind him. I wanted them free to see Lucis like they wanted to before me. Now they could.

I had just emptied out the urns when I heard it.

“Skylar!”

“Skylar!”

“She’s not at the tomb is she?”

“Good idea! Can you make it iggy?”

“Of course.” I laughed a bit then putting the urn down and looked down the path. Prompto was in front looking panicked as they climbed. He looked up as I walked over and I saw pure relief.

“She’s at the outlook!”

“Oh thank god!” I laughed then as they came running. Prompto hugged me tightly and soon Gladio had me in a bear hug. I yelped then but soon I was down near Ignis. He was smiling.

“Hi… What’s with the Panic?”

“The marshall saw you leave earlier this morning and worried…. With it being the anniversary…”

“We thought you might have gotten hurt or…!” Prompto stopped then and I got it.

“Oh…” Gladio nodded then. They thought I had come up here to commit suicide.

“What were you doing?”

“Letting go.” They stopped then and I got Iggy’s hand and led him over.

“I let my parents go…. What they found of their bodies, I had cremated and until last night… Were buried where they died near the trench…. But… I can’t let the past hold me back… It only hurts and…” I looked down at the other one then with a sad smile.

“He Once told me not to follow him. To let go of the pain and the sorrow…. And you’ve even said it. To remember the good with the bad… So today… I did that….” I looked out at the sun then as a tear fell and I gripped Iggy’s hand tightly.

“I said goodbye….”


	33. Episode Skylar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the Happier ending. :) Might add later but Idk yet.

I sat quietly in the back of the truck and just listened to the others. I knew Cor was going to be mad at me but I had to go. If there was even a chance to change their fate, I had to take it. Maybe it was selfish. Maybe it was a stupid move done by a desperate person. I didn’t care. I was willing to risk it all to even see if there was a chance I could keep him.

We got into the city and I kept my eyes out as we moved among the shadows. I knew a few hotspots and kept them away from them. We got into the abandoned tunnels easily and fought a few smaller ones down there before entering their safe spot. A lot of glaives were down here. They seemed to be in decent spirits, joking around and laughing with each other. It was nice to see honestly. One of the other ones pulled me into the fray and introduced me to a few and even let me join them on a mission outside in the city. I didn’t argue. I wanted to see how far I was from the citadel.

I was there for three hours before I was busted. We walked back in from a job and there was a new air. Then I heard.

“Marshall’s here!” I felt my heart drop then. He was waiting with that disapproving Dad look on his face. Gods I hate that look. I tired to walk past with my hood up but he got my arm and pulled me over.

“Nice try.” I growled a bit then and got free.

“Don’t even…. You’re not in charge of me.”

“Says who?”

“Me!” He sighed then.

“Skylar… there’s nothing you can do. You’re only hurting yourself damn it.”

“Then let me…. But I’ll be damned if I’m sitting still. I refuse to wait around for the worst when I know I can still help!” Cor sighed then and covered his face with a hand.

“Have you always been this stubborn?”

“Yeah. Just ask anyone. Cid even knows.”

“Fine… you can stay but you do not go anywhere near that citadel! That is not your fight!” I growled then and he glared at me.

“That is an order. You gonna dress like a glaive I’ll treat you like one.”

“Fine. I don’t care. Throw your worst at me. I might be rusty but I can fight.” He nodded then and let me walk off. I didn’t care as long as he didn’t try to send me back to lestallum.

I was sent out a lot with different groups to help deal with troublemakers and such. It was hard work but I had missed it. Time flew that way. I hardly realized it was getting late till most of them had gone back to lestallum to rest up or other depots. I walked into the mission room and Cor was there sitting in a chair by the table just relaxing. I sat across from him and he smiled.

“Stopping for now?”

“Might as well unless there’s something you need.” He chuckled then.

“If you’re still awake, watching the outer gate near the street would be great. Got a few last patrols out.” I nodded then and smiled.

“Thanks.” He shrugged then.

“I’ve been there…Wanted my men near Regis for the signing…. He said the people came first…. Wouldn’t let me argue.” I nodded then and sighed.

“He didn’t let me either… but I’m stubborn. I won’t give up…. Not yet at least.”

“Let me know when. I’ll buy.” I laughed then as he smiled gently. I smiled back shaking my head as I went to my new post. From here, I could see the stars and the huge sky above.

“I hope you hear me Ardyn…. I’m not running away…. I won’t let you do this alone…. I made a promise after all.” I smiled then feeling for my Ring.

“I’ll stand by you… Forevermore.”

I stayed out there for a while. I wasn’t cold or anything so it wasn’t an issue. Any demons came close and I dealt with them. The few remaining glaives came back and a few offered to replace me but I was fine. It was quiet out there and I could just exist and think. Finally Libertus came out. He had been asleep for a while after our last job. He chuckled seeing me out here.

“Still not tired huntress?” I smiled then and shook my head.

“Too edgy. Plus once you’re used to sleeping with someone close…. It’s hard to go back to being alone.”

“I hear that.” He sat down near me and slid over an ebony. I laughed seeing it and got it.

“Where the hell?”

“Machine about five blocks away. It was smashed and we looked. Fully stocked.” I laughed then and smiled.

“Don’t let iggy find out. He’ll drink you out of them in a week.” He smiled then as I got a drink. I loved them so much but it had been a while.

“So you really know them huh?”

“Who?”

“The king and his brothers.” I nodded then. I pulled my legs up then leaning on the wall.

“Not as well as I used to…. But yeah…. I ran into them over at the hammerhead garage. Regalia broke down and I had hit a demon with my jeep. So I walked over there and we met…. Helped them out at times. Traded info…. We got close. They were the first ones to know when it happened.” He nodded and smiled.

“When you fell for Ardyn?” I nodded then smiling.

“He…. He’s not what you’ve seen…. There is a good man in there. I can see him and…” I laughed a bit then looking up.

“I miss him….. He pulled away these past months knowing this was coming… He knew it would happen… but I didn’t care. I’d deal.” He nodded then and smiled.

“You really loved him huh?” I nodded then.

“Yeah…. Yeah I do. I know I probably shouldn’t admit that to you…. He’s the enemy…. But I really do love him… The happiest I’ve ever been was with him…. I don’t regret a single day…” Libertus chuckled then.

“It’s fine. Don’t hold the sins of the empire to the person… even if he was the chancellor he didn’t give the orders for the attacks…. He’s only got to explain for the past ten years.” I couldn’t help but laugh then, a real laugh. Libertus smiled and gently got my knee.

“That’s what I wanted to hear. Finally getting you relaxed around us.”

“Oh shut it.” He chuckled then and I slowly got up stretching.

“I’m taking a walk around. Wanna come?”

“Nah. You go on. Just try to get some sleep soon ok?” I nodded and helped him up easily. He headed back in while I did one last sweep before joining them. I curled up on a small cot in a corner with my coat on and just closed my eyes. A little sleep never hurt anyone after all.

For a while It was just sleep. I didn’t feel anything or anyone. Then I felt a hand in my hair. I opened my eyes and it was him. I sat up quickly and was shocked. We were on a grassy hill surrounded by the most wonderful wildflowers. Ardyn smiled then and gently brushed back my hair.

“Sleep well?”

“… Is this a dream?” He shrugged then and I looked over at him. Those eyes. They were so perfectly hazel. No darkness was in them. Only love and laughter. He looked so young right now. I felt the tears come back before I hugged him tightly. He laughed then and hugged me back.

“Did my queen have a bad dream?” I nodded then not letting go.

“You left me… Ardyn you left me and I was so scared I’d never see you again! You broke your promise to me…”

“I would never skylar… I’m always going to be here for you…. I’m not leaving you.” I felt him hug me back and I just smiled. I missed those hugs so damn much. I was safe in those arms. Only I felt him move. I looked up and screamed. Scourge was pouring out of his face with a demonic smile on his face. The land around us had turned to black and demons were coming out of every flower. A light came from above then and Bahamut came out of the sky with his sword drawn. Even now, I tossed myself in front of ardyn screaming for him.

I jerked awake right as the sword hit my back. Cor jumped back and I quickly looked around.

“No….. Oh gods no.”

“Skylar?”

“I…. No…” I looked down and my cot was wet. I felt my face and I had been crying.

“What…?”

“You were dreaming… I woke up and heard you muttering something…. But then you cringed and started crying before almost slamming into the wall yelping…. What happened?” I looked to Cor then and he was honestly worried.

“I…. I was with him…. And things were fine! He was fine! But then…. Darkness… Everywhere. And Bahamut….” I felt my stomach then almost expecting there to be a wound. There was nothing there.

“He was going to kill him…. So I jumped in the way…. I…. I can’t just let him die… Not like that!” Cor nodded then and got my shoulder. I was shaking like mad right now and I felt sick.

“I get it… Come on… Maybe there’s someone who can help.” He helped me up then and I followed him into the main room. All I saw was the broad shoulders before I knew.

“Gladio!” He turned then and smiled.

“Hey princess.” I ran then and he was a bit shocked but still got me. I hugged him tightly then taking a deep breathe. I couldn’t help it.

“What happened?”

“Nightmare… Just… Freaked me out.”

“Gotcha… There’s probably a reason…” I backed up then and he moved. Noct was there. Older with greying hair and scruff on his once baby face. He was in the royal raiments. I took a step back then and He smiled.

“Hey.” I waved as I stumbled back and he stopped. I couldn’t believe it.

“You…. you got out.”

“Yeah… It… It was rough…”

“You….” I gave up then dropping my head as the tears fell. He had been right. Now it was here.

“Don’t do it…. Please…” I heard gladio gasp but Noctis sighed.

“Sky…”

“Please… There has to be another way!!! Why the hell do you two have to die!? Hasn’t enough blood been shed for Bahamut!?” I looked up then and He looked so sad.

“I’m sorry….” I just looked away then trying to stop crying.

“Not as sorry as I’m going to make that Dragonian…” I heard Ignis chuckle then and Noct smiled.

“Why do I seriously believe you would make good on that?” I shrugged then and he smiled gently and got my shoulder.

“Skylar… It’s not like I want this either… but sacrifices have to be made… The cards were always against us…” I nodded then and just hugged him tightly. He flinched but quickly relaxed into it and hugged me back.

“Give them hell Noct….” He nodded then.

“You too Hon…. Cor’s gonna need your help after this.. So will Iggy. Help them as much as you can… Keep fighting.” I laughed then.

“Like I could ever stop.” He chuckled then pulling away before wiping off a tear.

“I know… Hang out here for a while ok? Stay safe… That was the whole reason he sent you to hammerhead anyway… So you’d be safe.” I nodded then and tried to smile.

“You got it sir.” He chuckled then.

“Not you too.” Prompto laughed then and Gladio smiled.

“You do look a lot like your dad right now.”

“Oh gods don’t get started…” I smiled then as they started razzing him for his looks before they were distracted. I slipped out then and got back outside. Clouds had covered up the stars and a cold wind had picked up. I pulled my jacket closer then and sighed looking down at the ring on my finger. I had thought about taking it off so many times now and yet I never could make myself do it. We were over. He sent me away. The promise was broken.

I stayed outside listening to the reports from the glavies coming in and out. Noctis was having them make strategic strikes on bases here in the city to open up a way to the citadel. It was going well so far from what I could tell. A few Noticed me out here but didn’t say much. I was keeping the demons back to keep myself distracted. I was waiting for more to show up when Cor walked out.

“Sky.”

“Hm?”

“Orders.” I looked over and he smiled.

“We need a strong guard at one of the bases. It’s right next to the main way. If we can keep an eye in the sky, We can keep control.” I nodded then and smiled.

“I’m good at that.”

“We know. Noct is the one that suggested it .” I shook my head then sighing.

“Idiot.” Cor shrugged then.

“You’ll live. Come on.” I followed him back down and quickly grabbed my satchel from my spot and got a thicker jacket on before following him out.

It was a well lit Nif base. A fire was in the middle thanks to what looked like a robot exploding. It kept the whole area well lit and Glavies were dealing with Straggler demons as we came running up. I helped out as much as I could before we were able to close the gates and let some of the magic users get some distance on them. It didn’t take long before we were safe and they got a happier air going as they went to explore resources and such. I headed up to the tower on my own and found that someone had already left a chair up here for whoever was taking this spot. I could see cor talking with a few below about what they had found so far. Shards from the meteor were in crates behind them and after a while, someone came and grabbed them. I figured they would be taken to lestallum as soon as they could. I smiled watching and just keeping my eyes out.

I could see her. A single figure blending into the shadows on top of the tower. Only the occasional glint of metal from her shifting her sword would point her out to anyone trained to see it. Most of them had no clue she was even there. Only even as I came in and out of places guiding them on the best moves to make and what to do with the dead mts, I stopped seeing her. Looked like it was the best idea after all. She had finally fallen asleep again. I headed up after a while to check and she was leaned back with her feet on the rails completely out of it. I just chuckled and rubbed her head a bit.

“And you call Noct the Idiot…. You can’t even stay awake and yet you’re still trying to fight.” She barely even moved only to snuggle into the coats more. I backed off then and shook my head. It would be fine for now. We had time.

Everything was shaking. My feet dropped waking me up quickly and I sat up and looked. Fireballs were everywhere and the ground was shaking. I just jumped over the edge and quickly dropped rolling before taking off running towards it. A horrible demonic roar echoed suddenly and I had to cover my ears. It was so loud and honestly scared me. I heard it stop and I just kept going. I saw a lot of demons heading the same way though so finally I had to stop. There were too many. I fell back then and quickly saw some of the other glaives come running. They saw what I did and we had to fall back. There were too many. I was following them until I saw a sword I recognized going the other way. I stopped mid step and pivoted and looked. Cor was high tailing it.

“Cor!!!” He didn’t even look back. I sighed then and quickly got the second coat off and tossed it to someone passing by before following after the marshall. It took a few but soon I was caught up with him.

“What’s going on!?”

“Ardyn’s making a move!!! He’s got the old wall up around the palace!! Noct and them are stuck and demons are heading there fast!” I nodded then and soon got his arm and pulled.

“Follow me!” He nodded and I got him into a side alley and we kept running. Surprisingly for his old age, he was able to keep up and stay steady. I got us ahead of the horde and into open space. Then I could see it.

“Whoa!!!” Cor nodded then shocked. A three headed flaming mutt was trying to chew on Noctis and them. Noct kicked him back but I saw the attack charging up.

“No….” Cor moved before I could. I headed forward but ended up tripping over rubble as he launched a fireball at Noctis. I looked up just in time to see Cor take the blow for our king. It didn’t stop him. He wailed on that dog to the point he was launched into the air and I saw him stab down into the central head. The scream was ungodly as fuck but I had to deal. I launched potions to the boys as quick as I could before Cor landed off to the side. He couldn’t stand. Only it was enough to get their fighting spirit back. I ran to Cor then as they finished it off. He was damaged badly but still breathing. His sword was still in his hand and a smile was on his face.

“That…. It’s been a while.”

“Just shut up.” Cor nodded then and took the hi potion I pressed into his hand. He crushed it while I was searching for something stronger. I heard the boys coming over and Cor slowly got up. I looked up then and Noctis was smiling.

“You two really saved us…” I shrugged but Cor smiled a bit. He was still hurting and I could see why. He had a huge burn on his back.

“One chance so I didn’t outlive another king…. Thanks to her though, It wasn’t meant to be.”

“Good… I need to leave strong men in my place after all.” The others nodded then and I smiled.

“Plus… It’s not like we can let the uncle of the king die.” Cor stopped then and Noct chuckled.

“Damn straight.” I got up then and Noct smiled.

“Still overstocked?”

“Always.” He nodded then until we heard it. THe thundering footsteps of a thousand demons bearing down on us. I got Cor’s hand then and Noctis nodded.

“Go.” I nodded then and pulled the Marshall behind me as we ran. We couldn’t get caught up in that. Only I saw her before the boys did. I smiled gently and waved, As lady Luna appeared next to Gentiana smiling. Seems even now in death she was able to help her king.

We got out of sight right as the thunder started and I saw groups of demons died as Lighting hit them as Ramuh descended. Cor had to lean on a wall and soon took the elixir I handed over as we watched. All of them were coming to his aid. It was honestly Terrifying to see but I saw why. It took the power of the six to drop the king’s wall. I saw it shattering and turning to dust under their might. Cor chuckled then.

“Never seen something like that huh?” I nodded then. He smiled then. He was healed now and feeling a bit better it looked. They faded out afterwards and soon Luna was gone as well. I just sighed watching before stretching and turning.

“Don’t you want to stay?”

“This is their fight…. There’s nothing more we can do except keep a guard on the gates… but going off what Ramuh just did… I think moving those left to Lestallum is of bigger importance. Get them there to wait.”

“What about you?”

“I’m staying. What else would I do?” I looked over and he smiled.

“Not sure… Mind if I?” I shrugged then.

“Just don’t stop me.”

“Fair enough.” I smirked then and we headed back using the backways listening to the roar of flames and gods.

Once further away, you could barely tell there was a war going on at the Citadel. The ground didn’t shake anymore and you couldn’t smell the smoke from the fires. It honestly worried me. Would we even know when the end came? I didn’t focus on that once we got back. Everyone was here and scared. Cor stepped forward and sighed.

“Forces are to fall back to lestallum… Noctis is alright…. The wall has fallen and he is able to enter the Citadel… All that is left to do is wait.” I saw a few nod and start packing up. The others looked worried and Cor smiled.

“I’ll see you all once the dawn has come back.” THat caused a whole new air to enter the room and more even got up to help. I smiled and soon we were both helping them back up and head back to Lestallum. Hopefully we could head back with good news later because Cor and I, We were staying no matter what happened.

We saw the last truck leave. Libertus had stayed back and offered to take me with them but I had to refuse. I didn’t want to leave. I had to stay and see this through. He understood and gave me something before he left. It was a dagger made from Lucian metal. It was the mark of a glavie to have daggers made one from their homeland and the other here. Mine was one and the same. I accepted it gratefully and kept it on my belt. Cor just smiled and we headed back into the tunnels. He was healed from his injuries but now that it was just us, his age showed. He couldn’t keep up as well as he could before. Taking a blow like that would have drained anyone.

“Hey…. It’s not like we aren’t going to know… We’re here in the city right?”

“Yes… Why?”

“I’m worried about you is all… you look ready to pass out for a while. Maybe a little rest won’t kill anyone you know?” He chuckled then.

“And leave you to fend for yourself?”

“I’m more than Capable.” He shrugged then and pointed ahead. There was an old building there still standing/

“You got binoculars?”

“Yeah.”

“You can see the citadel from there…. We get in, I’ll rest. You can keep an eye on the palace.”

“Works for me!” He chuckled then and shook his head.

“The benefits of youth I guess. Endless energy.” I laughed then. He didn’t have a clue.

We got into the building safe and sound and found a small camp someone had been using for the same reason. Cor got settled and was quickly out. I tried to hold out a while longer but in the end, sleep got the best of me. I was fighting my exhaustion so I could make sure others were safe first. It was just how I was.

Only this time I didn’t dream. Not till the end. I didn’t know how long I had been asleep when It seemed like I woke up alone. I was on the train again, the one we took the Gralea. I was completely alone but I could feel how cold it was. We had to be at Ghorovas Rift. I finally found an open door and I stepped out. It wasn’t snowing for once. The storm around Shiva was calm. I could see her in even better details now and she was honestly Gorgeous. I started slowly walking over when I heard snow crunch behind me. My sword summoned almost like Ardyn’s did and I stopped. That was odd. I refocused and stopped. It was a taller woman. She was walking in the snow in Sandals and a kimono with long sleeves. Her hair was straight black and gently moving in what little wind there was. This was totally strange. Her eyes opened then and I instantly relaxed. She just had this look to her. She wasn’t here to hurt me. I let my sword go away then and she smiled as the snow swirled around her. I didn’t understand and just looked around confused until It hit me. The cold wind wasn’t coming from the rift anymore. I turned towards it and stopped.

“Shiva….” The goddess was right there in front of me. I stepped back then and she just smiled.

“The king of kings has completed his task. The accursed has sought out peace. Awaken and seek them out.”

“Wait….” She just smiled then and suddenly I was back in my head and I woke up gasping. Cor was still asleep next to me and I looked out. Nothing was going on at the palace. I wasn’t going to ignore a goddess. I quickly shook cor awake and he looked over.

“What?”

“We’ve got to go. Now.” Right as the thunder rolled and Rain started to drop over Insomnia.

It was over. I felt the final blow and fell onto the ground. I could feel the rain hitting me but not for long. I faded away into the beyond. I didn’t feel. I didn’t hurt. The voices of darkness were still there but quieter. I felt almost human. It didn’t take long floating there in the ethereal before I saw it all. All of my memories. I watched silently as my past went rushing past before it came to those months with her. Those smiles brighter than the sun. Her eyes shining as she told me stories she learned traveling. The loving times I held her in my arms. I still wore the ring even in death it seemed. I looked down and just smiled. She would have a brighter future without me. I never should have pulled her into my dark world to begin with. That was my only regret. She deserved so much better than me.

Noctis finally showed up. He was just as lost as I was but we both knew how this had to end. I bowed to him as the rightful heir but when I looked again he wasn’t alone and something set it off. I felt the darkness fighting to take over and the change happened. I couldn’t fight it. Not until she touched me. The darkness screamed inside of my soul but I could feel the healing touch of Lunafreya even as the dark made my body jerk away. That move was the same one that got her killed. Only it wasn’t in control right now. Noctis was and it learned that as the weapons of the kings of yore returned to their owners and came at me. My own brother, the mystic was last. I felt his blow and just smiled. This was always going to be my fate.

Only… I didn’t disappear. Part of me was still here. I opened my eyes and Gazed up to an endless night sky. Stars were everywhere. It was dead silent until I heard the steps. I turned and came face to face with someone I hadn’t seen in eons. Somnus. The face so much like that of my nephew, The wavy dark hair. Those perfect Blue eyes.

“Brother.” He gave a gentle smile then as he stopped just out of arm’s reach.

“Somnus….” It felt so odd to speak in this area. It was so quiet. He took a half step forward.

“Ardyn…. It has been too long… I… I acted foolishly then. I should have stood by your side and helped you…. Instead of turning my back on you.” He knelt then and his Glaive came into my hand. I jumped but I understood. His fate was mine to decide. The real revenge could happen. Those who betrayed me could pay. I gripped it tightly until I remembered her. That worried look when I spoke of my past. The fear of my anger getting the best of me. If I gave in like this, Would it really fix anything? THat was what she had always asked me when I couldn’t handle it on my own. I threw the glavie to the side then and Somnus looked up as it clattered.

“Times have changed Brother…. I was hurt over your action deeply… But… There’s been someone who has helped to heal the wound. So I’m going to take a page from her book…” I offered him my hand and pulled him to his feet.

“I forgive you Somnus…. You did what you thought was best as king… It was an unfair choice for anyone to make.” He nodded then and for the last time, I felt my brother’s embrace as the weight of my anger left me. Revenge never fixed a thing. Only Forgiveness could open new paths.

This time, It truly did. I felt him disappear into the beyond and I fell once more. Only this time the landing was slower. I kept my feet and landed on a armored hand. Noctis was next to me. He seemed confused as well. Then we saw him. Bahamut rose before us as we slowly realized we were in his hands.

“A king of old… a king of new. Both were chosen and yet have suffered separate fates. Words have reached the gods in favor of our chosen kings.” We stopped then until the Voice started.

“Oh Dragonian… Keeper of fate and guiding light of our Star…. I ask as your oracle… and as one who loves him…. Is there no sparing Noctis? Is there nothing I can do to keep him from his fate…? Is there no other way to purge our star except by his death? Please…. Mother’s gone and brother….. Noctis is the only reason I have to keep fighting. THe hope of seeing him again one day allows me to continue your work so please…. Help me find another way.” Noctis couldn’t help it. I saw the agony on his face.

“Luna…” I heard whispered as tears fell down his face. I smiled gently until I heard her.

““Noct….. Please….. Tell me you’re there hon….. I did what you said…. I jumped…. But now the grounds coming out from under me and I’m scared…. I don’t know what to do…. He lied…. He rushed the darkness knowing damn well what that means for us….! It’s like he doesn’t even care how much I care about him Noct…. I get it!!! Immortality sucks!!! But you’d think he’d find a reason to stay! A reason to keep fighting!!! We did! You kept going for luna…. And I did for him….. So why can’t he do the same for me!? Am I not good enough!? Or is it that Damn Dragonian!? I hope you can fucking hear me Bahamut!!! You stupid dragon!!! You won’t get them that easily damn it!! Not Noctis and especially not Ardyn!! I don’t care who you are!!! They’re all I have!! They’re all I’ve got…. So please…. Don’t….. Stop it…. There has to be another way… There has to be another way.”

I couldn’t breathe. I could hear how much sorrow she had been hiding then. She had been terrified of this happening. She didn’t understand. There was no other way. We had to die to that the light could return. So hers could keep burning. I had done it all to give her a stronger future than she would have ever had with me otherwise. She wasn’t made to live in shadows. Neither of these girls were. Going off Noctis, He felt the same. We couldn’t stand the idea that our girls had been hiding that agony from us. Bahamut nodded once then.

“Pleas have been made for your lives….. Pleas that will not go unanswered. The darkness blight has been banished… Go. and live as men. Rule justly… For the stars light will always guide your lines.” I stared at the dragonian in shock until suddenly his hand came out from under us and we plummeted down into something hard and very very solid.

Cor didn’t argue. We took off running and he let me lead even as we got soaked by the sudden rain. We got there right as three iron Giants showed up and I pulled my sword. Ignis, Gladio and Prompto were outside and ready to fight but I wasn’t going to let them alone. I got right into the thick of it with them and even as I got thrown around taking blows to keep them on their feet, it was worth it. They were vanquished. Ignis came running over then and helped me up. I was limping but I would survive. I looked to him then.

“Where are they?”

“I…. I do not know…. We went inside and after fighting three kings of yore… We found ardyn on the throne….He hit us with his magic and we went out… Only woke up long enough to get out here and find Noctis… He went inside after…” I stared at him and quickly got free then before I saw it. Close by lying alone in the rain… Was Ardyn’s scarf.

“No….” I ran over then and picked it up. It was ripped and soaked but I knew it was his.

“No….” I held it tightly before spinning and trying to run. Cor caught me as soon as he could but I still fought hanging onto the scarf. He was trying to stop me from going into the Citadel. I just fought against him until Gladio traded and got me. He honestly bear hugged me as I lost it. I couldn’t tell if it was rain or Tears hitting my head as I gave up fighting. My hands dropped instead of hitting him as a sob escaped. It was over. We had lost them for good.

We stayed there on the steps of Citadel. The rain stopped slowly and we were all soaked. I still held onto his scarf and just stared at it. I couldn’t even speak. The words wouldn’t come. The others were in the same shape so an eerie silence laid over us. At least till Prompto saw something. He shook my leg and I looked up. He pointed out and I looked. There was someone coming. I got up then and Gladio looked.

“Sky?” I shook my head and slowly walked down and across the courtyard. Cor got my arm halfway then. I could see it better now because light was coming from behind them. Wait.. Light!? It was the dawn. Someone was coming towards us with the dawn. As they got closer, I went into pure shock.

“No…..” It looked like Ardyn. He was wet from the rain and missing his coat and scarf but it looked like Ardyn. I jerked trying to get free but Cor wouldn’t.

“Skylar… It’s a trap. Don’t….” I shook my head then.

“No…. It…. It’s not!” I laughed then. I knew that stride. He looked up then and smiled.

“Marshall, I recommend letting her go. She might accidently hurt you.” I heard the others gasp then and I took my chance. I got free dropping my sword and ran.

“Skylar!!!” Cor yelled but I knew better. It wasn’t a joke. This wasn’t a demon. It was him. Ardyn hurried up then and I could swear he was crying. Once I was in those arms though, I knew it for sure. I wrapped my arms around him tightly sobbing as he held me close.

“I’m sorry… I am so so sorry…. Oh gods Skylar….” I just shook my head then trying to get him to shut up. He laughed then before letting me go and kneeling. He was crying so much right now.

“I am so sorry…. I… I broke our promise… I left and… I’m sorry…. Please…. I heard what you asked of Bahamut!! I never meant to put such agony on you!” I smiled then gently touching his face before I grabbed his ear lobe and twisted. He yelped and lost his balance before I got him up by his shirt.

“You EVER think of pulling a stunt like that again Ardyn and I’ll break more than a promise, Do you understand me you jerk?! You pulled away from me months ago!! Do you even know how much I missed you!?” I let him go then pushing him back. He fell back and just looked at me before I tackled him into a hug. He chuckled then and held me back tightly.

“Missed you too hon.” I smiled then hugging him before kissing him happily. He kissed me back before getting us back up. I just stayed at his side then hanging on for life. We headed forward and I grabbed my sword. None of them were going for weapons. I didn’t want to fight them over this but if it came to that, I would. I heard someone behind us after a minute and I just moved. Ardyn couldn’t stop me and I came face to face with Noctis. Luna was back with their coats on and a look of pure shock. My sword was level with Noctis’s chest. He had reacted out of fear of me and his glavie was at my neck.

“Lay one finger on him and we’re down a king again….”

“Skylar…. Stop.” He made the glavie disappear and I felt Ardyn get my shoulder.

“Sky…. It’s ok.” I looked over then and had to stop. Something was off. I lowered my sword then and Ardyn smiled.

“Was wondering when you would notice.” I gently got his jaw then and looked him over but it was in his eyes. Once a darker Amber, They were now… pure.

“Oh my six….” He nodded then and smiled.

“It’s over… So stop threatening our king love. Noctis had his chance. It’s done.” Noctis nodded then. I smiled gently then before hugging ardyn with one arm.

“Do you blame me?”

“Not at all. It’s about time he had someone to knock sense into him.”

“Oh like you can talk Noct.” Luna laughed then and came closer. She was wearing both of their jackets. Her white dress was soaked from the rain. I smiled at her gently then.

“Glad to have you back my lady.”

“Glad to be back.” She Gave Noctis a smile then as she stood next to him. The others had slowly come forward and I let them come to their king. Ardyn kept an arm around me while I held on with one arm. I wasn’t letting him go for anything. We didn’t have to say anything. It was all there in how we hung onto each other for dear life.

The joy was there in the new daylight. Everyone here was at a loss for words. I had luna back and It was over. The Crystal was gone now along with the ring. Neither were needed now that our star had been purged. We sat on the steps of the citadel while Cor got in touch with the glaives and arranged transport back for us. He was by the gates talking with them. He hadn’t said anything about us being back yet. We wanted to surprise them. Yet the biggest surprise was next to us. I kept seeing Prompto look over and gladio did as well. Ardyn was close by but he was whispering mostly to Skylar. She wasn’t really talking but we did hear giggles at times. She was lying over on his shoulder with her hands on his arm. He finally noticed and smiled.

“What?” Prompto chuckled then.

“She always like this with you?” Gladio nodded then.

“She never seemed like the cuddly type.” Luna giggled then and Skylar smiled.

“Neither does luna. But Trust me… All Girls cuddle.” Luna nodded then.

“Making sure he’s not a dream?”

“Pretty much.” She nodded then and got my hand then.

“I completely understand.” I chuckled then and Ardyn smiled.

“Looks like we’re on leashes, Dear Noctis.”

“I think so as well… But it’s worth it.” The Girls smiled then and it was over. As long as we had them, I think we were going to be ok.

Our ride came and they got a huge surprise. Cor didn’t tell the Glaives Noctis was back. It only got better once we got to lestallum. Within the next week, a huge party was staged in lestallum. The king and Oracle were back. They had survived after all. The joy in the air was amazing and so much different from the dread that used to be there. Once it got out that Ardyn was free from his possession as well, he was easily accepted. It didn’t help when Noct called him uncle once on accident. That really helped. Rebuilds got started shortly after and we all did our parts. It was a lot of fun honestly. Got even better when we were sent out more often than others to take out what demons remained in dark places. It was just me and him out on the road helping the people when we could and taking out what few demons remained. Life was amazing. The nightmares we both had slowly faded away and by the time for Noctis and Luna to be married came, we were back to the most normal we had ever been. They had the wedding here in Lucis at the Citadel steps. It was the biggest party to be held there in a long time. The original dress had survived the attack from leviathan and Luna dazzled everyone in it. Everyone was invited and everyone that could showed up. It was such a happy occasion and marked the end of their journey. The peace of the nations was everywhere and what resistance there was quickly fell under cor’s and Gladio’s strategies. We had even been able to help make up for everything in Accordo and now had an open trade agreement. First Secretary was still in charge which meant we needed an ambassador to help keep the lines open. I was chosen for that. I didn’t understand why until she got up in my face and I didn’t back down or get scared. I just told her the truth. She even said once that she liked my attitude and it was refreshing to see someone wasn’t scared of her. That was probably why she let us have our wedding there in altissia.

We weren’t going to have a huge thing. I didn’t want to be in the spotlight like that and Ardyn was willing to respect that. Only Noctis and Clastura weren’t. After everything we had been through and the fact that Ardyn was still part of the royal line, They covered everything. The dress was from the same people that made my original one and fit me like a glove. I was so scared when the day came. I almost couldn’t breathe as I walked down into the Garden. We wanted to be married under the Roses in the Garden and they were more than willing to let it happen. He was waiting at the other end and suddenly… I wasn’t that scared. He was watching with this stunned look on his face and I just smiled trying to stop myself from running down there to him. Luna was my maid of honor as I had been for her and she was there smiling. I smiled back and soon I was there. He got my hand tightly and I just held it back. We didn’t exchange rings. There was no need. We had the ones we wanted. The Rest went by in a what felt like a blink and I barely remember saying I do. Then the veil was off and he was kissing me. I kissed him back happily as everyone cheered.

We spent most of our time there in the city. I loved altissia and all of it’s sights. He didn’t argue not even when I accidently pushed him into the ocean goofing off. He only pulled me in with him and we went for a late swim apparently. Upon Coming home in our own boat about a month later, a gift from cindy and cid, Noctis was there with keys. He handed them to me and smiled.

“Our wedding gift to you…. We’ve been working on the place for a while… Feel free to add to it…” I gave him a look then.

“Where?”

“The Cape.” I stopped then and he smiled.

“You don’t do well inside city walls… And Ardyn doesn’t either. You two know this and so did we. So… We fixed up the house. It’s more home than base now.” I nodded then and smiled.

“Thanks Noct.” He nodded then and smiled.

“Dock’s still under the Lighthouse. There’s room for both boats. Take care of Dad’s ok?”

“Duh. midnight joyrides!”

“Hey!” I laughed then before giving his cheek a kiss.

“Relax. It’ll be safe with us.” He nodded then and smiled.

“We’ll swing by and visit later ok?”

“Same to you.” He chuckled then.

“If you’re not too busy.” I gasped then and he smiled. It was well known that by now, they were expecting a heir. I just shook my head and got into the captain’s seat. Noctis waved and Ardyn waved back confused. I didn’t explain until we were docking under the lighthouse.

Three months passed easily there. We’ve done a little work around here like painting and changing fixtures around. The kitchen is huge and completely filled with anything we could need. Ignis had left us his normal copies of his cookbooks as a gift. He had braille ones now so he could still use them if they were needed. We had cleaned up the Garden and had a steady business of carrots going to the market in lestallum. Then the lighthouse. We had it rebuilt and extended the deck around the front. I was heading up with two cups of hot cocoa just humming to myself. We loved watching the sunset from up here over Eos. The elevator stopped at the top and I easily walked around. We had a little patio set up here. Ardyn was in his chair reading over one of my letter from Altissia. He looked up when he heard me and I smiled putting down the cup before stealing my letter back.

“Hey. My business.”

“Sorry Love. I was curious… She’s a rather demanding person isn’t she? Wanting us back next week already?”

“Yeah I know. I’ve called and told her no way. When she asked why, I told her about Ignis opening up the restaurant and she understood. Said she might come here instead.” He chuckled then and I curled up in my chair happily. He didn’t dress so formally these days unless we had business. Just some nice black pants with his boots and a loose shirt. I was in jeans with one of his other shirts on and looked out. I sighed gently and he looked over.

“You ok?” I nodded then and smiled.

“Perfect… Absolutely perfect… Just… Thinking back…” He nodded then leaning back getting a drink.

“Been through a lot huh?”

“More coming too.” He nodded then and smiled.

“Going to stay with me? Not scared?” I laughed a bit then.

“Not scared anymore, you know that. I’ll always stand by you Ardyn.”

“Forever?”

“Forever and more.” He smiled then and reached out for my hand. I got his happily as I moved closer. We could get through anything as long as we were together. Even if we did add to our little family. I wasn’t going to tell him I was already thinking of us needing a nursery in the near future.


End file.
